Las Llamas del Inferno
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Ser parte de una familia de asesinos dementes debería ser divertido, si claro, quien lo haya dicho debió de ser un completo idiota, sin duda, dos hermanos mayores y uno pequeño dejándote a ti como la de en medio... Hibari x Lectora, mención de todos un poco, pero al final tu pareja será Hibari. (COMPLETO)
1. HELLFIRE

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Las Llamas del Infierno—**

* * *

Ser parte de una familia de asesinos dementes debería de ser divertido, si claro, quien lo haya dicho debió de haber sido un completo idiota, sin duda, dos hermanos y uno mas pequeño que tu, para tu buena fortuna tu eras la mediana, que suerte, su familia solo eran 4, no mas no menos, eran contratados por familias mafiosas al rededor del mundo, robaban, mataban, sin piedad, la verdad es que ninguno en tu familia eran santos benevolentes, ni siquiera tu, trabajo era trabajo, si te pedían matar a la reina tu la matabas, mientras te pagaran…

—Night!—

—Que quieres (T/N)—

—Te ha llegado esta estupida carta toma—

—Bien gracias—

Night era tu hermano mayor, el tenia 28, cabello blanco como la nieve ojos rojos y una cicatriz en la ceja y parte del ojo, le hacia ver mas imponente, al menos a quien no le conociera, porque para ti ya era normal, conocías lo miedoso que este podía ser, a pesar de poseer la llama de la noche…

—Por cierto Death te busca— dijo Night

—A gracias, te a dicho lo que quiere?—

—Y alguna vez a dicho lo que quiere Death?—

—Hmmm buen punto—

Sin mas fuiste con tu segundo hermano mayor este tenia 26, cabello azabache y ojos de un gris tan claro como la luna, este tenia un tatuaje en el cuello de una flor de lis, era el tatuaje mas notorio de el, ya que tenia el cuerpo cubierto de ellos, pero cuando salía a cumplir con los pedidos este se cubria con una gabardina y los ocultaba, de los 3 el era el mas tranquilo, nunca llevaba prisa o era desesperado, siempre tenia un aura apacible y relajante, sabias que cuando trabajaba, incluso se tomaba su tiempo, pues su lema era "Al final van a morir", pero que no se confundan, este era muy amoroso contigo, te trataba bien y te protegía, después de todo eras su hermanita, a pesar de poseer la llama de la muerte este era así de cariñoso, no cabe duda, tu sabias todo de tus hermanos…

—Me buscabas Death?—

—Si, me a llegado un mensaje, quieren que hagas un trabajo—

—Y de que va?—

—Tienes que robar estos anillos—

Te mostré la imagen y los viste detenidamente un par de segundos, tenias memoria fotográfica así que ya te habías aprendido detalles, señas, características y colores, sumamente sencillo…

—Y luego?—

—Los quieren ya—

—Lugar?—

—Italia—

—Dueños?—

—Vongola—

—Cuanto pagaran?—

—80 millones de euros por ellos… suficiente?—

—Hmmm… tengo un plazo?—

—Si—

—Cuando?—

—Ayer—

—Vale, me voy—

—Suerte (T/N)—

—Te eh dicho que me llames por mi sobrenombre—

—Bien… entonces suerte Abyss—

Sin mas tomaste tu guadaña y tu gabardina roja como la sangre, la guardaste en tu gabardina y antes de irte te despediste de tu hermanito…

—Shadow, ya me voy—

—Porque te vas! de nuevo tienes una misión?—

—Así es, quieres que te traiga algo?—

—Bueno, tráeme… un pastel de fresas y si puedes también el arma del guardián mas fuerte—

—Vale—

—Antes, con que familia vas?—

—Vongola—

—Hmmm… e sabido de ellos, su guardián mas fuerte es el de la nube, quiero sus armas si, ya quiero completar mi colección—

—Vale, yo te la traer—

—Si descuida—

Tu hermano Shadow de 22 años, su cabello tan rojo carmín, largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos negros como la noche, este sabia de todo, era el mas inteligente de los 4, sabia medir la fuerza del enemigo y aunque el sabia que ganaría, le gustaba jugar con su presa, era tan infantil y divertido, siempre sonreía, a pesar de tener la llama de la sombra, este siempre era gracioso y aunque los otros dos hermano lo negaran siempre reían por sus ocurrencias…

—Bien entonces me voy—

—No mates a tantos— dijo el pelirrojo

—Tratare—

—No trates, hazlo—

—BIEEEEEN!—

Y sin mas partiste, Italia quedaba a dos noches en caballo, porque caballo?… porque estos eran los mejores y mas fieles, entendían y aparecían con un silbido…

—Vamos black, el camino es largo y sin descanso… podrás?—

Le dijiste a tu caballo, un hermoso semental negro azabache, ojos dorados y un diamante en la frente blanco, era tan resistente y hábil como tu, por eso le hablas elegido, este relincho y golpeo el piso dos veces, en forma de respuesta, lo entendiste por un si y le diste una manzana.

—Bien, vamos—

Montaste y fueron directo a su destino… Roma.

—MANSION VONGOLA—

—Hey Tsuna…—

Hablo un hombre de fedora

—Que pasa Reborn?—

—Me ha llegado la nota de que quieren robarnos—

—Ah si?, bueno no creo que puedan—

—Igual dudo que puedan, pero nunca esta de mas pasar la información al jefe—

—Gracias Reborn—

—De nada, ahora advertiré a los demás guardianes—

—Bien—

Y sin decir mas salio del despacho, tan tranquilo como entro, la verdad es que ya les habían mandado asesinos y espías y siempre los habían descubierto, ahora les mandaban ladrones?, ya no sabia que era mas patético si su esfuerzo o sus ganas de ver caida a Vongola…

—Oh… Hibari—

Dijo Reborn en voz alta, nunca creyo verlo tan rápido, creyo que al menos tardaría en encontrarle.

—Que pasa?—

—Solo quería advertirte de que mandaron ladrones, no se que quieren pero estate atento—

—Que patéticos, bien—

Y sin mas prosiguió con su camino, Tsuna mando por el así que tenia que ver que era lo que quería ese herbívoro.

—Que pasa Sawada—

—Quería que me contaras lo de tu misión—

—Que con mi misión?—

—Porque menciona a tantos muertos y una mansión destruida?—

—Sera porque se resistieron—

—Y tu vas y les muerdes hasta la muerte…—

—Entonces hubieras mandado a Yamamoto—

—Tienes razón, estas en suspension hasta nuevo aviso—

Este dio un bufido y salir bastante enojado, que molesto se había vuelto ese Sawada Tsunayoshi, era mas fuerte que el, pero aun así le molestaba que ese herbívoro le diera ordenes y pasara de el así como así, quien le había dado el derecho…

—DOS DIAS DESPUES—

—Bien así que esta es la mansión de los Vongola… lujosa y llena de pedantes—

Bajaste de tu caballo y te ocultaste con tus llamas al igual que tu caballo, ninguna guardián de la niebla sabia de tu aparición, así fuera un arcobaleno…

—Bien, Black ya sabes que hacer, permanece en silencio y cuando escuches mi silbido te veo abajo de esa ventana—

El caballo golpeo el piso dos veces y moviendo su cabeza en forma de entendimiento, le diste otra manzana, dejaste tu gabardina y te colocaste un uniforme de mucama y sin mas entraste por la parte trasera, localizaste a una mucama y le mataste, copiaste su imagen y la colocaste en forma de ilusión sobre ti, nadie se podría dar cuenta…

—Alessia— te dijo una mucama

—Que pasa?— respondiste

—Lleva esto al señor Hayato—

—Ya mismo—

Al parecer tu primera víctima había aparecido, que sencillo… subiste a su cuarto y tocaste, este te grito un "PASA", entraste y le ibas a entregar sus revistas de ovnis y todo eso de criptozoologia, lo buscaste por toda la habitación, cuando te acercaste, este estaba en el baño, duchándose, que suerte… viste su anillo en la mesita de noche lo tomaste pero dejaste una ilusión en su lugar, no se percataría de su perdida hasta que tu estuvieras lejos, ni siquiera podría notar si era ilusión o no…

— _*Que facil*—_

Te dijiste mentalmente.

—AQUI LE DEJO SUS REVISTAS SEÑOR HAYATO, QUE LAS DISFRUTE— dijiste gritando

—GRACIAS!— dijo respondiendo gritando

Sin mas saliste y te encontraste con un hombre alto y ojos miel, piel morena y cabello azabache, tenia una cicatriz en la cara, no se le veía mal, vislumbraste su anillo, era el de la lluvia, pensaste en un plan rápido e hiciste como que te caigas, le jalaste la mano y sin mayor esfuerzo este salir de su dedo, rápido hiciste una ilusión de su anillo y este tampoco de percato.

—Hey! estas bien?— dijo teniéndote en brazos

—Si disculpe señor, soy muy torpe—

—No te preocupes, por favor permiteme—

Este se levanto y después te ayudo a levantarte, le agradeciste y después seguiste con tu camino, ahora tendrías que conseguir los demás, pero ya tenias dos y muy fácil… paso un joven de unos 15 a tu lado con una camisa de vaca, viste su anillo y sin dudar sabias que era el del rayo… Le hablaste.

—Hola, disculpe, usted sabe donde queda la habitación del guardián de la niebla?—

—Si quieres que te lleve?—

—Por favor, es que es mi primer día y aun me pierdo en esta mansión, disculpe—

—No te preocupes, no es molestia cuando se trata de una linda mujer—

Sonreíste, pero por dentro tenias una cara de "AG MATENME"…

—Oh! pero que hermosos anillos lleva usted— dijiste señalando sus anillos

—Si verdad—

Este se los quito y te los puso en la mano, tomaste su anillo y creaste la ilusión que lo suplantaría, el no se percato en lo mas mínimo, era tan inocente como un niño pequeño, al llegar a la habitación del guardián de la niebla este se fue despidiéndose de ti, tu igual lo hiciste y después pensaste en algún plan, viste la hora… las 10, el desayuno debía de estar ya, así que tu le darías el aviso… tocaste la puerta y se escucho un "Adelante".

—Disculpe mi intromisión señor, pero desea desayunar?—

—Kufufufu… como todos los días mi respuesta es no—

—Bien, desea que le traiga algo?—

—Si porque no traes tu cuerpo para acá—

Sonreíste internamente, este tipo era todo un pervertido, no seria difícil quitarle el anillo, ni siquiera se percato de tu ilusión y ese era el gran Rokudo Mokuro?…

—Que pasa señor—

—Porque no te quitas la ropa para mi Alessia-chan?—

—Oh señor, como podría—

Este te abrazo de la cintura tu tomaste su mano en donde tenia su anillo y en un acto de suma agilidad se lo quitaste, poniendo una ilusión en su lugar, después de dejarte besar el cuello y que te tocara los senos, te separaste de el y acomodaste tu uniforme, te levantaste y este te dio una nalgada y tu sin demostrarlo te habías enojado y querías golpearlo, pero no, ya después te vengarias…

— _*Niebla, rayo, tormenta y lluvia, ahora solo me falta el sol, nube y cielo*—_ pensaste

Bajaste a la cocina y justamente preparaban el desayuno, varias mucamas iban a avisarles a los guardianes y había una chica que no quería subir…

—Que pasa?— preguntaste

—No quiero ir con el señor Rokudo, es un pervertido—

—Descuida, yo iré por ti— dijiste

—OH! ALEXIA ERES UN AMOR GRACIAS!—

Esta te dio un abrazo y querías alejarla y que te soltara, pero no lo hiciste, quizás Alessia o esa mujer era muy afectiva…

Subiste nuevamente pero esta vez fuiste tras la mucama que le avisara al guardián del sol, le detuviste por el hombro y esta volteo…

—Oh Alessia que pasa?—

—Yo le avisare al guardián del sol— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo—

—No no puedes, ahora baja y dile a la que te mando que ya le haz avisado—

Tu llama te daba la habilidad de manejar a las personas a tu antojo, con solo mirarles a los ojos, se podía decir que tenias poderes de hipnotismo, la mucama hizo lo que le pediste y sin mas se fue, ese guardián era tu siguiente presa… tocaste la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar cuando escuchaste un "ADELANTE EXTREMO"

—Ya esta el desayuno, desea tomarlo en su habitación o aquí?—

—Ya bajo—

Entraste y viste que este no tenia su anillo puesto cuando practicaba box, justo lo que hacia, que suerte lo tomaste y creaste la ilusión de su anillo, otra presa fácil… ahora solo faltaba el cielo y la nube… la nube la dejaras al final, saliste al pasillo y viste que venia justamente el anillo del cielo, te armaste una trampa…

—Disculpe— dijiste

—Si que pasa—

—Es que tengo un problema familiar muy grave y quería pedirle que si me dejaba faltar al trabajo solo con un día me conformo— dijiste llorando desesperadamente

Este se preocupo, pues no creía que estuvieras mintiendo, te escuchabas real y tu aflicción el podio sentirla, así que sin mas te abrazo, colocaste tus manos en su pecho y después de un rato las bajaste y sus manos chocaron, rápido quitaste su anillo y pusiste la ilusión, listo, solo faltaba la nube…

—Puedes tomarte los días que necesites— respondio el castaño

—Muchas gracias señor— dijiste aun con lagrimas

—De nada—

Te separaste de el y caminaste directo a la cocina, secaste tus lagrimas cuando este te perdió de vista, sonreíste ladinamente y limpiaste tus lagrimas falsas, sin duda eras la mejor actriz del mundo, habías engañado al cielo de Vongola, con todo y su hyper intuición, ahora tendrías que buscar al guardián de la nube… apenas eran las 10… comenzaba a darte hambre, ya lo encontraras mas tarde, por ahora desayunarías con las demás mucamas… el desayuno paso lento, ayudaste un poco en las tareas del hogar y después de un rato entro un sicario…

—TU!— Te señalo

—Yo?—

—Tu le ayudaras al guardia de la nube a practicar—

—Como usted lo ordene—

Este pidio que le siguieras y así lo hiciste, que tan fácil tenia que ser este trabajo?… los vongola eran muy tontos y no se daban cuenta de tus patéticas ilusiones, o amenos así les llamabas cuando eran muy débiles como esas que les hablas puesto…

—Tu solo quédate aquí parada, si el te dice que te muevas te mueves y así—

—Si señor—

—Bien… DIVIERTETE HIBARI— grito el sicario antes de salir

No entendías para que te había traído, pero bien, si el tipo quería pelear, sin duda le darías batalla.

—Sabes pelear?—

—Un poco señor—

—Demuéstralo—

Este saco sus tonfas y se puso en guardia, tu lo miraste divertida, también le quitaría sus armas para tu hermano Shadow…

Tu tomaste un bo de la pared izquierda, donde habían varias armas, este golpeaba con fuerza, pero no era como si pudieras sacar todo tu poder, no querías que se dieran cuenta quien eras…

—Golpeas fuerte para ser una sirvienta—

—Gracias por el cumplido señor—

Este iba directo a golpearte cuando tu le ganaste y le diste en la nuca, lo que hizo que quedara inconsciente, tomaste su anillo y sus tonfas, colocaste la ilusión de ambas y sin mas te retiraste…

— _*Cielo, sol, nube, lluvia, tormenta, rayo y niebla, que fácil fue y todo antes de la comida*—_

Sonreíste y sin mas te fuiste, a donde estaría tu caballo, lo viste y sin mas corriste hasta el, entraste en el campo de tu propia ilusión, perdiendote, entre ella y sin poder ser detectada, te quitaste el uniforme de mucama, te colocaste tu ropa y tu gabardina roja, guardaste los anillos Vongola en una bolsa que estaba dentro de tu gabardina, montaste a Black y sin perder mas tiempo te fuiste, ya cuando estabas lo suficientemente lejos quitaste las ilusiones que habías creado…

—Hahahahahaha, que disfruten mi regalo Vongola—

Seguiste cabalgando por las cierras y montes que había en el camino, nadie podría encontrarte por mas que lo deseara, eras de la familia Hellfire después de todo… eran incluso mas difícil de encontrar que los mismos Vindice.

—VONGOLA—

—MI ANILLO NO ESTA!— dijo Hayato

—EL MIO TAMPOCO!— dijo Takeshi

—WAAAAAAAAAA NO SE DONDE ESTA!— lloro Lambo

—KUFUFUFU QUIEN LO ROBARA LO MATARE— dijo Mokuro

—MALDITO HERBIVORO—dijo Kyoya

— SE PERDIO AL EXREMO!— dijo Ryohei

—REBOOOOOOOORN!— grito Tsuna

—Que pasa?— dijo entrando a la oficina de Tsuna el de fedora

—NOS HAN ROBADO!— dijo Tsuna

—Como?!—

—Lo que escuchaste bebé, alguien nos robo, después de todo no fueron tan patéticos—

—Pero quien podría?—

—No tengo la menor idea—

En eso se escucho un golpe en la puerta, Tsuna pidió que entraran y era la ama de llaves, con lagrimas en los ojos, que había pasado?…

—Mi señor, hemos encontrado a Alessia muerta— dijo palida

Todos se quedaron con cara de "Que?", porque justamente la habían visto esta mañana, como que ahora estaba muerta?, porque estaba pasando todo esto, quien había sido, como no se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera Mokuro o Kyoya, era como si hubiera pasado por ahí un fantasma…

—Tenemos que encontrarle—

—Y como haremos eso bebé—

—No tengo la menor idea—

—Bien… separémonos por grupos— dijo Hayato

—Vale quien le encuentre avisa a los demás y estos irán al punto—

—Parece bien— dijo Kyoya

—Iremos Kyoya y yo— dijo Reborn

—Yo iré con Tsuna y Gokudera— dijo Takeshi

—Y yo ire con Ryohei—

Todos voltearon a ver con sorpresa a Mokuro, como que iría con Ryohei?

—Kufufufu… no se espanten, pero si alguien debe golpear no seré yo, será el—

Los demás asintieron y se separaron, encontrarían a ese o esa maldita persona que había matado a Alessia y les había robado sus anillos.

—CON LOS HELLFIRE—

—Como crees que le haya ido a (T/N)?— pregunto Night

—Bien, de nosotros 3 ella es la que mejor hace su trabajo— dijo Death

—Sin duda hermanos, después de todo ella posee la llama del infierno—

—Buen punto Shadow— dijo Night

—Tengo hambre, Shadow te toca ir por la comida— dijo Death

—Bien, pero que me acompañe Night—

—Ve con el Night—

—OOOOH! PERO QUE NIÑO TAN MOLESTO YA TIENES 22 Y SIGUES PIDIENDO QUE TE ACOMPAÑEN!— grito molesto Night

—Ya callate Night, ahora ve rápido—

—Pero yo soy el mayor, tu deberías obedecerme a mi—

—Que seas el mayor no te da derecho a mandar Night, soy el mas maduro de los 4 así que yo soy el líder—

—Si me permiten, la única líder aquí es (T/N), pues ella posee la llama del infierno—

Los hermanos le miraron y se quedaron pensando… eso era verdad, Death solo ponía orden y Night era el que se quejaba de todo.

—Como sea, vamos Shadow— dijo Night

Y sin mas se fueron…

—DOS DIAS DESPUES—

—HERMANOS YA ESTOY EN CASA— gritaste

—Bienvenida seas Abyss— dijo Death

—Trajiste lo que te pedí Abyss?— dijo Shadow

—Claro que si, toma las tonfas del guardián de la nube y tu pastel de fresas—

—KYAAA! ERES LA MEJOR!—

—Lo se hermanito— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Y los anillos tonta?— dijo Night

—Aquí están idiota— dijiste lanzándole una bolsa

Este los tomo y los reviso todos, efectivamente eran los originales, el que los pido estaría feliz…

—Bien al fin pagaran esos idiotas de Ghiandaia— dijo Night

—Saben no creo que debamos darles los anillos— dijiste

—Y porque no?— dijo Death

—Porque no siento que sea lo correcto—

—Y de cuando acá hacemos lo "Correcto", tonta— dijo Night

—Bueno es que siento que esta vez no debemos entregarlos—

—Hmmm… pensaremos que hacer, por ahora les diremos que no los haz conseguido—

—Gracias Death—

—De nada, ahora vamos a comer—

Y sin mas se fueron a comer y aunque Night a veces te cayera mal, debías aceptar que tenia razón, desde cuando te importaba lo correcto o incorrecto, tu hacías tu trabajo y ya, no te importaba el afectado o el beneficiado, solo querías que te pagaran…

— _*Que sentimiento tan molesto*—_ pensaste

Todos fueron a comer, siempre iban con la misma señora dueña de su restaurante, hacia comida deliciosa, la señora les conocía por sus verdaderos nombres, pero le pidieron que no los ocupara, pero en ocaciones se le olvidaba…

—Ya esta su comida…. Alonzo, Blake, Leonardo (T/N)—

Estos fueron directo con la señora y le agradecieron…

—Señora por favor, recuerde lo de los nombres— le dijo Shadow

—Si si, perdón muchachos, no volverá a suceder—

—Gracias señora Giana— dijiste

—No se preocupen y (T/N) cada vez te pones mas guapa, ya quisiera mi hija ser así de hermosa como tu—

La señora logro sacarte un sonrojo, no te decían a diario lo hermosa que eras, solo pudiste asentir y darle las gracias nuevamente, tomaron los alimentos y se fueron, te quedaste pensando en el trayecto a casa, que si lo que decía era verdad, o solo lo decía por decir… a quien le podías preguntar…

—DEATH!— gritaste

—Que pasa Abyss?—

—Soy hermosa?— dijiste poniendo ojitos de perrito triste

—Sin duda, la mas hermosa de las mujeres—

—Lo dices por decir o porque es verdad?—

—Porque es verdad—

—Hmmm… gracias—

Sabias que tu hermano Death jamas te diría algo que te pudiera lastimar, así que lo mas seguro era que te mentía, fuiste con Night, el nunca te mentiría…

—NIGHT!— gritaste nuevamente

—Que quieres tonta—

Este estaba entrenando con un costal de arena, de cuero y estaba a punto de romperse por lo visto… y eso que era nuevo…

—Soy hermosa?—

—HAHAHAHAHA! NO! ERES HORRIBLE TANTO O MAS QUE UN GREMLIN—

—Enserio?— pudiste ojos de perro triste

Sabias que Night nunca podía resistirse a esa mirada…

—Oh bien… no no eres fea y si eres guapa, ya, contenta?—

—No me mientes?—

—No—

Sabias que Night no mentira, pero no estabas conforme… Shadow, el definitivamente tendría el voto decisivo…

—Shadow?— dijiste calmada

—Que pasa hermana?—

—Soy hermosa?—

—Claro que lo eres, es mas ven haremos una comparación con tu foto y con el estándar de belleza—

Tu asentiste y te acercaste a el, te saco una foto y la comparo con la de mujeres muy hermosas, todas modelos o actrices…

—Bien, pues aquí dice que eres hermosa en un 99%—

—Pero no es un 100%—

—Pero es un 99%, miles de mujeres desearían tener esos estándares—

—Bien confío en ti gracias Shadow—

Le abrazaste y saliste a tu habitación… si eras tan hermosa porque seguías soltera?

—A si… ya me acorde porque estoy soltera—

Resiste y después de diste un golpecito en la frente, eras una asesina y ladrona, por no decir que formabas parte de la familia Hellfire y tu llama era del infierno… claro como hablas olvidado ese detallito…

—VONGOLA—

—Que te parecen esas huellas Hibari?— dijo Reborn

—Son de caballo y se dirigen al norte quizás Terni o Perugia—

—El mas cerca es Ternin… vamos—

Estos también iban a caballo, pues así encontrarían mas pistas, sin duda darían contigo, que mala suerte por ti…

—CONTIGO—

Anoche quedaste conforme con las respuestas de tus hermanos, así que estabas feliz, tomaste una ducha y lavaste tu hermoso cabello (C/C), te despabilaste, te pusiste ropa interior y después un vestido sencillo, te llegaba a media pierna y no tenia mangas, era Verano así que hacia calor ese día, pusiste maquillaje enmarcando tus hermosos ojos (C/O), te pusiste unos tacones y sin mas saliste, tenias ganas de conocer gente, por no decir chicos…

—Me voy— dijiste

—A donde?— pregunto Death

—A dar una vuelta OBVIO!—

Este te miro de arriba hacia abajo… no te dejaría salir sola y menos vestida de esa forma

—Voy contigo… NIGHT, SHADOW, HOY DESAYUNAREMOS FUERA—

Estos bajaron de sus cuartos y te vieron, entendían esas palabras, a la perfección…

—Bien danos un minuto y estamos listos— dijo Night

—Bien, dense prisa—

—Yo ire sola, gracias—

Este te tomo del brazo y te jalo

—No iras sola (T/N), iremos contigo—

—Death… suéltame y ya te dije que me digas Abyss—

—No—

—Leonardo, por favor suéltame, ustedes solo asustan a mis pretendientes— dijiste

—Lo lamento (T/N), pero el hombre que se decida a pretenderte primero tendrá que pasar por nosotros—

—OOOSH! a veces me caes mal Leonardo

—Death, soy Death…—

—Y yo Abyss—

—Bien—

—Pues bien…—

Y después bajaron los otros dos ya cambiados.

—Night te queda bien ese estilo— dijiste

—Gracias Tonta, nos vamos?—

—Vamos— dijo Shadow

Y sin mas salieron todos a desayunar, todos los hombres que pasaban a su lado se te quedaban viendo, pero después veian a tus hermanos y se iban corriendo, en definitiva tus hermanos ahuyentaban a tus pretendientes…

—REBORN Y HIBARI—

—Bien esta es Terni, busquemos donde dejar a los caballos y busquemos donde desayunar, te parece?— dijo Reborn

—Si vamos—

Llegaron a un restaurante y dejaron a sus caballos atados a un árbol, pidieron y esperaron a que su desayuno estuviera listo. Después vieron entrar a 3 hombres con una mujer, los hombres eran imponentes y con solo verlos te daban miedo, un hombre con una cicatriz en la ceja y parte del ojo, cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, después el mas alto del grupo, cabellos negros azabache, ojos grises como la luna y un tatuaje de flor de lis en el cuello, también tenia tatuajes en las manos y los brazos, y después estaba un pelirrojo, de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre y largo hasta los hombros, ojos negros como la misma obscuridad y después estabas tu, eras tan guapa y hermosa, tus ojos (C/O) y tu cabello largo y color (C/C), tenias una sonrisa dulce…

—Vaya que si es guapa— dijo Reborn

—Estoy desacuerdo contigo bebé—

Estos tomaron asiento alado de donde se encontraban, entonces se acerco una señora grande y les sonrío…

—Mis niños que desayunaran hoy?—

—Lo de siempre señora Giana, gracias—

—Vale mis niños, ya se los traigo, por cierto, desayunaran aquí?—

—Si— respondiste

Tus hermanos te vieron molestos, pero no dijeron nada, no querian llamar la atención… viste de re ojo a los que estaba a su lado, eran dos hombres con trajes negros uno con camisa morada y el otro amarilla, uno trata una fedora y el otro tenia un tanto largo el cabello, ambos con un tono azabache, otro con patillas rizadas, ambos tenían tez blanca… ya los habías visto…

—Shadow, quienes son los que están a nuestra derecha?—

—Hmmm… dime las características—

—Uno con un traje negro, camisa amarilla, fedora, cabello azabache, patillas rizadas, tez blanca—

—Reborn, sicario según sus palabras el numero uno, trabaja para Vongola, ex arcobaleno del sol—

—Hmmm… el otro camisa morada, traje negro, cabello azabache y un poco largo, ojos afilados, tes blanca—

—Debe ser el guardian de la nube Vongola—

—Lo que tenia, al parecer pudieron seguirme el rastro—

—Deberíamos irnos?— dijo Night

—No, jamas vieron mi apariencia, así que no saben quien soy, están buscando a un fantasma— dijiste divertida y con una sonrisa

—Bien— dijo Night

A ellos les trajeron su desayuno y después a ustedes…

—Mis niños disculpen si tarde, por cierto (T/N), te ves hermosa, por favor levantate—

Te levantaste un tanto sonrojada, la señora Giana, te hizo dar una vuelta para verte completa, esta estaba maravillada contigo, ya eras tan grande y tan guapa y hermosa, se sentía nostalgica pues te conoció desde que eras una pequeña de 6 años.

—Leonardo, Blake, Alonzo, tendrán que cuidar muy bien a su hermana de los hombres—

—Lo sabemos señora, no tiene que decirlo— dijo Shadow

—Bueno es que nunca esta de mas el recordarles Blake—

—Shadow señora—

—Perdoname Shadow—

—Descuide—

—Bueno pues provecho chicos—

—Gracias— dijeron al unísono los 4

Mientras en la otra mesa un sicario escuchaba con detenimiento sus nombres y ponía atención a lo que la señora les sacaba, también debía aceptar que no podía quitarte los ojos de encima, al igual que Hibari no podía dejar de verte…

Desayunaron en paz y después de un rato salieron del restaurante y fueron directo a casa, pero cuando se iban fuiste detenida por una mano en tu brazo, alguien te estaba jalando, pero quien?…

—Disculpa, se te a olvidado el bolso— dijo Hibari

—Oh… muchas gracias—

Sonrojaste al verlo tan cerca de ti, era guapo, muy guapo sin duda, pero este no te soltaba, se relamió los labios y tu imitaste su acción, era un momento único, el era tu enemigo y aun así te obligaba a relamer tus labios… hasta que una mano apareció…

—Alejate de mi hermana maldito pervertido— dijo Night

—Y tu quien te crees para llamarme así Herbívoro?—

—Y tu quien te crees para llamarme a mi herbívoro?—

—Te digo como se te da la gana—

Night iba a golpear a Hibari, pero le detuvo una mano en su hombro…

—Tranquilo Night, no debes desperdiciar tu fuerza con alguien tan débil como el— dijo Death

—Tsk… tienes razón—

—¡!— se sorprendió Hibari

—Perdón por meterme, pero el no es débil, es el guardian de la nube Vongola— dijo Reborn

—Yo se lo que digo y si digo que el es débil es porque tengo razón— dijo Death con una sonrisa ladina

—Y que puedes saber tu chiquillo idiota—

—Mucho mas de lo que puedes saber tu hombre imbecil— dijo Night

—Tendré que darte una lección— dijo Reborn

—Como se lo e dicho a mi hermano, ahora te lo digo a ti, No voy a desperdiciar mi fuerza en alguien ta débil como tu—

—Solo hablas por hablar— dijo con una sonrisa

—Yo nunca hablo por hablar ex arcobaleno del sol—

Se podía sentir la tensión, Night con Hibari y Reborn con Death…

—Vamos Night, Death, vámonos de una vez— dijo Shadow

—Vale, antes de que mate a ese idiota de la nube— dijo Night

—Dias, que yo te mate—

—Hahahahaha, ni en tus sueños guardián idiota—

—Bueno vámonos, Shadow, llévate a Abyss— dijo Death

—Nos volveremos a ver Death— dijo Reborn

—Me da igual—

Y sin detenerse se fueron, sabían que habían metido la pata, meterse con los Vongola no era bueno, no porque les mataran, ellos eran mas fuerte que los Vongola sin duda, pero no querian irse de Italia…

—Que opinas Hibari?— dijo Reborn

—Sin duda son fuertes, pero que llama poseen?—

—Quien sabe, debemos avisarles a los demás…—

—Hazlo, mientras deberíamos buscar donde descansar—

—Si claro, vamos…—

Que eran ustedes?… porque no podían sentir el tipo de llama que poseían, Shadow, Night, Death, Abyss?… esos nombres le sonaban familiares, pero porque…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hey hola, solo quería decir que… esta es mi nueva historia, espero les guste o se les haga interesante, en fin esta vez hace algo random… bueno nada mas, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto. Si se vale destrozar la historia y todo eso no se preocupen los comentarios de critica dura son buenos.

Espero les gustara… nos leemos cuando tenga imaginación para seguir la historia…

Ciaossu.


	2. Under Cover of Darkness

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Under Cover of Darkness—**

* * *

—A VER QUE SE TRAEN USTEDES DOS MALDITOS LOCOS—

Les gritaste enojada y claro estabas en tu derecho apenas eran las 12 y ellos ya se habían echo enemigos de los Vongola, maravilloso…

—PUES ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE LA NUBECITA—

—Y TU VAS Y LE SIGUES EL MALDITO JUEGO! NIGHT! ERES IDIOTA… Olvidalo no respondas eso ultimo—

—Porque?—

—PORQUE SI ERES UN IDIOTA!—

Este comienzo a discutir contigo, tu y Night siempre se llevaban la contraria, si el decía verde tu decías rojo, nunca estaban de acuerdo, al menos no en cosas como estas o del diario, pero en las cosas que importaban si que se pongan de acuerdo…

—Ya basta, Night, Abyss, por ahora no saldremos y si lo hacemos será solo por necesidad— dijo Death tan tranquilo como siempre

—Bien, espero que esos idiotas de los Vongola se vayan lo mas rápido de aquí, no los tolero… y menos a ese pervertido de la nubecita— dijo Night

Death ignoro a Night por completo, pero sin embargo miro a su hermano Shadow, estaba serio y sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando el estaba así en definitiva no era bueno…

—Que pasa Shadow?—

—Los Vongola saben nuestros nombres reales, ese sicario no es tonto, puso atención a lo que la anciana nos decía… estamos en peligro, si se enteran de nuestra familia, seremos exterminados—

—Ni lo digas Shadow… no saben nuestros apellidos, por ahora estamos a salvo—

—Por ahora Death… por ahora…—

Shadow estaba preocupado, no quería que terminaran con su familia y tampoco quería matar solo porque los habían descubierto, de los 4 el era el único que no mataba en sus misiones, su llama le daba la habilidad de borrar las mentes de sus contrincantes, sabia que la Vongola no eran tan malos… pero no se arriesgaría

—AHORA VEN PORQUE QUERIA IR SOLA… PERO NO USTEDES AHI VAN DE ODIOSOS Y SOBREPROTECTORES COMO SIEMPRE, LLEGARE A LOS 30 VIRGEN Y SOLTERA—

—Y DI QUE TE ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN FAVOR TONTA—

—CALLATE IDIOTA—

—TU LO SERAS—

—TU PRIMERO—

—Ya basta Night, Abyss…—

Estos dos se calmaron pero no dejaban de sacarse la lengua uno al otro, parecían niños chiquitos…

—Abyss… crea una ilusión al rededor de nuestra casa, recuerdas quien es el guardián de la niebla de Vongola?— dijo Death

—Rokudo Mokuro—

—Bien, pues de seguro los dos Vongolas que vimos deben haber avisado a sus amigos, así que crea una ilusión al rededor de nuestra casa y cubre nuestros anillos— dijo Death

—Si claro, pero que pasa Death?—

—Que no debemos ser descubiertos, tu no recuerdas, lo que paso porque eras muy pequeña aun, Night debe recordarlo a la perfección, el tenia 8 años—

Night se quedo petrificado en su asiento y trago saliva con dificultad, cerro los ojos y solo un bufido, en definitiva se acordaba de lo que había pasado…

—Death, que paso?—

—Algo de lo que no queremos acordarnos, ahora venga que tal si tu y yo preparamos la comida?— dijo con una sonrisa

—BIEEEEEEN! VAMOS!—

Fuero directo a la cocina dejando a Shadow y a Night solos en la sala, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, uno pensando en el pasado y otro pensando la mejor forma de alejar a los Vongola de ellos…

—VONGOLA—

—Hemos llegado lo mas pronto posible Reborn— dijo Tsuna

—Bien, aun no encontramos a quien nos robo, pero encontramos algo mas divertido—

—Y que es eso divertido?— pregunto Yamamoto

—Una familia que se cree mas fuerte que nosotros—

—Eso es imposible, no hay nadie mas fuerte que nosotros— dijo Hayato seguro

—Es por eso que seguimos aquí, probemos a esos 3—

—Solo son 3?— dijo Tsuna

—Son 4 pero, no creemos que la chica sepa pelear o algo así— dijo Hibari

—Hmmm… interesante y sus llamas?— pregunto Yamamoto

—No tenemos la menor idea— respondo Reborn

—Kufufufu… esto es mas divertido, pero aun necesitamos los anillos—

—Si, estoy de acuerdo al extremo con Mokuro— dijo Ryohei

—Bueno, nosotros seguimos unas huellas de caballo que iniciaban en los jardines del norte y terminaban aquí, así que supongo que el fantasma debe estar aquí— dijo Reborn

—Hmmm— dijo Hibari asintiendo

Los Vongola se quedarían en ese pequeño pueblo en busca el maldito o maldita que les robo sus anillos… porque los querrían?… no es como si alguien mas pudiera ocuparles…

—Bien saldré a dar una vuelta, quiero conocer el pueblo antes de irnos— dijo Yamamoto

—Te cuidado Yamamoto— dijo un castaño

—Claro que si Tsuna—

Y sin mas salió a recorrer y conocer un poco el pueblo…

—HELLFIRE—

—QUE LE FALTA ALBACA DEATH!— dijiste regañándole

—Pero no tenemos Albaca—

—Yo ire a comprarla—

—Pero…—

—CALLATE! Yo iré, no quiero llamar mas la atención, no tardo y si me llevo un maldito suéter feliz?— dijiste

—Si, ten cuidado Abyss—

—Yo siempre—

Agarraste tu bolso y te colocaste un suéter, corriste a donde vendían miles de especias, estaba algo lejos, pero sin duda ahí daban todo fresco y a buenos precios, ademas que e dueño te conocía a la perfección y sabia lo que te gustaba y lo que no…

Entonces te despistaste y sin querer chocaste con un hombre alto, lo viste un poco y viste su cicatriz…

—Oh lo lamento— dijiste

—Descuida, igual iba distraído—

Por fin le viste bien y si, era el guardián de la lluvia Vongola, sin duda Shadow tenia razón, les llamaron a los demás…

—Bien, entonces fue error de ambos—

—Así parece, oh disculpa a donde te dirigías?—

—A comprar albaca, nos quedamos sin ella y bueno yo soy la que mejor elige de mis hermanos—

—Me imagino, puedo acompañarte?—

—Si quieres—

Tenias que ocultar bien quien eras y que mejor que siendo amable y dulce, que creyera que eras otra una niña linda, mimada que mandan por las compras sus padres…

—Y cual es tu nombre?—

—Mi nombre… hmmm.. adivina—

—Que difícil… Giovanna?—

—En verdad tengo cara de una Giovanna?—

—Hahaha no, pero soy malo adivinando—

—Descuida, puedes decirme así si quieres—

—Pero no es tu nombre—

—No, pero yo no e preguntado el tuyo—

—Mi nombre es…—

Le tapaste la boca con tu mano y este te miro fijamente…¿porque hacias eso?, sonreíste y después de callo…

—No quiero saber tu nombre, bien, solo nos conocimos por casualidad, si nos volvemos a ver te lo diré y tu me dirás el tuyo—

—Bien, parece justo—

Caminaron un buen rato juntos, platicando de donde eran o que les gustaba, colores favoritos y tonterías similares, aunque era tu enemigo, sin duda era agradable y divertido, si le conocías seguro después no querrías matarle… si se diera el caso…

Caminaron un rato mas y llegaron a la tienda de especias, entraste contenta y gritaste el nombre del dueño…

—SEÑOR ALDO!—

—Que pasa Abyss?—

—Quiero albaca, el idiota de Death quería hacer espagueti sin ella… no lo iba a permitir—

—Y haz echo bien pequeña, ven sabes que para ti tengo solo lo mas fresco—

—Gracias—

Jalaste de la mano a Yamamoto y este se sonrojo un poquito, el señor Aldo les guió hasta la parte trasera de su tienda, ahí te dejo elegir la albaca mas fresca, tu estabas maravillada, amabas que te dejaran elegir y mas cuando se trataba de alimentos…

—Mira huele esto—

Dijiste tomando un poco de comino en tus manos y acercándoselo a Yamamoto, este sonrío, tomo tus muñecas y se acerco a las hierbas…

—Huelen bien—

—Si, me encantan las especias, siempre le dan el sabor perfecto a las comidas—

Este no te soltaba las muñecas y ahora tu sonrojaste te solto una mano, pero jalo mas la derecha, tiraste el comino y este coloco sus labios en tu mano, te miro seductivamente, este beso la palma de tu mano, después mordió un poco, tu abriste un poco la boca, lo que hacia te excitaba un poco…

—Q…que haces?— preguntaste sonrojada

—Es un beso indirecto… cuando te vuelva a ver te besare de la misma forma que e echo con tu mano…—

—Bueno… entonces esperare con ansias el día— dijiste zafándote del agarre

—También lo ansío…—

Sin mas tomaste un poco de albaca y saliste para pagarle al señor, el te regalo una sonrisa y tu se la devolviste, salieron de la tienda y todavía caminaron un buen rato juntos, hasta que tu te tenias que ir por otro lado…

—Bueno me voy, nos vemos—

Pero antes de irte este te jalo de la cintura, quedaste cerca de sus labios, sus ojos te recorrían toda, sus manos se aferraban mas a tu cintura, podías sentir su respiración en la cara, sin duda era un hombre por el cual podrías quedar encantada, esos ojos miel amables y seductores, piel morena y cálida, sin duda te excitaba su roce…

—Te…tengo que irme…—

—Abyss—

Sonrojaste cuando este dijo tu sobrenombre, sabias bien que si seguía con ese juego, terminarías haciendo algo de lo que quizás después te podrías arrepentir… que hombre tan seductor, cualquier mujer podría estar rendida a sus pies y tu te mantengas aun de pie, no caerías…

—Por… favor—

—Solo un segundo mas así—

Este abrio la boca y saco su lengua, lentamente la paso sobre tus labios, sentías caer… pero eras fuerte, aun no nacía el hombre, que pudiera dominarte…

—Nos veremos de nuevo Abyss—

—Quizas…—

Este se fue y tu te quedaste un rato ahí parada, un tanto mareada, que era lo que acababa de pasar?… eso no cuenta como un primer beso o si?… bueno ese guardián de la lluvia Vongola sin duda era todo un Casanova y un seductor, esperabas que ya no te encontraras con mas Vongolas o acabarían con tu cordura… o al menos los que fueran a si de seductores…

Sonreíste y corriste a casa, o tu hermano Death comenzaría con los interrogatorios y no planeabas contar lo que paso…

—VONGOLA—

—Hey Yamamoto, porque tardaste tanto?— dijo Tsuna

—Bueno, cuando estas con una mujer así de atractiva en definitiva te tomas tu tiempo—

—TU? FRIKI DEL BASEBALL?— dijo Gokudera

—Hahaha, yo también tengo derecho a enamorarme— dijo con una sonrisa

—Ni hablar y como se llama Yamamoto?— pregunto Reborn

—Abyss… pero no creo que sea su nombre—

—Abyss… curioso y que tan guapa era?— pregunto Reborn

—No puedo decirlo, supera cualquier expectativa humana—

—Tan hermosa es?— pregunto Tsuna

—Sin duda—

—Bueno ya era hora de que te consiguieras a alguien así al extremo— dijo Ryohei

—Lo dices porque tu tienes a Kurokawa, Ryohei— dijo Yamamoto

—De todos el es el único que tiene pareja, así que deberían aprender algo de el— dijo Reborn

—Ni hablar… por cierto si la ven o escuchan su nombre es mía— dijo Yamamoto

—Abyss… cierto?— pregunto Tsuna

—Así es—

—Hmmm… Herbívoros—

Dijo Hibari mientras estaba en el balcón de la habitación contigua, que clase de nombre era Abyss… pero bueno había conocido a un Death, a un Night y a un Shadow esta mañana… será que ella es la mujer que iba con esos raros?… porque de ser así el te había visto primero y no dejaría que ni Yamamoto ni nadie se la quitara…

—Después de todo soy mas fuerte que ellos…—

Y sin mas regreso dentro de su habitación.

—HELLFIRE—

—AL FIN REGRESAS TONTA, MORIA DE HAMBRE—

—No es para tanto Night, me tarde 30 minutos—

—30 MINUTOS EN LOS QUE MORIA DE HAMBRE!—

—Hahahaha hay eres un pozo sin fondo, se me olvida—

—Vamos Abyss la albaca— dijo Night

—Si hermano— le diste una sonrisa y fuiste tras de el

Terminaron de hacer el espagueti y todos se sentaron a la mesa, dieron gracias por los alimentos a su forma cada uno, terminaron de comer, cada quien llevo su plato al fregadero y lo lavaron, tu te sentaste en las escaleras del jardín trasero, Death te vio y se acerco a ti sentándose a tu lado y rompiendo tus pensamientos…

—Que pasa (T/N)—

—Porque debemos mantenernos ocultos Leo?—

—Por que es lo mejor—

—Pero Leo, no quiero quedarme sola—

—No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros—

—No es lo mismo Leo, sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero estar con un hombre de verdad, claro no porque ustedes no sean de verdad, hahaha, pero ya sabes…—

—Quieres que te de lo que nosotros no podemos—

—Así es… Leo se que entiendes mi sentir—

—Lo entiendo (T/N)… pero no podemos arriesgarnos por tus sentimientos, recuerda, somos ladrones, asesinos, lo mas bajo de la sociedad, si muestras tus sentimientos a alguien, le estarás dando la entrada a tus debilidades—

Te levantaste de golpe…

—PODEMOS DEJAR DE SER ESA ESCORIA DE LA SOCIEDAD Y CORREGIRNOS—

—No podemos—

—Po… porque Leo?—

—Porque somos Hellfire, nosotros estamos por debajo de todos, somos pecado y discordia, comprendes tu puesto?—

—No, yo no pedí ser una Hellfire—

—NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS QUISO! Pero así es, nuestras llamas nos eligieron y debemos de aceptar nuestro destino—

—No quiero este destino Leonardo, no quiero…—

—No tienes opción, ninguno de nosotros la tiene, acepta tu llama y resígnate de una vez—

Agachaste la cabeza, no ibas a llorar, pero querías, porque tenias que tener esa estupida llama del infierno, porque no le toco a alguien mas y a ti te dejaban vivir una vida en paz… entonces sentiste los caldos brazos de tu hermano…

—Le…o?—

—Yo también quiero que seas feliz (T/N), quiero que encuentres a tu compañero de vida, también quiero lo mismo para Night y para Shadow, pero a nosotros nos toco un destino diferente al de los demás, por favor comprendelo—

Abrazaste a tu hermano , sabias que era honesto, el también quería buscar a su pareja de vida, pero no podía, ninguno podía, quizás en otra vida…

—Que pasa si nos encuentran?—

—Moriremos—

—Tan malo es?—

—Quizás peor, la gente teme a lo que no entiende y desgraciadamente nuestras llamas no son algo que la gente conozca, cuando escuchan de la llama del infierno temen, porque creen que es malo, muerte, sombra, noche e infierno no es algo que la gente pueda comprender…—

—Pero y si, si los ay?—

—No existen (T/N), lo único que quiere la gente es poder, dinero y un camino fácil para conseguir los dos primeros—

—Te demostrare que si los ay—

—No juegues con fuego (T/N)—

—No temo quemarme, después de todo soy infierno—

Sonreíste y te separaste del abrazo, sabias que había gente buena ahí afuera que les aceptarían con esas llamas tan fuera de lo común, solo era cuestión de encontrarles…

El resto del día fue tranquilo, como de costumbre Night acabo con toda la comida y sin mas se fue a entrenar rompiendo 3 costales de arena, su fuerza era impresionante, de vez en cuando le veas practicar con sus armas y con sus puños, a veces practicabas con el, cuando te dabas el tiempo, era un buen maestro, un tanto desesperado y enojon, pero enseñaba bien… Te fuiste a la cama pensando en el guardián de la lluvia y después una duda apareció…

— _*Que haría si supiera de mi llama y que yo fui la ladrona de sus anillos?*—_

No querías pensar en eso mas, así que sin mas caíste dormida en tus suaves almohadas…

—AL DIA SIGUIENTE…—

Fuiste despertada por un golpe en tu trasero, abriste los ojos y viste que estabas en el cuarto de practica de tu hermano Night… que quería? o por que te había traído a su habitación?…

—YA DESPIERTA TONTA— dijo

—Porque me trajiste a tu cuarto de practica idiota?—

—Por que estas oxidada, practicaremos con nuestras armas—

—Y porque no solo me despertaste como lo hace Death?—

—Por que yo no soy Death—

—Ni cuenta me había dado—

—Pues ya va siendo hora—

Este te lanzo tu guadaña y to la cogiste, este se coloco sus armas, eran un par de garras de tigre que eran en forma de guantes, así estas nunca se perdían ( _N/A: como las de wolverine solo que sin que estas salgan de su cuerpo, son unos guantes_ ), este como siempre dio el primer ataque, y continuaron así un buen rato, hasta que Shadow entro irrumpiendo en su practica…

—Night, Abyss, es hora de desayunar, por favor paren su pelea estupida, gracias—

—CALLATE MOCOSO, NO ES UNA PELEA ESTUPIDA, ESTAMOS PRACTICANDO— grito Night

—Ya vamos gracias Shadow—

—No hay de que hermana… cavernícola—

—A QUIEN LE DICES CAVERNÍCOLA, MOCOSO INSOLENTE—

—Le digo cavernícola a quien posee un coeficiente de 40 cuando el mínimo es 60—

—Eh?—

—Exacto… los esperamos abajo—

Y sin mas salio del cuarto, limpiaste el sudor y bajaste junto con Night, eran hotcakes de trigo con fresas y moras azules, sin duda Death tenia un don para la cocina, bueno al menos en postres y cosas dulces, porque en las comidas fuertes siempre le salían o quemadas o con mucha sal y casi imposible de comer…

—Que rico Death— dijiste

—Gracias, pero esta vez me ayudo Shadow—

—Pues les quedaron increíbles—

—Gracias hermana— dijo sonriente

—VONGOLA—

—Hoy pinta para un buen día— dijo Yamamoto

—Si, eso parece, saldrás a dar un paseo?— pregunto Tsuna

—Quizás, porque Tsuna?—

—Porque yo igual lo planeo hacer—

—Bien, entonces yo voy con el décimo!— dijo Gokudera

—hahaha pero iré solo Gokudera, no te preocupes—

Gokudera se puso un poco triste pero acepto, también no podía ir a todos lados con el décimo, ósea si quería, pero no podía…Por su parte Hibari se les adelanto a todos, saliendo lo mas pronto de ahí, quería desayunar solo y porque no buscar a esa mujer que estaba con los 3 raros…

Fue al mismo lugar donde los vio por primera vez, la señora de ese restaurante debía conocerlos bien…

—Buen día señor, desea ordenar— pregunto una chica

—Si dame un cafe amargo y quiero hablar con tu jefa—

—Claro ya mismo le traigo a la señora Giana y su cafe—

Espero no mas de 5 minutos cuando la mujer de unos 64 apareció y se sentó en su mesa, la señorita le sitio su cafe y sin mas le dio un sorbido.

—Que desea joven?—

—Recuerda a los 3 hombres que entraron con una mujer, como les llamo…—

—Alonzo, Leonardo y Blake—

—Justamente ellos, la mujer que iba con ellos era…—

—Su hermana, (T/N)—

—Hmmm… interesante y sabe donde viven?—

—Porque tanto interés en mis niños?—

—Por que ayer a su hermana se le cayo su celular y quiero devolvérselo—

—Y porque no les marca?—

—Porque su telefono se descargo—

—Bien, pero nadie puede saber la dirección de mis niños—

—Bien, sere una tumba—

—Confio en usted guardian Vongola de la nube—

La señora fue por una pluma y una libreta, para darle la dirección, le dio el papel, este se levanto y pago el cafe, antes de salir Hibari le hizo una ultima pregunta a la señora…

—Y porque nadie puede saber de ellos?—

—Porque son los Hellfire—

—Bien…—

Hibari sonrío para si y se puso en marcha a la dirección que la mujer le había dado, Hellfire… quienes eran esos, porque jamas les había escuchado, serán enemigos? aliados?, porque tenia tanta curiosidad por una familia así… pero de algo estaba seguro, quería volverte a ver y haría todo lo que fuera por tenerte como la primera vez…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Bueno pues después de todo si encontré inspiración, las vacaciones me dan mas de la que necesito… por cierto yo creo que esta tendrán como unos 20 capítulos, pero me la llevare relax… espero sino subo todo de un jalón y ya lo leen.

Espero no se aburriera de este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Ciaossu.


	3. DEMONS

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **DEMONS—**

* * *

Sabes lo que susurra la obscuridad a la luz?… sabes cual es el deseo de las almas caídas por sus pecados?… porque se le teme a la obscuridad cuando en ella encuentras paz, porque se le teme a la muerte cuando ella es la única verdad segura, porque se le teme al infierno cuando de algo estamos seguros, "Cielo e Infierno" porque ir a alguno de ellos cuando puedes tener ambos en la tierra?…

—NIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTTTT!— gritaste a tu hermano

—QUEEEEEE!—

—TE HAZ COMIDO TODOS LOS HOTCAKES HIJO DE PUTA!—

—PUES TU COMES MUY LENTO TONTA—

—ERES UN MALDITO ATRAGANTADO—

—PUES APRENDE A COMER MAS RAPIDO—

—O TU PUEDES COMER MAS LENTO—

—OBLIGAME—

—TE MATARE—

—Por favor podrían hablar de matar y asesinar después de que yo y shadow dejemos la mesa?— dijo Death tranquilo.

—CALLATE— gritaron tu y Night viéndolo con furia

Death ni siquiera se inmuto, solo siguió comiendo, con un aura tranquila, tu y Night regresaron a su mirada restante, ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada, entonces Shadow hablo…

—Alguien quiere el mío? ya no quiero…—

Shadow sonrío maliciosamente y después Death aparto un poco su silla de la mesa al igual que su plato, Shadow dejo su plato en medio de ustedes y no apartaban su vista, ambos tomaron el tenedor tu con la derecha y Night con la izquierda puesto que era zurdo…

—Es mio— dijiste sin apartar la vista

—No si yo me lo como primero—

Apretaste la mandíbula y tus dientes rechinaron, Night sonrío como el joker, pero ninguno apartaba la vista…

—Te apuesto 50 euros a que esta la gana Abyss— dijo Shadow

—Ay que ser idiota para creer que Night le ganara esta, pero vale 50 euros a que le gana Night—

—Sabes que perderas, cierto?—

—Sabes que pagaras la comida, cierto?—

—Cuando fue la ultima vez que revistas tu coeficiente?—

—Hace 6 meses, gracias a ti—

—Cierto… de cuanto salió?—

—260—

—Hmmm… es verdad, aun sigues por debajo del mío, pero es de admirar—

—Quizás ya te haya superado—

—No lo creo Death… ahora pongamos atención—

El campo de batalla era la mesa y ustedes peleaban por el ultimo hotcake de moras azules y fresas, ninguno perdería, eso era cierto, pero quien tendría el tenedor mas rápido…

—A las 3…—

—1— dijiste

—2— dijo Night

s/f: DING DON

Te distrajiste por el sonido de la puerta y desgraciadamente Night tomo ventaja de esto, por lo que tomo el hotcake y lo comió, lo viste con una mirada asesina y te culpabas por distraerte por algo tan patético como la puerta, a quien carajos se le ocurra tocar la puerta cuando estabas en medio de un duelo por comida con tu hermano Night?…

—3— dijo Night mientras comía, lo que a ti te hizo enojar mas…

—Abyss danos nuevas apariencias— dijo Death

—Vale…— dijiste desanimada

Le diste a Death la apariencia de un hombre de unos 50 con ropa que un típico padre americano ocuparía, chaleco de cocol a rombos en tonos marinos, pantalones cafe con pliegues y unos mocasines para combinar todo, una camisa blanca y unas gafas, por no mencionar que el cabello con destellos blanquiscos, a Shadow le diste una apariencia de mujer, de unos 49, la mamá prodigio con un vestido color amarillo con un delantal, su cabello largo y sedoso, a Night de un pequeño niño de unos 10 y tu de una niña de unos 8, la familia perfecta, entonces Death abrió, dejando ver al guardián de la nube Vongola.

—Disculpe estoy buscando a la familia Hellfire— dijo serio

—Se a equivocado— respondió Death

—No creo la dueña del restaurante me dio la dirección—

—Me permite ver esa dirección?—

—Hmmm…—

Hibari le mostró el papel donde tenia la dirección, de mala gana y con un bufido, lo que hizo enojar un poco a Death…

—Ya veo el error, esta casa fue de los Hellfire, pero se mudaron hace muchos años— dijo

—Pero yo los vi justamente ayer—

—Que ya no vivan aquí, no significa que se hayan mudado de pueblo, quizás se mudaron a otra casa por este rumbo, pero ya no viven mas aquí—

—Hmmm… que molesto….—

—Lamento haberle echo perder el tiempo—

—No importa—

—Bueno, nos vemos—

Justo cuando Death iba a cerrar la puerta se escucho a un niño gritar "YO PUEDO CON EL" y después se escucho responder al padre un "No debes desperdiciar tu fuerza con alguien tan débil", eso le hizo abrir los ojos a Hibari un poco, pero muchos pueden decir esas palabras…no?…

—Los vigilare de cerca— dijo en un susurro y regresando por donde vino

Desvaneciste las ilusiones una ves lejos el guardián de la nube.

—Para la siguiente le toca ser la mamá a Night— dijo Shadow

—Yo no tengo compleción de mujer como la tienes tu Shadow—

—Al menos puedo ser hermosa y hermoso, tu… bueno… eres de esas personas dolorosas a la vista de cualquiera— este tiro una risita

—CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES! DE LOS 3 YO SOY EL MAS GUAPO!— dijo pasando una mano por su cabello blanco como la nieve

—Después discutiremos de eso Night, ahora ay algo mas importante, como es que el guardián de la nube Vongola, a dado con nosotros?—

—Dijo que la dueña del restaurante, supongo se refería a la señora Giana— dijiste

—Es lo mas lógico, después de todo ahí nos vimos por primera vez—

—Después de todo nos tendremos que mudar— dijo Night

—No, yo no me quiero mudar— dijiste

—Por ahora no ay que apresurarnos, debemos pensar en como cubrirnos—

—Bueno no quería decir nada, pero ya que se da el caso…— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa divertida

—Que es lo que ocultas Shadow…— preguntaste

—Bueno, me lo e estado guardando para una ocasión especial, pero estuve investigando y haciendo pruebas con nuestros anillos, la llama de (T/N) puede darnos ilusiones que son ciegas a los ojos y sentidos de los mejores ilusionistas, o me equivoco?—

—No y es Abyss, Shadow— dijiste

—Si si como sea, bueno "ABYSS" nos puede pasar un poco de su llama a nuestros anillos y cada que necesitemos salir, podemos ocuparla para utilizar nuestros disfraces—

—Hey es buena idea— dijiste

—Bien intentémoslo, Shadow trae los anillos— dijo Death

Este subió corriendo y bajo sus anillos, eran muy hermosos, pero no los ocupaban pues estos eran reconocidos fácilmente, ademas de que podían ocupar sus llamas sin necesidad de anillos, sin demora se los colocaron y tu con mucha fuerza pudiste dividir tu llama, estos las probaron y se dieron apariencias nuevas, funcionaba a la perfección y tu no te agotabas tanto.

—Bien, pues de nuevo tenias razón Shadow—

—Deberían agradecer por tener a un hermano tan inteligente como yo—

—Gracias nerd— dijo Night con tono burlón

—No ay de que Cavernicola—

—Ya basta Shadow, Night, ahora, tenemos que salir a comprar para comer, Shadow acompáñame, Night te quedas con Abyss—

—Bien—

—Pero yo quería ir…— dijiste con un puchero

—No, te quedas, no tardamos—

—Ya váyanse que ya me esta empezando a dar hambre— dijo Night

—Bien vamos Shadow—

Y sin mas se fueron Death y Shadow, dejándote a ti con el idiota de Night.

—Ire a practicar, vienes?— dijo

—No, quiero ir por un helado—

—Ya escuchaste a Death, lo mejor será permanecer aquí—

—Lo se, vete a tu practica…—

Este se fue a su cuarto de practica y cuando escuchaste que este cerro la puerta, tu subiste a tu cuarto y te cambiaste, colocaste una ombliguera negra y unos jeans negros igual, te colocaste unas botas con un tacón del 7 en color negro con detalles en rojo, dejaste suelto tu cabello (C/C) y después te maquillaste en un estilo sencillo, pero claro sin olvidar enmarcar tus bellos ojos (C/O), y sin demora saliste corriendo, tenias ganas de un helado, después de que tu hermano Night se comiera el ultimo hotcake…

—Bieeeen… iré con el señor Guido, el siempre tiene los mejores helados— dijiste con una sonrisa

Ibas tan distraída y pensando en los sabores que tendría y como los combinarías que no te fijaste por donde ibas, y de nuevo chocaste, aunque esta vez la persona con la que chocaste callo contigo…

—AY! LO AMENTO!— dijiste un tanto apenada

—No, no, fue mi culpa, me distraje y después me perdí— dijo un castaño

Te le quitaste de encima y lo viste, cabello castaño que desafía a la gravedad, ojos avellana, sin duda era el cielo Vongola, que suerte…

—En onces fue culpa de ambos—

—Así parece—

Este te vio detenidamente, eras muy hermosa, no podía creer que había chocado con una mujer tan atractiva y guapa como tu, así que sonrojo un poco…

—Disculpa, conoces donde vendan algo dulce?— pregunto

—Yo iba por un helado, no se si…— pero no terminaste cuando el castaño respondo

—SI, SI QUIERO!— dijo animado

—Oh… bien entonces vamos— dijiste un poco sorprendida

Caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería, al llegar tu entraste muy animada y viste al señor Guido, el cual salió para recibirte con un gran abrazo, a pesar de tu edad, aun te gustaba actuar como niña pequeña, a todos los que conocías siempre les abrazabas fuerte…

—Pequeña Aby— dijo el señor

El siempre decía tu sobre nombre en abreviación y lo mismo hacia con tu nombre real.

—Señor Guido, me e escapado de mi tonto hermano y eh venido por un helado— dijiste sonriente

—Me imagino te refieres a Night—

—Es el único tonto, hahaha pero así lo quiero—

—Y el joven quien es?— dijo viendo a Tsuna

—Oh, bueno me lo encontré en el camino y al parecer no es de aquí pues no conocía su heladera—

—Bueno, un cliente mas siempre es bueno— dijo con una sonrisa

—Soy Tsunayoshi, un gusto señor Guido—

—El cielo Vongola, o me equivoco?—

—Hehehe… para nada señor— dijo rascando su nuca y con un sonrojo

Te demoraste mucho en elegir, después de todo, te encantaba el helado y elegir solo un sabor, nunca es fácil, Tsuna por su parte eligió uno de vainilla en cono, debía aceptarlo, era el helado mas delicioso que hubiese probado en mucho tiempo…

—Bien me quedo con el de (S/F)— dijiste animada

—Buena elección Aby— te dijo con una sonrisa

Este te lo puso y después pagaste, el señor Guido insistió en que no pagaras pero no aceptaste y de todas formas lo hiciste, tomaste la mano del castaño y salieron de ahí, fueron a un parque a comer en paz el helado…

—Así que te llamas Aby?—

—No, ese es mi sobrenombre—

—Y me dirás tu nombre real?—

—No—

—Porque?—

—Por que no quiero— dijiste con una sonrisa

Este se sonrojo por tu sonrisa y solo pudo desviar la mirada…

—Vamos tu ya sabes mi nombre—

—Solo dime así, la verdad es que no me gusta mi nombre real—

—Apuesto lo que sea a que es hermoso igual que tu—

Sonrojaste ante las palabras del castaño, era muy lindo que lo dijera…

—Enserio te parezco hermosa?—

—Uh…si…— dijo rascando su nuca

—No te creo—

—Es enserio, eres muy hermosa—

—Hahaha ya deja de coquetear conmigo quieres, de seguro tienes novia—

—Hmmm…—

—AY LO SABIA!— dijiste un poco molesta

Te levantaste de golpe y decidiste regresar a casa, tu hermano si era tonto, pero se daría cuenta de tu ausencia y este le diría a Death dándote una regañada terrible…

Pero entonces sentiste una mano aprisionar tu muñeca y a un castaño aun sentado en la banca, con la cabeza agachada…

—No me haz dejado terminar…—

—Descuida no hace falta, no es como si nos volviéramos a ver… solo eres un hombre de paso— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Me gustaba alguien, pero… ella nunca me vio como algo mas que un amigo…—

—Vamos, que yo no te lo e preguntado vale y tampoco es como que me importe—

Este se levanto y te tomo con sus manos de los brazos fuerte, recargo su cabeza en tu hombre y poco a poco se acerco a tu cuello, era cálida su respiración, sonrojaste y te quedaste estática, ese hombre era muy lindo, te transmitía una gran paz, podías quedarte así siempre, pero tenias que regresar…

—Lamento lo de la chica, pero por algo pasan las cosas, deberías enfocarte en las chicas que desean estar a tu lado— dijiste tranquila

—Si… quizás sea lo mejor—

—Vale, me tengo que ir, esta bien?—

—Si… volveré a verte?—

—Quizás— dijiste sonriendo

—Tsuna… dime Tsuna—

—Vale Tsuna, nos vemos… algún día—

Te separaste de el y te soltó, se te quedo mirando un rato mas, hasta que su vista te perdió por completo, entonces se retiro, al hotel donde estaban hospedados, tenia un aura tranquila y calmada, tus palabras habian quedado atrapadas en su cabeza, tenias razón, pero quizás podía intentarlo con una ultima chica…

—Entonces que tal tu paseo Tsuna?— dijo Reborn

—Bien, compre un helado, por cierto tengo que llevarlos, son muy buenos—

—Eso es estupendo décimo— dijo Gokudera

—Si es como para enamorarse…—

—Que te enamoraste Tsuna?— dijo Yamamoto

—Algo así… en este pueblo encuentras cosas muy hermosas—

—Lo dices por una chica?— pregunto Reborn

—Hahaha si… se llama Aby—

Yamamoto se quedo pensando Aby?… Abyss?… no es como si fuera la misma mujer o si?… cuantas eran las posibilidades de que se enamoraran de la misma mujer… tenia que tratarse de otra en definitiva.

De nuevo en la habitación contigua Hibari escuchaba todo… Aby… quizás se trataba de la misma mujer que de la que hablo Yamamoto la tarde anterior, solo pedía al cielo que no se tratara de la mujer que vio en aquel restaurante, ya suficiente tenia con los 3 herbívoros que estaban con ella, como para descubrir que ahora también ellos dos estaban enamorados de su mujer…

—Tengo que visitar al dueño de esa heladera…—

Este salto al otro balcón de donde estaban los demás, y entro, los presentes se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos pero lo tomaron normal…

—Sawada, donde queda esa heladera?—

—Hmmm, esta en el centro del pueblo se llama Gelatos Guido's —

—Gracias y Yamamoto podrías llevarme a donde acompañaste a esa mujer a comprar especias?—

—Si claro Hibari, pero para que?—

—Yo se mis asuntos, tu solo limitate a llevarme—

—Vale, quieres que te lleve ya? o mañana?—

—Hazlo ahora—

Hibari y Yamamoto salieron directo a donde compro las especias esa mujer de nombre raro Abyss… Hibari sin duda daría con esos que se hacia llamar Hellfire y cuando encontrara a esa mujer les dejaría en claro a todos que era suya…

—HELLFIRE—

—ASI QUE… DONDE ESTABAS (T/N)!— dijo Night con una sonrisa

—Fui por un helado—

—Y NO ME TRAGISTE UNO?—

—No, te comiste el ultimo hotcake—

—Eres injusta… soy tu hermano mayor, deberías pensar en mi—

—Ya callate Night, sigue practicando—

—Le dire a Death…—

—No no le digas, vale mañana te compro uno—

—Que sean dos y "You got me!"— dijo guiñando el ojo

—Bien, dos helados— dijiste derrotada

—Bien, avísame cuando este la comida, iré a jugar un rato—

—Jugar?—

—Si, me canse de entrenar así que ahora estoy jugando a destripar a los sacos de arena—

—Tu si que tienes un ligero problema mental—

—Que me guste la sangre y desmembrar a mis víctimas no es un ligero problema mental, es solo una pasión, así como para unos su pasión es el futbol, para mi es el desmembrar, descuartizar, cortar, el miedo, la sangre, el dolor, las lagrimas de desesperación y todo eso—

—No entiendo como puedes ser mi hermano—

—Y yo no entiendo como tu no puedes disfrutar lo que yo—

—Por que yo si tengo una conciencia—

—HI HI! Lo que digas hermanita, vamos practica conmigo—

—No, sigue jugando a que descuartizas gente—

—Bieeeeeen… pero tu te lo pierdes, por cierto crees que a Shadow le moleste que tome prestado uno de sus libros de anatomía?—

—Para que quieres eso?—

—Porque quiero aprenderme bien las partes en las que puede tener mas dolor una persona—

—Si que estas enfermo… tomalo, yo te cubro—

—ERES LA MEJOR (T/N)—

—Abyss, Night, Abyss—

—Es lo mismo hermanita—

Y sin mas volvió a arriba, te quedaste pensando un poco, es verdad Night disfrutaba todo eso, una ves fuiste a una misión con el, todo el lugar quedo pintado de sangre, cuadros, paredes, pasillos, cortinas, ventanas, Night mataba de una forma peor que la de películas de asesinos seriales y de terror, a los que dejaba vivos les dejaba mentalmente dañados para el resto de su vida, todos antes de morir, le decían "El demonio blanco"… pero así era en el trabajo y misiones, porque el era gracioso, enojon y en muchas ocaciones miedoso, le tenia miedo a los perros grandes, sin duda nadie le conocía mejor que tu, por otro lado estaba Death, su forma de matar era mas silenciosa, no le gustaba dejar tanta sangre, pero sus golpes eran mas certeros, el no disfrutaba matar, pero cuando era necesario lo hacia, se daba su tiempo sin duda… y Shadow de los 4 era el único que evitaba matar, prefería noquearlos y después borrar que alguna vez le vieron, sin duda su forma de hacer las cosas era mucho mas limpia…

—Estamos en casa— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

—Bienvenidos hermanos, por favor preparen la comida, muero de hambre y no se diga del otro— dijiste

—A eso vamos— dijo Death

30 minutos después…

La comida ya estaba así que sin mas comieron, Night como siempre atascado y comiendo de todo lo que había y pidieron segundas raciones, sin duda el nunca estaba satisfecho…

—VONGOLA—

—Bien es esta la tienda de especias Hibari— dijo Yamamoto

—Hmm… bien, puedes irte—

—No me ire—

—Porque siempre me retas?—

—Nadie te esta retando Hibari, pero si la chica que gusta vuelve por aquí, sin duda estar presente—

—Eres molesto—

—Hahaha pues disculpa…—

—Vámonos—

Dijo Hibari retirándose, Yamamoto quería quedarse, pero ni hablar, tampoco se quedaría como acosador ahí parado en frente de la tienda, quizás llamarían a la policía o algo así, no se arriesgaría.

Por su parte el azabache de ojos azules iba pensando en que mañana regresaría a primera hora, quería entrevistar a ese hombre… pero cual era su nombre…

—Yamamoto, cual es el nombre del dueño?—

—Aldo o algo así dijo Abyss…—

—Bien…—

—De nada—

—Da igual—

Y sin mas prosiguieron con su camino, ya era tarde y comenzaba a tener hambre…

—HELLFIRE—

—NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTTTT!—

—AHORA QUE MALDITA SEA!—

—TE ACABASTE LA LASAGNA, MALDITO!—

—NO DECIA TU NOMBRE TONTA—

—PERO YO QUERIA MALDITO ATRAGANTADO!—

—PUES COMES COMO PAJARITO, NIÑA TONTA—

—Quien crees que gane esta vez?— dijo Shadow

—Ni idea…—

—Ya no quiero mi ración…— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa maquiavélica

El plato quedo en medio de ti y de Night, esta vez no perderias, no señor, le ganarías esa ración a Night…

—100 euros a (T/N)— dijo Death

—Hey eso es trampa… pues ya que 100 a Night— dijo Shadow cruzandoce se brazos

—Hmjajaja…—

—Es bueno oírte reír Leo— dijo Shadow

—Es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando Blake—

—Shadow—

—Death—

—Bien ya como sea…—

Esta vez fuiste mas rápida que el, ninguna nueva distracción aparecería y tu comerías ese delicioso manjar, y así fue, te tiraste en la mesa y cubriste el plato, Night intento quitártelo, pero le fue imposible, tu habías sido la ganadora indiscutible.

—Paga Shadow— dijo Death

—Bien… toma— dijo dandole de mala gana los 100 euros

—Night, Abyss, les toma recoger y limpiar su desastre, debe estar impecable—

—QUEEE!— respondieron los dos

—NI HABLAR ESTUPIDO DEATH, NO LO HARE— dijo Night

—No es una petición es una orden, hazlo rápido— dijo Death serio

—Bien…— dijiste desanimada, pero feliz por ganar

—Estupido Death…— dijo Night

—Estupido tu, por no ser un caballero y cederle a tu hermana la ultima porción—

—Callate idiota—

Death sonrio y sin mas se retiro, quería practicar y no lo iba a dejar pasar solo por ustedes dos y su desastre, Shadow como siempre subo a su habitación a seguir sus investigaciones y leer uno de los tantos miles de libros que tenia en su habitación, tu y Night limpiaron, mesa, piso, paredes y platos…

8:00 de la Noche…

—SHADOW, ABYSS, NIGHT, BAJEN— grito Death

Todos bajaron a sus formas, y tomaron asiento en el sofa, viendo fijamente a Death.

—La familia Ghiandaia, quieren ya los anillos…— dijo Death

—No… no estoy segura aun…— dijiste

—Osh… niña tonta nos costaras 80 millones de euros…— dijo Night

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Night— dijo Death

—Death…— apretaste tus puños, Death nunca estaba desacuerdo con Night, estabas un tanto incrédula por esas palabras…

—Tendremos que matarlos…— dijo Night

—No será tan fácil… su familia es grande 100 personas como mínimo…— dijo Shadow

—Pues no ay opción… si la niña no quiere dar los anillos tampoco es como que dejemos que nos maten o algo así…— dijo Night

Te sorprendiste por la respuesta de Night, ahora el te estaba apoyando?…

—Night…?—

—Ni lo menciones tonta, pero seamos honestos, Shadow tampoco esta seguro de entregar esos anillos, o me equivoco?— dijo Night

—Ni hablar, eres perceptivo después de todo— dijo Shadow

—Bien entonces ya esta decidido, que nos paguen, Abyss tu creas ilusiones de esos anillos y después Night hace lo suyo—

—YAAAY! SANGRE!— dijo animado Night

—Hermanos…— dijiste algo emocionada

Sin duda eran los mejores, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por ti, les amabas mucho, en definitiva no podías tener mejores hermanos…

—Responder su llamado, los veremos mañana, por favor Night descansa, te quiero bien para mañana—

—Descuida Death, cuando e fallado?—

—Te lo recuerdo?—

Night se toco la cicatriz de su ceja y parte del ojo, definitivamente había fallado una vez, pero el se juro a si mismo que jamas volvería a pasar…

—Ya, no hace falta…—

—Entonces todos a descansar, Shadow quiero que me des mañana a primera hora la estructura de su mansión, pasadizos, alcantarillado, salidas, ventanas, puertas y todo eso—

—Así mismo Death—

Death se acerco a ti y te dio un beso en la frente y acaricio tu largo cabello (C/C), estaba tranquilo, pero algo le preocupaba, podías sentirlo… le preguntarías, pero ya seria mañana, por ahora le dejaras descansar…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, bueno espero no se aburrieran del capitulo, y bueno ya eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	4. Dear Insanity

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Dear Insanity—**

* * *

Que egoísta aquel que juzga los errores, sin detenerse a mirar los propios, "Querida conciencia… hace cuanto que no hablamos?"… oh es que prefieres un confesionario?, alto pero todo aquel denominado como demonio esta condenado al infierno… eso significa que estarás condenada para la eternidad?… "Querida conciencia… quiero que sepas que lo que pase de hoy en adelante siempre confesare mis pecados… ante mi misma"…

—(T/N)… (T/N)…— escuchaste a lo lejos

—Mmmm… queeeee…¿?— arrastraste las palabras

—Vamos, tenemos que ir con Ghiandaia—

—La hora?…—

—Las 6 de la mañana—

—No puede ser mas tarde—

—No, vamos te deje la ropa lista—

—A veces eres tan molesto Death—

—Tu nos metiste en esto, así que obedece—

Abriste los ojos ahora entendías que pasaba con tu hermano, estaba preocupado, no quería arriesgar a nadie…

—Death…—

Dijiste antes de que este saliera del cuarto

—Que pasa?—

—Que tienes?—

—Nada, solo vístete—

—De…death…—

Sin detenerse este salió de la habitación, te quedaste un poco sorprendida, sabias que tu hermano era seco y en muchas ocaciones frío, pero normalmente no contigo,incluso cuando tenias misiones este te despertaba de la manera mas agradable posible y siempre te daba un beso en la frente de buenos días…

—Death…— dijiste un poco cabizbaja

Pero sin mas te estiraste y soltaste tu largo cabello (C/C) de la trenza que le hacia para dormir, colocaste tu ropa negra, jeans negros, una playera de manga y cuello largo negro igual, cepillaste tu cabello, te miraste en el espejo y te encontraste con tu reflejo, te miraste fijamente, no querías ver a Death de esa forma, te preocupabas, después de todo es tu hermano… te amarraste el cabello en una coleta alta, tu cinturón de herramientas y una daga en la pierna, colocaste un poco de maquillaje enmarcando tus ojos (C/O), te pusiste unas botas negras de taco del 5 y sin mas saliste…

—Ya iba siendo hora de que salieras Tonta— dijo Night dándote los buenos días a su forma

—Igual buen dia idiota—

El también iba vestido de negro, lo cual hacia que su cabello resaltara mas, después de todo el opuesto al negro es el blanco…

—Te dijo a que hora íbamos a ver a los Ghiandaia?— preguntaste

—Según lo que me dijo Shadow a las 8—

—Hmm… y porque nos despertó a las 6?—

—Ya sabes como es Death, quiero todo perfecto—

—Por cierto no te dejo tu gabardina o si?—

—No… como sabes?—

—Porque a mi tampoco me la dejo…—

—Hmmm… el comportamiento de Death es extraño—

—Mas de lo normal…—

Entonces por fin llegaron al recibidor y ahí estaba Shadow y Death con un par de gabardinas negras y dos extras…

—Ponganselas— dijo Death lanzándoles las gabardinas

Las atraparon y después Night hablo…

—Death y mi gabardina blanca?—

—Esta vez no Night y toma ponte tu anillo— dijo Death serio

—Bien, pero para que si soy fuerte sin el…—

—Porque quiero que todo salga perfecto idiota, esa familia es enemiga de Vongola, son fuertes y no podemos subestimares, actual por primera vez como alguien de tu edad, no como un niño en carnaval—

Night apreto la mandíbula, estaba enojado, las palabras de Death no eran como las típicas, estas eran duras y crueles, podías sentir el filo de estas…

—Solo decía… maldito Death…—

—Comete un error Night y todos estaremos muertos—

—No dejare a nadie vivo—

—Cuento con eso, Shadow, esta vez tendrás que matar, no solo borrar la memoria, no podemos fallar— dijo este serio

—…Bien…— agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos, cruzandoce de brazos

Por tu culpa habías orillado a tus hermanos a matar, en especial a Shadow, que se había jurado a si mismo el no matar, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, todo era tu culpa y lo sabias, Death estaba así por tu culpa, frío y distante, Shadow triste y serio y Night mas enojado y estrezado que de costumbre…

—Toma Abyss, tu anillo pontelo y ya sabes que hacer—

—Si…— dijiste un poco nostalgica

—Bien por cierto, ponganse los guantes, no quiero que dejemos huellas dactilares—

Todos tomaron un par de guantes negros de cuero y sin mas salieron por la parte trasera, fueron a los establos y tomaron cada quien a sus caballos, el caballo de de Night era un semental blanco con ojos dorados, el de Death era un caballo semental de pelaje dorado y cabellera negra, ojos de un tono negro igual, el de Shadow era un semental de pelaje castaño, con un diamante en la frente color negro y ojos avellana y tu montaste en tu caballo negro con ojos rojos como la sangre y el diamante blanco en su frente… los 4 partieron sin interrupción, las capuchas de sus gabardinas les tapaban mas de la mitad de la cara, así estuvieron por una hora y media cuando llegaron a una gran mansión, era tan imponente como la de los Vongola, dejaron los caballos en el bosque dando hacia el norte, hiciste lo de la primera vez, un campo de ilusión que nadie podría detectar, para esconder sus caballos, salieron del campo y se dirigieron al despacho del jefe de Ghiandaia, Death y Shadow habían aprendido los pasadizos, entradas y salidas secretas que poseía la mansión, así que seria sencilla la salida, entraron por la puerta delantera, el hombre que les recibió entro en pánico al verles, pero trato de no ser tan obvio…

—Somos los Hellfire, llevanos con tu jefe de inmediato— dijo en tono de orden Death

—Y como sabemos que son ustedes?— pregunto otro hombre acercandoce

Death se descubrió y dejo a la vista su rostro y después mostró su anillo, a lo que ustedes entendieron e hicieron enseguida.

—Hmmm… me habían dicho que los Hellfire eran dignos de la belleza de los ángeles y no mintieron, tes perfecta, facciones tan delicadas y de un tamaño perfecto como si fueran diseñados por el mismísimo Miguel Angel o Leonardo Da Vinci, lastima que solo son hijos de ángeles caídos, denominados como demonios, hahahaha, una pena…— dijo el hombre

—No hemos venido a que nos digan lo que ya sabemos, ahora llevamos con Ricardo Ghiandaia, guardián de la nube, Enzo Parlatone— dijo Death

—Y ademas inteligentes, una pena, o no es así "La Morte Straziante" o prefieres Leonardo Demone?— dijo con un aire petulante

—Bravo, sabes mi nombre, ahora nos llevas—

—Y también se el de los demás… el de cabello blanco debe ser el famoso " Il Diavolo Bianco", tu nombre es Alonzo Demone, un gusto, que por cierto eres mas atractivo de lo que dicen tus víctimas perturbadas, el de cabello rojo carmín debe ser el "Il Angelo Rosso" conocido por perdonar la vida de sus víctimas es todo un honor estar ante el santo de Blake Demone y por ultimo pero menos importante la hermosa "L'abisso di Perdizione" y ahora entiendo porque de la perdición si eres mas hermosa que Afrodita y Helena juntas, (T/N) Demone la manzana de la discordia de muchos hombres—

Sonrío tan tétricamente, todos ustedes estaban sorprendidos, sabían mucho de ustedes, será solo porque les han contratado o porque así son de famosos en toda la mafia?…

—Ya basta Enzo, ahora si no nos llevas con Ricardo nosotros iremos solos— dijo Death molesto

—Vamos Leonardo, no te pongas tan altanero, siganme por favor— este le guiño el ojo a Death y sin mas prosiguieron a la oficina del jefe

Cada paso que daban contaban las personas, las cámaras, las ventanas, todo lo iban calculando, cuando Enzo se detuvo y abril la puerta, entraron y seguido el cerro la puerta, ahí estaba Ricardo en su escritorio dandole la espalda, era un silencio mortal…

—Hemos cumplido Ricardo, ahora paganos—

—Claro, pero antes quiero verlos—

Death saco los anillos, claro las ilusiones y se los mostró, el hombre de unos 35, quedo maravillado, eran los anillos vongola, por fin eran suyos…

—Bueno trabajo Hellfire…—

—Danos el dinero—

—Que mal que paguen mas por sus cabezas y sus anillos del infierno que por estos anillos Vongola—

Este embozo una sonrisa tétrica, les habían tendido una trampa?…

—NIGHT!— grito Death

—Ya mismo—

Este saco sus armas y las coloco en segundos, trato de atacar al jefe y este supo bloquearlo, sin mas escapo por un pasadizo secreto, trato de seguirle Night, pero este lo bloqueo del otro lado, era imposible seguirle, entraron hombres, no sus guardianes, solo subordinados comunes y corrientes…

—Después de todo si habrá sangre— dijo Night

Este sonrío conforme y sin detenerse ataco a los 15 hombres que entraron, cada bala que lanzaban este las esquivaba y les cortaba los brazos, estabas tan acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de baños de sangre que ya no te sorprendias en lo mas mínimo…

—Night, tenemos que salir de aquí…— dijiste

—Ya lo se tonta, pero no me iré sin las manos vacías, ese maldito bastardo de Ricardo nos vio la cara… quien se cree para vernos la cara a nosotros los únicos Hellfire—

—Ya callate Night, pero necesitamos el dinero… Shadow?— dijo Death

—Bien, bien, su dinero debería de estar en… justo atrás de ese librero—

—Este?— dijiste

—Si ese, tira del libro morado, el mas viejo y desgastado—

Tiraste del libro y se abrió dejando ver una gran caja fuerte.

—Night, golpea en los 3 puntos clave de la bóveda—

—Ya se, ya se…—

Este se quito una garra y golpeo en los 3 puntos clave, esta se abrió sola, y sin mas entraron, Night se quedo afuera de la bóveda matando a todo aquel que aparecía y Death le hacia segundo.

—Bien tenemos suficiente espacio en las bolsas ocultas y en las exteriores como para guardar diamantes y dinero—

Sacaron todo lo que había, diamantes negros y normales y otras piedras preciosas, también sacaron fajos de euros, seguro se llevarían mas de los 80 mil acordados.

—Por cierto, Death deberíamos buscar algún libro o diario que estos idiotas lleven, quiero saber que son, que hacen y porque saben tanto de nosotros— dijo Shadow

—Ya mismo— respondio Death

—Creo que ya es suficiente— dijiste

—NI DE COÑA, NIÑA TONTA! ESE CABRON QUIERE MI CABEZA, LE HEMOS DE QUITAR MAS DE LO QUE TRAES—

—Pero ya no me cabe mas Night!—

—Pero a mi si, ahora tu cubre—

Entonces fue el turno de Death y Night en guardar dinero y el resto de las piedras preciosas.

—Toma Shadow— dijo Death

—Bien, ahora a su computadora, quiero el nombre y sus números de cuentas—

—Que va… después de todo somos unos ladrones— dijiste contado la cabeza a un hombre mientras novias tu cabeza en negación

—Y asesinos Abyss— dijo Night aun guardando dinero en sus bolsas

—Pueden contener a los que vienen por favor, traspasare todo su dinero a nuestras cuentas y tardare unos 10 minutos en hacer todo eso— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

—Claro cuenta con ello— dijo Night saliendo y poniendose en guardia

—Vale— dijo Death

—Claro hermano— dijiste con una sonrisa

Pasando los 10 minutos salieron sin mayor dificultad, sabían que los Ghiandaia habían escapado antes de cerciorarse que les habían matado.

—Vaya estupido el jefe de los Ghiandaia no creen?— dijiste

—Bastante, quien se retira sin comprobar la muerte de las presas— dijo Night

Shadow iba leyendo justo atrás de ustedes, quería saber quienes eran esos tal Ghiandaia y para eso tendría que leer esos diarios o bitácoras de los primeros y actuales jefes, ustedes solo le defendían, hasta que Shadow hablo…

—Hahaha los Ghiandaia… son tan patéticos, vale volvamos a casa, quiero gastar nuestro dinero— dijo Shadow feliz

Y sin mas salieron sin problemas, fueron a donde estaban sus caballos y sin detenerse cabalgaron hasta casa… al llegar dejaron los caballos en el establo y entraron a casa, se quitaron las gabardinas y los guantes estaban manchados de sangre pero no les importo, estaban cansados y tenia hambre…

—Ni hablar, pizza?— dijo Death tranquilo

—PIZZA!— respondieron los 3

—Shadow piedra, ya sabes 3 para Night y otra mas para nosotros— dijo Death

—Lo se, lo se… vale no tardo—

—Ya vengo, tengo que ir al baño, desde que salimos de casa tenia ganas— dijo Night con una sonrisa picara

—Solo ve idiota, no lo digas— dijiste

—Ya vengo!—

Se quedaron Death y tu solos, era momento de hablar con Death…

—VONGOLA—

—Hey les tengo una noticia— dijo Reborn entrando en la habitación de Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera

—Y no puede esperar— dijo Tsuna

—NO! SAL YA DE LA MALDITA CAMA!— grito Reborn

—HIIIII!— salió de la cama

Los 3 se sentaron en la cama y después entro Lambo, Ryohei, Mokuro y Hibari.

—Recuerdan a Ghiandaia?—

—Los idiotas que querian robarnos los anillos y el poder?— dijo Lambo

—Esos mismos, pues me acaba de llegar la noticia que fueron atacados por los Hellfire—

Hibari abrió mas los ojos, los Hellfire, los que la señora había mencionado, los raros que iban con su mujer, habían atacado a uno de sus enemigos quizás si no mas importantes, si de los mas fuertes…

—Y que?—

—Bueno… acabaron con todos, al parecer el jefe Ricardo y sus guardianes pudieron escapar y ademas sus cuentas quedaron limpias y no se hallaron huellas, ademas de ser poderosos los Hellfire también son ladrones…—

—Que insinúas Reborn?—

—Que quizás los Hellfire nos robaron los anillos, no dejaron huellas, mas que su firma…—

—Su firma?— pregunto Yamamoto

—Un baño de sangre y se robaron ademas las bitácoras y diarios de la familia—

—Porque querrían robarse los diarios y bitácoras?— pregunto Hayato

—Para aprender de ellos y saber mas—

—Bebé, que sabes de los Hellfire?—

—Bueno… lo único que se son rumores… se les considera demonios, muchos les llaman ángeles, por su belleza inigualable, ni siquiera se conocen sus nombres reales, todos en la mafia les llaman por sus sobrenombres, tienen a un guerrero que es de temer, mas fuerte de lo que cualquier hombre humano puede ser, sus golpes muelen huesos hasta dejarlos echo polvo, el siempre deja un baño de sangre a donde va, utiliza una gabardina blanca como la nieve, el es "Il Diavolo Bianco", después hay otro que nunca deja huellas, golpea y jamas ocupa sus armas, dicen que lo único que puedes ver de el es su tatuaje de la flor de lis en el cuello el es "La Morte Straziante", también entre ellos existe un santo, para muchos y un demonio para otros, el nunca mata, solo borra los recuerdos de su enemigo, pero también puede implantar recuerdos de cosas peores que la misma muerte el llamado "Il Angelo Rosso" y por ultimo va con ellos una mujer, que es como un fantasma, sus presas hacen lo que sea por ella, incluso el quitarse la vida con su propia mano, puede darte una muerte lenta y agonizante llena de dolor o una muerte rápida, todo depende de su estado de animo, ella es "L'abisso di Perdizione"…—

Los presentes ahí tragaron saliva con dificultad, sus sobrenombres eran de temer.

—Alguna vez les has visto Reborn?— pregunto Tsuna

—No, e corrido con suerte, después de todo—

—Porque?— pregunto Mokuro sin su risa tipica

—Por que todo aquel que se enfrenta con ellos, queda marcado de por vida, ya sea con un trauma insuperable o con la mente echa un huevo revuelto, el punto es que los que se enfrentan a ellos jamas salen ilesos—

—Y como sabemos que fueron realmente ellos?, después de todo nadie les a visto o les recuerda… quizás fueron otros?— dijo Tsuna

—Ojalá tuviéramos tanta suerte… en fin que tengan lindo día guardianes, nos vemos mas tarde— dijo Reborn con una sonrisa y saliendo del cuarto

Antes de salir Reborn se detuvo a lado de Hibari y le miro…

—Necesitamos hablar— fue lo ultimo que dijo y salio

Hibari solo asintió y sin mayor esfuerzo salio detrás del sicario, caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, tomaron asiento y les trajeron su almuerzo…

—A que hora fue todo eso?— pregunto Hibari

—Fue de las 8 a las 11—

—Tan rapido?—

—Si…—

—Que tan temidos son?—

—Sus cabezas y sus anillos tienen un precio… 100 mil millones de euros por sus cabezas y 400 mil millones por sus anillos—

—Al parecer valen mas muertos que vivos—

—Así parece… que sabes de ellos?—pregunto Reborn

—Están en este pueblo—

—Así que viven aquí… por fin dimos con su escondite—

—Todavía no… conoces el apellido de los Hellfire?—

—Al parecer son Demone—

—Creo que tengo la sospecha de quienes podrían ser…—

—Y me lo diras?—

—No tengo intención… por ahora—

—Bien…—

—Pero te puedo revelar sus nombres verdaderos, buscalos con el apellido que me acabas de dar y quizás obtengamos sus apariencias—

—Suena bien y cuales son?—

—Alonzo, Leonardo, (T/N) y Blake—

—Te pasare la información en la noche—

—Cuento con ello—

Y sin mas desayunaron en silencio, una vez acabo Hibari se fue a donde lo llevo Yamamoto ayer, donde vendían especias, tenia varias preguntas que realizar al dueño de esa tienda y después pasaría a la heladería…

—HELLFIRE—

—YAAAAAY PIZZA!— gritaste

—MORIA DE HAMBRE!—

—Ya vale coman…—

—Definitivamente la pizza de (S/F) es mi favorita!—

Todos comieron en paz no habían desayunado nada, después de todo salieron a primera hora…

Miraste a Death y recordaste lo que te dijo cuando se quedaron solos…

—FLASHBACK—

—Hermano, que pasa?—

—Nada (T/N), porque?—

—Por que desde ayer estar raro, primero te pusiste de lado de Night y después la forma en la que me despertaste…—

—Lo lamento (T/N), pero es que a veces, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en todo, se que tu instinto es mas desarrollado que el nuestro, sabia desde el principio que robar los anillos Vongola era mala idea, ahora estamos mas que muertos, los Ghiandaia saben mucho de nosotros, con esa información pueden hundirnos, matarnos…—

Este te jalo y te abrazo fuerte, recargando su mejilla con tu frente, podías sentir su dolor, su preocupación, no quería perderlos…

—Leo…nadie puede matarnos, somos mas fuertes que nuestros padres y cualquiera—

—Nuestros padres eran fuertes y aun así los mataron, no quiero perderlos—

—No nos perderas Leo—

—Ustedes son todo para mi…—

—Y tu para nosotros Leo, no te preocupes mas—

—Siempre me preocupare, después de todo soy la muerte— este sonrío melancólicamente y después beso tu frente

—Pero la muerte trae vida y tu nos mantienes vivos—

—Y siempre lo haré—

Abrazaste fuerte a Death y el también hizo lo mismo, sus palabras eran honestas, no quería quedarse sin ustedes, sentiste como unas gotas caían de los ojos de tu hermano y caían en tu hombro, Death sufría mas que cualquiera…

—FIN FLASHBACK—

—ES NUESTRA PIZZA MALDITO NIGHT!—

—PUES TENGO HAMBRE!—

—YA PONTE UN ALTO MALDITO ATRAGANTADO!—

—CALLATE TONTA, Y DAMEEEE!—

—NOOOOO!—

Pusiste un pie en la cara de Night mientras este trataba de alcanzar tu pedazo de Pizza con las manos.

—Crees que algún día dejen de pelear por la comida?— dijo Shadow

—No, ya perdí todas esperanzas—

Este embozo una sonrisa la cual dejo completamente atónito a Shadow, jamas lo había visto sonreír de esa forma…

—Y esa sonrisa?—

—Es bueno sonreír de vez en cuando—

Shadow sonrío con sus palabras, tenia razón, pero ver Death sonreír era raro y no todos los días tenias ese placer a no ser que fueras tu, pero incluso para ti era extraño…

—HIBARI—

Este al terminar su desayuno se dispuso a ir a la tienda de especias, al llegar ahí miro un poco las especias y después apareció el susodicho

—Disculpe puedo ayudarle?— dijo el hombre

—Si, puede—

—Que especia es la que busca?—

—El otro día vino un amigo mío con una mujer, a la que llamo Abyss—

—Entonces usted busca albaca?—

—No, la busco a ella, sabe donde vive?—

—Un pretendiente?… eso no les gustara a sus hermanos—

—Soy mas que un pretendiente, ahora por favor podría decirme donde vive?—

—Claro—

El anciano se retiro un momento y regreso con un papel en las manos

—Tenga, esta es la dirección, espero sigan viviendo allí—

—Igual lo espero…— dijo Hibari

Vio la dirección y pudo darse cuenta que era la misma que la señora le había dado…

—Disculpe, una ultima pregunta—

—Claro, cual es?—

—Conoce a los Hellfire—

—Claro, mi niña Abyss es parte de esa familia—

—Y realmente son ángeles o demonios?—

—Solo son humanos después de todo—

—Hmmm…—

Y sin mas se fue, tenia que ir a una ultima parada antes de estar completamente seguro de que eran ellos…

—HELLFIRE—

—Maldita sea, estupido Night, no conforme con acabarse toda la pizza, el idiota me manda por mas comida, maldito estupido…—

Ibas maldiciendo en voz alta y llegaste a una tienda de frutas y verduras, en la entrada chocaste con un hombre y le tiraste lo que había comprado…

—Huy! perdón en verdad, déjeme ayudarle, no fue mi intención—

—Estupida mujer…—

—Que…?—

Sabias dicho eso no porque no hubieras escuchado, sino porque querías saber si tenia el valor de repetirlo…

—Estupida mujer…—

—Imbecil, aparte de que te ayudo…—

Entonces te levantaste y soltaste nuevamente sus frutas, y pasando a su lado y dandole una patada en la espalda para que este cayera de cara al piso.

—HEY QUE ERES ESTUPIDA!—

—HEY QUE ERES UN IMBECIL MACHISTA? A PERDÓN, SI LO ERES!—

El hombre de ojos esmeralda y cabello platinado se quedo perplejo, jamas nadie le había respondido… recogido sus cosas y espero por ti fuera de la tienda, sintió que debía disculparse contigo, después de todo le ibas a ayudar…

Saliste de la tienda y le viste mejor, si en definitiva era el guardián de la tormenta Vongola…

—Tu… pensé que ya te habías ido—

—No… yo… disculpa—

—Que?—

—Q…que…me… disc… disculpes…—

—Hmmm… vale, pero me tendrás que ayudar a cargar esto—

Le diste tus bolsas donde tenias lo que habías comprado, al menos que te acompañara a la mitad del camino y ya después continuarías tu sola, este iba muy silencioso y con un sonrojo visible, iba fumando aparte de todo…

—Fumas?— pregunto

—No, pero gracias—

—Bueno… por cierto, cual es tu nombre?—

—No te lo dire—

—PORQUE!?—

—Por que no quiero—

—Vamos!—

—Adivina…—

—Ivonne?—

—Enserio?—

—Bueno soy malo adivinando—

—Lo note—

—Vamos dime tu nombre—

—No—

Este se coloco frente tuyo lo cual hizo que te detuvieras, sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrojaste, sus ojos eran hermosos, entonces sentiste su mano en tu hombro parte de tu cuello, dejo las bolsas en el piso y con la otra mano atrajo tu cintura, pegándote a su cuerpo, tomaste su brazo y lo sentiste, tenia buen cuerpo bajo ese saco, no rompan el contacto visual, este pego su frente con la tuya, rozando sus narices, sonrojaste al igual que el… que acaso todos los Vongola eran así?…

—Se…se… me ha echo tarde…—

—Dime tu nombre…—

—No…—

—Eres como una Afrodita…—

—Entonces dime así…—

—Te volveré a ver Afrodita?—

—Quizás, Dionisio…—

Le diste una sonrisa y te soltaste de su agarre, tomaste tus bolsas y te fuiste corriendo, mientras Gokudera se te quedaba viendo hasta perderte de vista… le hablas robado un suspiro de enamoramiento… sin duda eras un misterio para el.

—Nos volveremos a ver Afrodita…—

Tomo su bolsa y regreso al hotel donde estaban los demás, entro al cuarto con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la cual noto Tsuna y Yamamoto…

—Hey te vez muy feliz Gokudera!— dijo Yamamoto

—Lo estoy, friki del baseball—

—Y eso porque Hayato?— dijo el hombre de fedora entrando a la habitación

—Porque me encontré a una mujer tan guapa como la misma afrodita—

—Y cual era su nombre?— pregunto Tsuna

—No lo se, pero es mi Afrodita—

—Hmmm… interesante…— dijo Reborn.

Sin duda en ese pueblo había mujeres con una belleza extraordinaria, tanto para enamorar a 3 de los Vongola…

—HIBARI—

—Buenas tardes, busca alguna sabor de helado?—

—No en realidad, vengo a otra cosa—

—Y que es eso?—

—Usted conoce a una chica a la que le dicen Abyss?—

—Aby? que quieres con mi niña Aby?—

—Saber donde vive—

—Lo lamento no lo se—

—Vamos anciano, no juegue conmigo—

—Y si lo supiera no tendría porque decírtelo—

—Es de vida o muerte—

—Pregunta otra cosa menos su dirección y quizás te responda—

—Bien… los Hellfire viven en este pueblo?—

—Si—

—Son 4, 3 hombres 1 mujer?—

—Si—

—Sus nombres son Night, Death, Shadow y Abyss?—

—…—

—Lo tomare como un si… y viven en esta dirección?—

Hibari saco un papelito y se lo mostré el señor se quedo perturbado, esa era la dirección, como la sabia?—

—Hmmm… justo lo que crei… gracias por su colaboración—

Y sin mas se retiro, no volvería a su casa por ahora, pero ya estaba seguro, ahora se dedicaría a investigar mas de lo que eran o son ustedes, no lo iban a atacar desprevenido, tenia que saber sus debilidades para poder matarles si se daba el caso…

Este regreso al hotel y fue directo a su cuarto, después de 5 minutos Reborn apareció con la información que Hibari le había pedido…

—Y bien?— dijo Hibari

—Al parecer Alonzo, Leonardo, (T/N) y Blake Demone, murieron junto con sus padres hace muchos años o eso es lo que dice en este informe, pero en este otro dice que sus cuerpos jamas fueron encontrados, por lo que su caso es abierto y aun los buscan…—

—Porque les buscan?—

—Por que sus llamas no son comunes—

—Las llamas del infierno?—

—Así es… Noche, Muerte, Infierno y Sombra…—

—Justo como sus nombres…—

Hibari embozo una sonrisa triunfadora, sin duda era el mejor, había dado con ellos, después de todo no son tan difíciles de encontrar cuando se les sabe buscar o se pone atención en los indicios que estos dejan a su alrededor…

—Entonces?…—

—Hmmm… por ahora no te lo diré, busca mas información de los Hellfire y sus leyendas, quiero saber como son sus ataques—

—Bien, descansa Hibari—

—Como sea…—

Y sin mas este salió de su habitación…

—Quien diría que mi mujer pertenece a los Hellfire y posea la llama del infierno… sin duda eh elegido a la mejor—

Dijo en susurro solo para el, embozando una gran sonrisa, estaba conforme, podría dormir tranquilo esta noche…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hey que hay, bueno acá no mucho, este capitulo se me ocurrió como a las 4 de la mañana y tuve que despertarme para escribirlo, espero me quedara bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero hayan disfrutado.

Ciaossu.


	5. Morte et Davo

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Morte Et Dabo—**

* * *

Así que salió y me dijo: "Hija tu estas abandonada al igual que tus hermanos, condenados por los pecados de todos aquellos antes que ustedes y que ustedes vivirán, les ofrezco el perdón, solo inclinate ante mi…", después de todo ese es el ultimo recuerdo vivido que tienes antes de lo que le paso a tu familia, esas palabras te quemaron el alma, sin retorno…

—NIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTT! MALDITOOOOOO!—

—YA TAN TEMPRANO Y TIENES QUE ESTARME JODIENDO?—

—LAVASTE TU PUTA ROPA ROJA CON MI ROPA BLANCA! ERES IMBECIL? IDIOTA? DECEREBRADO?—

—Yo puedo responder a eso— dijo Shadow entrando

—CALLATE MALDITO MOCOSO, NO TE METAS, Y PARA LA PROXIMA NO LAVES CUANDO YO LO HAGO NIÑA ESTUPIDA!—

—Y TU MALDITO ANCIANO IMBECIL!—

Chocaron sus frentes se podía sentir sus auras retantes, furiosas, solo se daban golpes con la frente, era un choque de titanes, entonces fue cuando entro Death…

—Que de nuevo?…— dijo

—Sip… de nuevo la ropa roja con la blanca…— respondo Shadow

—Hmmm… y (T/N) que ama tanto el color rosa…—

—Hahahaha, ni hablar, a Night parece gustarle pelear de todo con ella—

—Y que hora es?—

—Las 8—

—Nuevo recordo—

—Así parece, a batido su propio récord la vez pasada fue a las 9—

—Si bueno, digamos que a Night le gusta batir sus propios récords—

—En fin, la lavadora esta desocupada no?— dijo Death

—Así parece, lavaras algo?—

—Solo mi gabardina y mi chaleco, le callo un poco de sangre—

Este le mostré su chaleco a Shadow y este solo pudo hacer una cara de "WTF! eso es solo un poco?"…

—Si creo que necesita que lo laves—

—Si—

Este con gran maestra les esquivo fácilmente, dejándoles continuar con su batalla de miradas…

—Hey Death… 50 euros a que gana (T/N)—

—Ni hablar… —

—Vamos! debemos aceptar que en fuerza ambos están parejos, entonces es 50/50—

—Bien… 50 a Night—

—YAAAY! Me gusta el dinero fácil— dijo regodeandose así mismo

Night volvió a golpear tu frente pero esta vez mas fuerte, lo cual te saco unos pasos hacia atrás, pero to tomaste vuelo y volviste a golpearle en la frente, un liquido rojo comienzo a caer por el rostro de ambos, ninguno se detendría hasta que uno dijera "YA!", pero seamos honestos ninguno lo diría…

Death se canso de los golpes entre ustedes y sin mas los separo, a veces le desesperaban.

—Ya basta, dejen de comportarse como un par de niños— dijo Death serio

—PUES DILE QUE NO META SU ROPA ROJA CON LA MIA BLANCA!— gritaste

—Y TU DILE A LA NIÑA TONTA ESA QUE NO LAVE LOS DIAS QUE YO LO HAGO!—

—Dejen de gritar estar a 5 pasos de distancia, si hablan pueden escucharse a la perfección, ahora (T/N) ten dinero y ve a comprar la ropa que Night te arruino—

—Oshh… estupido Night—

Tomaste el dinero de mala gana, irías mas tarde a comprar ropa, ninguna tienda habría a las 8:30 de la mañana… así que subiste a tu habitación, tomaste una ducha y te pusiste unos jeans azules, una playera de tirantes de AC/DC en negro y unas Dr. Martens amarillas, bajaste al comedor, pues ya eran las 9:30, si demoraste una hora en hacer todo eso y eso que aun te faltaba el maquillaje, pero eso lo dejarías para cuando tuvieras que salir…

—No quiero ver la cara del idiota de Night— dijiste dandole la espalda

—NIÑA TONTA NO ME DES LA ESPALDA!— grito enojado

—Me da igual, hago lo que quiera— te cruzaste de brazos

—Solo por tu estupida ropa interior que quedo rosa—

—Era mi favorita estupido… y tu la arruinaste—

—Alguna vez te eh dicho que actuar como niña de 13?—

—Me importa un comino si lo parezco o no, acto como se me da la gana, a ver que sentirías si yo tomara tus armas y las doblara o las rompiera—

—Me enojaria—

—A si?…—

—Si—

—Bien—

Te volteaste a verlo y tenias sus garras, sonreíste al ver la cara que Night ponía, estaba desconcertado en que momento habías entrado en su habitación y tomado sus armas?…

—SUELTALAS!— dijo alzando la voz

—No, así como tu arruinaste mi ropa interior favorita, yo arruinare tus armas favoritas—

—Por favor… no…— dijo tirando al suelo y cayendo de rodillas

—Hmmm… vale quizás no lo haga, pero…—

—Pero?—

—Quiero que me dejes en paz, no hagas tus imbecilidades conmigo, hazlas con shadow o con death, a mi déjame fuera de tus juegos idiotas, vez esto?—

Dijiste señalando tu frente y como tenia una herida.

—Pero es que es divertido molestarte—

—Busca otra forma de hacerlo, no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes de hablar o dejemos de divertirnos juntos, pero a veces me desesperas, no hay día en el que no peleemos—

—Bien, dejare de hacerlo…—

Este se levanto y gacho la mirada ocultando bajo su cabello blanco, en verdad estaba arrepentido y dejaría de hacerlo?…

—Que bueno que lo hayamos aclarado…—

—DEEEEEEAAAAAAAATHHH!— grito Night

—Uh?…— te quedaste un poco incrédula, para que le llamaba a Death?

—Que quieres Night?—

—Recuerdas el día en que tu y shadow fueron a comprar comida?—

Entonces comprendiste lo que Night iba a hacer, rápido te abalanzaste sobre el tapándole la boca y tirándole al piso, lo viste con ojos de suplica…

—Que tiene ese día Night y Abyss porque le agredes así?—

—Ah… etto… porque estamos jugando—

—A si?, pero que ay con ese día?—

—Pues que ese día queríamos comer helado y no podíamos porque ustedes estaban fuera y como nos prohibiste salir…—

—Yo no les prohibir salir, solo te lo prohibí a ti abyss… hubiera podido ir Night—

—Oh…—

—Eso era todo?— dijo Death

—Si si es todo, adios Death—

—Bueno, el desayuno estará en 15 minutos— dijo Death antes de regresar a la cocina

Entonces volteaste a ver a tu hermano que seguía en el piso, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, te tenia a su merced después de todo…

—Y bien… sigues pensando que puedes contra mi (T/N)—

—Ya callate Alonzo…—

Este se levanto y seguir con la misma sonrisa, había ganado sin duda, el podría seguir molestándote y tu no podías hacer nada…

—VONGOLA—

—Hibari, buen día— dijo entrando el de fedora a su habitación

—Bebé…— este solo hizo una reverencia

—Tengo mas datos de los Hellfire, bueno… es lo que dicen las victimas que los han visto, primero vamos con Greco Dalione—

—Hmmm…—

—Greco Dalione, era el guardián de la lluvia de los Pettirosso, el se enfrento con "Il Diavolo Bianco", este solo recuerda a ver visto unos ojos rojos como la sangre verle desde lo mas obscuro de la habitación, como estos lo seguían cual presa y como por donde pasaba este dejaba a desmembrados, partes de cuerpos cercenados, todos los órganos fuera de sus cuerpos, este al parecer recuerda usaba las garras de tigre y utilizaba su fuerza para noquear a los que se acercaban corriendo por la espalda, dice que nunca olvidaría como le veía, esos ojos y su sonrisa tan blanca como su cabello, digna de cualquier psicopata y sigue teniendo pesadillas con ese día, ademas de que le robo su arma—

—Le robo su arma?—

—Si—

—Hmmm… porque lo haría?—

—No lo se—

—Greco Dalione era fuerte?—

—Según los informes, el mas fuerte de la familia—

—Hmmm… el siguiente—

—La siguiente es Daniela Bielsa, guardiana del sol de la familia Lupo, ella al parecer se enfrento con "Il Angelo Rosso", hace solo un par de meses comienzo a recordar con claridad su rostro—

—Después de cuanto tiempo del ataque?—

—5 o 6 años—

—Mucho tiempo…—

—Prosigo?—

—Hmmm…— asintió

—Al parecer este solo les noquea o les duerme, sabe sus puntos de presión a la perfección, dice testimonios de ella que sus ojos eran tan negros que podías sentir como te atrapaban, no había emoción alguna, eran fríos, iguales al del abismo del mar, calmado, sin alertar a nadie, solo guarda sus secretos para el, su cabello era rojo como la sangre y su arma era un simple baston al parecer, aun no a recordado lo suficiente—

—Hmmm… robo alguna arma?—

—Hmmm… si al parecer tomo el arma del cielo de Lupo—

—Robo algo mas?—

—Después del ataque de este Angel al parecer las cuentas de Lupo quedaron limpias—

—Justo como las de Ghiandaia—

—Así parece…—

—El siguiente—

—Jose Feliciano, cielo de Orso, el se enfrento a La Morte Straziante…—

—Lo dejo vivo? creo que de los 4 el era el único que acababa con todos—

—Al parecer este pudo escapar, gracias a el le dieron ese sobrenombre después de todo…—

—El le puso el sobrenombre?—

—Si, ya que fue el único que sobrevivió, Hibari por favor por antedicen—

—Continua— lo vio con ojos afilados

—Nunca pudo ver la cara de este, solo pudo ver su tatuaje de flor de lis en el cuello y sus armas son dos espadas gemelas, que lleva siempre consigo en su oscura gabardina, este nunca sonríe o muestra alguna gesto, su aura es fría y dominante, dice Jose que los que le miraban a los ojos caían muertos, petrificados por su mirada, pero sabes que siempre exageran las cosas—

—Si, después de todo el no lo vio y robo algo?—

—Libros y el arma de su guardián de la nube—

—El mas fuerte de ellos, cierto?—

—Si—

—Y que dicen de L'abisso di Perdizione?—

—Solo ay un sobreviviente, pero este no recuerda su cara, solo sabia que sus labios le invitaban a matar y su arma era una guadaña tan digna de ella por su hermosa hoja, blanca como la luna, con un mástil de color rojo sangre y detalles en negro, con un par de runas grabadas por la hoja y el mástil…—

—Las demás armas tenia runas grabadas?—

—Hmmm… al parecer nadie les vio a detalle, pero si L'abisso di Perdizione , las poseía, supongo que igual la de los demás—

—Hmmm y claro robo el arma del guardián mas fuerte y salio…—

—También robo los diarios y bitácoras de la familia—

—Bien…—

—Reborn, a todas las familias que han atacado le han quitado el arma del mas fuerte?—

—Así es—

—Entonces ellos también tienen mis armas… malditos ladrones…—

—Pero que no tienes otras?—

—Esas son solo de repuesto, ellos poseen las originales, pero aquí la pregunta es, porque no nos mataron?—

—Quizás no estaba en su plan—

—Sabes porque atacaron a las familias?—

—Aquí no lo especifica, pero todos ellos perdieron sus anillos—

—Para que quieren los anillos…—

—Solo ellos saben…—

—Bien, me voy, nos veremos mas tarde—

—Hibari, a donde vas?—

—Tengo una cita—

Y sin mas se vistió y salió dejando un tanto desconcertado al sicario, "una cita?" …el?…

…—4 de la tarde Centro de Terni—…

—A veces odio mucho mucho… bueno demasiado al idiota de Night— dijiste murmurando mientras caminabas a alguna tienda de ropa interior

Te detuviste en una tienda de pasteles, viste el mostrador, todos se veían tan apetecibles, pero hubo uno que te llamo mas la atención, no porque fuera tu favorito, sino por su hermosa presentación…

—Pai de piña… es hermoso—

—Te gusta?—

—Uh?…—

Volteaste para ver de donde provenía esa voz, viste a un guapo hombre de cabellos azul marino, con un peinado idéntico al de una piña, tenia una gabardina del mismo tono que su cabello y una larga cola de cabello, sin duda tenia un perfil hermoso…

—Eh dicho, que si te gusta?—

—La piña?—

—Aja—

—Bueno, creo que escalda la lengua, pero es dulce y es muy llamativa, sin duda me gusta—

—Te gusta lo llamativo?—

—Hmm… solo en frutas, creo que las mas llamativas o las que tienen una cubierta grotesca o que te puede lastimar, sin duda son las que tienen mejor sabor—

Este se volteo dejándote ver su cara, QUE SE TRAIAN LOS VONGOLA CONTIGO EH?! y luego era el pervertido que te toco los senos y te dio una nalgada… pero viéndolo mejor y a la luz del sol, era guapo, sin duda no te arrepentirías de que lo hubiera echo.

—Cual es tu nombre—

—No te lo dire—

—Entonces déjame adivinar—

—Intentalo— sonreíste y el igual

—Kufufufu… (T/N)…?—

Sudaste frío, claro que esperabas, era el famoso Rokudo Mokuro después de todo, el mejor ilusionista del mundo, al menos después de ti, pero tu eras del submundo, así que no podías contar…

—Hmmm… eres inteligente—

—Gracias, que tal si te invito a comer—

—Tengo que ir a comprar ropa—

Este te miro detalladamente, fijando sus ojos en tus caderas, en tu cintura, en tus senos, sin duda tenias un cuerpo mas apetecible que cualquier comida…

—Te acompaño— dijo sonriente

—No, lo haré yo sola—

—Que iras a comprar ropa interior?—

—s…si…— dijiste sonrojada

—Mejor, vamos—

Este te tomo de la mano y te arrastro con el, sin duda quería imaginarte con toda esa lencería… llegaron y entraron, varias mujeres se quedaron un poco sorprendidas por el, pero no le prestaron atención ya que después te vieron…

—Buenas tardes, desean que les ayude en algo?— pregunto la señorita

—Claro, la sección de lencería erotica?— dijo Mokuro

—QUEEE!— dijiste muy sonrojada

—Oh ya entiendo, recién casados?— pregunto la señorita

—Justamente y estamos buscando algo… ya sabe atrevido, provocador, para que podamos jugar por las noches— dijo con una sonrisa de par a par.

—Oh, que bueno ver que ay hombres como usted y acompañan a sus esposas—

Este se coloco a tu espalda colocando su cara en tu hombro, sus manos tocar tu vientre y tu estabas tan sonrojada que no podías creerlo que aun no lo hubieras matado…

—Mi esposa es la mejor— dijo dándote un beso en la mejilla

Esto hizo que reaccionaras y lo vieras fijamente con un sonrojo aun, el te había dado tu primer beso en la mejilla, como hombre que si contaba, porque tus hermanos no…

—Por favor siganme señores…¿?—

—Rokudo—

—Lindo, por favor por aqui—

Mokuro no dejo que te zafaras del agarre, así que tenias que camina y este iba tras tuyo, cuando te detengas este se pegaba mas hacia ti, lo cual te hacia sonrojar mas de lo que ya estabas, vieron bragas y sostenes, le enseñabas a Mokuro y este te daba su opinión, a pesar de ser un pervertido tenia buen ojo para los buenos diseños, todos un poco atrevidos, pero seamos honestos, también te imaginabas en ellos y te gustaba…

Al final salieron con bastante modelos, estabas feliz y Mokuro también se veía feliz…

—Gracias— dijiste avergonzada

—De nada, me gusta ayudar a mi esposa— dijo con una sonrisa burlona

—Hahaha… cierto que estamos casados… y mi anillo?— dijiste divertida

—Me lo había olvidado—

Este busco en su gabardina algo que se le pareciera un anillo… pero no encontraba

—Creo que no tengo…—

—Entonces no podemos ser esposos —dijiste sonriente

Este vislumbro a lo lejos una tienda de baratijas, te tomo de la mano y te llevo directo a la tienda, este te dijo que esperaras a fuera un momento que no tardaría y decidiste hacerlo, mientras te sumergiste en tus pensamientos… casada, era algo que jamas podrías hacer, después de todo, no es como si te permitieran la entrada en una iglesia, o como si no te persiguieran para matarte… aunque seria lindo, estar casada, quizás embarazada… quizás seria lindo…

—Listo—

—Uh?—

Saliste de tus pensamientos y entonces sentiste que alguien tomaba tu mano, viste a Mokuro parado enfrente de ti con una sonrisa.

—Ahora si es oficial, eres mi esposa— dijo tomándote de la cintura y pegando a su cuerpo

Lo viste con ojos ilusionados y un sonrojo muy visible, el hombre era guapo, ni hablar, sus brazos fuertes y sus manos igual, sus ojos heterocromaticos, era lo que mas te gustaban, su paz y su infierno, quizás eran iguales?… sentiste como su cara se acercaba lentamente a ti, le ibas a dejar ser tu primer beso, querías saber porque un beso soluciona todo… querías…

—ALEJATE DE MI MUJER!— se escucho una voz varonil a lo lejos

Ambos voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía la voz, venia a toda velocidad un hombre de cabellos azabache y un aura de muerte…

—Así que es la alondra… dame un momento mi amor— dijo soltándote delicadamente

Te había dicho mi amor?… sentiste una gran emoción en tu corazón, ese hombre sin duda era el mas cautivador y seductor de todos los Vongola, no solo era un pervertido, también un caballero… vaya que contradictorio.

Viste como estos se peleaban, tu solo podías mirarles… alto… que era lo que había dicho el otro hombre?…

—Su mujer?… se refiere a mi?—

Entonces sentiste como alguien te cargaba como costal y corrían, miraste a la distancia y viste a Mokuro, entonces el que te tenia era…

—El guardian de la nube de Vongola?—

—Kyoya Hibari— respondió

—Oh… porque corremos?—

—Porque el idiota de peinado de piña cree que eres su mujer—

—Oh… pero el me dio un anillo después de todo soy su mujer— dijiste divertida

—No—

—No?—

—NO!—

Entonces perdieron por completo a Mokuro y este te bajo, acorralandote en una pared, sus ojos se encontraron, ese hombre también era guapo, su piel blanca y esos ojos afilados como una daga, azul metálicos, su cabello azabache y ese olor a hierbas secas y de aromas múltiples, era un deleite…

—(T/N) Demone, por fin e dado contigo—

—Conoces mi nombre y mi apellido… porque?—

Esta vez lo miraste fríamente y con un aura de ira, porque sabia tu nombre?…

—Porque tu eres mia—

—Tuya? y desde cuando, aquí el único con derecho a decir que soy suya es Mokuro—

—No—

—Si—

—Eres mia entiendelo, te vi primero—

—Ah! y solo por eso soy tuya?… vaya idiota—

Este tomo tu mandíbula con una mano, lo cual hizo que tus mejillas se apretaran y estas empujaras tus labios, dejándolos en un beso, tomaste su mano y le viste con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—(T/N) Demone, de hoy en adelante eres mía—

Entonces poso sus labios en los tuyos, abriste los ojos con sorpresa, sus labios eran cálidos, te solo la cara y bajo sus manos a tus caderas, te pego mas a su cuerpo, tu no querías abrir los labios, entonces se separo y te vio a los ojos.

—Abre tu boca— dijo autoritario

—Alto…—

Entonces aprovecho para volver a juntar sus labios y meter su lengua, sus besos eran salvajes, llenos de pasión y arrebato, tu cerebro dictaba la orden de que pararas, pero tu corazón te invitaba a seguir, no había limites, decidiste rendirte, cerraste los ojos, querías seguir sintiendo sus manos en tus caderas y su pecho con tus senos, eran solo ustedes…

Hasta que por fin se separaron por falta de aire, Hibari jadeaba por la falta de aire y tu a su par, este junto su frente con la tuya y dejo que el silencio les llenara, quería seguir y quizás terminarlo en la cama, pero no podía apresurarse aun…

—Co…como sabes mi nombre— preguntaste sonrojada

—Tengo que conocer todo de la madre de mis hijos— respondió

—Entonces sabes de nosotros—

—Así es, conozco a tus hermanos, Alonzo Demone cabello blanco y ojos rojos, Leonardo Demone, ojos cual claro de luna y cabello negro, Blake Demone cabello rojo cual carmín y ojos negros y por ultimo tu (T/N) Demone, cabello (C/C) tan suave como la seda y ojos (C/O) tan pacíficos y llenos de vida—

—Kyoya Hibari… porque yo no se nada de ti—

—Pregunta y te respondere—

—Nos mataras?—

—No—

—Nos entregaras?—

—No—

—Soy hermosa?—

—Sin duda—

Sonreíste y soltaste una risa pequeña, este solo suspiro y separo sus frentes, te abrazo dejando tu cabeza debajo de su mentón, mientras con una mano acariciaba tu largo cabello (C/C) y con la otra te abrazaba de la cintura, podías escuchar su palpitar, cerraste los ojos y se mantuvieron un rato mas así…

—Quiero que me lleves con tus hermanos—

—No—

—Porque?—

—No quiero—

—Sabes que daré con ustedes, verdad?—

—No podrás, te lo impedire—

—Como lo haras?—

Quitaste tu cabeza de su pecho y lo miraste a los ojos, no querías ocupar tu llama con el, no querías, después de todo fue tu primer beso… uno muy bueno debías aceptar…

—Por favor—

—No es suficiente—

—No me obligues—

—No lo haré, solo llévame con tus hermanos—

—Para que?—

—Tengo que conocerles formalmente, podría casarme así contigo, junto ahora, pero no lo haré, después de todo son de temer—

Que?… el guardián de la nube Vongola el gran Kyoya Hibari le temía a tus hermanos?, bueno debía de, puesto que son fuertes… pero ni hablar, o le llevas o se casan sin el consentimiento de tus hermanos…

—Bien… pero mañana, sabes donde vivimos, así que te espero a las 11, después de desayunar—

—Hasta entonces—

Este tomo tu cara entre sus manos y te beso, tu solo pudiste detenerte de su pecho, hasta que se separaron. te quedaste ahí parada viendo caminar al guardián, cuando este se giro y te vio…

—Para la próxima, cuando quieras comprar lencería erotica, ven conmigo, no vayas con el idiota del peinado de piña, recuerda que eres mía—

Sonrojaste, pero tampoco es como si no le fueras a responder…

—NO SOY TUYA IDIOTA!— gritaste

Este ni se inmuto y siguió caminando, tomaste tus cosas y corriste a la casa, ya eran mas de las 7 de la noche, sin duda Death te regañaria, lo sabias…

—VONGOLA—

Hibari llego a su cuarto y sin mas decidido cambiarse, después de un rato entro Reborn.

—Y bien me contaras?— dijo

—Mañana conoceremos a los Hellfire a las 11, trata de no espantar a los herbívoros y adviérteles que los Hellfire son muy susceptibles, si ven que alguien saca un arma ellos atacaran sin pensar, después de todo son cazadores y ladrones, no se andan con medias tintas—

—Después de tantos años, quien diría que el guardián de la nube Vongola, el gran Hibari Kyoya , daría con los Hellfire…—

—Soy el mejor después de todo—

—Como lo lograste—

—Los Hellfire dejan indicios por todos lados, solo tuve que unirlos todos y "Voilà"… lo demás se fue dando gracias a los herbívoros—

—Por ellos?—

—La mujer que conocieron y de la que se enamoraron, es mi mujer, a la que ellos se referían a los lugares que fueron con ella, los dueños le conocían, solo tuve que hacer las preguntas adecuadas…—

—Admirable Hibari, bien me voy, descansa—

—Da igual, adios—

Y sin mas este salió del cuarto de este, Hibari se estiro, pidió servicio al cuarto, ceno y después se durmió, mañana seria un día lleno de sorpresas, para todos, incluso el.

—HELLFIRE—

—DONDE ESTABAS!— grito Death

—Eh… bueno comprando— dijiste un tanto nerviosa

—DE CUANDO ACA TARDAS 3 HORAS EN COMPRAR?—

—Bueno o me decidía por que comprar—

—Bien, estoy cansado y no voy a gritar mas, vamos a cenar— dijo pasando una mano por su cabello negro

—Vale—

La cena estuvo un tanto tranquila, antes de que todos se fueran pediste que se quedaran un momento pues tenias algo que decirles, tus hermanos asintieron y sin mas fueron al sofá.

—Bueno… etto… ammm…—

—YA ESCUPELO TONTA!— grito Night

—YA VOY IDIOTA!—

—Por favor Abyss, que pasa?—

—Quiero devolverles los anillos a sus dueños—

—Que?— dijo shadow

—Lo que escuchaste, los anillos Vongola, no son nuestros y quiero devolvérselos—

—PERO QUE TU ESTAS TONTA O DE VERDAD QUIERES MORIR?— grito Night

—Quizás no se enojen, después de todo, no son tan despiadados como muchas familias—

—Abyss, sabes que es lo que harán los Vongola cuando sepan que nosotros tomamos sus anillos? y que somos los Hellfire…—dijo Death

—No, quizás no nos hagan nada, quizás no sean tan malos como pensamos—

—Ni hablar, no podemos devolvérselos… arriesgaremos nuestra vida— dijo Shadow

—Por favor confíen en mi, ellos no nos lastimaran—

—Ahhh… después de todo hemos de morir algún día no?— dijo Night

—Vamos Night! no pienses así—

—Como sea, si quieres devolvérselos esta bien, no me opongo a tu decisión—

—Gracias Night y ustedes?— dijiste refiriéndote a Death y a Shadow

—Bieeeeeeen! te apoyo hermana, pero si morimos, no te hablare en toda la eternidad— dijo Shadow cruzandoce de brazos

—Hahaha, descuida… y tu Death?—

—Ya haz tomado tu decisión, así que por mi bien— este se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

Te quedaste un poco extrañada, pero ni hablar, ya habéis tocado tu decisión y no la ibas cambiar, tenias que devolverles esos anillos, no querías lastimarlos… pero porque ese cambio de pensar tan repentino… será que ellos te ablandaron?…

— _*Que sentimiento tan molesto*—_ te dijiste a ti misma

Y sin mas fueron a dormir todos, mañana seria un día, en definitiva, lleno de sorpresas… para todos…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hey bueno, espero les gustara este episodio, hay que ese tan candente la de ustedes con Hibari… y pobre Mokuro… quizás después haga un FF de el con ustedes… ya veremos, por cierto ya encontré escritor para cuando tenga mi cirugía, se los presentare el sábado que suba historia después de la operación, nos vemos.

Espero hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	6. The Death of Me

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **The Death of Me—**

* * *

Dicen que todo se rompe cuando despegas los pies en la tierra y pierdes el temple, juraría que mi única intensión siempre a sido el mantener mi mente en las nubes, ellos solían decir que no duraría un solo día en el mundo real… Yo digo que ellos no podrían sobrevivir una sola noche en el mío…

—Mamá y papá solían sentarse en la orilla de nuestras camas, al dormir, creían que podíamos tener pesadillas, así que no se iban del cuarto hasta que estábamos tranquilos, a veces yo hacia eso cuando eras mas pequeña… tenias pesadillas todas las noches… quizás no lo recuerdes—

—Ay muchas cosas de las que no me acuerdo Death—

—Cuando fuimos atacados por las familias mas poderosas de la mafia fue una noche de invierno, ese día hubo nevada, tu tenias 4 y Shadow 2, Night y yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo de ustedes…—

—Porque?…—

—Por que quiero que entiendas, el porque asesinare a los Vongola—

—Death… no… no debes—

—Ellos acabaron con mi familia, nunca nos metimos con nadie y sin embargo nos dejaron huérfanos, tuvimos que aprender a valernos por nosotros mismos, Night fue el mas afectado, jamas lo eh admitido, pero mientras yo cuidaba de ustedes Night salía a robar comida, ropa, cualquier cosa que necesitáramos y con esa maldita cicatriz… sabes quien se la dejo—

—No…—

—El noveno Vongola… para que siempre recordara quien le había quitado todo—

—Ellos no son tan malos Death…—

—Solo porque tienes un buen presentimiento no quiere decir que vaya a pasar… si yo, Night o Shadow muriera por culpa de ellos, que harías?—

—Yo…no…no… lo se…—

—Antes si lo hubieras sabido, les hubieras matado sin piedad, pero con ellos es diferente, te amo y amo a Night y a Shadow, daría mi vida por ustedes, pero tu nos estas entregando en bandeja de oro a quienes por poco nos exterminan…—

—…—

—Pero como dijo Night… algún día teníamos que morir…—

—No vamos a morir Death, por favor… confía en mi…—

—Y ya pensaste en como reaccionaran cuando les digas que tu fuiste la que robaste sus anillos?—

—No…—

—Si ellos sacan un arma o responden con alguna amenaza o se muestran hostiles les matare, sin piedad, aunque me odies por eso…—

Este no espero tu respuesta, no la necesitaba, ya la sabia y aun así no le importo, te quedaste preocupada, hoy vendría uno de los Vongola, como lo tomarian, pedias a cualquiera que te escuchara en el cielo por que Death reaccionara y olvidara su odio hacia los Vongola, si les habían quitado todo o no, ya era cosa del pasado, incluso Night había parecido olvidarlo ya…

—ABYSS! BUEN DIA!— dijo Shadow entrando a tu habitación

—Shadow, buen día, porque tan animado?—

—Por que hoy pinta para un buen día, ademas, sabes que detesto estar triste o deprimido, mejor afrontar las cosas con una sonrisa!—

Este puso sus dedos indices en las comisuras de sus labios, mostrándote una gran sonrisa, a lo que tu sonreíste igual…

—Shadow… que piensas al respecto con lo que quiero hacer?—

—Bueno, que si morimos todos iremos al mismo sitio! al final no estaremos solos— dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Sabias que escondía su dolor, no quería que ninguno muriera, pero respetaría tu decisión, después de todo tu eras su amada hermana.

—Y a que lugar te refieres Shadow?—

—A donde mas hermana… al infierno, hahaha no es como si nos perdonaran por haber robado o matado en el cielo—

Coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y poso su vista en el techo… después solo una risita y te miro…

—O que acaso crees que iras al cielo solo por devolverles los anillos a los Vongola?— dijo divertido Shadow

—No… la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en eso—

—Menos mal, porque no me dejaras solo eh! no te lo permitiría… te extrañaría mucho—

—Hahahahaha, actuas como un bebé—

—Aun soy un bebé con un coeficiente de 600— dijo sonriendo

—Aun sigo sin entender como no eres un amargado con ese intelecto?—

—Porque mis hermanos son unos asesinos, ladrones, con desordenes mentales, uno es un cavernícola que se cree el mas guapo del mundo y se la pasa entrenando y come como obeso, el segundo es un serio amargado de la vida, que de vez en cuando sonríe de la nada por tonterías y después estas tu, la chica que me da todo el amor que me pudo haber dado mi mamá, eres la mejor hermana y ademas me consientes, es imposible que sea un amargado intelectual— sonrío

—Hahahaha buen punto, vale sal de mi cuarto que me cambiare—

—HI HI! Te esperamos para desayunar—

—Vale—

Sin mas este salió de tu cuarto dejándote sola, te colocaste unos jeans negros y una botas del mismo tono, una blusa blanca y un collar para hacer juego, acomodaste tu cabello (C/C) en una coleta floja y sin mas bajaste a desayunar, Hibari llegaría a las 11, debía ser puntal… ojalá ese día no fuera puntual…

—VONGOLA 9:00—

—Buen día Hibari, entonces hoy conoceremos a los Hellfire—

—Hmmm— asintió

—Y les tendremos que matar, puesto que ellos nos robaron—

—No—

—Que?—

—No les mataremos—

—Porque?—

—Por que antes deben explicarnos por que lo hicieron—

—Hmmm.. igual soy de la idea que deberíamos matarles—

—No—

—Que cambio tan raro Hibari, si hubiera sido otra familia hubieras asentido y accedido a la primera—

—Todos cambian—

—Bien—

—Te esperamos para desayunar?—

—Y desde cuando desayuno con Herbívoros?—

—Hahaha, vale vale… nos veremos en recepción a las 10—

—Hmmm—

Hibari solo se limito a asentir, después de todo el era el único que conocía la dirección de los Hellfire, ni hablar, tendría que guiar a la manada de herbívoros…

Como siempre pidió servicio al cuarto y no demoraron en atenderle, toda Italia conocía, el temperamento del guardián de la nube Vongola.

—10:00—

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora nos pueden decir que hacemos todos reunidos?— dijo Tsuna

—Iremos a donde viven los Hellfire— respondo Reborn

—Pero que no era casi imposible encontrarles?— pregunto Hayato

—Eso agradécele a Hibari, que sin su audacia y destreza nunca hubiéramos podido dar con ellos y saber sus nombres reales…—

—Sus… nombres?— dijo Tsuna un tanto desconcertados

—Se hacen llamar Night, Death, Abyss y Shadow, al parecer todos o la mayoría han escuchado el nombre de Abyss o Aby, en el caso de Hayato Afrodita… si ella es parte de la familia mas temida en todo el mundo sus nombres reales son… el que se hace llamar Night es Alonzo Demone, Death es Leonardo Demone, Abyss es (T/N) Demone y Shadow es Blake Demone, sus llamas son sus sobrenombres y la líder al parecer es (T/N) Demone con su única y rara llama del infierno—

—Conozco un poco de esa llama, pero crei que ninguna humano podía poseerla, cualquiera que la tenga, el castigo será mil veces peor que ser condenado al infierno por 100 vidas…— dijo Mokuro sin su risita típica.

—Bien, ahora debo suponer que sabes de las demás llamas?— pregunto Reborn

—Solo muy poco, en el infierno, en los 6, se habla de ellas, Muerte, Sombra, Noche e Infierno, son ángeles caídos que a pesar de sufrir ese destino, decidieron permanecer en el submundo y controlar que nada del infierno escapara, manteniendo el balance… y lo demás lo desconozco— dijo Mokuro

—Como sea, ya podrán preguntarles, ahora vamos—

Todos se pusieron en marcha, muchos de ellos querian saber de ellos y otros querian aclaraciones por parte tuya…

—HELLFIRE 10:55—

—Hermanos, tengo algo que decirles—

—Escupelo— dijo Night comiendo aun

—Los Vongola vendrán…— agachaste la cabeza esperando por un regaño

Hubo silencio, a excepción de los sonidos que hacia Night al comer, porque Death no te regañaba…

—Y bien?— dijiste

—Que quieres que te diga Abyss, ya estamos condenados, así que una condena mas, una menos, no hace la diferencia, ademas… crees que soy idiota?, o que acaso haz olvidado que mi anillo me permite ver donde están los demás anillos y los guardianes de estos?—

Carajo como se te había olvidado… tu hermano Death tenia razón…

—Entonces… lo viste todo?—

—Todo—

—Huy…—

—No importa, ya le matare después—

—Death… como…—

s/f: DING DONG

No terminaste lo ultimo porque fuiste interrumpida por el timbre de la entrada, miraste al reloj del comedor y eran las 11 en punto, en definitiva eran puntuales…

—Yo abró— dijo Death

Este abrió sin mas, no se detuvo a ver por el ojillo de la puerta, sabia a la perfección quienes eran los que tocaban a su puerta…

—Tu debes ser Death…— dijo Hibari

—Ya nos habíamos conocido antes, adelante— dijo cortésmente

Todos los guardianes Vongola entraron, Death al cerrar la puerta los dirigió a la sala de estar, este les ofreció asiento y los Vongola aceptaron, a excepción de Hibari que prefirió estar de pie.

—Bien y que es lo que quieren Vongola, acabar con lo que dejo sin terminar el Noveno?— dijo Night con un tono de rabia y enojo en sus palabras

—Ah que se refieren?— dijo Tsuna

—Oh… se me olvida que eso se quedo en la sección de "CLASIFICADOS" y "ARCHIVO MUERTO"…— dijo Night con un tono de ironía

—Night por favor, ellos no deben saber los pecados de sus antecesores— dijo Death con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos justo a tu espalda

—…— todos los Vongola estaban sin palabras.

El verles cara a cara después de escuchar todas esas leyendas y mitos, es que no cualquiera podría decir alguien algo con facilidad, tenia muchas preguntas, pero no sabia como formularlas, el silencio comenzó a volverse incomodo, hasta que Shadow hablo…

—Sabemos el porque están aquí Vongola, ustedes no vienen a matarnos o a cobrar la recompensa por nuestros anillos o cabezas como lo han intentado otras familias, seamos rápidos, nuestras llamas provienen del submundo, si, somos ángeles? o demonios?, no, solo somos humanos, con la mala suerte de haber sido elegidos para portarlas y si también tenemos sus anillos, tengan…—

Este evento la bolsa de los anillos a Tsuna y por poco la tira, aun era malo atrapando, este reviso y estaban todos sus anillos, todos los Vongola miraron fijamente a los Hellfire, como se los entregaban así de fácil después de haberlos robado, es que no les daba vergüenza?

—Lamento haberlos robado— dijiste con una sonrisa cálida, la cual hizo sonrojar a los presentes.

—T…tu nos robaste?— dijo Tsuna

—Si, lo lamento mucho, también asesine a una de sus mucamas, no era mi intención matar a esa en especial, es que fue la única que salio… pero descuiden su alma esta en paz— dijiste aun con una sonrisa y estando tranquila.

—Pe…pero… como lo dices así de fácil?—

—Uh?… decir que?… que les robe y mate a su mucama?, bueno eh echo cosas peores—

—No lo creo, te ves tan inocente— dijo Hayato

—Pues no lo soy, lamento decepcionarlos chicos y entiendo si me odian, puedo vivir con eso— dijiste haciendo un reverencia ante ellos y ofreciéndoles otra sonrisa.

—No tenemos porque odiarte… nos devolviste los anillos después de todo— dijo Yamamoto

—Oh… por cierto me llamo (T/N) Demone, ahora diganme su nombre— dijiste sonriéndole a Yamamoto, Hayato

—Cierto, casi lo olvido Takeshi Yamamoto— te sonrío

—Tsk… Hayato Gokudera…—

—Un gusto Takeshi, Hayato y tu nombre ya lo conocía Tsuna— dijiste feliz

—Hahaha… si…si…—

—Bien, suficiente, alguien mas quiere saber algo, antes de que los corramos?— dijo Night

—Night, por favor, son invitados de Abyss después de todo…—

—OOOOOH! BIEN!… Niña tonta— dijo lo ultimo en susurro y cruzandoce de brazos.

—Te escuche…maldito Night— dijiste viéndolo con ira

—Me da igual—

—Night, Abyss… ahora no—

—Pueden mostrarnos sus llamas?— dijo Yamamoto

—Claro— respondió Death

Entonces de sus manos salieron 4 llamas imponentes y diferentes a cualquiera que habían visto antes, estas en verdad parecían fuego puro, limpio, podían sentir temor, dolor, tristeza y todos aquellos sentimientos depresivos y dolorosos que solo se podían tener en un momento de sumo temor… sintieron como las llamas les agredían, se sintieron vulnerables, débiles, como podían controlar tales llamas y no sucumbir ante tales emociones… Hicieron que desaparecieran sus llamas y volvieron a la normalidad.

—Q…que… fue eso?— dijo Reborn

—Eso que sintieron solo fue su propio miedo, nuestras llamas sacan los temores que poseen, los pecados que cometieron, lo mártires que pueden llegar a ser, en pocas palabras, todo lo que desean olvidar, es por lo que eran juzgados— dijo Death

—Y ustedes?—

—Nosotros estamos acostumbrados, al ser condenados desde nuestro nacimiento, aprendimos a ser nuestros propios confesores, cada persona que matamos en toda nuestra vida, nosotros hemos pedido por su perdón y su descanso eterno, después de todo, los ángeles que decidieron por voluntad el proteger a los humanos de los demonios, fueron los que nos heredaron sus llamas—

—En el infierno se habla mucho de sus llamas y de los ángeles que las poseyeron— dijo Mokuro

—Mokuro Rokudo… de ti no se habla mucho en el infierno, sin embargo en la tierra si, es muy curioso, como presumes de haber pasado los 6 infiernos…— dijo Death

—Kufufufu… a que te refieres?—

—A que no haz pasado ni la mitad… pero que mas da y con respecto a tu opinión, si, se habla de ellos, pues ellos dieron inicio a sus llamas, al decidir por su cuenta el dejar de ser ángeles, se convirtieron en protectores de las puertas del infierno, hicieron el fuego su elemento, de los 4 ángeles hubo uno que decidió en convertirse al mas odiado para poner un orden… pueden saber quien fue?—

—Lucifer…— dijo Mokuro

—Bien, nosotros fuimos elegidos por ellos, para pasar por todo lo que ellos, ser odiados, buscados, incriminados, somos los guardianes de estas llamas y nuestro destino no esta la felicidad, amor o cualquier sentimiento de los que ustedes son merecedores como parte del cielo, incluso tu Mokuro—

—Pe…pero… porque matan y roban?—

—Por que, al estar condenados cual es el motivo de no cometer pecados, nuestras almas no tienen derecho de entrada al cielo— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

—Viéndolo desde ese punto… tienen razón…— dijo Yamamoto

—Hahaha hey este me cae bien!— dijo Shadow dandole una sonrisa

—Porque los buscan o porque quieren sus anillos?— dijo Reborn

—Por que el que posea los anillos Hellfire, obtendrá un poder inimaginable, fuera de la comprensión de cualquier humano—

—Como cuales?—

—Mi anillo de la muerte, me da la habilidad de saber donde se encuentra cualquier persona de la que de el nombre completo, al igual, que me da la capacidad de ver 3 muertes por adelantado, el anillo de la sombra, da a quien lo posea la habilidad de ser invisible a los ojos de una persona, así este frente de ellos, estos no le perciben, en lo mas mínimo, también le da la capacidad de borrar y pasar recuerdos a voluntad, después esta el anillo de la noche, puede crear portales a cualquier parte que lo desee, también da una fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana, también da la capacidad de controlar los elementos y por ultimo esta el anillo del infierno, este crea ilusiones imperceptibles hacia cualquier ilusionista por mas bueno que sea, también da la habilidad del hipnotismo y da la capacidad de tener sueños y presentimientos proféticos, ahora entienden porque la fascinación por nuestros anillos?—

Los Vongola se quedaron atónitos, no tenían, ni la mínima idea de que fueran tan importantes sus anillos, ahora vean porque pagaban eso por sus anillos, era increíble que fueran tan fuertes, sin duda querian probarlos… pero antes, que es lo que habían dicho del noveno Vongola?…

—Ustedes mencionaron al noveno vongola… porque?— pregunto Reborn

—Porque el acabo con toda nuestra familia, éramos parte de la mafia, éramos protectores de este pueblo y un día en invierno, una nevada tan blanca como los cabellos de Night, vino a nosotros… los Vongola tiñeron de rojo la nieve ese día… tuvimos que escapar, tomamos los anillos y huimos, Night lo recuerda mejor, no es así hermano?— dijo Death

—Tsk… y eso que?—

—El vio a detalle todo lo que paso, nos protegido hasta el final, y por su culpa, el tiene esa cicatriz en el rostro, casi queda ciego, sino hubiera sido por uno de los guardianes… —

—Sus palabras exactas fueron "Y no olvides quien que tu vida siempre será un infierno, sucia basura"… hahahahaha tenía 8 años cuando ese maldito anciano decidido que mi vida debía ser un infierno al igual que la llama que portaba…—

—NO INSULTES AL NOVENO!— grito con furia Reborn

—CALLATE MALDITO EX ARCOBALENO, CREES QUE CONOCES EL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO SOLO PORQUE ERES SICARIO POR ELECCION Y TE MALDIJERON?… Eso no es nada…— dijo Night

—El noveno que yo conocí no podría hacerle daño a nadie—

—Gente mas calmada a reaccionado peor ante nosotros, sigue defendiendo a tu amigo, estas en tu derecho, nosotros no necesitamos que un ex arcobaleno mártir venga y nos enseñe de sufrimiento y de moral— dijo Death

—Se equivocan con el Noveno y yo me encargare de limpiar su nombre—

—Hazlo, de todas formas nosotros sabemos la verdad, eso nos hace mas inteligentes y mas realistas— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

—Tu callate estupido niño— dijo Reborn con ira

—Creo que ya aclaramos todo, ahora por favor lárguense y jamas vuelvan, si lo hacen esta vez haremos lo que Abyss no pudo— dijo Death

—Y que fue exactamente lo que no hizo?— pregunto Hayato

—Matarlos… que mas— dijo Night encogiéndose de hombros

Los Vongola tragaron saliva con dificultad, tenia razón, ellos podían matarles en un parpadeo, pero no lo habían echo por petición de (T/N)…

—Exactamente porque no nos mataste?— pregunto Hibari rompiendo el silencio

—Porque algo me decía que no debía hacerlo, que ustedes merecían vivir mas— respondiste

—Y ese algo fue…?—

—No lo se, pero corrieron con mucha suerte, alguien les quiere vivos aun— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Por cierto Hibari tengo que darte tus armas… Shadow perdón, pero después de todo sigue vivo…— dijiste nuevamente

—Hmm…— este asintió

—Bieeeeeen que se las lleve, después de todo ya descubrí sus trucos y su forma de pelea— dijo Shadow con un tono de indiferencia

—Como que ya descubriste mis trucos y mi forma de pelea?— dijo Hibari visiblemente sorprendido

—Hahahahahaha, la gente común es tan graciosa… solo puedo decirte que tus habilidades son buenas, pero no lo suficiente, podrías mejorar en un 200% —

—Y como lo sabes?— volvió a preguntar

—Porque todos los objetos guardan memorias y yo puedo verlas—

—Es por eso que recogen las armas de los guardianes mas fuertes?— ahora pregunto Reborn

—JUSTAMENTE SICARIO! y puedo hacer lo mismo con las armas de los demás, Takeshi, traes tu arma?— dijo Shadow embozando una gran sonrisa

—Uhmmm… si—

Este se la dio, se quedo un momento en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, sin duda era bueno en lo que hacia, todos los Vongola se quedaron mas impresionados, que esa familia no dejaba de guardar secretos?…

—Oh! Takeshi, tu forma es muy muy buena, sin duda es de respeto, pero… lo mismo que le dije a Hibari, tu potencial es de un 200% no de un 60%—

—60%… yo… yo creo que al menos estaría en un 100%—

—No, lo lamento, sigue practicando y corrige los errores que cometes con la quinta y sexta posición—

—Vaya… y podrías decirme cuales son—

—Niño idiota… ese es tu trabajo, debes descubrirlo tu, son tus movimientos después de todo, deberías conocer tu forma y tu estilo a la perfección— dijo Night

—Antes de que nos corran, podrían mostrarnos que tan fuertes son?— dijo Tsuna

—Abyss?— dijo Death

—Si ustedes quieren, por mi esta bien…— sonreíste

—Vale entonces les damos la muestra, vamos al patio trasero— dijo Night

Los Vongola habían dado con los Hellfire, nunca creyeron que estos fueran tan imponentes e importantes, mantenían el equilibrio y sin embargo eran buscados y lo que decían del noveno vongola, habrá sido cierto, o solo lo dijeron por decir… Porque Tsuna no se sentía como si estuviera en peligro a lado de los Hellfire, a pesar de que sus llamas le causaban sentimientos de culpa y miedo, no sentía que estos fueran malos, al contrario… creía fervientemente en que hacer a los Hellfire como aliados seria lo mejor y podrían volverse mas fuerte, incluso podía notar que Shadow se llevaba bien con Takeshi y sentía que también podía llevarse bien con Hayato, Ryohei y Lambo… sin embargo Death era rudo e imponente, no cambiaba fácil de parecer y sin duda daba miedo cuando hablaba, y Night era como un Ryohei combinado con Mokuro y Hibari, era una combinación única pero divertida al final y por ultimo estabas tu, sentía que tu eras la mas inocente de ellos, la que cargaba con mas de los 4 hermanos, te admiraba, pero al mismo tiempo te temía, porque seamos honestos, aquel que no te temiera, debía ser un completo iluso o idiota…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Que ay… bueno espero no se cansaran de leer y hey disculpen si esto tiene que ver con religión y todo eso, pero bueno… crei que seria genial combinarlo, hahaha en verdad si les molesta una disculpa, entiendo si lo dejan de leer y en el siguiente capitulo espero hacerlo mas dinámico ya que en este hubo mucho parloteo de lo que eran y bla bla bla… Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

* * *

— **CATORCEAVO NOAH: _hey hola, bueno espero leas esto hahaha, y quiero decirte que a veces subo dos diario, todo depende de bien trabaje mi cerebro y se coordine con mi manos para poder escribir y espero te guste, el resto bienvenido seas._**

* * *

Espero lo disfrutaran…

Ciaossu.


	7. A Single Moment of Sincerity

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **A Single Moment of Sincerity—**

* * *

—Y QUIEN SERA EL VALIENTE QUE JUEGUE CONMIGO!— grito Night animado

—Night, no asustes mas a los Vongola— dijo Death serio

—Vamos Death! no es como si los fuera a matar— dijo divertido

—Entonces yo jugare contigo— dijo Ryohei

—YAAAAY! VES HERMANO IDIOTA!— dijo Night sacándole la lengua Death

—Como sea, solo una advertencia guardian del sol, no quites tu vista de Night—

—Bien— respondió Ryohei

Ryohei se puso en guardia, Night en esta ocasión no se apresuro a atacar, espero paciente por que este hiciera un movimiento y entonces hablo nuevamente Night…

—Oh si, puedes ocupar tu caja arma Sasagawa, descuida— dijo Night con una sonrisa

—Te derrotare en 3 minutos— dijo Ryohei

—Y yo lo haré en 10…—

Ryohei sonrío, al igual que los demás Vongolas, a excepción de Hibari, pero entonces ustedes también sonrieron al igual que Night…

—Se me olvido agregar que son segundos… Shadow, me cuentas?— dijo divertido

—Claro, ya empiezo?—

—No, no, deja que saque su caja arma—

Este saco a Kangaryuu, el kanguro le disparo y saco unos guantes y una protección para la cabeza, Night se giro y le hablo a Shadow…

—Ya puedes empezar…—

—1…—

Night esquivo sus ataques sin necesidad de agitarse,

—2…—

Cada golpe que lanzaba Ryohei, Night lo detenía con sus manos o con los brazos.

—3…4…5…—

Entonces Night tomo los puños de Ryohei y lo jalo hacia abajo haciendo que su cara golpeara con su rodilla, después le dio una patada en las costillas y lo lanzo contra la pared mas cercana, esta se rompió, cayéndole encima los escombros al guardián del sol…

—6…—

—Bueno creo que me eh equivocado después de todo— dijo este rascandose la nuca y con un aire de indiferencia.

—Nada mal Night, 6 segundos, es un nuevo récord— dijiste

—Si, ojalá lo hubiera echo en 5 segundos— dijo Night desanimado

Tsuna y los demás corrieron hacia Ryohei querian saber si este segura vivo…

—Descuiden Night no le mato, de quererlo un solo golpe hubiera bastado, quizás le lastimo dos costillas y le dejara un gran moretón— dijo Shadow embozando una gran sonrisa

—Como puede ser que con un golpe se pueda matar a alguien?— dijo Tsuna

—Muy fácil Décimo, la fuerza de un golpe normal es de 300, justo lo que tu guardián del sol posee, es fuerte claro, podría dejar inconsciente a cualquiera con un golpe, pero Night no, su golpe es de 3000, 10 veces el golpe de tu guardián, así que como puedes darte cuenta Night pudo haber echo polvo los huesos de tu guardián— dijo Shadow con otra gran sonrisa

—Eso es sobrehumano… a que clase de entrenamiento se someten ustedes?— dijo Ryohei levantándose con ayuda de Yamamoto

—No tengo intención de decírtelo Sasagawa, no eres mi aprendiz— dijo Night con una sonrisa tétrica y una mirada seria

—Entonces entrename al extremo!— dijo Ryohei acercandoce a Night

—Hmmm… entrenar a un Vongola… ni loco, no me mataras con mi ayuda—

—Pero no quiero matarte, no tengo motivos— respondo Ryohei

—Hahahaha, no confio en los Vongola—

—Vamos Night! enséñame al extremo, quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu—

—No te entrenare, si lo hago mi entrenamiento terminara matándote, ninguna humano común y corriente como tu o cualquiera de ellos, podría soportarlo, por favor conoce tus limites Sasagawa— dijo Night serio

—No moriré, puedo con tu entrenamiento y no me daré por vencido hasta convencerte—

—Haz lo que quieras…—

Night se fue a parar a tu lado y con el Ryohei, definitivamente no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que este le diera un si, pero esta vez era el turno de Death para mostrar sus habilidades, quien seria el que pelearía con el?…

—Bien es mi turno…—

—Death…— le detuviste del brazo y lo viste fijamente a los ojos

Este comprendió a lo que te referías, así que te dio una sonrisa.

—Descuida, no los matare… no aun—

Se soltó del agarre y camino al centro del patio, cruzo de brazo y cerro los ojos, espero a que alguien se atreviera a pasar y pelear con el.

—Yo lo haré…— dijo Hayato

Death abrió los ojos y sonrío, la tormenta de vongola había dicho yo…

—Bien y lo mismo va para ti, puedes sacar tus cajas arma, igual perderás— dijo serio

—Hmmm…—

Entonces Gokudera saco su sistema C.A.I junto con un gato llamado Uri, o así le decía el, Death solo lo miro de re ojo, no le costo nada el descubrir el truco de su famoso ataque, pero aun así no se confiaría, quizás no era el mas fuerte de los Vongola, pero si uno de los mas inteligentes, no le daría descanso, lo probaría hasta la muerte si era necesario…

—Bien…— dijo Death

Este saco sus espadas gemelas y antes de que invocara a su llama y sacara su caja arma este se giro y te miro.

—Abyss—

—Invocala sin preocupación Death—

Asintió en forma de agradecimiento, los Vongolas no entendían, invocar que?…

—Bien Hayato Gokudera, te presento a mi caja arma o como nosotros le pusimos, caja infernal—

Todos los presentes a excepción de ustedes, se quedaron atónitos, ustedes también tenían cajas arma?, que saldría de esa caja, un demonio?… un arma?… las dos antes mencionadas… Pero no de esta caja salió un águila tan grande como lo era Death, 1.90, era de un color negro con ojos dorados, se paro alado de Death y este le acaricio el mentón.

—Te presento a Élan, la ultima águila de Haast—

—U…un águila de Haast?— dijo Gokudera

—El águila que dicen fue extinta hace mas de 700 años, bien si ahora si podemos pelear—

Este invoco su llama cubriendo sus espadas con ella, pero no se movió, permaneció en su lugar al igual que Elan, los estaban calmados y con un aura pacifica, Gokudera por su parte le molestaba que este no le atacara, así que como siempre ataco primero, un espadas de Death a uno de sus ataques basto para desviarle, ataco mas y este solo esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que Death se desespero y le ataco también, rompiendo sus escudos de un solo golpe, como lo había echo?…

—Que… que…. como lo lo hiciste maldito!— dijo Gokudera enojado

—Ten mas respeto, guardián imbecil y es obvio, soy mas fuerte que tu, tu estrategia no era mala pero seamos honestos, fue muy fácil de descifrar, deberías pensar mejor en ellas antes de atacar…—

—Como sabias mi estrategia?—

—Elan, no solo es el águila de la muerte, también me da la habilidad de saber los pensamientos de mis enemigos—

—Pero como?—

—Mira a tu lado—

Este volteo y vio que el águila estaba detrás de el, porque no le sintió, ni siquiera le había visto y Uri? donde estaba el?…

—Y si tu gato es el águila que esta a mi lado, el cambio fue tan lento que realmente creo que te darías cuenta, Elan desvanece la ilusión—

—Tu animal puede hacer ilusiones?—

—Si, nuestros animales no son comunes como los de ustedes, los suyos poseen armas y se pueden convertir en una, al igual que cambiar su forma, los nuestros pueden crear ilusiones, pensar y actuar por propia voluntad, ademas de que se comunican telepáticamente con nosotros y pueden incluso cambiar su forma a una simple gabardina o tan completa como la de un humano—

—Impresionante— dijo Reborn

—Lo es, después de todo son cajas del infierno—

—Pe…pero…—

—No digas nada guardián de la tormenta, no gastes mas tus palabras—

El águila de Death volvió a su caja, dejando a todos los presentes impresionados, ahora era el turno de ver a Shadow en acción…

—BIEEEN! ES MI TURNO Y YO QUIERO PELEAR CON TAKESHI!— dijo Shadow feliz

—Hahaha por mi esta bien— dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

—No te preocupes Takeshi, no te matare— dijo con una sonrisa

—Menos mal, me mostraras tu caja infernal?— pregunto

—Hmmm… vale pues ya que—

—Genial—

Yamamoto saco de sus cajas arma a una golondrina de nombre Kojirou y a un perro akita-inu de nombre Jirou, Shadow sonrío ante tal acción, era su turno, saco una caja de un gris claro y de esta salió un tigre persa de rayas rojas con grises, tenia un color único…

—Un tigre en gris y rojo?— dijo Yamamoto

—Hey tiene un nombre! se llama Caspian y tiene esos colores porque se adapto a mis llamas y a mi color de cabello, es lindo no crees?—

—Si, es imponente—

—Si pero es solo un gato muy cariñoso, aunque no sale mucho— este rasco la cabeza del tigre.

—Bien ahora me dirás cuales son mis errores en las posiciones 5 y 6— dijo Yamamoto sacando su katana

—Si me ganas te ayudare en mejorar al 200% tu estilo—

—Es un trato entonces—

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, por primera vez Shadow saco su arma en mucho tiempo, un bastón…

—Un baston?—

—Nunca subestimes el arma de un oponente Takeshi, Caspian ya sabes que hacer—

El tigre cambio de forma por un zorro, corro directo a donde se encontraba Jirou y al estar lo suficientemente cerca este volvió a cambiar su forma a la de un tigre, este le mordió y lo dejo fuera de combate, Yamamoto había entendido la estrategia de Shadow, este quitaría de combate a sus cajas armas y lo dejaría solo…

—KOJIROU CAMBIO FORMA— grito

—CASPIAN CAMBIO FORMA— repitió con una sonrisa

Al cambiar la golondrina el tigre también lo hizo solo que este tomo la forma de… un sombrero?…

—Hahahaha un sombrero?—

—Es para combinar, después de todo— sonrío

Entonces justo Takeshi iba a atacarlo directamente, cuando con una increíble fuerza y habilidad este le detuvo con su bastón, el golpe ni siquiera le movió de su lugar, cuanta fuerza ocultaba Shadow?… entonces Shadow le empujo con el bastón y se quito el sombrero lanzándolo hacia Takeshi, entonces lo pudo sentir, no era un sombrero común, era uno con un secreto, cuchillas para ser precisos. Takeshi pudo sentir una cortada en su mejilla derecha, fue una pelea pareja, o eso les quiso hacer creer shadow, hasta que al final shadow le gano…

—Fue una buena pelea Takeshi— dijo con una sonrisa

—Ni hablar, eres mejor de lo que esperaba y nunca sacaste tu espada de ese bastón—

—Hahahaha, no quería matarte, eh dicho que me caes bien—

—Que mal que no me enseñaras—

—Hmmm… lo haré de todas formas, no creo que mates a tu maestro al final o si?—

—Hahahaha, no tengo intención de matarte Shadow—

—Menos mal! no queria odiarte—

Pudiste sentir la sinceridad de ambos, será que podían ser amigos realmente?… volteaste a ver a Night y a Ryohei, este seguía insistiendo y Night se estaba enojando, podías sentirlo, pero no era un enojo normal, era como de esos enojos que tenia contigo, sabias que al final este aceptaría en enseñarle… y después estaba Death, el solo estaba parado, el no tenia intención de hacer amistad con los Vongola…

—Bien es mi turno— dijiste animada

—Bien— dijo Hibari caminando a tu lado

—Que? tu serás mi oponente?— dijiste sonriendo

—Claro después de todo me lo debes—

—Hahahaha, esa vez solo era un juego, esta vez será mas serio—

—Esta bien—

—Bueno—

Se pusieron en medio del patio y este sin tardar saco su caja arma expulsando a un lindo erizo de nombre Roll, sonreíste, era tu turno de sacar a tu caja arma, salió un gran e imponente león negro de ojos rojos, era diferente a cualquier otro león este era el león del Cabo, el mas grande de todos los leones …

—El es Karoo, mi amado gatito—

Este ronroneo cambio su forma a la de un gatito, para ti, así que lo cargaste y le acariciaste el lomo, sin duda era una ventaja que este pudiera cambiar de forma, de lo contrario no podrías cargarle.

—Al parecer todos sus animales son extintos—

—Que observador Kyoya y si, todos nuestros animales son extintos, eso es genial—

—Bien suficiente de la platica—

Este se puso en guardia y tu sacaste tu guadaña y Karoo cambio de nuevo su forma a la de un león.

—Karoo, es tipo nube, bloquea sus llamas— dijiste a tu león

Este solo asintió y corro hasta donde estaba el erizo de de Kyoya y con un rugido, el erizo de Hibari perdió sus llamas, por lo que regreso a su caja.

—Creo que ya gane Kyoya—

Este sonrío y saco otras caja arma con el mismo animal, eran varios de ellos, al parecer no seria tan fácil.

—Piénsalo dos veces (T/N)—

—Bien… entonces ya gane!— volviste a decir con una sonrisa

—Hmmm…—

—Karoo cambio forma cristallo—

El león se convirtió en un cristal gigante que se coloco al rededor de el campo de batalla, Hibari se quedo pensando que clase de truco era ese?, pienso que cambiaría la forma a algo mas imponente.

—Un cristal?—

—Me gusta lo sencillo, apuntalo bien Kyoya—

—Hmmm…— asintió

—Y odio perder— sonreíste

Este fue directo a atacarte pero lo bloqueaste, de tus hermanos tu eras la única que no necesitaba tener activada su llama todo el tiempo, ademas de ocuparla en toda la batalla matarías a Hibari y no querías eso…

Este atacaba y bloqueaba, sin duda era fuerte y persistente, pero tu lo eras mas de eso no había duda, pudo volver invocar a su erizo Roll y cambio de forma, sus tonfas habían cambiado por unas esposas, el también tenia trucos bajo la manga, tu también sin duda, tu león seguía en la forma de un cristal, así que hiciste que de estos cristales salieran cuerpos, sus manos se volvían cuchillas al atacar a Hibari y como estas no tenían llamas, no podía absorberlas, su plan había fracasado. Hibari no se veía en lo mas mínimo molesto o enojado, tenia una sonrisa, sin duda eras un reto, cada vez estaba mas seguro que te quería a su lado y tu solo podías corroborarlo mas…

—Sin duda e echo una buena elección— dijo Hibari

—YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TUYA!— gritaste

—Si lo eres—

Este esquivo a todos los cuerpos de cristal, llego tan rápido a donde estabas, que te quedaste sorprendida, tiro sus armas y te quito la tuya y la lanzo al piso, te tomo en sus brazos, te aferraste a su pecho y sin demora este te beso, lo cual hizo que Karoo cambiara de forma nuevamente a un león y que Roll regresara a su caja, todos los presentes se quedaron impactados, enojados y otros celosos, como era posible que lograra besarte, Takeshi quería golpear a Hibari al igual que Hayato, Tsuna y Mokuro, tus hermanos por otro lado estaban enojados, les hervía la sangre que ese maldito te estuviera besando y que tu lo permitieras… todos se acercaron corriendo a ustedes pero fueron interceptados por tu león, que les impidió el paso a todos, ni siquiera tus hermanos podían desafiar a tu león, pues el era como tu parte de las llamas del infierno, mas fuerte que cualquier llama ahí presente.

—Tu león es muy útil— dijo Hibari separándose del beso

—Ni creas que lo volverá a hacer Kyoya— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Entonces es mejor que tome la oportunidad—

—Si—

Te gustaban sus besos sin duda, por ahora no te importaba la mirada asesina de tus hermanos, ni la de los Vongola, querías estar en los brazos de ese demonio de ojos afilados azules, ya después te preocuparías por los demás… cuando sentiste unas esposas en tu muñeca…

—Uh?—

—No te volverás a separar de mi— dijo con una sonrisa

—KYOYA! YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TUYA MALDITA SEA, QUITAME ESTO!— dijiste empujando a Hibari

—No tienes elección—

—KYAAAAAA! DEJAMEEEE!— gritaste

—Eres muy ruidosa—

Este te atrajo hacia el y te volvió a besar, mientras mas te resistieras y mas gritaras mas complacidas a hibari, pues este te seguiría besando para callarte.

—Eres un maldito…—

—Y tu mi mujer, comprendo—

—Jamas lo comprender, tu no eres mi dueño y nunca lo serás—

—Hmmm… ya lo veremos—

Entonces se acercaron hacia los demás, aun con las esposas tu león caminaba alado de Hibari, al parecer este le había aceptado, que raro, porque Karoo siempre había alejado a todos de ti, incluso a tus hermanos, es por eso que casi nunca lo ocupabas.

—Karoo?— dijiste a lo que el león volteo

—Tu león me agrada— dijo Hibari acariciando su melena

—Es raro que eso pase—

—Vez, tu lugar es a mi lado—

—Ay! dios por favor no… no sigas—

Entonces llegaron a donde estaban los demás, sabían que muchos estarían enojados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero después de todo tenias 24, ya no eras una niña de 14…

—Abyss…— dijo Death con un aura asesina

—De…Death! no no es lo que parece te lo juro!—

—Entonces ese beso no fue nada?— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

—MATARE A LA NUBECITA!— dijo Night

—HERMANOS! por favor, Kyoya es…—

—Su futuro esposo, es un gusto el poder conoceles al fin—

Todos incluso tu, te quedaste con una cara de "WTF!" como que su futura esposa? Hibari quería casarse?, pero que no eso era de Herbívoros?…

—Hi…Hibari-san en verdad quieres casarte?— dijo Tsuna

—Claro, solo podría casarme con la mejor— te miro

—Uh? Yo?— dijiste sonrojada

—Hmm— este asintió

—Pero ella quiere casarse contigo?— dijo Yamamoto

—Claro, de ustedes, yo soy el mejor—

—Kufufufu y eso quien lo decide?—

—Yo por supuesto—

—Kufufufu que arrogante alondra—

—Callate de una buena vez cabeza de piña—

Tu solo podías sentir esas miradas intensas que se lanzaban Kyoya y Mokuro, cuando escuchaste que tu hermano te hablo…

—(T/N)…—

—Death… que pasa?—

—Deseas formar una alianza con los Vongola?—

—Ah… yo… no, no creo que nos quieran a su lado—

—Te equivocas (T/N)— dijo Tsuna

—Para nosotros seria un honor que estuvieran con nosotros—

—Tsuna… lo dices en verdad?—

—Si, así podrían enseñarnos a pelear y cosas así, claro si ustedes quieren—

—Formar parte de la Vongola…—

Miraste a Death, no podías sentir ninguna emoción por su parte, sin embargo sentiste la de Shadow, a el no le parecía mala idea y Night, bueno, mientras el pudiera entrenar era feliz…

—Tengo que pensarlo Tsuna, pero lo consideraremos—

—Por favor no demores en tu respuesta, regresaremos a Roma en 3 días, puedes darme tu respuesta en ese plazo?—

—Si—

—Entonces nos vamos, nos hospedamos en un hotel llamado Tilarium, lo conoces?—

—Claro—

—Bien entonces en 3 días buscanos— Dijo Yamamoto

—Bien así lo haremos—dijiste con una sonrisa

Ya se iban todos pero, viste que Hibari no tenia intensiones de irse.

—Uh… Kyoya tu no te vas?—

—No, yo me quedo donde estés tu—

Sonrojaste por las palabras que este te dio, pero y tus hermanos… como lo tomarían…

—NO, NI HABLAR, LA NUBECITA QUIERE VIVIR CON NOSOTROS?— grito Night y señalando a hibari que también estaba presente

—Uh… si—

—Por mi bien, seria bueno convivir con otras personas— dijo Shadow

—Si Abyss así lo quiere por mi esta bien— dijo Death

—QUE! USTEDES TAMBIEN, MALDITA NUBECITA… — dijo

—Pero no dejare que se quede en tu habitación— dijo Death

—Si claro, que duerma en la de Night— dijiste con una sonrisa macabra

—QUE! NO NI HABLAR! NO, YO NO QUIERO A ESE EN MI HABITACION!—

—Me parece bien, ademas en el cuarto de Night hay dos camas— dijo Death

—HEY EH DICHO QUE NO! QUE NO ME ESCUCHAN!—

—Hey cierto, había olvidado esa cama, ademas la habitación de Night es de las mas grandes, me parece justo—

—MALDITOS! QUE EH DICHO QUE NO!—

—Entonces esta decidido, Kyoya se queda en el cuarto de Night— dijiste sonriente

Hibari no dijo nada, solo asintió, mientras que Night estaba echo un mar de ira, pero a ninguno de ustedes les importo y siguieron ignorándole, ya se le pasara el berrinche, aunque por otro lado, la verdad es que no sabias que se sentía vivir con otro hombre ademas de tus hermanos… esto seria nuevo…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Que ay, bueno espero no se hayan aburrido y todo eso a por cierto se me olvido mencionar la caja arma de Night, pero ya sabrán pronto que es lo que tiene, la verdad es muy genial… na mentira, pero si es de mis animales extintos favoritos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero hayan disfrutado.

Ciaossu.


	8. I Won't Give In

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **I Won't Give In—**

* * *

Sin mas todos fueron a dormir, por fin obtuviste tu victoria y de la mejor forma…

—CUARTO DE NIGHT—

—No puedo creer esto…— dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

Entonces este vio que Hibari se acostó en su cama, como se atrevía…

—HEY! LARGO DE MI CAMA!— grito enojado

—Eres muy ruidos—

—PUES QUITATE DE MI CAMA MALDITA NUBECITA!—

—Pronto seremos familia, deberías tratarme bien—

—Primero muerto me entiendes, ahora muévete si no quieres que te mate—

Este se coloco sus armas y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Hibari, enterrando sus garras de tigre en la almohada donde estaba la cabeza de Hibari, pero este le esquivo.

—MALDITA NUBECITA!—

—Herbívoro—

—HERBÍVORO! ESO LO SERAS TU MALDITA NUBECITA!—

Hibari soltó un bufido molesto, Night le estaba persiguiendo, donde se paraba Hibari este lanzaba un ataque, era definitivo, esa noche no podrían descansar, al menos ellos dos, porque ustedes dormían como bebés…

—NO ESCAPARAAAAAAAS HIBARI!—

—Hmmm… al menos ya ocupas mi nombre—

—TE VOOOOOOY A MATAAAAAAAAAR!—

—De todos los cuñados existentes, me tenia que tocar el mas ruidoso—

—NUNCA SEREMOS FAMILIA MALDITO!—

—Como quieras—

—ABYSS NUNCA TE ACEPTARIA!—

—Hmmm…— sonrío

—Y ESA MALDITA SONRISA QUE! AGRRRR! NO TE SOPORTO!—

—Si mal no recuerdo Death le dijo a Sasagawa que no quitara la vista de ti… veamos—

Este se detuvo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que Night se detuviera a centímetros de el, se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, al fin había entendido las palabras de Death, el ver directamente a los ojos a Night hacia que este se calmara y se detuviera, que gran debilidad, pero sin duda era difícil de descifrar.

—Maldito Hibari…— dijo

—Ya eh descubierto tu habilidad Night—

—Y que harás, me mataras?… hazlo y Death te matara— dijo con una sonrisa

—No te matare, mi intención no es esa—

—Entonces?—

—Como dije, soy el futuro esposo de tu hermana—

—No puedes casarte con ella—

—Deja de ser un sobreprotector—

—No es por eso—

—Entonces?—

—Ella…—

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle una mano llego hasta su nuca, cayendo inconsciente Night, Hibari volteo a ver quien había sido, era Death, había noqueado a su propio hermano, pero porque?…

—Death—

—Kyoya—

—Porque?—

—Por que soy su hermano y puedo hacerlo—

—Estábamos hablando—

—No, el estaba respondiendo tus preguntas, ya sabes su debilidad, bien por ti ahora duerme—

—Responde lo que el iba a decir—

—No tengo ninguna intención en confiar nuestros secretos personales a los enemigos—

—No soy su enemigo—

—Por ahora—

—Ni nunca—

—…El tercer día ven a mi habitación por la noche, yo responderé tus dudas—

—Bien—

—Ahora duerme, me llevo a Night—

Este cargo el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente y lo llevo a su habitación, no pudo siquiera sentir la presencia de Death, eso le causo un escalofrío en la nuca, de los 4 al que debía temerle sin duda seria Death…

—A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE—

—Buenos dias—

Escuchaste

—Buenos dias…—

Tallaste tus ojos y entonces lo viste era Kyoya a lado de tu cama, viéndote fijamente.

—Kyoya?… a es verdad que te quedaras estos 3 días—

—El desayuno ya esta—

—Que horas son?—

—9:30—

—Ya es tarde, vale gracias…—

Entonces sentiste como este ponía una mano en tu pecho y te empujaba para volverte acostar, te quedaste un poco sonrojada, que iba a hacer.

—Cuando nos casemos tu serás la que me deba despertar, esto que estoy haciendo lo debes hacer conmigo y después besarme—

Entonces te beso, aceptaste el beso y lo tomaste de la nuca, profundizaron mas el beso y este coloco su mano alado de tu cuerpo y con la otra subo lentamente a tu cuello, apreto un poco lo que hizo que te separaras de el, tomaste su mano y cerraste un ojo y con el otro le veis fijamente, porque estaba haciendo eso…

—Kyo…Kyoya—

—No me provoques, oh aquí mismo te haré el amor—

Sonrojaste, sabias que no mentía, hacerte el amor… jamas lo habías pensado, el casarte implicaba… hacer eso…

—Tu tienes experiencia en… esas cosas?— dijiste sonrojada

Este solto el agarre de tu cuello, se sento en la orilla de tu cama dándote la espalda.

—Si—

—Hmmm… y cuando nos casemos… haremos eso?—

—Si—

—Quieres tener hijos?—

—Quizá—

—En verdad te gusto?—

—Aun lo dudas?—

—Si—

—Si—

—Si que?—

—Si, me gustas—

Te levantaste y recargaste tu cabeza en su espalda, escuchaste su respiración tranquila, no mentía, este giro su cabeza y te vio de re ojo, jamas se imagino estar así con alguien, siempre creyó que era cosa de herbívoros enamorados e idiotas, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, después de todo, los carnívoros y cazadores expertos como el también se pueden enamorar,¿no?…

—Bien vístete y baja— dijo levantándose

—Bien—

—Por cierto siempre duermes en ropa interior?—

—uH?—

Te miraste y viste que solo tenias el sostén y las bragas, por lo que sonrojaste y te cubriste con las sabanas, que tonta como lo habías olvidado, bueno es que para ser honestos, no estabas acostumbrada a que alguien que no fueran tus hermanos estuvieran en la casa, Hibari sonrío por haberte visto así y sin mas salió, tu te buscaste una bata, no querías ponerte ropa aun, así que encontraste una bata de satin en color hueso, te la colocaste y saliste, te encontraste con Shadow así que bajaron juntos este también solo tenia una bata, estaban todos acostumbrados a desayunar en ropa interior, pero esta vez era diferente, tenia que mínimo cubrirse pues tenían visitas…

—BUEEEEEENOS DIAS HERMANOS… E IDIOTA— dijo Night bajando

—Buenos dias Night— dijiste

—Hahahaha, aquí el único idiota eres tu Shadow recuerda tu coeficiente!— dijo Shadow divertido y haciendo sonrojar a Night

—CALLATE NIÑO IDIOTA!—

—Ne! por cierto Kyoya, cuando te hiciste tu ultimo examen de coeficiente?— dijo Shadow ignorando a Night

—No lo recuerdo—

—Hmmm… después del desayuno puedo hacerte uno si quieres?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Bien—

—VALE! Pero eso si es seguro que te sacas mejor coeficiente que el de Night—

—YA CALLATE SHADOW!—

—Shadow, Night, por favor, ya esta, pasen todos a la mesa— dijo Death

—YA ERA HORA DEATH! MORIA DE HAMBRE—

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Hibari se centro enfrente tuyo así que cada que podía te echaba una mirada, tu solo sonrojabas y le regalabas una sonrisa, así fue todo el desayuno, hasta que…

—NIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTT!— gritaste

—QUEEE!—

—TE ACABASTE TODO EL TOCINO!—

—Y QUEE! ME ESTAS CONTANDO LA COMIDA?!—

—ERES UN MALDITO!—

—Y TO UNA TONTA!—

Shadow coloco un brazo en Hibari indicándole que lo mejor que podía hacer era no interferir y ver…

—Yo ya no quiero tocino…— dijo Shadow

Después de eso Death tomo su plato y se paro, al igual que Shadow y Hibari.

—Que pasa?— dijo Hibari

—Es su típica pelea por la comida, Night siempre come mas de lo normal y a veces se come la porción que se supone nos corresponde a cada uno, eso le hace enojar a (T/N) por lo que, siempre pelean por lo que dejo yo— dijo con una sonrisa

—Lo mejor será que te acostumbres Kyoya—

—Hmmm…—

—50 euros a que gana (T/N)— dijo Shadow

—Ah… bien es tocino, el favorito de Night, quizás gane… 50 a Night— dijo Death

—Y tu por quien apuestas Kyoya?—

—Hmmm… por mi mujer claro—

—Bien! si ambos ganamos Death nos dará 50 a cada uno… hahaha—

—Y si ustedes pierden me daran 50 cada uno—

—Hmmm… vale— dijo HIbari

Los 3 observaron con detenimiento la escena, no dejaban de verse y entonces te le lanzaste a Night, haciendo que este caldera, te levantaste lo mas rápido posible y tomaste el ultimo trozo de tocino, sin duda habías ganado o eso creíste, cuando Night te jalo del tobillo y lo soltaste, este lo tomo, pero tu mordiste su pantorrilla lo que hizo que soltara el trozo y volviera a caer en el plato, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que por fin ganaste y pudiste comerte el ultimo trozo de tocino…

—Nos debes 50 a cada uno Death— dijo con una sonrisa burlona Shadow

—Ni hablar—

Este les dio el dinero y sin mas se retiro a lavar lo que había utilizado, lo mismo hicieron Shadow y Hibari, dejándolos a ustedes dos terminar con lo que hacían, Hibari siguió a Shadow hasta su habitación, al entrar este noto que había muchos papeles, libros y en una pared estaban muchas armas, esas tenian que ser la de los guardianes mas fuertes de las familias a las que habían enfrentado…

—Esas son…—

—Sip, las armas de los guardianes—

—Mas fuertes—

—Así es y en ese hueco que esta en la parte inferior izquierda estaban tus tonfas, pero ni hablar, han regresado a su dueño—

—Las coleccionas?—

—Claro, de lo contrario mis hermanos no me las traerían—

—Entonces solo roban las armas para tu colección y no para saber los movimientos de estos?—

—Hmmm… no, la verdad es que las memorias que tienen las armas son solo del dueño, no de los demás, así que son inservibles, para eso también robamos bitácoras y diarios de los jefes y ex jefes, así podemos recabar mas información de nosotros—

—De ustedes, no de las familias?—

—Así es Kyoya, atacamos a las familias que nos interesan, por ejemplo la familia Pettirosso, en sus memorias de sus primeros jefes guardaban la memoria de nuestros anillos—

—Hmm… entonces todos aquellos que les han echo daño, son a las familias que atacan—

—Justamente Kyoya—

—Y porque roban los anillos de las familias—

—Muchos son pedidos, pero…—

—Pero antes de entregarlos leo sus memorias, ya que todos los anillos mas importantes como los suyos, fueron creados a la par que los nuestros, solo así hemos aprendido a controlarlos—

—Controlarlos?—

—De lo contrario ellos nos controlarían a nosotros—

—¿?—

—A ver te explico, los anillos son todo lo malo de la sociedad, temor, lujuria, gula, ira, orgullo y todo eso, bueno eso es lo que nosotros protegemos, mira utiliza mi anillo—

Shadow le coloco el anillo a Hibari, este al sentir tantas emociones juntas no lo soporto y se lo quito, que había sido eso, ademas se sentía cansado y jadeaba, solo por usarlo quizás 30 segundos…

—Que… que acaba de pasar?—

—Eso, que sentiste todos los pecados de la humanidad—

—Y tienen que soportarlo todo el tiempo?—

—Sip, es duro, pero de los 3 el mío es el mas calmado, el de (T/N)… ufff no ese si que fue difícil, recuerdo que Death le obligaba a usarlo siempre, para que se acostumbrara, ella tenia pesadillas siempre, no quería salir de su habitación e incluso se deprimió mucho tiempo—

—La llama del infierno…—

—Así es—

—Shadow, ayer cuando le dije a Night que porque no me podía casar con ella, iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió Death, sabes el porque—

—Hahahaha claro que lo se, pero no te lo puedo decir, si quieres saber preguntale a Death—

—Y porque no me puedes decir?—

—Porque esos son temas que maneja mejor Death—

—Hmmm…—

—BIEN! AHORA A MEDIR TU COEFICIENTE!— dijo con una sonrisa

—VONGOLA—

—Kufufufu esa alondra es un maldito… mira que reclamar como suya a (T/N)… no es justo—

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de piña— dijo Gokudera

—Ni hablar, cuando Hibari-san reclama algo como suyo, es porque no lo dejara, así que me gustara mucho (T/N), pero soy realista— dijo Tsuna

—Hmmm… ni hablar Tsuna tiene razón, por ahora me concentrare en Shadow— dijo Yamamoto

—Shadow?, no pensé que fueras gay Yamamoto— dijo tsuna

—Hahahaha, no de ese tipo de concentración Tsuna, sino en lo que me puede enseñar y como mejorar en mi técnica y en el combate— dijo

—Oh… bueno haz corrido con suerte al menos a ti te enseñara uno de ellos— dijo Ryohei cruzandoce de brazos

—Deberías seguir insistiendo con Night Ryohei— dijo Yamamoto

—Y LO HARE! VAMOS CON ELLOS AL EXTREMO YAMAMOTO!— dijo

—Vale, nos vemos al rato chicos—

—Bien— dijo Hayato

Estos dos se fueron dejando a Mokuro, Hayato y Tsuna en el cuarto…

—Hey alguno de ustedes vio a Reborn?— pregunto Tsuna

—Hmmm… no decimo, porque?—

—Se me hace extraño que no este aquí—

—Kufufufu, no te preocupes tanto por el Sawada, después de todo sabe cuidarse—

—Si… tienes razón Mokuro—

Pero Tsuna no dejaba de pensar en donde podría estar, porque desde que regresaron al hotel el estaba como mas raro de lo normal… que era lo que le afecto?…

—REBORN—

—Donde esta… donde…— dijo buscando en un librero

—Reborn! que buscas?—

—Iemitsu, que bueno que estas aquí, sabes donde esta las bitácoras de Nono?—

—Claro pero para que las necesitas?—

—Hellfire—

—Hellfire?…—

—Si—

—Los demonios hellfire?…—

—Justamente—

—Que no eran un mito?—

—No y al parecer Nono sabia algo de ellos—

—Como puede ser… nunca nos dijo nada—

—Al parecer el junto con otras familias acabaron con la mayor parte los Hellfire, a excepción de los 4 hijos—

—Como pudieron dar con ellos?—

—Hibari Kyoya—

—Que hábil, las leyendas decían que eran mas difíciles de encontrar que los Vindice—

—Bueno… al final no lo fue—

—Y para eso necesitas las bitácoras?—

—Quiero comprobar si lo que dicen ellos es verdad, porque ellos nos odian justamente por eso—

—Hmmm… volvernos aliados de los demonios mas temidos en el mundo de la mafia, sin duda es una buena idea, pero valen mas muertos que vivos, sino me equivoco—

—No, no te equivocas, pero ellos son los únicos que pueden controlar sus anillos, ademas prefiero tenerlos de aliados que enemigos, los eh visto pelear, no quisiera enfrentarlos—

—Vaya… me han dado curiosidad—

—Si los vieras, ocultan mas secretos de los que podríamos imaginar—

—Hmmm… vale, entonces te ayudo—

—Me parece bien Iemitsu—

Y sin mas, ambos se pusieron a buscar, tenia que saber si eso que los Hellfire habían dicho era verdad, quería creer que fuera una mentira así estos no tendrían motivos para odiarles se unirían sin pensar, los quería Reborn de su lado y como todo lo que se propone el sicario, tenia que lograrlo.

—HELLFIRE Y HIBARI—

—MALDITA SEA NIGHT!—

—Y AHORA QUE CARAJO QUIERES!—

—MIRA! TE ACABASTE TODAS LAS GASEOSAS! ERES UN MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO!—

—SIEMPRE TE MOLESTA LO QUE HAGO, SI NO TE GUSTA PONLES TU NOMBRE!—

—NO SON SOLO MIAS SON DE TODOS, PERO TU ERES EL UNICO QUE SE LAS ACABA SIEMPRE!—

—PUES SI YA LO SABES PORQUE DIABLOS NO LOS ESCONDES!—

—ERES UN…—

—Vamos por mas— dijo hibari entrando

—Uh?— dijeron los dos

—Si, vamos (T/N)—

Este te tomo de la mano y te jalo, dejando solo a Night, eran las 3 de la tarde por lo tanto ya estabas cambiada, traías un vestido hueso sin mangas y llevabas unas zapatillas del 10, te veías alta, pero aun así Hibari era mas alto…

—Cuanto mides Kyoya?—

—Uh?—

—Si, cuanto mides, porque aun con mis tacones no logro alcanzar tu cara— dijiste sonriente

—Para que quieres alcanzar mi rostro?—

—Para sentirme alta, para que mas—

—Hmm… 1.85—

—Hahaha… no… jamas te alcanzare… o quizás…—

Pero este tomo tu cara con su mano derecha y te beso, al separarse, abriste los ojos y te quedaste pensando…

—Bien… la estatura no importa—

Este sonrío, sabia que te gustaban sus besos, cada vez lo aceptabas mas, estaba conforme, pronto aceptarías y entenderías que el es el único hombre para ti, así como el entendido desde la primera vez que te vio que eras de el…

—Por cierto Kyoya, gracias por acompañarme a comprar mas gaseosas, no…yo… no quiero que creas que siempre peleo con el maldito de Night, yo no quiero que pienses que soy conflictiva…—

—Lo que importa es que le ganes a Night—

—Uh?… me apoyas?— sonrojaste

—Tengo que apoyar a mi mujer—

—YA TE DIJE QUE NO…—

Este tomo tus muñecas y te atrajo a el, volvió a callarte con un beso, al separarse te quedaste un momento pensando… ¿que estabas diciendo?…

—Ya llegamos, entra y compra rápido— dijo

—Uh?… a si si, no tardo—

Entraste rápido y compraste sin demora, no querías dejar esperando a Kyoya… pero algo siempre se interpone en el camino… no es así?…

—Uh señorita disculpe?— dijo una chica

—Que pasa?—

—Sabe si tienen mas de estos?— dijo enseñándote una caja de cereal

—Ammm… no trabajo aquí, lo lamento—

—Bien…—

Como porque demonios te preguntaba eso a ti… no ibas vestida como una persona que trabajara en ese lugar o si?…

Fuiste a cajas a pagar lo que llevabas y justamente adelante de ti estaba una anciana, 80 quizás mas, sabias que ibas a tardar, solo rogabas al cielo que no se volteara y te comenzara a hablar de su familia… ojalá hubiera sido así…

—Y entonces le dije, que no se podía casar con ese hombre, no era lo suficientemente guapo como para mi hija—

Tu solo podías asentir, sabias que ya tenias mas de 15 minutos ahí formada y la señora no dejaba de hablar, pobre de Hibari…

Entonces sentiste una mano en tu hombro, volteaste y cual fue tu sorpresa cuando viste a Kyoya, este se preocupo y decidió entrar a buscarte.

—Tardas mucho—

—Lo lamento yo…—

—Así que este es su esposo, jovencita?— dijo la señora

—Yo… etto…—

—Si, Kyoya Hibari—

—Vaya si que es guapo y cuando tendrán a sus hijos?— dijo muy normal

—Uh?!— sonrojaste te sorprendiste

Sentiste la mano de Kyoya en tu vientre, le miraste y viste que tenia una sonrisa… que carajos esta pensando hacer?…

—Descuide, de eso me encargo esta noche—

— _*KYAAAAAAA! QUE DIJO! ESTA NOCHE! ESTA LOCO SI CREE QUE LO PERMITIRE!*—_ te dijiste mentalmente, por fuera solo pudiste sonrojar como nunca

—Sus hijos serán hermosos sin duda—

—Lo se— dijo con orgullo

—Que les dure ese amor, mucho mas chicos, nos vemos— dijo la señora pagando y retirándose

Tu te quedaste sorprendida… amor?, PERO SI APENAS LE CONOCIAS DE HACE UNOS DIAS!…

Pagaron lo que tenían y justo lo ibas a cargar cuando Hibari te lo quito, el lo cargaría, volviste a sonrojar, ese hombre era un misterio sin duda…

—Por eso tardabas tanto en salir?—

—Hahaha, es que había mucha fila—

—Que tanto le decías a la señora?—

—No…no te importa Kyoya—

—Si me importa—

—PUES QUE NO TE IMPORTE!—

—Hablabas de mi?—

—N…no…p…porque…debería!—

—Hmmm… algo me dice que si—

—P…PUES…NO!—

—Quizás si me lo dijeras a los ojos y dejaras de tartamudear podría creerte—

—Callate…— dijiste en voz baja

Este embozo una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba ganarte en las conversaciones, por no decir que en todo…

En algún momento del camino este tomo tu mano, entrelazado sus dedos con los tuyos, solo sonrojaste y aceptaste su mano, no te importaba caminar así con el, la verdad es que nada de el te molestaba, pero no le ibas a decir "SI TU GANAS" no, eres mas difícil… o eso creías…

Llegaron a casa y trataste de soltarte del agarre de Hibari, pero no podías, este te apreto mas fuerte, quería que tus hermanos los vieran así y si… los vieron…

—PORQUE TOMAS LA MANO DE MI HERMANA ALEJATE—

Grito Night tomándote en sus brazos pero Hibari no te soltaba.

—Suéltala!— dijo Night

—No—

—Suéltala—

—No—

—Puedes soltarla?— dijo Night tratando de guardar su compostura

—Hmmm…—

—Uh?—

—No—

—AAAAAAH! MALDITA NUBECITA!—

Night al soltarte, Hibari te jalo hacia el abrazándote y haciendo que Night se enojara mas, cuando Shadow apareció…

—Hey! Kyoya, hermana, cavernícola, tengo tus resultados— dijo feliz

—A QUIEN LE DICES CAVERNICOLA!—

—Obtuviste un coeficiente de 190, eso es para los humanos normales muy bueno, eres tan inteligente como cualquier detective de primera— dijo este ignorando por completo a Night

—Hmm… eso es bueno, cuanto tiene ella?— dijo señalándote

—180, tu le ganas por 10 puntos—

—Hmmm, hasta en eso te gano— dijo con una sonrisa

—Osh! callate!— fue lo único que pudiste decir

—HEY NO ME IGNOREN!— dijo Night

—OH! Kyoya, estas tomando la mano de (T/N), se ven lindos juntos— dijo Shadow con una sonrisa

—No mientas Shadow—

—Lo digo enserio hermana, quiero tener sobrinos después de todo y tu eres la mas probable a que pueda tener una familia— dijo

Tu agachaste la mirada y de un jalón quitaste tu mano de la de Hibari y subiste a tu cuarto, no querías hablar de eso…

Shadow y Hibari se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, que había dicho para que te pusieras así, Night al ver eso salió corriendo tras tuyo, al parecer este sabia algo que Shadow y Hibari ignoraban, pero que era…

—No puedo permitir que mi mujer me guarde secretos— dijo serio

—Hahaha tu mujer… entonces debería empezar a decirte cuñado—

—Solo Kyoya—

—Como digas cuñado—

—Kyoya—

—Cuñado—

—…—

Death estaba como siempre escondido viendo a detalle todo lo que pasaba, sin duda tendría que decirle a Hibari mucho antes del tercer día… después de todo a sido el único valiente que les a enfrentado y merece un poco de crédito, a pesar de que sea Vongola…

—ESA NOCHE HELLFIRE—

Night dormía en el cuarto de Death, así que por ese tiempo la habitación de Night era de Kyoya, Death fue a hablar con Kyoya esperando a que este no estuviera dormido aun…

s/f: TOC TOC

—Adelante— se escucho

A lo que Death paso y cerro la puerta detrás de el…

—Death… a que debo tu aparición?— dijo Hibari

—Tenemos que hablar—

—Te escucho…—

Death le contaría el porque su hermana no puede casarse o porque ella sentía que no podía casarse con nadie y también porque no se sentía merecedora del amor o sentimientos similares, le contaría para que estuviera preparado para lo peor y pudiera huir o quedarse a enfrentar lo que vendría…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Lo de la señora en el supermercado se me ocurrió porque una vez estaba formado ahí en esa filas interminables y una señora se volteo y comenzó a hablarme de cosas de que su nieta y su hija y que a ella le caía mal el esposo de su hija y todo eso y al final una amiga llego y me dijo hay es tu novia… y yo como WTF! pero decidí no contradecirla, mi amiga me ayudo y le siguió el juego hahahaha después de eso mi amiga y yo reímos como nunca, en fin, espero no se aburrieran de este capitulo, **nos leemos en el siguiente "QUE SERA HASTA EL SABADO!"**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ciaossu.


	9. Someone, Somewhere

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Someone Somewhere—**

* * *

—TU HABITACIÓN—

—(T/N)… puedo entrar?— dijo Night con voz suave

—Pasa Alonzo…—

Este entro y cerro la puerta colocándole llave al cerrojo, así nadie podría importunar.

—Que pasa?… es con respecto a eso?—

—…si…—

—Pero (T/N)… solo es una pesadilla—

—No Alonzo, mis pesadillas no son solo eso, son premoniciones, desde que ocupe este maldito anillo sueño con eso—

—Aun no te deja—

—No… y no quiero que se haga realidad—

—Pero no porque sea una premonición quiere decir que pase—

—Alonzo… algo me dice que pasara—

—Son solo avisos (T/N) quizás ese sueño trataba de decirte que, lo que debes elegir es al camino difícil y no al fácil…—

—Alonzo… NO PUEDES SER MAS IDIOTA!— le gritaste

—MALDITA NIÑA TONTA, UNO QUE TRATA DE AYUDAR!—

—PUES NO AYUDES! IDIOTA! LARGATE DE MI CUARTO—

—YA BASTA!—

Grito imponente, esta vez sus palabras te erizaron la piel, el nunca decir eso o si lo hacia era en tono de broma o jugando, pero esa vez era en serio…

—A…Alonzo…—

—Te amo hermana tonta y en verdad deseo que todo lo que te a pasado solo se quede en premoniciones, no tienes porque hacer cazo de todos ellos—

—Alonzo…—

Te lanzaste a abrazarle, el te recibió con lo brazos abiertos y acaricio suavemente tu cabello (C/C) mientras acariciaba tu espalda, quería que te tranquilizaras, que pensaras con la cabeza fría y que dejaras de hacer cosas por arrebato…

—No quiero que muera—

—No lo hará—

—Y si, si?—

—No lo permitiré—

—Como…¿?—

—No lo se… cuando llegue ese día yo ya tendré la solución, solo si llega…—

—Bien…—

Sin mas permaneciste en sus brazos, aunque no lo admitieras por fuera, sabias que los brazos de tu hermano Night eran cálidos y acogedores, muchas noches corrías a la cama de este y te escondías en las sabanas, el te reconfortaba con un abrazo cálido, mientras tu te calmabas y volvías a dormir, muchas noches el fue tu consuelo mientras que en Death solo encontraba un muro, pues el quería que se hiciera mas fuerte, por eso le pedía soportar todo eso, aunque igual sufría, Night nunca pudo con eso, a pesar de ser un sadico y un destripador y descuartizador experto y con maestría, no podía dejar sola a su hermanita, la protegería aun así tuviera que dar su vida por ella…

—HIBARI Y DEATH—

—Y bien?— dijo Hibari

—…Realmente aun no estoy convencido en confiar en ustedes…—

—Eso era lo que me querías decir?—

—No—

—Hmmm…— comenzaba a impacientarse

—Mi hermana no puede abrirse completamente contigo, porque tiene miedo—

—Miedo de que?—

—De que mueras—

—Morir?…Yo?… buena broma— dijo estoico

—Mi hermana tuvo una vez… bueno… un sueño mas parecido a una premonición, donde perdía al amor de su vida por la culpa de una mala amante del pasado, entonces la mujer le gritaba "NO PODRAS AMAR, NO PODRAS SER MERECEDORA DE LA FELICIDAD, ¡TÚ! HIJA Y HEREDERA DE LUCIFER", es por eso que cree que fue una señal de que ella no debía ser feliz, aunque… lo que mas a añorado durante muchos años es serlo—

—Y teme que sea yo?—

—Si—

—Entonces en verdad siente algo por mi—

—Y lo dudas?—

—No, solo queria confirmarlo—

—Bien, después de esto quiero que me digas el camino que tomaras—

—Me quedare con mi mujer—

—Lo que temía… bien, entonces hazle saber lo que estas dispuesto a hacer—

—Me quedare con ella, Death, aun si lo tratas de impedir—

Dijo este dirigiéndose a la puerta, tenia que hablar contigo, no importaba la hora, tenia que hacerlo…

—REBORN—

—REBORN!— grito Iemitsu

—Que pasa?— dijo calmado

—Las eh encontrado, aquí están, las bitácoras y un par de diarios de Nono—

—Increíble Iemitsu! gracias… ahora a leer…—

—Bien, quieres que te ayude?—

—Si, mientras mas rápido encontremos algo de los Hellfire, mas pronto se unirán a nosotros y mas pronto les entrenaran—

—Diras…les entrenaran—

—NOS ENTRENARAN—

—Tan increíbles son como para que te entrenen?—

—Mas de lo que puedes imaginar Iemitsu…—

4 Bitácoras tan solo de Nono y 2 diarios, tenían que leer a velocidad del sonido para que pudieran llegar antes del tercer día, o esta vez los perderían para siempre…

—NIGHT Y DEATH—

Hibari al salir del cuarto Death decidió hacer lo mismo, entro a su habitación dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos blancos de espaldas, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a su hermano en su habitación y claro como podría…

—Night…—

—Death…— dijo tranquilo

—Porque ese tono de voz?—

—Cual?—

—Ese tranquilo y apacible tono de voz tan raro de ti—

—Es bueno estar así de vez en cuando…¿no?—

—No, al menos no en ti, es raro cuando estas así… usualmente cuando estas así…tu…—

—Si, diste con el clavo Death— dijo sonriendo

—Y que es ahora?—

—Quizás no soy tan listo como tu o como Shadow, pero en definitiva si tengo mejor intuición que ustedes dos y suelo encontrar mas rápido la salida…—

—Night, que es exactamente a lo que te refieres?—

—Sabes hermano, hace mucho que no ocupamos nuestros nombres… siempre me agrado tu nombre real, ademas antes de ser… lo que somos, jugábamos y mucho, recuerdo cuando recorrías mi espalda con tus estupidos carritos de juguete o cuando era invierno y jugábamos escondidas, solo podías encontrarme si abría mis ojos… puedes recordarlo?—

—Vagamente Night debí tener 5 años o quizás 4—

—5 años y medio, cuando rompías, vasijas o la porcelana de mamá siempre terminaba echándome la culpa por ti, hahahaha, eras un maldito, jamas me lo agradeciste…—

—Night, para de una vez con esos recuerdos inútiles—

—Death… hermano… quisiera poder hablar mas contigo de esta forma… pero no me lo permites, porque no dejas de cargar con ese odio y ese enojo y comienzas a ser como eras antes, cuando no tenias decir un te amo hermano o un "De grande quiero ser como tu"…—

—Porque yo jamas querría ser igual de idiota que tu Night, siempre guiado por tus impulsos y tus estupideces, por eso eres un idiota, el mas idiota hermano que pude tener, por eso tuve que ser yo el que madurara, porque tu no dejabas de verlo como un juego, incluso a (T/N) se lo hiciste ver como un juego… y para que… imbecil… lo único que necesita es ser realista y ver la cruda verdad—

—No Death… esta vez estas en un error… me voy—

—A donde vas?—

—Tengo cosas que hacer—

—Bien—

—Te amo hermano…— dijo Night antes de salir de su habitación

—…Eres el mas idiota e imbecil de los hermanos Night…— dijo en el silencio de su habitación mientras este apretaba con coraje sus puños, no había entendido a lo que se refería Night y eso le molestaba de sobremanera…

—SHADOW—

—Hey Shadow…— dijo con una sonrisa cálida

—Que pasa Night?—

—Te importa si tomo a Takeshi como discípulo?—

—Hahahaha, en serio?—

—Si— lo dijo seguro

—Hmm… pero…—

—Los movimientos, los tengo, se cuales son sus errores, puedo mejorarlos-

—Pero Ryohei quería que tu fueras su sensei—

—Y lo seré, por ahora solo responde mi pregunta—

—B…Bien… como quieras, pero ambos deben estar igual de fuertes que tu, de lo contrario me hablas echo perder mi tiempo—

—Comprendo, gracias— dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor

—Night?…— dijo espantado y preocupado

—Q…Que pasa?—

Night se acerco hasta Shadow y le dio un gran abrazo, lo que dejo completamente sorprendido a Shadow, porque… porque sentía eso en su pecho, no eran esos abrazos que daba Night, toscos, fuertes, llenos de energía, este era mas… simple, cálido, lleno de…amor?

—Nos veremos después, cuida de (T/N) y no dejes que Death meta la pata—

—B…Bien…—

Night entonces se dio media vuelta y camino hasta las escaleras, Shadow le siguió hasta las escaleras y ahí se quedo, viendo como este salía por la puerta principal, que era esa aura de Night, porque era nostálgica y cálida a la vez?…

—HIBARI Y TU—

Hibari entro sin tocar a tu habitación, tu veías por la ventana la noche cubierta por nubes y alumbrada por una media luna, Noche… porque se sentía esta soledad esta noche… entonces sentiste una mano en tu hombro, giraste y te topaste con dos orbes azul metálico, no eran agresivos, eran…

—Kyoya…—

—No me importa lo que pase—

—…—

—Aunque suene como un completo herbívoro…yo…—

Pero tu dedo acallo sus labios, lo miraste gentilmente, aun le costaba decir las cosas, pero… a ti igual, no?…

—También me gustas Kyoya y quizás si pueda aceptar este matrimonio que me haz impuesto—

—Uh?— se quedo perplejo

—No digas nada que te haga parecer un herbívoro, quiero que mi esposo se mantenga como un carnívoro— dijiste soltando una risita inocente

—Hmmm…— este sonrío

Este te abrazo y tu hiciste lo mismo, le abrazaste fuertemente, querías que lo que Night te dijo fuera verdad, una mentira, el dijo que no todas las premoniciones se realizaban… entonces quizás si podía ser feliz…¿?

—Quiero dormir contigo— dijiste

—Yo también quiero dormir contigo—

Este acaricio tu cabello gentilmente, había entendido lo que querías decir a la perfección, solo iban a dormir, nada mas, por ahora le bastaba con eso, sentirte a su lado y saber que te aferras a su cuerpo le hace sentir cosas de herbívoros, pero no se sentían mal si tu eras quien las provocaba.

Ambos fueron a la cama y durmieron abrazados, estaban cansados, muchos sentimientos en un día te desgastan.

—VONGOLA Y NIGHT—

s/f: TOC TOC

—Hmm?… quien puede ser a las 12 de la noche?— dijo Tsuna

—Yo abro decimo!— dijo Gokudera

Gokudera corrió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era…

—N…Night?—

—NIGHT!— dijeron los presentes en la habitación

—Hehehe… lo lamento Vongolas, hmm… pero eh venido por Takeshi y Ryohei—

—Po…Por mi?— dijo Takeshi un poco nervioso

—Sip, justamente, toma tu arma y tu ropa, nos vamos—

—A donde vamos?— pregunto Yamamoto

—Hahahaha a entrenar hasta que se vuelvan tan fuertes como yo— dijo

Los Vongola se quedaron sorprendidos, porque diablos quería ayudarles después de lo que paso? ademas cuando ambos fueron a la casa de ellos Night se volvió a negar rotundamente a enseñarle a Ryohei y a practicar con Takeshi, entonces porque ese cambio tan repentino?…

—Bien, voy por Ryohei—

—No hace falta Takeshi, ya fui a su habitación y esta haciendo su maleta—

—P…puedo…— dijo gokudera

—Uh?… aya… tu eres el que se enfrento a Death… tu igual puedes venir— dijo Night

—Decimo?— dijo pidiendo permiso

—A delante Gokudera, no pierdas la oportunidad—

—GRACIAS DECIMO!—

Entonces este hizo lo mismo que Takeshi acomodar su maleta, Night les esperaba y solo cargaba con el su gabardina blanca como la nieve y… todo lo que guardase en esa gabardina casi capa.

—LISTO AL EXTREMO MAESTRO!— dijo Ryohei

—LISTO MAESTRO!— dijo Takeshi

—LISTO!— respondió al ultimo Gokudera

—Bien… Cielo Vongola podría prestarme su anillo un segundo?—

—Uh… si—

—Pero no tiene porque quitárselo, le haré un regalo—

—Un regalo?—

—Si, ahora muéstreme su anillo—

Tsuna le mostré su anillo, que haría?… Entonces se mostró la llama de Night, todos comenzaron a temblar, podían sentir todo de nuevo y fue entonces que partio su llama y le dio un pedazo a Tsuna, su anillo brillo en un tono blanco, le había dado un regalo, después de todo…

—Night… porque?—

—Por que se que si mi hermana puede confiar en ustedes, yo también, Vongola si un día usted se encuentra en peligro de muerte puede ocupar mi llama 3 veces la primera para crear un portal a cualquier parte del mundo que lo desee, la segunda para que obtenga una fuerza y velocidad increíble y la tercera puede controlar cualquier elemento que desee, incluso la tierra y sus derivados, la activa con la bondad—

—Tu…tu llama es la bondad?—

—Así es, el ángel que me la otorgo tenia por sobre medida esta cualidad, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien le necesitaba, este siempre se mostraba compasivo con las personas que se encontraban sufriendo por circunstancias distintas y siempre mantenía una actitud amable y generosa, por eso se volvió el guardián de la noche y de mantener a todos aquellos demonios de la noche encerrados, porque solo el podía dominar la llama, Vongola, cuide siempre de los que ama y de los que la gente que ama, aman—

—Night…—

—Es mi regalo, cuide a los que mis aprendices y yo amamos, se que podrá—

—Cuenta con ello Night—

—Bien, entonces nos vamos—

—Pero eso quiere decir que somos aliados ya?—

—Hahaha, no, pero si algún día me matan quiero que ellos 3 no solo le protejan, sino también a mi familia, después de todo, yo soy quien los e protegido siempre—

—Night tus palabras…—

—Hyper intuición Vongola…no?… podría guardarme el secreto?—

—Bien—

—Gracias… BUENO IDIOTAS VAMOS!—

Dijo este gritándoles a los 3 y saliendo de ahí, Tsuna se quedo preocupado, ese sentimiento… Night sabia… no… imposible… pero entonces ese sentimiento que era, porque era nostálgico y doloroso…

—Night… gracias— dijo para si mismo en esa habitación

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON Y GAMBIT RESPONDE:**

 **GEDEON** —Hola bueno, pues les presento a Gambit, ella me ayudara a escribir y también me esta apoyando a sacar una nueva historia que tendrá que ver con Licántropos y Vampiros con los personajes de KHT! si también será una historia de PERSONAJE X LECTORA, pero para que la armemos bien aun falta…

 **GAMBIT** —BIEN ES MI TURNO! Personitas, yo solo escribiré lo que Gedeon me diga, y aportare ideas nada mas, el es el del intelecto y el de la imaginación después de todo, por cierto haré lo mejor por corregir todos los errores ortográficos que tiene Gedeon, en fin nos vemos, por cierto decente pronta recuperación de su mano.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERSONITAS!

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN

CIAOSSU y BYE BYE!


	10. Run Free

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Run Free—**

* * *

—POV NIGHT—

Recuerdo a la perfección cada una de las personas que me marcaron durante toda mi vida, como me despreciaban y me trataban peor de como se trata a una rata o a una alimaña, la gente me odio y por eso yo les odie, debo aceptar que fue mi culpa el que Death fuera el que maduro mas rápido de todos, todo lo tomaba como un juego, sabia que si preocupaba a mis hermanos y los veía mal jamas podría perdonármelo… y al final el que nunca me lo perdono fue Death…

—FLASHBACK—

—BIEN LES PARECE JUGAR ALGO HERMANOS!—

—Alonzo, que es lo que jugaremos?— respondio Death

—Vamos a jugar a… Yo seré Night, porque esa es mi llama pero en ingles, tú Leo serás Death, tú (T/N) serás Abyss y el pequeño Blake será Shadow—

—Y como se juega Alonzo… perdón Night?— pregunto Death

—Bueno consiste en que nunca nadie sepa nuestros nombres, si lo saben es porque ellos tendrán nuestra confianza—

—Yo juego hermano mayor! haha— dijiste feliz

—Y obvio que a Blake también le gustara el juego, así que que dices Leo?—dijo feliz

—Hmmm… bien, alguien tiene que ser el que haga respetar las reglas, hahaha— sonrío

—Bien! entonces ya saben no debemos decir nuestros nombres, quien lo haga pierde—

—BIEN!—

Respondieron tu y Death puesto que Shadow aun no podía hablar…

—FIN FLASHBACK—

Quien diría que el juego podría seguir después de tantos años… Death en alguna punto comienzo a tomárselo serio, no quería que nadie conociera nuestros nombres a no ser que el lo permitiera, sabia que tenia miedo, no me quedo mas opción que protegerles y eso solo podría ser si yo me volvía mas fuerte, el mas fuerte del mundo y eso solo podría pasar si yo ocupaba el anillo… no había opción, el colocaremos fue un completo martirio, me dolía cada vez que le ocupaba, esos sentimientos, ese dolor, todo lo que mi llama paso y logro, todo lo que era y significaba lo tenia que aprender, vivirlo, sentirlo, de lo contrario jamas me hubiera aceptado el anillo…

—FLASHBACK—

—Que… es…—

—Estas son las puertas al infierno—

—Y porque estoy aqui?—

—Por que, yo fui quien te eligió para ser el portador de mi llama—

—Y tu eres?—

—Soy uno de los 4 ángeles caídos Semyazza, soy el jefe y protector de que los demonios y ángeles traidores se queden siempre en este lugar, soy el único que puede estar entre el infierno y el cielo, así como tu—

—Semyazza, esto es un sueño?—

—Ustedes nunca tendrán sueños, son premoniciones a cumplir, pero esta es mi resolución a lo que te haz propuesto a hacer con tan corta edad—

—Y cual es?—

—Yo te doy mi aceptación completa, eres un digno heredero de mi llama, bondad es lo que sobra en ti, digno guardián, amas a tus hermanos y estas dispuesto a soportar cualquier condena por ellos, justo como lo hice yo—

—Esto significa que… el anillo dejara de doler cada que le ocupe?—

—Hahaha si Alonzo y con eso te daré también mis habilidades, aunque no el completo conocimiento de mi llama, pues ese será tu trabajo—

—Bien, lo puedo hacer—

—Cuida y apoya a tus hermanos—

—Siempre lo haré—

—Bien y por cierto cuando necesites algo acude a mi—

—Gracias Semyazza—

—Ahora regresa—

—FIN FLASHBACK—

Después de esa vez que vi a Semyazza jamas le había vuelto a buscar, hasta la otra noche, las cosas quedaron claras después de todo, eso me alegra, quizás después de esto Death aprenda que a veces no puede tener control de las cosas… existen fuerzas mucho mas poderosas que el… Leo… mi pequeño hermano Leo… perdón.

—HIBARI Y TU—

Abriste los ojos perezosamente y sentiste una mano en tus caderas, era fría, pero era gentil, sabias de quien era a la perfección, hace mucho que no despertabas con una sonrisa en la cara por causa de un hombre…

—Kyoya… estas despierto—

—Hmmm—

—Ya abre los ojos, tengo hambre—

—Hmmm…—

Este te apego a su pecho, dándote un abrazo, no pudiste evitar la sonrisa mas, era lindo que eso te estuviera pasando, era como un sueño mágico…

—Tengo hambre— dijiste

—Que ruidosa—

—Pues entonces déjame ir a comer sola, te puedes quedar en la cama si quieres—

—Sin ti no vale la pena—

—Hahaha, tus palabras son justo lo que me encantan ahora—

—Bien—

Se quedaron unos minutos mas así, abrazados, hasta que este abrió los ojos posándolos en los tuyos, le diste una sonrisa y el igual solo que mas pequeña, no te importaba el tamaño de la sonrisa de Hibari, lo que te importaba era que lo hiciera solo para ti, eso ya era lo mas importante… después de que este te soltara al fin te levantaste y fuiste directo a buscar una bata, para cubrirte la pijama que por cierto ahora ya no era solo interior era un camisón que te llegaba a media pierna, con encaje en la parte de abajo, era mono debo aceptar, Hibari solo durmió con un bóxer de licra en negro, fácil de adivinar, pero igual tomo su bata y ambos bajaron a desayunar… pero faltaba alguien…

—Death… y Night?—

—Se largo—

—Como que se largo… a donde?— dijiste preocupada

—Tranquila hermana, el acepto ser entrenador de Ryohei, al igual que de Takeshi—

—Oh… crei que no aceptaría…—

—Pues al final lo hizo, dijo que los volvería tan fuerte como lo es el—

—Night es asombroso…— dijiste en tono melancólico

Estabas feliz porque eso quería decir que ya confiaba en los Vongola como para enseñarles todos sus movimientos, pero después de todo jamas se habían separado así sin decir adiós, lo cual te extraño, el no se iba sin decir por lo menos un "ADIÓS", es por eso que te pusiste un tanto triste, pero bueno, supongo no quería ser avergonzado o que le hicieras burla por al final aceptar… así era el, no soportaba las burlas después de todo…

—Volverá— dijo Hibari

Lo que te hizo voltear a verle, podía entender tus sentimientos?…

—Uh?—

—Volverá, Yamamoto y Sasagawa son mucho mas disciplinados que antes—

—Kyoya… si tienes razón—

Sonreíste, tu hermano era el mejor maestro de todos, después de todo el te enseño todo lo que sabes, al igual que a Shadow y aunque jamas lo acepte también le enseño a Death, pero extrañaras pelear con el en este tiempo que este fuera…

—Creo que hoy no habrá apuestas— dijo Shadow desanimado

—Apuestas?— dijiste

—Uh…aaa… etto… no eran nada hehe… solo desayunemos si—

—Hmmm…— dijo con una sonrisa de lado Hibari

—DESAYUNEMOS Y YA HERMANA! CUÑADO! POR FAVOR!—

—Kyoya— dijo Hibari

—Cuñado—

—Ahhh… como sea—

—NIGHT—

—Cuanto mas falta para llegar Night?— dijo Gokudera

Night al escuchar que Gokudera le llamaba por su nombre sin respeto alguno, hizo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y le diera una bofetada que hizo dejar a los otros dos sorprendidos, fue tan rápida que no pudieron ver en que momento novio la mano.

—Soy tu maestro, imbecil, vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre y te daré algo mas que una bofetada—

Gokudera se toco donde Night le había golpeado y se quedo sorprendido, no sabia si enojarse o aceptar lo que este le había dicho y solo pedir una disculpa…

—Yo…yo… lo lamento maestro— dijo Gokudera un poco nervioso

—No importa, y lo mismo va para ustedes dos, no somos iguales hasta que sean mas fuertes que yo o al menos puedan ganarme en una pelea, por ahora ustedes son solo aprendices, ¡A QUEDADO CLARO!—

—SI!— respondieron los 3

—Bien… y respondiendo a tu pregunta de cuanto falta Hayato, de echo ya llegamos—

Dijo deteniéndose en seco, era un lugar hermoso, arboles por doquier y un gran estanque en medio con piedras a su alrededor, era agua pura, era el lugar mas tranquilo que habían visitado en Italia.

—Este es el lugar donde me vi por primera vez con Semyazza— dijo

—Semyazza? maestro quien es?— dijo Yamamoto

—El ángel que me heredo mi llama—

Los 3 hombres se quedaron perplejos ante tal revelación, el primer nombre del Angel caído era revelado por fin, solo de pensar el nombre se les erizaba la piel del miedo.

—Y porque estamos aquí maestro?— pregunto Gokudera

—Porque si sobreviven mi entrenamiento, les revelare la historia de este anillo—

Era sin duda la mejor oferta de todas, debían aceptarla, sabían y conocían sus capacidades y podrían aceptar y resistir cualquiera de sus entrenamientos, estaban mentalmente listos y física ni se diga…

—BIEN!— respondieron los 3 a su forma

—Entonces comencemos—

—REBORN—

—Mierda…—

—Que pasa Reborn?—

—Hellfire tenia razón, Nono junto con las familias aliadas acabaron con todos o mas bien, casi todos los de esa familia—

—Q…que dice?—

—Que un día le llego el notificado de que la familia Hellfire era la protectora de las 4 llamas mas peligrosas del mundo, también las mas codiciadas por todos, las llamas del infierno, debía eliminarlas por el bien de todos, así tuviera que acabar con una familia entera…—

—Reborn… eso significa que…—

—Que ya entendí porque le dio esa cicatriz a Night… fue para que desaparecieran, no porque quería matarlos, al final no pudo—

—Quizás… tengamos una opción—

—Todo depende de lo que decida (T/N) ahora—

—Y que crees que pase…—

—No lo se… tsk… eso me enoja—

—Reborn…—

—Lo mejor será que regrese a Terni, el plazo de los 3 días es esta noche…—

—Bien, suerte Reborn—

—HELLFIRE—

—Y bien que haz pensado Abyss?— pregunto Death

—Con respecto a que?—

—A lo de los Vongola—

—Quiero aceptar su propuesta—

—Porque?—

—Por que ya me canse de estar sola, esconderme, robar y matar—

—Bien, se hará como tu lo pidas—

—Gracias Death— le sonreíste

—Igual sabíamos los 3 que terminarías accediendo—

—Como lo sabían?—

—Kyoya Hibari—

—E…el no tuvo que ver en mi decisión—

—HI HI! lo que digas hermana, hahaha pero que igual no hacen mala pareja—

—CALLATE SHADOW!—

—Hahahahaha vamos! solo soy honesto!—

—P…pues… gracias— sonrojaste

—Deberíamos de ir con los Vongola y darles nuestra respuesta— dijo Death

—Si, es lo mejor—

—Corre y avisa a mi cuñado que se aliste, que iremos con su familia—

—CALLATE SHADOW! y ya voy…—

Sin mas saliste de la habitación en busca de Hibari, tenias que darle primero a el la noticia y ya después a los demás, estabas feliz de que tus hermanos aceptaran tu decisión, era lo mejor, tu ya no querías odiarles por el pasado, tu querías vivir en el presente con todo lo que estaba pasando ahorita…

—DEATH Y SHADOW—

—Que opinas Shadow?—

—Esta bien, me caen bien los Vongola—

—Pero ellos eliminaron a nuestra familia—

—Y que, eso ya es pasado hermano, perdona y olvida, la vida sigue después de todo—

—No puedo, que aceptemos la oferta de este Vongola, no significa que obtenga mi confianza y mi fidelidad, estoy con ellos por (T/N)—

—Ahhh… Leonardo, cuando cambiaras esa actitud tan cerrada y ciega—

—Será mejor que me retire, buscare mi gabardina—

—Como quieras Leo—

—Death—

—Vale… Death…—

—VONGOLA 1 HORA ANTES DE LAS 10—

—Y crees que vengan Tsuna?—

—No lo se Lambo, pero confiemos—

—Kufufufu, por cierto Sawada, y los otros 3?—

—Se fueron con Night a entrenar—

—Kufufufu… sabes a donde?—

—No, porque?, también querías que Night te entrenara?—

—Si, pero con quien realmente quiero practicar y entrenar es Death—

—Hmmm… eso será algo complicado, Death no es tan accesible como Night—

—Kufufufu ya lo veremos—

Entonces se abrió la puerta de un golpe y entro Reborn, un tanto agitado, tenia una cara de pocos amigos…

—Reborn que pasa?— dijo Tsuna

—Ellos tenían razón, Vongola si ataco a los Hellfire, pero Nono no pudo matar a los 4 niños, por lo que le dejo la cicatriz a Night o como el lo conocía Alonzo—

Los presentes en ese momento se quedaron perplejos, los Hellfire tenia razón, estaban en lo cierto por odiarlos y despreciarlos tanto, pero, si ya lo sabia entonces su respuesta era mas que obvia…

—Nos rechazaran…— dijo Tsuna cabizbajo

—Quizás… pero todo esta en manos de Abyss, si ella puede confiar en nosotros quizás los demás… los demás… donde están?—

—Hibari se quedo con los Hellfire y Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei fueron con Night a entrenar—

—A…a entrenar con Night?—

—Si…—

—WAO! creo que es mas posible de que acepten de lo que yo creí—

—Espero que así sea…—

—Ya veras que si Tsuna— dijo Reborn calmado

—LAS 10:00—

s/f: TOC TOC

—Abre vaca estupida— dijo Reborn

—Callate maldito Reborn—

Lambo abrió la puerta dejando ver a 3 individuos con una gabardina tan larga como una capa y con capucha y después a Hibari con su típico traje negro y su camisa morada, este les permitió la entrada, pasaron y cerro la puerta.

Te quitaste la capucha dejando ver tus ojos (C/O) y tu cabello largo (C/C), tenias una gran sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces corriste a abrazar a Tsuna.

—Tsuna… gracias por tu oferta—

—(T/N)… No hay de que… pero cual es tu respuesta—

Te separaste del abrazo y volteaste a ver a Hibari, sonreíste y el te devolvió la sonrisa, Tsuna pudo notarlo y se sintió mas tranquilo.

—Si, aceptamos—

—Sin importar el pasado?— dijo Reborn

—Hahaha si, el pasado ya esta dejado atrás, lo que importa ahora es el presente y si Kyoya es mi presente entonces ustedes igual—

Hibari se acerco por atrás tuyo y te tomo los hombros, Tsuna y Hibari se vieron unos segundos, entendía Tsuna a la perfección lo que habías querido decir pero no estaba seguro si Hibari iba enserio…

—Entonces partimos mañana por la mañana a primera hora— dijo Reborn

—Bien— dijo Death

—Pero no nos iremos con ustedes, llevaremos a nuestros caballos, así que los seguiremos— dijo Shadow

—Por mi esta bien, ahora lo mejor será ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana Hellfire— dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Volviste a colocar tu capucha y tomaste la mano de Hibari, el la entrelazo con la tuya y sin mas se fueron…

—Al parecer también fue gracias a Hibari…— dijo Reborn con una sonrisa

—Hahaha si… Hibari logra lo que nadie puede— dijo Tsuna

—Después de todo es el mejor de todos—

—Así parece—

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes y durmieron pacíficamente.

—NIGHT—

Este estaba aun despierto mientras sus 3 aprendices yacían en el piso dormidos por el cansancio del primer día, podía sentir que eran los indicados, sin duda ellos protegerían a la perfección a los Vongola y a los Hellfire, estaba feliz… después de un rato apareció una figura rodeada con un aura blanca, calidad y pacífica, estaba cubierto con una capucha negra…

—Que opinas?—

—Que son dignos sin duda—

—Lo mismo pienso yo, solo no les mates—

—Hahahaha no podría… y ya les haz dicho?—

—Ya—

—Cual fue su respuesta—

—Que acepta el cambio—

—Hmmm… bien, ahora si puedo estar feliz—

—Sin duda hice una buena elección!—

—En que?—

—En convertirte en el guardián de mi llama Alonzo—

—Hahaha, no puedo negarlo, soy el mejor—

—Hahaha y siempre divertido, será bueno—

—Gracias… de verdad, por todo Semyazza—

—Ni lo digas Alonzo, después de todo eres como un hijo para mi, te ayudaría en lo que fuera—

—Será mejor que duerma, mañana el día será mas pesado—

—Si, hazlo, por cierto, acepto—

—Bien, después de todo los Vongola no son malos—

—No lo son—

—No… adios Semyazza—

—Querrás decir hasta la próxima—

—…—

Y sin mas desapareció, Night estaba tranquilo, podría descansar después de todo había hallado la solución que Death nunca pudo, el día de mañana seria intenso para ellos, sin duda se divertiría…

—Descansen Vongola…— sonrío y sin mas se durmió.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT RESPONDE:**

—Hola personitas, bueno espero les gustara el capitulo de Gedeon, esta super bonito o bueno yo sentí que lo era al momento de escribirlo, dice Gedeon que espera que les haya dejado un poco de intriga y que no se decepcionaran con este capitulo, bueno también les aclaro que "Semyazza" si es un ángel caído según la biblia, y es el único que esta conectado con el cielo, el infierno y la tierra y forma la constelación de Orion, por si querian saber si si era real o no, bueno ahí esta, a poco no mi Gedeon es un inteligente!… bueno nos vemos!

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE


	11. To the Stage

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _(C/F): Color Favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **To the Stage—**

* * *

Esta mañana era diferente, hoy dejarían su hogar, para…quizás siempre… nunca se deben adelantar las cosas, de lo contrario al final salen mal…

—Despierta—

—No—

—Ya levantate—

—5 minutos mas—

—Hmmm…—

Bufo de enojo, le estabas cansando, despertarte era mas difícil de lo que parecía, pero no le derrotarías, no…

—Si no sales de la cama te quedaras sola—

—Esta bien, adiós…—

Este ya no lo soporto mas, te tomo en brazos y te metio a la ducha, para que aprendieras a que con el no puedes…

—E…ERES…U..UN…M…MAL…DITO… K…KYOYA— dijiste temblando por lo frio del agua

—Duchate y después te cambias, bajare a desayunar—

—T…TE…O…ODIO…K…KYOYA!—

—No, no me odias, te veo en el comedor—

Sin mas decidiste darte una ducha, que hombre tan salvaje y espartano, sin duda no podías hacer lo que quisieras siempre, aunque te gustaba hacer tu santa voluntad, pero Kyoya no son de los que te dejan hacer lo que quieras, sino todo lo contrario, pero así como el no se rendiría tu tampoco, lo ibas a reeducar, pues bien dicen el hombre recibe dos educaciones en su vida y tu por seguro serias la segunda…

—Esa ducha helada, me dio ganas de tomar algo caliente…— dijiste con pesadez

Te secaste el cabello y saliste directo a cambiarte te colocaste tu sostén de color (C/F) y tus bragas del mismo tono con un encaje algo coqueto, tomaste el vestido que Kyoya te dejo uno de color morado casi negro, era lindo, pero porque tenias que vestir de ese color cuando realmente querías usar el vestido de color (C/F), pero ni hablar no querías volver a discutir con el y que subiera y te cambiara a la fuerza, el vestido te llegaba arriba de la rodilla y sus mangas eran largas llegándote a cubrir un poco de tus manos, este no tenia hombros y te llegaba a la mitad del pecho, dejando al descubierto tus clavículas, te colocaste los zapatos negros de tacón del 14 y sin mas saliste a desayunar, quedaron que se verían a primera hora del día, eso quiere decir las 7 en punto de la mañana y ya eran las 6:30… Bajaste y viste que Kyoya estaba arreglando su corbata, era tu oportunidad…

—Kyoya, yo te acomodo la corbata— dijiste deslizando tus manos suavemente por su pecho

—Bien—

—Ya te dije que me gusta tu pecho?— dijiste coquetamente, querías verle sonrojado

—Y ya te dije que me gustan tus senos?— dijo el, pues ya había cachado tu plan

—K…Kyoya… no digas eso— sonrojaste

—Hmmm…— sonrío victoriosamente

Terminaste de acomodarle la corbata y se quedaron parador un momento enfrente del espejo, contemplaste esa imagen de ustedes dos, sin duda era hermoso, te sentías feliz.

Entonces bajaron Shadow y Death ambos de traje, se veían sumamente bien, te sentías feliz, aunque te faltara Night, tu albino favorito…

—Desayunaremos?— preguntaste

—No hay tiempo, quedamos a las 7 y ya casi son, ademas tenemos que sacar a los caballos—

—Oh! es verdad… eso no será bueno—

—Descuida pararemos con la señora Giana a que nos ponga un desayuno y almuerzo para llevar—

—Yaaay! genial gracias Death!—

Corriste y le diste un fuerte abrazo, siempre sabia como animarte.

—Porque no vas con Shadow a preparar los caballos y fíjate si Night se llevo a Lucky, sino para que le des el caballo a Kyoya— dijo Death

—Vale… vamos Shadow!— dijiste jalando su manga y llevándolo contigo

Death y Hibari se quedaron solos, el ambiente se volvió frío y pesado, Hibari pudo darse cuenta, que era lo que le molestaba tanto a Death…

—Bien Kyoya Hibari, haz logrado tu cometido, mi hermana acepto a tu familia—

—No me importan ellos, yo solo quiero estar con ella—

Death se acerco peligrosamente a Hibari, este puso un dedo en su pecho señalándolo y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, sin duda daban miedo…

—Yo jamas te aceptare, ni a tu familia, muéstrenme un solo insulto o hagan cualquier insinuación de querer asesinarnos y yo me encargare de acabar con todos ustedes y no será problema, son tan débiles como todas las familias a las que hemos matado… ustedes son solo una basura mas—

Hibari le dio un golpe a su mano apartándola de su pecho, pero sin dejar de verla…

—Nadie querrá matarlos, yo me encargare de eso—

—No me fío, pero ya te lo e advertido—

Y sin mas salio a los establos y seguido Hibari, se sentía amenazado, era un sentimiento nuevo para el sin duda, ya sabia que debía tener cuidado con Death, pero sin duda ese era un ultimátum y el no lanzaba amenazas a la ligera…no, podía sentirlo, eso era lo que le erizaba la piel.

—Ya están Death y Night no se llevo a Lucky— dijiste

—Bien, justo lo que esperaba, vamos—

Todos subieron a los caballos y sin demora partieron, los 3 traían sus gabardinas a excepción de Hibari, llegaron hasta el hotel de los Vongola y no esperaron mucho, a que estos aparecieran, ellos subieron a un auto, tu estomago rugió y Reborn se percato de ello, por lo que decidió que primero pasarían a desayunar a lo que tu contenta accediste… fueron a otro restaurante pues Shadow dijo que haría muchas preguntas y no tenia ánimos de responderle, por lo que no tuvieron opción, fueron a desayunar y tardaron una hora, ahora si estaban listos para salir, pero esta vez por el camino corto, que solo llevaba un día y no dos…

—Porque en caballo?— pregunto Reborn por el quemacocos de la limo

—Por que una limo?— respondiste

—Hahahaha buena respuesta (T/N)—

—Hahaha lo se—

—Por cierto y Hibari porque vas en caballo?—

—Por que Night no se lo llevo—

—Hahahahaha… ya veo… lo que hace el amor—

Hibari se quedo mudo, no iba a responder eso, no lo haría, ya lo haría mas tarde…

—NIGHT—

—VAMOS IDIOTAS, SON 3 CONTRA 1!— dijo esquivando golpes y ataques

—PERO MAESTRO!— dijo Takeshi

—NADA DE MAESTRO, APRENDIZ! E DICHO QUE MUESTREN TODA SU FUERZA! Y ME ATACAN CON ESTO! NO TIENEN 4 AÑOS!—

—LE ENSEÑARE MI PODER AL EXTREMO!— grito Ryohei

—USTED LO A PEDIDO MAESTRO!— grito Hayato

—BIEN!— dijo Takeshi

Los 3 hombres atacaban y no dejaban de lanzar ataques, Night parecía saberlos de memoria, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad de la exitación que le causaban las batallas, podía sentir lo bien que ellos comenzaban a acoplarse a su entrenamiento sobrehumano, sabia que no les costaría adaptarse a lo que venia…

Night detuvo el ataque de los 3 al mismo tiempo y con uno de sus movimientos a todos los mando lejos, estos estaban cansados y jadeaban, apenas eran las 8 y ya sentían que habían entrenado por 2 días seguidos…

—M…maestro… tenemos hambre en extremo!— dijo Ryohei

—Hmmm… es verdad desde las 4 que estamos despiertos no les e dado de desayunar nada, vale, vengan—

Los 3 se acercaron lentamente y agotados.

—Cazaremos nuestra propia comida—

—Oh…— se desanimaron los 3

Estaban cansados y lo que menos querian era cazar su comida… ademas no es como si hubiera muchos animales al rededor…

—Liebres, quien cacé 5 tendrá derecho a descansar el resto del día—

A los 3 hombres se les ilumino la mirada, era su oportunidad, a pesar de que eran las 8 ya querian descansar…

—DELO POR ECHO MAESTRO!— respondieron los 3

Y sin mas salieron a buscar las liebres… Night se echo a reír, el sabia a la perfección que todas las liebres iban a tomar agua a las 8:30 justo a ese estanque, pues sus madrigueras estaban a los alrededores, sin duda los 3 continuarían con el entrenamiento…

—Puede que no sea inteligente, hahahaha pero si soy hábil—

Sonrío y después creo una trampa para estos, coloco una manta que traía Hayato, y amarro las esquinas con cuerdas que tenia el, cuando las liebres salieran sin duda este las atraparía y las comería todas, mientras en lo que aparecían este decidido sentarse en una roca lisa que estaba alado del estanque, junto a un gran y enorme árbol que daba una sombra perfecta.

—Primera prueba… los 3 la reprobaron… hahahaha— dijo embozando una gran sonrisa

Sin duda esos 3 le hacían pasar bien el rato…

Las liebres aparecieron justo a la hora indicada, este atrapo a varias liebres, unas 10 o 15 de un solo golpe, sin duda era bueno, las demás liebres salieron despavoridas, por lo que este prendió el fuego y después preparo a las liebres para ser comidas pero no iba a ser injusto, tenia que alimentar a sus aprendices, una liebre por cada uno debía bastar sin duda…

—10:00—

Como había terminado de prepararlas hasta las 9:30, se atraso, ni modo, les verían estos…

—Maestro, no hay liebres— dijo Takeshi

—Si las ay— dijo Night Feliz

Entonces los 3 hombres vieron como Night tenia varias liebres a su lado, a estos se les hizo la boca agua, sin duda se veían deliciosas…

—Ma…maestro… como?—

—Deben aprender a ver a su alrededor, miren, atentamente, las madrigueras de estos animales están a nuestros alrededores, estos animales tienen horas para salir a tomar agua, deben ser pacientes, esta era su primera prueba y los 3 la reprobaron, triste, pero vale no les dejare sin desayunar, tomen asiento—

Night les lanzo una liebre sin piel a cada uno, ya había echo mucho con darles una parte de su comida, ahora ellos tendrían que crear fuego y solucionar sus problemas, sin su ayuda. Pasaron un par de horas para que estos lograran prender fuego y asar su comida, sin duda morían de hambre, Night al ver lo lentos que eran decidido tomar una siesta, ya recobrarían su entrenamiento mas tarde…

—SUBCONCIENTE DE NIGHT—

—Carajo hace años que no soñaba… cuando fue la ultima vez…—

Se quedo pensando en su subconsciente, que raro, sin duda para el era raro soñar, no sabia ni que hacer en un sueño…

—La ultima vez fue cuando aun tenias 12—

—Hmmmm… y que soñé?—

—Tampoco es como si recordara todo eh!—

—Hahahaha es verdad, ni siquiera yo puedo—

—Después de todo no es como si fueras el mas inteligente—

—No pues…. OYE!—

Night volteo y vio a… un momento quien era el?…

—Perdón… quien eres?— dijo dudoso

—Hahaha perdón, jamas nos hemos visto después de todo, soy el hijo de la aurora y de la luz condenado a ser odiado eternamente por elección propia—

—Bueno eres mas imponente de lo que es Semyazza—

—Hahaha, es lo que dicen y dime Alonzo porque me pediste eso?—

—Bueno… quiero que mi hermana sea feliz—

—Pero, tu jamas podrás serlo, ni en esta ni nunca—

—Lo vale, es mi hermana y su felicidad después de todo, si fuera alguien mas seguramente no acudiría a usted—

—Alonzo… sin duda eres admirable, tu coraje, tu valor, tu amor no son algo que el cielo o el infierno merezcan, pero será un honor tenerte a mi lado—

—Gracias, dejaras a mi hermana fuera de esto?—

—Si—

Night soltó un suspiro de alivio, estaba conforme, lo había logrado una vez mas.

—Y también te tengo un regalo—

—Uh?—

—Ese te lo daré cuando llegue el momento, hasta entonces—

—Hasta entonces Luzbel—

—Hahahaha después de todo eres inteligente—

—Hmmm— dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Night despierto de su sueño al parecer apacible y lleno de buenas noticias, sin duda, estaba mas animado que de costumbre y sus aprendices justamente habían terminado de comer, hora de continuar con el entrenamiento.

—MUY BIEN CONTINUEMOS!—

—Bieeeen…— dijeron en un tono cansado

—Si quieren les dejo de enseñar— sonrío

—NO NO! VAMOS CABEZA DE PULPO, YAMAMOTO, CONTINUEMOS CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO AL EXTREMO!—

—Hahahaha así esta mejor, vamos, hay que calentar—

Y sin detenerse todos comenzaron a trotar siguiendo a Night, estaba feliz así que el entrenamiento terminaría siendo mas pesado de lo que ya era… y todo gracias a su buen animo… pobres Vongola…

—VONGOLA Y HELLFIRE—

—Increíble que llegáramos a las 12 de la madrugada…— dijiste bajando del caballo

—HAAAAAAY! YA NO SIENTO MI TRASERO!— grito Shadow

—Hahahahaha, vamos no es para tanto— dijiste volteando a ver a tu hermano

—En verdad mira—

Este tomo una carita que estaba ahí tirada y se pego con ella en el trasero, no grito ni siquiera se inmuto, en verdad no sentía su trasero, tu solo pudiste contarte a reír, en definitiva era algo que no se veía todos los días y menos por parte de Shadow, Hibari se incorporo con ustedes y te cargo como un costal en los hombros, tu ya ni te molestaste, solo te despediste de Shadow y le diste las buenas noches mientras Hibari se alejaba contigo…

—Hibari, hubiera bastado con decir "Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir"—

—No—

—Hmmm… esta bien, esta bien, por cierto dormir contigo?—

—Si—

—Hmmm… no quiero tener sexo contigo—

—Porque?—

—Por que soy primeriza y me da un poco de pavor, ademas no estamos casados—

—Pronto lo estaremos—

—Entonces hasta ese dia—

—Hmmm…—

Soltó un bufido molesto, ni hablar, esta vez tendría que ceder no quería lastimarte o algo por el estilo, seria paciente… o al menos trataría… Llegaron a su habitación y pudiste ver un pajarito dormido en una almohadón pequeño, era sumamente adorable.

—No sabia que tenias mascotas—

—Se llama Hibird—

—Huy que original nombre— dijiste irónicamente

—Bueno, ponerle Black a un caballo evidentemente negro no te hace mas creativa—

—Callate Hibari…—

—…Desde cuando… ocupas mi apellido?—

—Lo haré cada que me moleste contigo—

—Hmmm…—

Este te tomo de la cintura atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el suyo, aunque quisieras enojarte con el no podías, era demasiado tierno cuando quería, te provocaban mil cosas esos ojos azul metálico que se clavaban como cuchillos en tu corazón, ya no eras una niña, lo sabias, pero aun te daba un poco de nervio que te mirara fijamente y esa aura, que te hacia sentirte feliz pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa… Hibari poso sus labios con los tuyos, deslizaste una mano por su nuca, subiendo por sus cabellos azabache, te aferraste a ellos, el recorría con sus manos tu espalda, tus caderas, tomo una de tus piernas y la subo a la altura de sus caderas, se separo del beso y te miro…

—Arriba…— ordeno

No necesitaste mas palabras para entender, te aferraste con ambas piernas a su cintura, y sin pensarlo te llevo hasta su cama, ambos cayeron, se vieron fijamente, posaste suavemente tu mano en su mejilla, este la tomo y beso la palma de tu mano, sabias que si no lo detenías ya, seguirían hasta terminar esto…

—K…Kyoya… detente…—

Este te miro con ojos suplicantes, eran ojos dulces, gentiles, sabias que el te daría el placer necesario y te protegería en todo momento, pero aun no estabas lista… no

—Kyoya… solo por esta vez, juro estar lista pronto…—

Le abrazaste, querías que este aceptara y no se enojara, querías estar lista para el y ese no era el momento mas adecuado, este te dio un beso en la frente y acaricio delicadamente tus cabellos (C/C).

—Esperare por ese dia—

Sin mas se acostó a tu lado y jalo tu cuerpo para dormir abrazado a ti, estabas feliz de que lo comprendiera, podrías dormir tranquila, al menos por esa noche, las otras por ahora eran un misterio…

—DEATH Y SHADOW—

—Este es nuestro cuarto al parecer— dijo Shadow feliz

—Un cuarto para ambos… que molestia—

—Vamos Death, aun no tienen nuestros cuartos listos, ademas no es como si no hubiéramos dormidos en la misma habitación alguna vez—

—Hmmm… igual es molesto—

—Ya vamos entra—

Este abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Death, después el entro y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, el cuarto era bastante grande, dos camas matrimoniales y cada una con espacio suficiente como para decir que cambian 4 mas, dos de cada lado…

—Es acogedor, sin duda podría acostumbrarme—

—Habla por ti—

—Es lo que hice Death, si te molesta tanto, no hubieras venido—

—Alguien tiene que cuidar a (T/N)—

—Nuestro cuñado puede cuidarla al igual que yo, no somos débiles—

—Lo son, en especial tu que cada que matas cierras los ojos—

—…Ya…ya lo sabias?—

—Hahaha es muy obvio Shadow, incluso en cada ataque cierras los ojos para evitar ver el sufrimiento, eres tan débil y patético como lo es Night, el único digno de proteger a (T/N) soy yo—

—Debería dormir, bueno… descansa Death—

Este había echo de cuenta como que no escucho nada, sus palabras le dolieron mas de lo que esperaba, que duro era Death, no pensaba en los sentimientos de nadie, lo mejor seria descansar, mañana seria un día nuevo y podría conocer mas de la mansión Vongola…

—Como quieras— dijo Death

Ambos durmieron, ninguno quería discutir, el camino hacia sido bastante largo y pesado y tanto ellos como todos estaban irritables, lo mejor era descansar y esperar al nuevo día…

—REBON Y TSUNA—

—Tsuna, debemos hacerles una bienvenida a los Hellfire y presentarlos ante todas las familias—

—Bien, pero necesitamos que llegue Night, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera, de lo contrario no podríamos hacer la fiesta—

—Cierto… cuanto crees que tarden?—

—No tengo la menor idea…—

—Y sabes donde esta entrenando?—

—No, el único que sabe es Night o quizás sepan sus hermanos, podríamos preguntarles—

—Si, pero ya será mañana, bien descansa Tsuna—

Dijo Reborn y sin mas salio de su habitación, dejando a Tsuna en su habitación, sumergido en sus pensamientos…

—Night… no será necesario que mueras por nadie, ya que todos les protegeremos—

Dijo en la soledad de su habitación, que triste que Tsuna no supiera que la vida que estaba en riesgo no era la de ninguna Hellfire…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT RESPONDE**

—Hey hola personitas, bueno mi amado Gedeon me desperto a las 3 de la mañana para escribir la mitad de este capitulo y lo terminamos hasta las 5 de la mañana y después me despierto a las 11 para seguir la continuación… si que es un escritor quisquilloso y mandón…

En fin, ahí les va lo de Luzbel, ese era el nombre real de Lucifer antes de ser mandado al infierno, su nombre significa Luz Bella, pero también se le conocía como el príncipe del cielo y el lucero de las noches hijo de la aurora, pero bueno ya sabemos lo que paso después y bueno Gedeon quizo ocupar el nombre de Luzbel porque después de todo es su historia y Luzbel suena menos agresivo al de Lucifer…

ESPERAMOS QUE DISFRUTARAN, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	12. A Prophecy

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _(C/F): Color Favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **A Prophecy—**

* * *

POV NIGHT

Que molesto es no poder despertar después de las 6 de la mañana, oh dios… cuanto mas me castigaras con el sueño, es que algún día podré despertar a las 9 de la mañana? o quizás mas tarde?… debería despertar a esos 3 idiotas?… ne… les dejare dormir un poco mas, quizás hasta las 9, ademas hoy partiremos para la mansión Vongola… la verdad no tengo ni las ganas de ir caminando o robar algún coche… y podría ocupar a Antrille, pero el no tiene la culpa de cargar con nuestros cuerpos… ni hablar ocupare mi llama, ademas que solo es cuestión de crear un portal y pasarlo, gracias amada llama por darme esta increíble habilidad… pero ahora que lo pienso, dejaran inconcluso su entrenamiento unas semanas, bien, bien, ya le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto y no es tan malo, podrán tomar las cosas necesarias y regresaremos con el mismo portal… si será lo mejor… que horas son?…

—Las 6:30… mierda… no podré estar tanto tiempo solo…—

Ya se…

—Sal Antrille—

Sin duda mi querido amigo me hará compañía un rato… sirve que por fin sale de su caja después de años…

—Hey amigo, hace tiempo que no te veía, me haz extrañado?, hahaha espero que si y también espero no me odies, pero sabes como es Death con eso—

Sin duda un animal gentil…

FIN POV NIGHT

Un hermoso ciervo de Schomburgk albino, digno del portador de la llama de la noche, Night tomo sus astas y sin mas se monto en su lomo, se sentía bien volver a montar a su animal después de todo, saldría a dar una vuelta y después regresaría a despertarles, pues tenia que regresar, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo…

—Me pregunto… como están mis hermanos?… tsk… maldito Death, de seguro me regañara… como sea vamos Antrille—

8:00 MANSION VONGOLA

Diste un gran bostezo, sentiste el cuerpo de Kyoya a tu lado y sonreíste, seguiría dormido?, fue tu primer pensamiento del día…

—Kyoya…¿?—

Susurraste a su oído, picándole su mejilla

—Hmmm…—

—En verdad sigues dormido o solo finges?—

—Gracias a ti estoy despierto, pero recuerdas como te dije que debías despertarme?—

—A… es verdad—

—Hmmm—

—Bien no importa ya estas despierto, ahora levantate—

Saliste de la cama antes de que este pudiera atraparte, no dejarías que el ganara, ya llevabas la delantera, tomaste tu ropa y corriste a cambiarte al baño, por que sabias que te perseguiría por desobedecerle, pero así eran todos los hombres, lastima que no fueras una sumisa como el quisiera…

Hibari se quedo con un sueño fruncido y un leve enojo, sabia que eras un reto, pero por favor, quien se podía resistir a el?… eras una mujer difícil y le gustaba lo difícil, sin duda te domaría…

—Esa mujer me esta volviendo loco—

Dijo en un susurro y con una leve sonrisa posada en sus labios… Salió de la cama y decidió colocar una bata en su torso desnudo, solo era el desayuno, no importaba mucho las formalidades por la mañana, con sigilo se acerco a la puerta del baño y escucho el sonido de la regadera, estabas tomando una ducha, pero… acaso estabas cantando?… si así era, sus oídos no le engañaban, tenias buena voz, perfecta para poder hacer dormir a sus hijos, se formo otra sonrisa en sus labios y sin mas salió de la habitación, ya se vengaría… Saliste de la ducha y secaste tu cabello (C/C) delicadamente, colocaste tu ropa interior y encima un vestido de verano, sencillo en tonos crema, dejaste tu cabello suelto y después hiciste todo el ritual de belleza, no estabas en tu casa así que tenias que mostrar modales, colocaste unas zapatillas del 5, colocaste un poco de perfume de jazmín en tu cuello y en la coronilla, querías oler bien, mas que nada para sentirte bien contigo misma y si a alguien mas podría gustarle… bueno ya eran puntos extra, saliste de la habitación y bajaste al comedor.

Ahí estaban la mayoría presentes y 5 chicas mas…

—Buenos dias— saludaste

—Buenos dias— respondieron los presentes

—Ne… Kyoko-chan sabes quien es esa?— dijo Haru en voz baja para no ser escuchada

—Ni idea Haru-chan…— respondió de la misma forma

—Bueno pues "ESA" tiene un nombre, no es un placer pero bueno, me llamo (T/N) Demone, pero para ustedes soy Abyss, si dicen mi nombre las mato— dijiste con una sonrisa

Los chicos presentes no se inmutaron, había sido culpa de las chicas por susurrar y hablarse de forma secreta, cosa que sin duda era de mala educación …

—P…perdón Abyss-san— respondieron las dos

—Me da igual—

Entonces entraron dos hombres altos y muy guapos, sin duda mas de lo que eran los chicos, eso dejo un poco sorprendidas a las 5 chicas, quienes eran… eran tan guapos, perfectos de todos lados…

—Abyss, ya estas lista?— dijo Death

—Uh?… Death… lista para que?—

—Para que será hermana, Night ya viene—

—NIGHT! COMO QUE VIENE!—

—Si, el muy idiota activo su llama y su caja arma sin tus escudos, así que sentirlo fue fácil—

—Uhm… con razón esa sensación, Night si que es idiota—

—Ni hablar—

—Uh…disculpa… Abyss-san, son sus hermanos?—

—Uh?… a si Death, Shadow, esas mujeres que susurran ante la presencia de un desconocido—

—M…Mi nombre es Kyoko—

—Y mi nombre es Haru-desu—

—Como sea, vamos seguro llegara para ver si esta su caballo—

—… Con solo verles se que su coeficiente es por demás inferior… hahahaha pero igual mi nombre es Shadow y el del amargado es Death—

—No rebeles información innecesaria Shadow, si Abyss no las aprueba nosotros tampoco—

—Lo se, lo se, pero no esta de mas presentarnos y pintar nuestro limite—

—Y…ya le pedimos perdón a Abyss-san, desu…— respondo Haru

—Y les ah perdonado?— pregunto Death

—Dijo que le daba igual—

—Entones a nosotros igual, vamos, esta gente me hace perder el tiempo—

—Lamentamos no desayunar con ustedes chicos, como ven Night regreso y queremos verle, será en la comida— dijiste con una sonrisa hacia los chicos

Estos se levantaron y fueron con ustedes, ellos también querian recibirle, después de todo 3 guardianes Vongola estaban con el…

—Vamos— dijo Hibari tomándote de la muñeca

—Hahahaha, vale, vamos…—

Todos a excepción de las chicas fueron, las 5 se quedaron perplejas ante el comportamiento de esos dos, sin duda eran como modelos de revista y tenían un carácter raro y fuerte, agradable, todo un reto…

—Que guapo es al que le dicen Death— dijo Bianchi

—Concuerdo con usted Bianchi-san— dijo Chrome

—Deberíamos ir a ver al que llaman Night— dijo I-pin

—VAMOS-DESU!—

—SI VAMOS!—

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron tras de ellos, querian ver a ese hombre, y juzgar si era tan guapo como Shadow o Death…

ESTABLOS

—MALDITA SEA SOLO CRUZA EL PUTO PORTAL!—

Night le dio una patada en el trasero a Ryohei y callo justo en los establos de la mansion Vongola.

—HEY! ESTAMOS EN LA MANSION, ESE PORTAL ES EXTREMO!—

—AHORA USTEDES IDIOTAS RAPIDO!— grito Night

—HI HI MASTER!— dijo Yamamoto dando un salto

—Tsk… ya voy master— dijo Gokudera dando solo un paso

—Estupidos Vongola… ni que fuera tan difícil cruzar un puto portal—

Y este al igual que Gokudera dio un paso, con los ojos cerrados y cerrando detrás de el, el portal, sin mas sintio unos brazos rodear su abdomen, los conocía, eso le hizo abrir los ojos y poner una sonrisa…

—Y eso que no me fui mas tiempo…—

—Idiota, porque no me dijiste adios—

—Por que creo que no seria necesario—

—IDIOTA! PUES NO CREAS! Decir al menos un "Adiós" o un "Nos vemos" siempre, siempre es necesario, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer—

—Hi Hi (T/N)—

—Que bueno que estas aqui—

—Hahahaha también me alegra estar aquí… Shadow… Death…—

—Hermano! que tal vez a los Vongola?—

—Idiotas—

—Hahahahahaha suficiente!—

—Y que tu no le dices nada a tu hermano mayor, Death?—

—No, ahora vamos a desayunar—

—SI QUE MUERO DE HAMBRE!—

—VAMOS NIGHT! TE ENCANTARA!— dijiste tomándole de la mano y jalándole

Pero este se detuvo al sentir que había mas gente en ese lugar de los que podía vislumbrar…

—Y esas 5 chicas que están escondidas, quienes son?—

Los Vongola voltearon a todos lados buscándoles, entonces las 5 chicas salieron de su escondite, como era que Night les había visto…

—C…como nos viste?— dijo Bianchi

—Digamos que las ilusiones de tu amiga son de un nivel 5… cualquier idiota podría verlas—

—Mi…mis ilusiones no son de un nivel 5— dijo Chrome avergonzada

—Hahahahaha, que se puede esperar de una aprendiz de Mokuro— dijo Night

—Kufufufu…soy el mejor albino idiota— dijo apuntandole con su tridente

—Si yo fuera tu bajaría tu arma y vería a tu izquierda—

Mokuro volteo a su izquierda y pudo ver a Death con una de sus espadas en su cuello, como diablos no le sintió?… que era Death?… sin mas remedio Mokuro bajo su arma y soltó una de sus risas típicas…

—Kufufufu, solo porque tu hermano te salvo—

—Mi hermano solo evito que te matara, en fin muero de hambre, podemos entrar ya?—

—M…matarme?—

—Ya vamos idiota con peinado de piña, supéralo, hay gente que es mejor que tu— dijo Night

—Un día ser mas fuerte que tu—

—Y cuando ese día llegue yo seguramente estaré muerto—

Tsuna trago saliva con dificultad, sus palabras eran tajantes, precisas y frías… tenia que hablar con Night…

—Night es un gusto verte nuevamente— dijo Tsuna tratando de volver el ambiente menos hostil

—Hey! Vongola, es un gusto igual, espero tu comida pueda saciar mi apetito—

—Hahaha igual lo espero—

—Vamos…—

Night se soltó de tu agarre y camino alado de Tsuna, que era esa imagen?… Night amigo de Tsuna el décimo Vongola?… estaban hablando podías saberlo por como sus labios se movían incesablemente, ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, no es como si fueran amigos de años, pero parecían… decidiste no prestar mas atención y seguir caminando junto con Kyoya, este no hablaba mucho pero tampoco es como si tu pudieras crear una gran conversación de la nada, por ahora el silencio era lo único que podían compartir, llegaron al comedor y comieron, en el cazo de Night a devorar y a aspirar cuanta comida le pusieran enfrente…

—QUE RICA COMIDA VONGOLA!— dijo Night

—Hahahaha que bueno Night… etto…—

—Si vamos—

Tsuna y Night se levantaron de la mesa dando las gracias y deseando buen apetito a los que aun seguían comiendo, te quedaste un poco preocupada, a donde iban…

NIGHT Y TSUNA

—Vongola, podemos ir a otro lado si me lo permite?—

—Night, porque te refieres a mi de esta forma?—

—Como?—

—Me hablas de usted y casi nunca ocupas mi nombre—

—Bueno, porque conozco mi lugar—

—Eres mi amigo Night, puedes hablarme con confianza—

—Bien… Tsuna… mejor?—

—Mejor, ahora si llévame—

—Bien—

Este abrigo un portal con su llama y ambos cruzaron, se encontraban en el mismo manantial donde estaba enseñándoles a Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei…

—Que es este lugar?—

—Este lugar esta fuera del conocimiento de cualquiera, incluso de mis hermanos—

—Porque?—

—Por que a veces uno necesita estar solo y meditar sus problemas—

—Tienes razón, pero exactamente en donde estamos?—

—Es un punto del bosque que esta cerca de nuestra casa… bueno ni tan cerca, pero bien le e traído porque no quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación—

—Que tienes que decirme?—

—La verdad—

—La verdad?—

—Que ni yo y ninguno de mis hermanos estamos en peligro de muerte—

—Que?…—

Tsuna se quedo visiblemente sorprendido, ellos no eran lo que iban a morir?, entonces quienes o mas bien quien?… esta conversación sin duda se extendería bastante…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, hoy les venimos a invitar a que lean nuestra nueva historia es un Mokuro x Aun no lo sabemos… y necesitamos que nos ayuden a elegir si será un OC o un LECTORA, esperamos lo lean y nos den sus mas sinceros comentarios, esta vez será una historia mas tétrica, de suspenso y con palabras fuertes y explícitas, si su rating es de +18, pero será entretenido o eso creemos, la verdad léanlo, porque es mi primera colaboración con Gedeon y estoy ansiosa de saber que tal son mis ideas…

Por cierto no sabemos que le paso a la pagina y no nos dejo subir el martes… pero los episodios ya están, solo es cuestión de subirlos y ¡YA ESTA!...

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

ESPERAMOS LES GUSTARA, ESTE EPISODIO Y NO SE ABURRIERAN.

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	13. A Candlelit Dinner With Inamorta

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _(C/F): Color Favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **A Candlelit Dinner With Inamorta—**

* * *

—Como lo e dicho Tsuna, nosotros no somos quienes corremos peligro—

—Entonces?—

—Son ustedes, al parecer… y todo fue nuestra culpa—

—Su culpa? pero porque?— dijo Tsuna visiblemente alterado

—Mi hermana hace años que tuvo un sueño, como sabrás nuestros sueños son mas profecías, el sueño de (T/N) le advertía que en quien se fijara como pareja le seria arrebatado de la manera mas sanguinaria posible, es por eso que ella decidió no enamorarse de nadie, o buscar su felicidad—

—Entonces…—

—El que morirá sera Kyoya Hibari—

—Pe…pero…—

—Tranquilo Tsuna, que yo protegere a Kyoya, ademas que ya me eh echo un trato con los 4 ángeles, así que descuida—

—¿Porque?—

—Uh?… pues porque Kyoya es el único que se a atrevido a enfrentarnos para estar con mi hermana, ademas de que es digno de estar con ella, hahahaha—

—Pero que haras?—

—Bueno… aun no lo se, los 4 ángeles querrán cosas diferentes, tendrán que venir a mi para saber cuales son sus peticiones—

—Y ya se te a mostrado alguno?—

—Si, primero apareció Semyazza, al parecer el lo que quiere es que este a su lado, así que lo mas seguro será que reclamara mi alma, después de me apareció Luzbel, o Lucifer como lo prefieras, el también me quiere a su lado, quizás reclame mi poder, pero me dijo que me tenia un regalo por lo que aun no estoy seguro… y todavía falta que aparezca Mefistófeles y Belial, pero espero pronto saber que es lo que quieren—

—Y… y todo eso por tu hermana?—

—Bueno es justo, ella siempre nos a estado protegiendo gracias a sus campos de ilusiones, ademas a sufrido ya lo suficiente por culpa de estos malditos anillos—

—Entonces prefieres la muerte—

—No es que la prefiera, si no que los ángeles ya han reclamado lo que les pertenece…—

—Y ese algo eres tu?—

—Sabia de antemano que yo seria el primero en morir, así que adelantarme antes que mis hermanos no creo que sea algo malo—

—Y haz pensando en lo que lloraran por tu partida?—

—Death me odia, así que quizás el sea el que menos sufra, Shadow ocultara su dolor y sufrirá en silencio, sin embargo (T/N)… se que será la que mas sufra, pero lo entenderá, estoy seguro—

—Te juro que yo siempre protegere a los Hellfire, en esta y en todas las generaciones futuras, siempre estarán bajo el yugo de los Vongola—

—Quiero ese juramento— dijo una tercera voz

Ambos voltearon a la dirección justa de donde provenía esa voz y pudieron ver al tercer ángel manifestarse, a Tsuna se le helo la sangre, sin duda era imponente, a pesar de esa belleza que poseía, su aura era tranquila, apacible, pero también era rodeada por la muerte, justo como la de Death…

—Hey Mefisto!— dijo Night

—Ya te eh dicho que para ti soy Mefistófeles—

—Hi…hi… lo que digas Mefisto… quieres este juramento haz dicho?—

—Si—

—Y como?—

—Muy fácil, si el juramento lo rompe cualquiera de las familias implicadas me quedo con sus almas—

—Por los Hellfire esta bien, que dice jefe Vongola?—

—Night… sin duda, toma el juramento—

—Bien, sin duda será bueno esperar por ustedes—

—Mefisto, sabes a lo que se refería Luzbel, con eso de la sorpresa?—

—Hmmm… mi amado Luzbel es generoso, pero no es momento de revelártelo, todo lo iras viendo a su tiempo—

—Bien—

—Nos veremos Alonzo Demone y un placer jefe Vongola—

Este sin mas desapareció envuelto por unas llamas tan negras como el carbon. idénticas a las llamas de Death…

—El…el era…—

—Sip, no crees que son idénticos?, hahaha amargados y enojones—

—Si lo son—

—Es por eso que Mefisto le eligió, pero aun así me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera—

—Siempre haz sido así de protector con tus hermanos?—

—Hahahahaha si… les amo y son lo mas importante para mi—

—Deberíamos volver—

—Si deberíamos…— sonrío melancolicamente

—Que pasa Night?—

—Hahaha no es nada, problemas con Death, vamos—

Night volvió a abrir un portal y ambos cruzaron justo estaban en el jardín, hasta que Night decidió separarse de Tsuna, este fue corriendo a los establos quería ver a su caballo después de todo…

—Hey Lucky…—

El caballo dios golpeteos en el piso en forma de alegría. Night le acariciaba suavemente la crin y su cabeza, el caballo solo cerraba los ojos y mantenía una respiración tranquila, esa era una escena única, admirada por una chica que justamente estaba de paso… Night pudo sentirla, pero no se inmuto, no le prestaría atención a no ser que esta hablara.

—Lucky… pronto nos separaremos, esperaras paciente por mi regreso?—

El caballo relincho de modo molesto, al parecer no estaba feliz con lo que le había dicho Night, este jalo de las riendas y le miro a los ojos, no quería dejar a su mejor amigo ahí, pero no había opción, tenia que entrenar a los Vongola y no pensaba llevar a su caballo…

—E…es un hermoso caballo-desu— hablo por fin la chica

—Lo es y por demás fiel e inteligente, ven—

Dijo Night estirando su mano para que la chica la tomara y se acercara lentamente… Night coloco la mano de la chica en la cara del corcel, este al sentir la mano de Haru cerro los ojos, sin duda era un animal fantástico…

—G…gracias…— dijo Haru

—No hay de que y dime cual es tu nombre chica stalker?—

—Me…me llamo Haru— dijo sonrojada al ver como Night le veía directo a los ojos

—Lindo nombre para una linda mujer… dime Haru, porque me sigues?—

—Lo…lo lamento, no era mi intención—

—Hahaha pero al final lo fue, o no es verdad?—

—S…si…— sonrojo mas y aparto su rostro

Night al ver tal gesto tomo con delicadeza su rostro y lo volvió a mirar, la chica era guapa, ademas podía sentir que era un poco torpe y con muy buenas intenciones, sin duda era una buena mujer, esos cabellos y ojos del mismo tono…

—Haru… querrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta en Lucky?—

—UH! ARE!—

—Hahaha solo basta con que digas si—

—SI!—

—Bien vamos!—

Este salto al cabello sin montura y estiro su mano para que Haru la tomara y poder subirla, Night la sentó delante de el, pues montar a piel sin la montura, sin duda era solo para expertos, no quería que Haru cayera del caballo y terminara con lesiones, Night tomo a Lucky por la crin y tiro de ella lo que el caballo entendió a la perfección y salio. Haru al sentir esto se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a Night, le gustaban los caballos pero sin duda eran animales imponentes, ademas que no quería caer…

—Descuida yo te protejo— dijo Night

Haru sonrojo al recordar con quien iba, pero también sonrío, el no era temible como su hermano Death o burlón como su hermano Shadow, el era mas divertido… seria un viaje divertido…

—Night…sin duda sigues siendo un completo imbecil… que pena que seas mi hermano—

Dijo Death entre las sobras, y viendo como Night se iba alejando con la chica en el caballo, cual era el problema que Death tenia con Night o porque le detestaba tanto, siempre hablan tenido conflictos, pero muy en el fondo Death guardaba un profundo rencor y odio a su hermano mayor… ¿porque? …

Sin mas este volvió dentro de la mansión y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, leer era lo único que lograba calmarle en esos momentos… al llegar se encontró con 3 chicas que también estaban leyendo… lo que le faltaba.

Las chicas voltearon a ver al guapo azabache, este ni se inmuto solo fue a la sección de novelas de terror y suspenso, quería leer algo de su autor favorito y de seguro debían tener mas de un libro en esa enorme biblioteca…

—H.P Lovecraft… donde esta…— dijo en susurro

—S…si esta buscando a Lovecraft aquí esta— dijo una voz femenina

—Hmmm… gracias—

Death volteo a ver a la mujer que le había indicado, era una niña de como 15 o 16 años, con rasgos visiblemente chinos, cabello de un tono gris Oxford y ojos negros, justo del color como los de Shadow, la niña era muy guapa, completamente su tipo, lastima que fuera tan joven.

—Cual es tu nombre?— pregunto Death

—I-pin— respondió

—Hmmm, I-pin te gusta Lovecraft?—

—Apenas comencé a leerlo, me…me lo recomendo Chrome—

—Y quien es Chrome?—

I-pin señalo a la chica del pelo entre negro y morado, con un parche en su ojo, era guapa a la distancia que tenían, quería verla de cerca…

—P…puedo llevarlo— dijo I-pin

—A donde?—

—Con Chrome, si usted quiere—

—Bien hazlo—

I-pin comenzó a comenzó a caminar y tras de ella iba Death…

—S…señor, cual es su nombre?— pregunto la chica avergonzada

—No pueden saber mi nombre, así que será mejor que me digas Death—

—Death-sama, usted es un hombre muy imponente— dijo sonrojada

—Es lo que dicen—

—Y es verdad—

—Hmmm…—

—P…perdón, bueno ella es Chrome, Chrome-chan el es…Death—

Chrome aparto su vista del libro y miro a Death, sin duda de cerca era aun mas guapo, esos ojos grises como claro de luna eran imposibles, su corazón dio un Doki, nunca se había sentido así por alguien ni siquiera por Mokuro-sama…

—U…u gusto Death-sama—

—Me han dicho que te gusta Lovecraft—

—Si, también me gustan historias como las de Steven King o Edgar Allan Poe—

—Interesante—

Death tomo asiento viéndole fijamente a la pelimorada, porque se sentía atraído a mantener una platica con esa mujer?… no es como si le gustara o algo parecido, solo era una mujer mas, que no merecía la pena… o quizás esta si?…

Justamente en la entrada estaban dos hombres viendo toda la escena, uno con una sonrisa burlona y el otro tratando de esconder una risa…

—Mira Takeshi, al rato el amargado de Death terminara enamorado—

—hahaha… a pesar de su carácter—

—Y eso que no quería venir… Death es tan ingenuo, aunque se hace el fuerte después de todo, el siempre a puesto el orden… bien vámonos—

Shadow comenzó a caminar a lado de Takeshi con los brazos cruzados, con una gran sonrisa al igual que el guardián de la lluvia…

—Y tu cuando te enamoraras Shadow?—

—Cuando encuentre a la adecuada…—

—Pasa algo?—

—Hmmm… no no es nadaTakeshi, vamos tengo que decirte tus puntos débiles para que los mejores—

—Vale vamos—

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo hasta su habitación, sin decir nada, aunque Shadow se quedo pensando en eso de "La adecuada…" seria posible… bueno no importa, igual tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer o investigar como encontrar archivos de la DEA o de la CIA, eso si era divertido…

HIBARI Y TU

—QUE! UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA?— dijiste gritando

—No grites y si es una fiesta para ustedes—

—NO! NI HABLAR! NO!—

—Porque?—

—Por que nos darán a conocer y entonces querrán cazarnos—

—No lo harán si saben lo que les conviene—

Dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas, tu solo soltaste un suspiro de derrota, si sabían que a los Vongola les gustaba dar fiestas, pero dios que no habían comprendido su situación?… les estaban mandando al matadero…

—Quien lo planeo?—

—Reborn—

—Maldito… y cuando sera?—

—Mañana por la noche—

—QUE! TAN RAPIDO! NO! NO TENGO NI VESTIDO!—

—Si tienes, ahora relájate y avisa a tus hermanos—

—Y porque no lo hacen ustedes o que lo haga Reborn por andar haciendo esas estupidas fiestas de bienvenida—

—Porque Death le matara—

—Y se lo merece…—

—Si, pero lo necesitamos—

—AAAAAAAAHG! LOS ODIO TANTO! Bien… hablare con ellos después de la cena—

—Bien… por cierto que tal vas?—

—Con respecto a que?—

—A estar lista para mi—

Sonrojaste violentamente, como era posible que te cambiara el tema tan drásticamente, ni siquiera sabias pensado en eso… maldito Kyoya pensaste…

—Yo…—

—Lo sabia, ven—

Este te jalo hasta quedar frente a una enfermería, entraron y ahí estaba una enfermera de dorara cabellera, con un escote bastante prominente y u vestido rojo sensual, muy guapa…

—Samantha, quiero que le enseñes todo sobre las relaciones sexuales—

—Uhmm… que exigente Kyo-chan… pero vale lo haré—

—Pe…pero yo no necesito…—

—Si lo necesitas, paso por ti para cenar, Samantha te la encargo—

—Claro que si Kyo-chan, nos vemos—

Sin mas Kyoya salió de la enfermería dejándolas completamente solas… estabas peor que jitomate, estabas tan roja que se podría jurar que ibas a estallar como volcán.

—Bien, como ya sabes me llamo Samantha, pero puedes decirme Sam— dijo con una sonrisa

—G…gracias… me llamo (T/N)—

—Un gusto cariño, bueno y porque te trajo ese espartano hasta aquí?—

—Po…porque quiere que tengamos sexo—

—Uh… ya veo, entonces eres virgen a tus 24 años, sumamente Kawaii!— dijo sumamente enternecida

—S…si… es malo?—

—No para nada, es muy bonito, pero se me hace extraño… duermes en la misma habitación que Kyoya?—

—Si… porque?—

—Por que Kyoya es todo un lobo, devora a cualquier chica que le guste y después la desecha—

—E…entonces me quiere desechar?!— dijiste con un poco de pánico y tristeza

—Hmmm… no creo, hasta ahora te a respetado y a mencionado la palabra boda o algo así?—

—Si…—

—YAAAY! PRONTO HABRA BODA! Quiero ser tu madrina!—

—B…bien Sam—

—Bien ahora si empecemos con esto—

Samantha se dedico a darte una cátedra completa de las relaciones sexuales e incluso te enseño otras cosas, estabas tan avergonzada, porque no sabias nada de eso, demonios…

HORA DE LA CENA

Hibari paso por ti, tu saliste bastante temblorosa y aun colorada, este se sorprendió y miro a Samantha, esta solo sonrío y le alzo el pulgar en forma de que estabas lista, Hibari sonrío y sin mas te jalo nuevamente, pero ahora en dirección del comedor, fueron los primeros en llegar, después llego Shadow con Takeshi divertidos hablando de muchos temas a la vez, después pudiste ver como Death llegaba con una chica pelimorada y esta iba del brazo con Death y ambos con un libro en su mano desocupada, hablando de alguna tema interesante para ambos, porque Death ni siquiera se inmuto para verte o decirte algo y al ultimo llego Night con la chica de la mañana Haru, se veían divertidos y este le estaba cargando en la espalda en forma de caballito, los dos reían y hacia notar su felicidad, tu solo pudiste sonreír, jamas pudiste creer que tus hermanos antisociales podrían hacer amigos…

Todos se sentaron a tomar la cena supuestamente en paz, pero era imposible, aunque eso si, tu ya no peleabas con Night por la comida pues había suficiente, podías ver como Night era alimentado de una forma muy divertida por esa tal Haru y a tu hermano disfrutarlo incluso con un casi invisible sonrojo, estabas feliz por el… después estaba Death, que no despegaba los ojos de la chica a su lado, ambos a penas si coman, pues seguían hablando y al final estaba Takeshi con Shadow, hablando con la comida en la boca y escupiéndola por todos lados, como no tenias una cámara para guardar esos momentos, si bien tenias memoria fotográfica, a veces era necesario una cámara… entonces volteaste a ver a Kyoya y sonrojaste, sin duda era un hombre único, quizás no el mas divertido o el mas romántico, pero seamos honestos, tu tampoco eras la mas divertida o la mas romántica, sin duda se complementaban y con pocas palabras decían lo suficiente, sonreíste a Kyoya y este lo noto.

—Que pasa?—

—Nada… que será divertido tener una familia—

—Hmmm?—

—Hahaha no te hagas el desentendido, quiero al menos dos hijos—

—Hmmm… bien—

Dijo con una sonrisa, sabias aceptado por fin que solo podías ser de el, pero con otras palabras, sin duda seria una noche divertida…

AL FINALIZAR LA CENA

Pediste a tus hermanos que por favor se quedaran 5 minutos, que se podían quedar sus acompañantes, no era urgente, así que estos se quedaron, les dijiste que los Vongola les habían realizado una fiesta, para mañana en a noche… tus 3 hermanos se quedaron perplejos, cual era su afición por mandarles al matadero?…

—Esos malditos… como si fuéramos un puto circo!— dijo Night

—No puedo aceptarlo, estarán todas las familias aliadas de ellos…—

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Night y Death, tampoco puedo aceptar—

—Bien y conmigo somos 4 en desacuerdo…—

—Será divertido-desu, y Haru podrá bailar con Night …vamos si!— dijo Haru viendo a Night a los ojos, este sonrojo y exhalo…

—Bien quizás… pueda aceptarlo—

—Que idiota eres Night, sin duda va completamente desacuerdo con tu naturaleza…—

—Death-sama, nosotros también… podríamos… ah—

—Chrome!… te gustan esas cosas?—

—No… pero si usted va quizás, podría ser divertido—

—Hmmm… lo pensare—

—Bueno pues si Takeshi intenta convencerme diré que no, así que si asistiré—

—Hahahahaha, listo!— rio Takeshi

—Pf… que débiles hermanos… bueno nos vemos mañana a las 8, vistan formales y por favor peinen su cabello— dijiste caminando hacia la salida

Tus hermanos no dijeron nada y sin mas partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones acompañados cada quien son su respectiva compañía…

—" _Sin duda será una noche llena de sorpresas"—_ pensaste

Mientras te dirigidas a tu habitación con Hibari…

—" _Y también esta noche"—_ sonreíste con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, bueno pues ya teníamos el capitulo 13, así que que mas da lo subimos de una vez, esperamos les gustara y también volvemos a invitarles a nuestra nueva historia que es un Mokuro x ¿?… necesitamos su ayuda para decidirnos, en fin la historia se llama " _Ab imo Pectore"_ que significa " _Con todo mi corazón"_ , **bueno ademas no sabemos si pondremos LEMON! en el siguiente capitulo así que seria bueno que nos dieran su opinión también.**

ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTARAN.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	14. I Used to Have a Best Friend

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC! CONTENIDO DE LEMON MAYORES DE_ _ **18 ONLY!**_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _(C/F): Color Favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **I Used to Have a Best Friend—**

* * *

Entraste a la habitación y buscaste con la mirada a Hibari… pero no podías verlo… que no se supone que estaba ya en el cuarto, sin mas entraste, pero cuando ibas a cerrar la puerta, viste a Hibari, cerrándola, te recorro un escalofrío por la espina dorsal hasta llegar a tu nuca, aun no estabas lista, y no sabias como decírselo…

—K…Kyoya… yo—

—Esta noche no dejaras de decir mi nombre—

Dijo acercandoce hacia ti, con un aire imponente y dominante, digno de un cazador… tu eras solo la presa que quería escapar lo antes posible…

—No… yo… no…no…estoy lista… Kyoya—

—Lo estas—

—QUE NO!—

Entonces saliste corriendo hacia la cama, pasando por debajo de ella, Hibari solo corría tras de ti, pasaste por arriba también tomando una almohada y lanzándosela, este la esquivo con facilidad.

—No compliques mas las cosas—

—ENTONCES DAME TIEMPO!—

—Ya te di el suficiente—

—KYAAAAAA!—

Entonces resbalaste con la almohada que habías lanzado, cerraste los ojos esperando sentir el piso, pero lo único que sentiste fueron unos brazos sujetándote, abriste los ojos y viste a Kyoya, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, ni hablar… esta vez tendrías que ceder…

—K…Kyoya… tratame bien—

Le abrazaste del cuello y cerraste los ojos, este te cargo hasta la cama, recostándote delicadamente en la cama, este te miro, aun tenias los ojos cerrados, Hibari deposito un suave beso en tu nariz, lo que hizo que abrieras los ojos, encontrando con unos orbes azul metálico, esta vez eran diferentes, era una mirada tranquila, podías leer "Descuida" en sus ojos, soltaste un respiro de alivio…

—No me desecharas como a las demás?— dijiste preocupada

—Que te dijo Samantha?—

—Que… que tu eras un lobo que devorabas a las mujeres que te gustaban y después las desechabas… me pasara lo mismo?—

—No—

—Puedo confiar en esas palabras?—

Este no dijo nada, se separo un poco y tomo una de tus manos colocándola en su pecho, sonrojaste.

—Si fueras solo otra mas, mi corazón no latiera con esta intensidad—

—K…Kyoya…— sonreíste con lagrimas en las comisuras de tus ojos (C/O)

Hibari era sincero, lo sentías, este se quito su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho, este quito con delicadeza tu vestido, dejándote solo en ropa interior, soltaste un gemido pequeño por las acciones de Hibari, sonrojaste en cuanto lo dejaste escapar y Hibari solo pudo sonreír ante tal acto, sin duda seria divertido tener a una primeriza entre sus garras…

—Tienes que hacer todo lo que diga— hablo

—Todo?—

—Todo—

—B…bien…—

—Desabrocha mi pantalon—

Tu lo miraste y después miraste a sus pantalones, sonrojaste y con la mano temblorosa la bajaste hasta llegar a su pantalón, tenia cinturón así que tuviste que bajar la otra mano para que fuéramos fácil, Hibari no dejaba de ver tus expresiones y como sonrojabas, le gustaba verte así… te veías vulnerable, desprotegida, justo como el quería verte, para que solo en sus brazos encontraras esa protección… quería que lo necesitaras.

—Bajalo—

—Ma…mas?—

—Todo—

—K…Kyoya!—

—Hazlo—

Hiciste lo que este te pidio y bajaste pantalón, este al sentir que no podías mas se levanto y dejo que el pantalón cayera al suelo, te cubriste la cara con tus manos, ya lo habías visto semidesnudo, pero ese momento era diferente… sentiste un tirón en tu muñeca, lo cual te dejo sentada en el borde la cama, estabas a centímetros de la virilidad de Kyoya, volviste a sonrojar violentamente, este tomo tus manos y las coloco en sus caderas donde estaba su ropa interior…

—Bajalo—

—QUE! NO NO PUEDO!—

—No grites y obedece—

—K…Kyoya no…no puedo—

Este tomo tu cara con su mano y la alzo, lo viste, podías verlo, estaba sonrojado, no podías creerlo, Kyoya Hibari, estaba sonrojado, eso era… un momento único…

—K…Kyoya—

—Yo también estoy nervioso—

—Po…porque?—

—No todos los días hacer el amor con la mujer que quieres—

Sonreíste, esto no solo era sexo, ibas a hacer el amor con una persona que te quería y que tu querías… entonces viste como un bulto sobresalía en la ropa interior de Kyoya, este volvió a agacharse y con un movimiento quito tu sostén, ya no te importo que Kyoya te viera desnuda, lo entendías ahora, el también estaba tan o mas nervioso que tu, pues también era su primera vez haciendo el amor… entonces volviste a sentir un jalón en tu muñeca, ahora levantándote por completo, Hibari te pego a si pecho, podías sentir su piel contra la tuya, sin duda era una sensación excitante, este te dio un beso mientras caminaban hacia atrás, hasta que sentiste la pared fría contra tu piel, lo que provoco un gemido, Hibari pudo notarlo este te cargo y tu lo tomaste del cuello, los besos no paraban, era un duelo entre lenguas de quien permanecía mas tiempo adentro…

—Tus bragas me molestan—

—E…entonces quitalas—

Este te bajo y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de donde se encontraban tus bragas, paso sus manos por todo tu abdomen y tus piernas, tu solo tenias tus manos en sus hombros, hasta que sentiste como el pegaba su cara a tu zona erógena, entonces abriste los ojos y sonrojaste, sin duda Hibari sabia como aumentar la sensibilidad, paso su lengua y tu solo podías morderte el labio inferior, hasta que por fin sentiste como quitaba tus bragas, moviste tus pies para salir de ellas, entonces viste como Hibari se levanta y te veía de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa.

—Ya deja de verme—

—Quiero aprenderme tu cuerpo—

—Uh?—

—Para no cometer errores—

—No lo harás y si lo haces yo no me daré cuenta—

—Solo yo puedo verte así—

—Solo tu Kyoya—

Te acercaste a el tomándole por la nunca y halando su cabeza hacia la tuya, uniendo sus bocas en un beso sin duda pasional, te tomo de la cintura y te lanzo a la cama, lo viste con ojos que le invitaban a tomar tu cuerpo, este se quito su ropa interior y se acomodo entre tus piernas…

—Samantha me dijo que debías humectar antes de meter… tu sabes—

—Lo se—

—Pe…pense que—

—No podría lastimarte, no a ti…—

Paso sus dedos por tus labios y tu rostro, te quería a tal grado de protegerte incluso de el mismo… Metió dos dedos a su boca, los saco y bajo la mano hasta tu zona intima, entonces empezó a frotar y a mover en círculos sus dedos, provocando un gran placer en tu cuerpo, tu solo podías aferrarte a las sabanas y estremecerte ante ese placer, tu respiración cada vez aumentaba mas, sentías los ojos de Hibari mirarte fijamente, tu no podías verle puesto que cerraste los ojos para profundizar las sensaciones, hasta que sentiste como este paraba y bajan mas, entonces sentiste como introducía su dedo medio a tu interior, soltaste un gemido de placer, lo cual le excito aun mas Hibari, así se mantuvo unos minutos hasta que metió un segundo dedo, volviste a gemir, no podías pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Kyoya, hasta que sentiste como sacaba sus dedos y los colocaba en su boca, dando seña de que ya estabas lista para que el entrara, sonrojaste, tomo su posición y le abrazaste con las piernas y pusiste tus manos en su espalda, coloco su cara alado de tu cara y mordisqueo un poco tu lóbulo, sonrojaste aun mas de lo que ya estabas y entonces comenzaste a sentir su virilidad, era grande, tenias nervios, como cabria todo eso dentro de ti…

—Relajate— dijo con voz ronca

—S…si—

Acerco su cara con la tuya y te beso, sentiste como entro, y te separaste del beso dando un gemido en la boca de este, este entraba lentamente, causando un gran placer y también un dolor…

—Sujétate de mi espalda— dijo con vos ronca en tu oído

—K…Kyoya—

Hiciste lo que el podio entonces metió un poco mas su virilidad, sentiste como un tirón, y como este tenia una sonrisa…

—Acabo de romper la barrera que nos separaba—

—Kyo—

Entonces cuando menos te diste cuenta este ya estaba completamente dentro de ti, comenzó a moverse dentro de ti, dentro y fuera, eran sus movimientos y algunas veces un poco mas rápido y agresivo invistiendo con salvajismo, podías sentir como la respiración de ambos era acelerada y rítmica, te aferraste a la espalda de Hibari, marcando tus uñas en ella, el sudor se apodero de sus cuerpos, podías escuchar los gemidos roncos de Hibari en tu oído, y seguramente el podía escuchar los tuyos en la suya… te sentías feliz…

—Me voy a correr— dijo con voz ronca

—Kyo…—

Le diste un beso en los labios, lo cual entendió, como un "Hazlo"… sentiste como se vertía un liquido caliente dentro de ti, era sin duda excitante sentir que Kyoya lo había echo… sonreíste, este te dio un beso en la frente, no saco su virilidad de tu cavidad, se quedo arriba de ti viéndote fijamente con sudor en su frente, pasaste su mano por su frente limpiándole del sudor y Hibari hizo lo mismo, sentiste como la virilidad de este iba bajando de tamaño, su respiración se normalizo y salió de ti se acostó a tu lado y jalo tu cuerpo hacia el suyo, dándote un abrazo.

—Te lastime?—

—No… fuiste muy gentil—

—Hmmm… menos mal—

Sonreíste, a Hibari le preocupaba que te hubiera lastimado, acariciaste su rostro y con tu pulgar sus labios, te sentías cansada…

—Estoy cansada…—

—Entonces duerme (T/N)—

—Si…—

Y sin decirte dos veces cerraste tus ojos quedándote completamente dormida en los brazos de Hibari, y este también no tardo en hacerlo, estaba feliz, sin duda, quería mas noches así contigo…

NIGHT

Night por otro lado, no podía dormir, así que salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, llegando a una fuete, se quedo ahí sentado y saco un cigarrillo y lo incendio, quedandose sumergido en sus pensamientos…

—Creí que te había dicho que no fumaras—

—No me interesa seguir tus reglas Death—

—Eres un imbecil—

Death le dio una bofetada, tan fuerte que le dejo la mejilla roja al igual que su mano, Night solo se dejo, su cabello cubría su cara, Death respiraba agitado, Night era el único que le hacia perder su cordura y su paciencia…

—Ya estas mas tranquilo?— dijo Night

—NO! TU MALDITO IMBECIL!— dijo tomándole por el cuello

—Me mataras?—

—Quisiera…—

Night estiro su mano posándola en la mejilla de Death, este sintió sus lagrimas rodar con sus mejillas, porque Night era el único que lo hacia perder el juicio…

—Leo… te amo—

—CALLATE!—

—Se que me odias desde hace mucho—

—Que bueno que lo sepas—

—Leonardo, déjame explicarte—

—Tu querías dejarme sin mi llama… mas claro no podría estar—

—Queria que fueras feliz—

—SOY FELIZ! CON MI LLAMA! ASI SOY FELIZ!—

—Leo… solo quería evitarte a ti cargar con esto—

—Y lo ibas a hacer tu solo… HAHA! DIGNO DE UN IMBECIL COMO TU!—

—LEONARDO BASTA!—

—NO! BASTA CONTIGO ALONZO! ESTOY CANSADO DE VERTE, DE SABER QUE ERES MI HERMANO! Porque no nos haces un favor y mueres ya…—

Le dijo Death dandole la espalda a Night, no quería que muriera, pero tenia coraje y rabia y no pensada lo que decía… Night se agarro el pecho sus palabras dolieron como mil cuchillas den su corazón, sin duda Death le odiaba y eso le dolía…

—Bien… después de la fiesta me iré con los 3 Vongolas, me iré 3 meses, en ese tiempo lo mas seguro será que (T/N) prepare todo para su boda con Kyoya, solo regresare el día de su boda y después te daré el gusto Leonardo…—

—El gusto de que?—

—De jamas volverme a ver—

—Bien—

—Hasta entonces te pido que finjas que no tenemos ninguna problema como lo hemos echo frente a Blake y (T/N)—

—Menos mal que solo te veré mañana—

Night poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Death.

—Lamento no poder haber sido un hermano ideal para ti Leonardo—

—Muy tarde para disculparse—

Death se zafo del agarre de Night y se fue dejando otra vez solo a Night…

—Esta vez si podré cumplirlo Leo, ya jamas volverás a verme—

POV DEATH

Alonzo idiota, porque me lastima de esta forma, porque no simplemente se va y deja de lastimarme de esa forma… maldito… porque duele mi pecho y mis lagrimas caen sin parar… claro… porque también le amo al muy idiota…

Ya no puedo con todo esto… todo lo que el hizo… quería matarme… malditas lagrimas dejen ya de salir por la culpa de ese imbecil de Night, si tan solo no hubiera escuchado esa conversación ese día, todo seguiría tan bien…

FLASHBACK

Death estaba escondido espiando a su hermano, que hablaba con una persona…

—Que tengo que hacer para liberar a mis hermanos de las llamas del infierno?—

—Matarlos—

—Solamente tengo que matarlos?—

—Si—

—Alguna forma?—

—No, es como tu quieras—

—Hmmm—

Death al escuchar todo eso salió de su escondite, Night y el hombre con el que estaba hablando se quedaron sorprendidos.

—MALDITO! NOS VAS A MATAR PARA QUEDARTE CON NUESTRO PODER!—

—NO! LEONARDO DEJAME EXPLICARTE!—

—NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE IMBECIL, TE ODIO…—

—LEO POR FAVOR ESPERA!—

Death salió corriendo de ese lugar, ni siquiera se percato de que Night no le seguía, el correo lo mas lejos que pudo, quería desaparecer, su ídolo, su amado hermano mayor le defraudo de una forma horrible.

FIN FLASHBACK

Night idiota… jamas te lo perdonare… por eso tuve que volverme mas fuerte que tu para protegernos, viva con miedo de saber que tu podrías matarnos, porque hermano… porque.

FIN POV DEATH

Death fue directo a su habitación, seguía dolido aun, tanto tiempo y aun no podía superarlo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado para escuchar lo demás este hubiera entendido…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESONDEN:**

—Hola personitas y perdón… pero voy a matar a Gedeon se los juro, estaba super cómoda en mi camita rica ya apunto de dormirme cuando este agarra y me despierta con un golpe en la frente para que me ponga a escribir pues al muy idiota le había llegado inspiración para el capitulo 14… LO VOY A MATAR! ¬¬…

Esperamos que lo disfrutaran y que no se aburrieran, no es un capitulo tan largo pero ya por fin estuvieron juntos los principales y consumaron su amor super lindo! también ya saben una parte de porque Death odia con todo su ser a Night… pobre Night si que sufre… en fin el siguiente también esperamos que este de su agrado.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE!


	15. A Lesson Never Learned

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(S/F): Sabor favorito_

 _(C/F): Color Favorito_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **A Lesson Never Learned—**

* * *

POV NIGHT

Saberme odiado por mi hermano es lo las doloroso de todo esto, quizás por eso es tan frío y soberbio, no admito el tener toda la culpa de que Death sea de esta forma, ya que si lo hubiera querido se lo hubiera explicado todo, seré honesto, ese día que estaba con el anciano sabio, me dijo que la única forma en la que mis hermanos podrían vivir una vida normal seria en la siguiente, pero vamos… ni siquiera yo estoy tan enfermo como para matar a mi propia familia… tsk… es que Death no puede entenderlo?…

FLASHBACK

—MALDITO! NOS VAS A MATAR PARA QUEDARTE CON NUESTRO PODER!—

—NO! LEONARDO DEJAME EXPLICARTE!—

—NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE IMBECIL, TE ODIO…—

—LEO POR FAVOR ESPERA!—

En ese momento que Night iba a salir a buscar a Death fue detenido por el anciano sabio, este le miro con ojos tristes, pues sabia que no era el momento de que Night le revelara la verdad, solo estaba dolido y actuaba por impulso…

—Anciano?—

—Alonzo…—

—Ya lo se… pero es mi hermano—

—No podrá entenderlo—

—Lo hará, Leo no es tonto—

—Pero ve como a reaccionado—

—No importa, debo buscarle y explicarle lo que realmente pasa—

—Hazlo y después que… seguirá sin entenderlo—

—Es que…—

En ese momento lagrimas de desesperación comenzaron a caer de los orbes rojo carmín de Night, entendía a lo que el sabio anciano se refería…

—D…debe haber otra forma—

—Habla con los ángeles quizás ellos te den una solución—

—Yo… yo solo?—

—Es lo único que puedes hacer—

—No…no estoy listo—

—Ahhh… esta bien, te diré lo que tendrás que hacer de ahora en adelante—

FIN FLASHBACK

Y desde ese momento me convertí en el mas sadico y despiadado asesino de todos, no podía considerarme un hitman, eso era algo que merecía, incluso ellos tenían normas y códigos, dejaban vivos a los inocentes, mujeres y niños… yo no… yo mataba a quien me lo pidieran, incluso si no estaba en los incluidos, tenia que ser el que mas cometiera pecados para salvarles a ellos, tomar su lugar en el infierno, sin que supieran nada…

—Leo… ojalá algún día pueda decirte todo esto…—

Ya eh ganado su libertad…

FIN POV NIGHT

El amanecer llego, era un buen día, soleado y caluroso, digno del Verano…

—Hey… despierta—

Escuchaste a lo lejos y después sentiste un piquete en tu mejilla, frunciste el sueño, quien se atreva a molestar tan temprano, abriste tus ojos (C/O) y te encontraste con unos orbes azul metálico, sonreíste al recordar que dormías con el…

—Kyo…—

—Pense que jamas despertarias—

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte—

—Seria una pena—

—Claro, perderias a la mejor—

—Hmmm— este sonrío

—No me mires, debo estar muy despeinada y fea—

—Despeinada…si… fea… no creo que sea posible en ti—

—Hahaha callate Kyo—

Atrajiste su cara con la tuya y le diste un beso de buenos días, al cual correspondió perfectamente, Hibari profundizo mas el beso atrayendo tu cuerpo contra el suyo, se separaron al escuchar que tocaban la puerta y esta se abría de golpe…

—BUENOS DIAS HERMANA!— grito un pelirrojo

—S…SHADOW!—

—HUUUUY! Veo que interrumpe algo… bueno no me importa, hoy es la fiesta, vamos a comprar algo para usar vale, iremos todos—

—Dirán, que ustedes dos irán—

Dijo Death entrando sin previo anunciamiento.

—D…DEATH!—

—Calmate, como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes—

—D…DEATH! CALLATE!—

Hibari miro con coraje a Death, como se atrevía a verte desnuda, solo el tenia ese derecho.

—Calmate nubecita, somos sus hermanos después de todo y Death o yo a veces bañábamos a Shadow y a Abyss, no los íbamos a bañar con ropa o si?—

Dijo Night entrando al igual que Death, sin previo anuncio y haciéndote poner mas roja de lo normal, sentías que en cualquier momento ibas a explotar…

—NIGHT?!—

—Si tonta, que buena deducción tienes, hahahaha, ahora vístete, el desayuno ya esta, por cierto cuando será su boda?— dijo viendo a Hibari

—Hmmm…— se quedo pensativo

—Será en 3 meses, a partir de la fiesta— respondo Death

—D…Death?—

—Ya eh dicho, en 3 meses tu y Kyoya Hibari se casaran, así que será mejor que lo hagan formal hoy en la fiesta—

—Bien— respondió Hibari

—C…como que bien! es muy pronto!—

—Vamos tonta, es el tiempo justo, ademas, aprovecha, nunca esta así de accesible Death—

—Bueno… ya que lo pones de esa forma…—

—3 meses, Kyoya, vístete y veme después del desayuno en la biblioteca—

Dijo Death dándose la media vuelta y caminando a la salida, pero se detuvo a lado de Night.

—Tienes 3 meses para desaparecer por completo de mi vida idiota—

—Bien— respondió Night

Shadow y tu se quedaron un poco extrañados, no habían escuchado lo que Death le había dicho a Night…. pero que mas da seguro son sus cosas, cuando ellos dos tenían un secreto ustedes dos nunca se enteraban a menos que ellos accedieran a contárselos, así que por ahora solo tendrían que quedarse con la intriga…

—Bien, yo les acompañare a comprar ropa, no tengo nada formal… después de todo nunca la e ocupado— dijo sonriente Night

—GENIAL! IREMOS LOS 3!— dijo Shadow animado

—Si! hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, aunque… falta Death…— dijiste un poco desanimada

—No te preocupes Abyss, ya sabes como es el, por ahora será un tiempo de hermanos—

—GENIAL! BUENO! Nos vemos en el comedor—

—Si, ya bajamos— respondiste

Night y Shadow salieron de la habitación, dejándoles solos nuevamente, te colocaste la camisa de Hibari que estaba tirada en la alfombra, esta te quedaba un poco grande pero, sin duda servia para cubrirte algo, viste la sonrisa de Hibari al verte con esta, podías jurar que le gustaba verte con sus cosas puestas, sin duda un hombre caprichoso…

—Me dare una ducha…—

—Bien vamos—

Este se quito las sabanas de encima y viste que estaba completamente desnudo, observaste su cuerpo y lo bien que estaba, sin duda un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, aunque ahora que lo pensabas no eras la única que lo veía así, por lo que frunciste el ceño.

—Descuida eres la única con la que me eh bañado—

—Yo…yo no eh dicho nada— sonrojaste

—Pero tus expresiones me lo dicen—

—Ni…ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso—

—Entonces?—

—Que… que no soy la primera que te ve desnudo—

—Hmmm… pero si la primera con la que hago el amor—

Este beso tu frente y pudiste sentir como tu corazón palpitaba el doble de rápido solo con esas palabras, ademas… iba a ser tu esposo próximamente…

—Bien vamos—

Tomaste la mano de Hibari y fueron directo al baño…

DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO

—Bien Kyo, nos vemos en la noche— dijiste despidiéndote de el

—Hmmm… recuerda comprar un vestido morado—

—Porque?—

—Para que nadie quiera bailar contigo—

—Hmmm… que molesto Kyo, quizás te de el gusto—

—Con eso basta—

Este beso tu frente y sin mas se fue a la biblioteca donde se encontraría con Death, tu y tus hermanos decidieron partir ya a comprar algo para la fiesta, pero vieron que se les unían dos chicas con las que empezaste con el pie izquierdo, sonaste un bufido pero ni hablar, si a Shadow o a Night no les molestaba entonces a ti tampoco.

Las compras iban algo lentas, tu ya habías comprado tu vestido, sin duda le fascinaría a Hibari, pero ahora los mas tardados eran tus hermanos, que no podían decidir que traje de gala comprar… esto si era un castigo…

—(T/N)-san… puede Haru preguntarle algo-desu?—

—Porque te refieres a ti en tercera persona… es molesto… pregunta—

—Lo…lo lamento… es que… ammm… yo quería saber que era lo que mas le gusta a Night?—

—Hahahaha te gusta Night eh?… bueno es de gustos sencillos, ama toda la comida y ama las armas antiguas, así que cualquiera de esas dos serian tus únicas opciones—

—Hmm… ya veo… muchas gracias por ayudar a Haru-desu!—

—Ya te dije que no hables en tercera persona… es molesto—

—Lo…lo lamento… haha sin duda eres pareja perfecta de Hibari-san—

—Hmmm…— dijiste con un leve sonrojo

—He… etto… (T/N)-san, podría preguntar algo igual?—

—Hmmm… al menos tu no hablas en tercera persona, que es?—

—Death y Shadow son solteros?—

—Si—

—Y crees que…—

—No… con Death no tienes oportunidad, el ya ah posado sus ojos en alguien al parecer "muy interesante" para el y Shadow… bueno el tiene sus investigaciones y sus deep web, así que solo podrás llamas su atención si tu coeficiente es de 300 en adelante—

—Oh… ya veo— dijo decepcionada

—Tu único chance era con Night pero al parecer, a Night le gusta la que habla en tercera persona—

—Uh… y no ay manera de que…—

—Quieres mi ayuda eh… eso te costara—

Sonreíste maliciosamente, si le hacias el favor entonces ella te debería uno, en cualquier momento podrías cobrárselo y ella no tendría derecho a negarse, de lo contrario harías que Shadow la mandara aun mas lejos que Japón…

—Mira Koyoko o Kimono… como sea me da igual tu nombre, no prometo que mi hermano se fije en ti, pero al menor puedo conseguirte una cita, podrás con eso?—

—HI! GRACIAS (T/N)-SAN!—

—Si, si, como sea, no me abraces—

Esta se separo rápidamente del abrazo y te sonrío cálidamente, que con esa sonrisa, le hablabas mal y aun así te sonreía, si que las japonesas eran raras…

Por fin Shadow y Night encontraron los trajes que deseaban, los compraron y sin mas salieron, por fin tu suplicio había terminado…

DEATH Y HIBARI

—Entonces que hacemos aqui?—

Pregunto Hibari caminando a la par de Death, este le había llevado a una tienda y estaban afuera justamente…

—Le compraras el anillo de compromiso adecuado a mi hermana—

—Hmmm… bien—

—Bien—

Estos entraron y Hibari pudo conocer otra cara de Death al entrar a este establecimiento, tenia una sonrisa y se mostraba cálido, amable y muy coqueto, sin duda era lo opuesto a como actuaba normalmente…

—Disculpe señorita, me podría mostrar los anillos de compromiso?—

Dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta dejando sonrojada a la señorita por completo, que era eso!, Hibari estaba sin palabras al verlo, Death sonriendo y on un aura de conquistador y caballero?…

—Y…ya mismo señor!— dijo la señorita

—Descuida yo no me casare, será el, con mi hermana, espero pronto ser tío ah Kyoya!—

Death le dio una palmada en la espalda a este y sonrío aun mas, Hibari se quedo muy muy sorprendido, o así era normalmente y su típico aura asesino y de muerte y su escasa sonrisa era solo apariencia?… ya no sabia nada…

—Si…— respondió Hibari

—Oh ya veo! su hermana si que es afortunada, se casara con un hombre guapo—

Sonrío la señorita con las cajas de los anillos en mano

—Cuales son los mas caros— dijo Death

—Uhmm… estos— respondió

—Bien, Kyoya elige sabiamente—

Hibari tomo el anillo que mas le gusto, era en oro blanco con un diamante mediano, tenia un diseño sencillo y elegante, no era ostentoso o llamativo, sino todo lo contrario, justo lo que le gustaba…

—Hmmm… este—

—Hey… bien, pensé que desconocerías los gustos de mi hermana—

—Pues al parecer no—

—Bien ponlo en una caja morada, por favor guapa— dijo Death

Lo que provoco que la chica sonrojara por sobremanera, Hibari seguía en shock, como era posible que Death se mostrara de esa forma…

La señorita lo coloco en la caja y se la entrego a Death, este pago por el anillo y sin mas salieron del establecimiento.

—Tomalo como un regalo de mi parte—

—Debo agradecer?—

—No, ya suficiente tengo con esto—

—Bien—

—Bien—

Hubo un gran lapso de silencio, hasta que Hibari lo rompió, tenia que saber que con esa actitud de hace un momento.

—Death…—

—Esa es mi forma de tratar a la gente de ese tipo de lugares, no quiero me traten mal o me den un mal servicio, trato bien a la gente que no me a echo nada—

—Entonces?—

—Si, yo a ustedes les odio, es por eso que jamas mostrare esa faceta con alguno de ustedes, por cierto di a mi hermana que tu lo compraste—

—Bien—

—Genial, ahora por lo que queda de camino no me dirijas la palabra, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que responder tus preguntas—

—Hmmm—

Volvió el silencio, que raro, sin duda era una faceta de Death que jamas volvería a ver, al menos en un tiempo, o para el resto e su vida…

6:00 MANSION VONGOLA

Los preparativos ya casi estaban, tu saliste corriendo a la habitación de Night, no querías que te viera Kyoya con tu vestido, ya lo haría mas tarde, ademas también querías hablar a solas con Night…

—Night…—

—Que pasa tonta?—

—Que te dijo Death antes de salir de mi habitación?—

—Hmm… ya no me acuerdo—

—AY! QUE IDIOTA!—

—Hahahahahaha, perdón!—

—Bien no importa, oye Night después de la fiesta te quedaras al menos una semana no?—

—Para que?—

—Pues… no se…—

—Hahaha no puedo (T/N), tengo que continuar con el entrenamiento, ademas tengo 3 meses para cumplir con el plazo—

—El plazo?—

—Si—

—Cual plazo?—

—El mío claro esta, quiero que esos 3 aprendan todo lo que yo en menos tiempo de lo que hice—

—Eso sera imposible—

—Claro que no, te enseñe lo que yo sabia en 5 meses no?—

—Si pero…—

—No subestimes a los Vongola (T/N), son disciplinados y aprender rápido, u poco distraídos y les gusta pelear de todo, pero no son diferentes a nosotros—

—Night…—

—Hahahaha, ya eh madurado después de todo, así que obvio lo lograre en 3 meses, así regresare a tu boda—

—Y ya te quedaras para siempre!—

Night trago saliva con dificultad, no podía decirte lo que pasaría después, pero sin duda siempre estaría para cuidar de ti y de los otros dos, siempre…

—Claro! me quedare siempre aquí contigo!—

—Genial!—

Corriste a abrazar a Night y este acepto tu abrazo, lo sentías un poco nostálgico, pero bien, no era como si no se volvieran a ver, así que sin duda disfrutarían de esta noche juntos los 4, de divertirían y quizás si todo salia mal podrían volver a correr, pero juntos…

Los preparativos ya estaban completos y los primeros invitados llegaron, podías escuchar el alboroto ahí abajo, estabas nerviosa sin duda, entonces entraron Death y Shadow junto con Reborn…

—Reborn!— dijiste

—Hola (T/N), te ves muy guapa, pero bueno quiero decirles que ustedes no bajaran por ahora, será hasta que yo se los indique, así que por favor sean pacientes—

Y sin mas salió de la habitación dejándolos a los 4 solos…

—Y si los atacan?— dijo Shadow

—Vamos, debemos confiar en ellos— dijo Night

—Se nota que eres el mas imbecil de todos, si nos atacan, los matamos—

—Vamos Death, no nos atacaran, El décimo Vongola es diferente a todos ellos—

—No confío en ninguno de los que están ahí abajo—

—Hmmm… que amargado Death—

—CALLATE MALDITO IMBECIL!— grito Death visiblemente enojado

—Hahahaha, extrañare eso—

—Extrañaras? porque Night?— pregunto Shadow con un tono de preocupación

—Ah es verdad, porque me iré 3 meses a entrenar a los chicos —

—Oh… pero estarás en la boda de (T/N)—

—CLARO! NO PODRIA FALTAR!—

—Ojalá pudieras— dijo Death

—No te dare el gusto Death—

—Me da igual—

—D…deberíamos salir y esperar a que Reborn nos llame—

—Si será lo mejor— dijo Shadow

Tu y Shadow salieron antes dejando atrás a Night y a Death, cuando estos dos discutían sin duda lo hacían en grande y casi siempre llegaban a los golpes, esta vez no les detendrían…

—No voy a pelear contigo Death y tampoco con los Vongola—

—Maldito, después de todo ellos serán tus aliados para matarnos—

—No los quiero matar Leonardo! son mi familia!—

—Solo por el puto apellido, pero de no serlo…—

—Leo! ya basta por favor! solo por hoy, déjame disfrutarte como hermano—

—Y si digo que no, que?—

—No te obligare a nada Leo—

—Solo por hoy Alonzo—

—Solo por hoy…—

Ambos salieron y fueron tras de ustedes, entonces escucharon que Reborn pidió antedicen a las demás familias y miembros de estas, todos voltearon a las escaleras donde estaba parado Reborn.

—Bien, familias aliadas con Vongola, es hora de que conozcan el motivo de esta fiesta—

—Cual es?— dijo Dino

—Tenemos un nuevo miembro en Mogola—

Tomaste la mano de Night aprentandola fuertemente, sin duda tenias nervios…

—Quizás hayan escuchado de ellos antes, pues ahora dejaran de ser solo una leyenda, les presento… LOS HELLFIRE!—

Entonces volteaste a ver a Night y este te dio una sonrisa, sin duda el estaba confiado y te hacia tranquilizarte, dejaste de escuchar los "ES ENSERIO?" y los "LOS HELLFIRE!?"…

Bajaron los 4 y pudiste ver la cara de todos los presentes, como estos les miraban con gran fascinación y asombro, todos creían que eran un mito o una leyenda, pero no…

Buscaste a Hibari con los ojos y justo estaba ahí abajo esperando por ti, se veía guapo con traje, amabas que siempre usara traje, lo hacia ver mas varonil y guapo, tomaste su mano al bajar y le abrazaste, estabas muy roja y todos te observaban fijamente, parecía que era un circo y ustedes eran la atracción principal, cada quien tomo a su respectiva pareja a excepción de Shadow que fue directo a donde estaba Yamamoto y los demás, saludándoles muy amistosamente, todos los presentes estaban incrédulos, hasta que Reborn hablo…

—Después de todo no son solo un mito—

—Y COMO SABEMOS QUE SON ELLOS?— dijo un hombre

—Night, Death, Abyss, Shadow, podrían hacernos el honor?—

Tus 3 hermanos voltearon a verte, esperando a que autorizaras o negaras la petición del ex arcobaleno, asentiste y se pararon enfrente de Reborn, hicieron aparecer sus llamas…

—La llama blanca, la llama de la Noche, Alonzo Demone, Night, mejor conocido como "Il Diavolo Bianco"—

—Un gusto familias— dijo Night con una sonrisa

—La llama negra, la llama de la Muerte, Leonardo Demone, Death, mejor conocido como "La Morte Straziante"—

—Hmmm…—

—La llama gris, la llama de las Sombras , Blake Demone, Shadow, conocido mejor como "Il Angelo Rosso"—

—Hola— dijo moviendo su mano en señal de saludo y una gran sonrisa

—Y por ultimo, la llama rojo sangre , la llama del infierno, (T/N) Demone, Abyss, mejor conocida como…—

—MI PROMETIDA— dijo Hibari interrumpiendo a Reborn

Todos los presentes se quedaron ahora mas atónitos de lo que ya estaban, Kyoya Hibari, el Vongola mas fuerte y guardián de la nube, tenia como prometida a la guardiana de la llama del infierno?

—HEY! FELICIDADES KYO-CHAN!— dijo Dino levantado su pulgar en aprobación

—Como sea—

—Hehehe… siempre energico verdad Kyo-chan—

Entonces Dino se acerco a ti y te saludo

—Un gusto, soy Dino Cavallone, espero pronto recibir invitación para la boda… pero… alto y tu anillo?—

—Uh… mi anillo?—

—Si, claro el que avisa a todos tus pretendientes que seras pronto una mujer casada—

—Uh… no lo se—

—Aqui esta— dijo Hibari

Este te dio una cajita morada, le abriste y era un hermoso anillo sencillo, pero sin duda perfecto, al menos para ti…

—Kyo, gracias!—

Le abrazaste y le plantaste un beso en los labios, a este no le gustaban las pruebas de amor en publico, pero sin embargo decidido dejarlo pasar.

—Bueno entonces esto no solo se ah convertido en una fiesta de bienvenida para los Hellfire, sino en una fiesta de compromiso— dijo Reborn

—Genial, espero pronto ser tío Kyo-chan— dijo Dino feliz y tomándote de los hombros

—Hey alejate de ella Cavallone—

—Hehehe, que celoso Kyo-chan… bueno iré a saludar a los demás, un gusto (T/N) Demone—

—Un gusto Dino Cavallone—

Este te dio una reverencia y puso un beso en tu mano, era guapo, pero tu querías a Kyoya y el verlo celoso sin duda era algo único!

Paso la noche, todos se divertían, bailaban, reían, a excepción de Hibari, que solo podía sentarse ahí molesto por tanta acumulación de herbívoros, hasta que un hombre se acerco a ti, pidiendo que bailaras con el, este se parecía a Hibari, pero con ojos carmín y una larga trenza, era muy guapo…

—Me concede esta pieza ma'am?— dijo besando tu mano

—Uh… s…—

Pero fuiste interrumpida y jalada bruscamente por alguien… que obvio, el único que podría hacer eso o eran tus hermanos o Kyoya… lo mas lógico es que fuera Kyoya…

—No puede, bailara conmigo— dijo

—Hmmm… no seas tan celoso Kyoya, no es como si tu prometida se casara conmigo—

—Hmmm— le vio con enojo

—Kyo… descuida es un baile y se que a ti no te gusta—

—Si Kyo, es solo un baile— sonrío pícaramente

—Eh dicho que no, bailara conmigo—

—Hahaha vale… quiero ver eso—

Entonces Hibari te jalo hasta la pista, era una canción lenta, sin duda podría con esta, tu estabas tranquila, no era como que supieras bailar, pero te reconfortaba que Kyoya fuera tu primer baile…

—Eres el primero en muchas cosas Kyo—

—Hmmm?—

—Haha si… fuiste mi primer beso, mi primera caricia, mi primer deseo, mi primera vez haciendo el amor y ahora eres mi primer baile…—

Recargaste tu cabeza en su pecho, este estaba sin duda feliz, había conseguido ser tu primero en casi todo y aun faltaba, quería que todo lo que hicieras por primera vez el fuera quien te lo enseñara…

—Escogiste morado—

—Si, después de todo es el color de tu atributo—

—Hmmm… te queda—

—Gracias, pero tu lo luces mejor— sonreíste

Era un vestido con escote de corazón y muy pegado para resaltar tus curvas con una caída de cola de sirena, completamente un deleite a la vista, dejaba tu espalda un tanto descubierta, por lo que podías sentir la mano de Hibari.

—No traes sostén verdad?—

—Hahaha porque quieres saber?—

—Solo para ver cuanto me costara quitarlo cuando regresemos a la habitación—

Te acercaste a su oído y dijiste con palabras dulces y si duda sensuales…

—No, y tampoco será un impedimento allá abajo—

Hibari abrió mas los ojos, claro que entendió la directa, sin duda ya quería terminar la fiesta y regresar lo mas pronto posible a la habitación.

—Y lo mejor es que solo nos detiene una bragueta— sonreíste

—Detente o aquí mismo te hago el amor—

—Entonces hazlo, pero con tu mirada—

—Eso me gusta—

—Y a mi igual, imagina que estamos solos y dime que me harías al oído—

Palabras vienen y van, sin duda las que Hibari decía a tu oído eran palabras excitantes, candentes que podrían iniciar un incendio, se olvidaron por completo de los demás y de quienes les veían, por ahora nadie importaba, solo ustedes dos.

—Quien diría que Hibari se enamoraría de un demonio— dijo Fon

—Solo un demonio puede dominar a otro, después de todo esta hechos el uno para el otro— respondió Reborn

—Y cuando se casaran kora?—

—En 3 meses, yo les haré llegar la invitación—

—Tan pronto Reborn?—

—Así es Lal—

—Hmmm y que tal los otros 3?—

—El mas fuerte de ellos sin duda es Night, mira—

Reborn tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzo directo a la cabeza de Night, os 3 arcobalenos ahí presentes se quedaron viendo como iba a reaccionar este, pero solo vieron que atravesaba su cabeza, pero este seguía platicando con Haru, el cuchillo se clavo en la pared, todos los que pudieron ver lo que hacia Reborn se quedaron impresionados, el cuchillo le había pasado y por la cabeza como si fuera solo una ilusión, entonces se acerco Night con los es Arcobalenos…

—Reborn para la próxima no seas ta obvio—

Este le entrego el cuchillo, en que momento lo había tomado?, nadie se pudo dar cuenta.

—HEY TU! QUE ERES!— dijo Lal visiblemente molesta

—Un humano común—

—Entonces como…?—

—Soy mas rápido y fuerte de lo que ustedes podrían llegar a ser, no me retes mujer— dijo

—A SI! MUERTALO!—

En cuanto termino de decir esto, ella ya estaba en el piso y Night acomodaba su corbata, como nadie pudo ver sus movimientos, era increíble sin duda, Colonello, ayudo a levantar a Lal, esta estaba furiosa, como un niño como el le podía ganar tan fácil, ella era de las mas fuertes…

—Tu me debes un combate— dijo

—No, yo mañana me iré con Takeshi, Ryohei y Hayato a entrenar, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en alguien tan débil como tu—

Los presentes se quedaron helados ante tales palabras que había dicho Night, como se atrevía a decirle eso a Lal Mirch que había entrenado a Colonello y a muchos otros…

Lal iba a golpear a Night cuando una mano le detuvo de la muñeca , jalándola.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano, maldita mujer necia, ahora acepta que el es mas fuerte que tu, de lo contrario morirás—

Reborn sabia que esto estaba yendo por mal camino, ya había aparecido Death y se veía muy molesto y claro, había intentado atacar a su hermano por la espalda…

—Y… tu cuando apareciste?— dijo incrédula

—Siempre e estado aquí, ahora regresa con los tuyos y alejate de nosotros, son como parasitos ustedes, me repugnan— dijo Death dandole la espalda

Este se retiro siguiendo a Night y caminando a su lado.

—R…reborn… que son ellos?—

—Como ya lo había dicho, son demonios, leyendas hechas realidad, lo mejor será que no te metas con ellos y en especial con Night, ya que Death siempre le esta cuidando—

—Death es el mayor kora?—

—No, el mayor es Night, es por eso que Death cuida de el, así como Shadow cuida de Death y Abyss de los 3—

—Su simple nombre me da escalofríos— dijo Lal y Fon

—Y deberían, son seres únicos y ni siquiera necesitan un anillo para mostrar sus llamas, su poder es mucho mas del que nosotros podríamos haber poseído siendo Arcobalenos—

—Y porque ellos no fueron Arcobalenos kora?—

—Porque sus llamas no pertenecen al cielo, sino al submundo, su maldicion es otra y no puede invertirse o cancelarse—

—Su vida debió de haber sido difícil— dijo Fon

—Y lo sigue siendo—

NIGHT Y DEATH

—Ni creas que volveré a salvarte idiota—

—Sabes que no lo necesitaba—

—Eres un completo idiota, podrías darme las gracias—

—Gracias—

—Olvidalo, me voy—

Pero Night le tomo de la muñeca lo que hizo que Death volteara a verlo.

—Suéltame—

—P…perdoname—

—Nunca—

Este se zafo del agarre y se fue a donde se encontraba Chrome, Night se quedo parado ahí, lamentándose nuevamente, entonces sintió unos brazos que tomaban su brazo derecho, eran cálidos, que lastima que no pudiera disfrutarlos bien y que no pudiera formar una familia.

—Night que pasa-desu?—

—Nada Haru, que te parece si bailamos?—

—SI! A HARU LE GUSTA BAILAR!—

—Menos mal porque tu me enseñaras—

—HI HI!—

La velada paso y culmino, Hibari no espero ni un minuto para llevarte directo a su habitación, mientras que Shadow jugaba con los chicos y Death caminaba tranquilo junto a Chrome a su habitación, claro Death solo llevaba a esta a su habitación y el se retiraba a la suya, Night se despedía de Haru deseándole buenas noches, esta le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y salir corriendo del lugar, Nihat sonrío ante lo acontecido y se dispuso a ir con sus 3 aprendices vongola.

—Chicos menos mal siguen con Shadow—

—Que pasa master?— dijo Hayato

—Mañana nos vamos a las 10 después del desayuno—

—Tan pronto master?— dijo Takeshi

—Si, mientras menos tiempo perdamos mejor—

—Bien, entonces nos iremos mañana al extremo!—

—Si, así que arreglen sus cosas, nos vamos 3 meses—

—3 MESES!— dijeron los 3

—Si, en es tiempo justo para que aprendan todo lo que yo y regresar a la boda de mi hermana—

—Boda?—

—A si, la maldita nubecita se casa con mi hermana en 3 meses—

—Hmmm, bien será mejor que vayamos a dormir— dijo Takeshi

—Si vamos—

Los 3 se retiraron y antes de que Shadow pudiera salir tras ellos, Night le detuvo.

—Shadow—

—Night—

—Necesito pedirte un favor—

—Cual?—

—Necesito que protejas a (T/N), el día de su boda—

—Aja y eso porque?—

—Ya lo sabrás—

—Dime—

—Lo lamento, es todo lo que te puedo decir—

—Y como quieres que la proteja si no se de que!—

—Cuando yo te de la señal tu haces tu magia y proteges a (T/N) y a Kyoya—

—HI HI! lo que digas Night—

—Gracias Shadow—

—No hay de que, nos vemos mañana—

—Si… nos vemos—

Y sin mas este también se fue a su habitación, dejando a Night completamente solo, pero entonces una mano se poso en su hombro…

—Belial?—

—No te voltees—

—Que pasa—

—Te dire lo que quiero—

—Y?—

—Quiero tus recuerdos—

—M…mis recuerdos?—

—Si, todos, felices, malos, buenos, todos ellos los quiero—

—Podría al menos conservar alguno donde estemos los 4?—

—Hmmm… aquí el que pide soy yo, tu ya hiciste tu petición—

—Lo se, pero… no quisiera olvidarles—

—Lo mejor para si será olvidar—

—Quizás tengas razón—

—No quizás… TENGO RAZON!, ahora aceptas?—

—Si—

—Bien, ahora ya que yo fui el ultimo te diré lo que nos tendrás que dar—

—Bien—

—Tu alma, tu fuerza, tu promesa y tus recuerdos, todo eso dejara de ser tuyo en cuanto mueras, nos pertenece a nosotros—

—Cuando firmare—

—Una vez que estes muerto—

—Bien, es razonable—

—Nos vemos en 3 meses—

—Nos vemos—

Sin mas el ultimo ángel había echo su aparición, se sentía cada vez mas cerca del final, aunque esta vez alguien escucho lo que acababa de pasar, oculto entre las sombras como siempre, Death, había escuchado una voz aparte de la de su hermano, de que trataba?… morir? en 3 meses?, debía ser solo su imaginación, si seguramente era eso, no es como si alguien pudiera matar a Night, era el mas fuerte de los 4, imposible que muriera… imposible.

—Porque me siento nostálgico— dijo Night

Volviendo a continuar su paso para su habitación, no pudo percatarse de la presencia de Death, por ahora se había ocultado bien el antes mencionado, investigaría mas de eso e impediría que mataran a Night, si bien no quería verlo no era motivo para que este muriera, aunque se lo haya dicho, no eran palabras verdaderas solo eran dichas con odio y rencor pero no quería que Night muriera…

—Que es lo que escondes Night— dijo Death en un susurro

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, como ven no mate a Gedeon, pero poco falto, hahaha, bueno esperamos les gustara el episodio y no se les hiciera tedioso o pesado, esta vez me levanto a las 5 de la mañana para escribir este episodio… maldito… en fin gracias por leer y ya tenemos solución para nuestra historia con Mokuro, será un PERSONAJE X LECTORA! genial gracias por ayudar.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	16. Moving On

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Moving On—**

* * *

Abriste perezosamente los ojos miraste a tu alrededor y ahí se encontraba un azabache de piel pálida y tersa como la seda, levantaste un poco las sabanas y viste que estabas completamente desnuda, sonreíste, ya que recordaste lo de la noche anterior, pero pronto se borro pues recordaste que hoy se iba Night… 3 meses…

—Alonzo…—

—Estará bien—

Escuchaste una segunda voz, Kyoya estaba despierto y ahora tenias su cabeza en tus pechos, tu sonrojaste pero comenzaste a acariciar delicadamente sus cabellos, te relajaba estar de esta forma con el.

—Lo crees?—

—Claro, después de todo es uno de tus guardianes—

—Guardianes?—

—Si, así como… (suspiro) yo con Sawada—

—Pero ellos son mis hermanos—

—Alguna vez han echo algo que vaya contra de tus instrucciones o tus ordenes?—

—No—

—Entonces son tus guardianes—

—Hmmm… solo son mis hermanos—

—Bien—

Se quedaron un momento así, Hibari solo podía jugar con tus pechos y de vez en cuando mordisqueaba un poco tu pezon, tu solo reías pues te causaba cosquillas.

—Kyo, basta, mejor será levantarnos ya, Night se va a las 10—

—Son las 8 aun—

—Entonces?—

—Déjame jugar mas con tu cuerpo—

—No, KYO! hahaha no basta, no me hagas cosquillas, hahahaha—

Este comenzó a hacerte cosquillas en las costillas y el abdomen, tus pechos quedaron al descubierto, tenias un leve sonrojo, sin duda Hibari lograría que tu cedieras…

—Hmmm…—

—No Kyo, en verdad quiero estar con Night—

—Bien—

Dijo en un tono molesto, ni hablar tu hermano se iba hoy y debía respetar eso, ademas no era una o dos semanas, eran 3 meses completos, se colocaron la ropa interior y una bata, para bajar a desayunar.

Iban platicando por los pasillos mientras tomabas la mano de Hibari, la cual el dejo que tomaras así todo el camino, ademas eran los únicos en ese pasillo, no pasaba nada, mientras no les vieran…

—Kyo, en verdad soy tu prometida?—

—Porque no dudas?—

—Por que no hiciste formal tu propuesta a mis hermanos—

—Hmmm… pense que podia evitarlo—

—No, ya que ellos son mi única familia…— bajaste la mirada

—Bien, antes de que Night se vaya lo haré formal—

—Gracias Kyo—

Este te jalo y te acerco a su cuerpo dándote un beso.

—No vuelvas a dudarlo—

—No me des motivos—

—No existen—

—Por ahora—

Hibari te miro fijamente, como que por ahora… podía sentir un golpe en el pecho, no tenia toda tu confianza pero, porque?, que pasaba…

—(T/N)…—

—HEY AQUI ESTAN! CUÑADO, HERMANA!—

—Kyoya—

—C…U…Ñ…A…D…O!—

—Que molesto—

—Hahaha acostumbrate—

—Buenos días Shadow— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Hermana…—

—Que pasa Shadow—

—No…No es nada, vamos ya a desayunar—

—Vamos— dijiste

Llegaron los 3 y ahí justo estaba Death, Chrome, Night, Takeshi, Hayato y Ryohei, también estaban Reborn y Tsuna, saludaron y después tomaron asiento, comieron en paz, o bueno, hasta que Night ataco…

—EL ULTIMO BOLLO! ES MIOOOOO!—

—NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHTTTTTTTT!—

—QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO "ABYSS"—

—TE MATARE!—

—HERMANA TOOOONTA! NO PODRAS—

Hibari, Death y Shadow quitaron sus platos y se levantaron de la mesa comenzando a comer de pie mientras no les quitaban un ojo de encima, los demás presentes solo se quedaban sorprendidos, Reborn por su habilidad, quito antes su plato e hizo lo que los demás, levantarse y ponerse a lado de Shadow…

—AH! Ya extrañaba esto… 100 euros a (T/N), que dices Death!—

—Night se ve decidido a comer ese bollo… bien acepto—

—Que dicen ustedes, cuñado? Reborn?—

—200 euros a mi mujer— respondió Hibari

—BIEEEEN! —

—Y exactamente que es esto?— dijo Reborn

—Es su típica pelea por la comida, es 50/50, (T/N) es la única que podría ganarle a Night y viceversa, aunque hay que decir que Night ama la comida tanto o mas de lo que nos podría amar a nosotros—

—100 a Night—

—VALE! ESTO ESTARA BUENO!—

En su pelea no se percataron que rompan todo a su paso, besos, copas, platos, saltaban cubiertos por doquier y le habían tirado la comida a Hayato y a Tsuna, entonces todos sonrojaron a excepción de tus hermanos…

—(T/N)!— grito Hibari

—Hahahahahaha HERMANA TOOOONTA! SE TE VEN LOS SENOS!—

—A si?—

Volteaste a verte y viste que era verdad se te había desamarrado la cinta de la bata, ahora entendías porque todos estaban sonrojados y Hibari estaba furico.

—No importa así no verán tu derrota patética—

—Hmmm… esto se ha vuelto personal!—

—NI HABLAR NIGHT! ESE BOLLO ES MIO!— gritaste decidida

Comenzaron a pelear, esta vez con las que una mirada, había golpes, cada que el lanzaba uno, tu lo detenías, cuando no podías detenerlo tratabas de esquivarlo y lo mismo hacia Night, hasta que ambos lanzaron un golpe y se dieron en la cara, se miraron con enojo y se separaron, los presentes salieron de su sonrojo y Hibari de su enojo y vieron como podías resistir sus golpes sin ninguna queja…

—Increíble, no lo crees Reborn?—

—Bastante…—

—Y sabes que es lo mejor, que Night esta peleando con toda su fuerza—

Reborn y Hibari se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el mismo había dicho que un golpe directo de Night significaba la muerte, pues el hacia polvo los huesos, como era posible?…

—P…pero…— Trato de decir Reborn

—Sip, (T/N) es la única de nosotros que puede resistir los golpes de Night, puesto que ella fue su aprendiz y eso le hizo desarrollar una fuerza y resistencia única, que solo los aprendices de Night pueden desarrollar—

—Entonces esos 3 tendrán esa habilidad—

—Posiblemente, ella lo logro después de 5 meses, pues fue tiempo suficiente para conseguir soportar un golpe con el máximo de su fuerza—

—3000 de fuerza…—

—Eso solo es en una batalla común, el máximo de su fuerza rebasa todas las expectativas humanas, ni siquiera yo podría calcularlo— sonrío

Reborn y Hibari se quedaron boquiabiertos, no sabia que decir o como reaccionar, en verdad ambos eran sorprendentes.

—DAMEEEEE ESE BOLLO MALDITA SEAAAAAA!—

—NOOOOOO!—

Entonces hiciste que Night cayera de la mesa, este soltó el bollo, y lo tomaste triunfal, pero Night tomo un pedazo de tu bata rompiéndola y dejándote al descubierto, lo que los demás notaron y volvieron a sonrojar, pero no te importo, ya habías ganado una vez mas, lo comiste y sentiste como alguien te cargaba…

—Kyo… que pasa?—

—Estas semi desnuda—

—Oh… bueno no es como que no hayan visto el cuerpo de una mujer antes no?—

—La diferencia es que tu eres mía y no voy a permitir que alguien mas te vea—

—Hmmm.. calmate quieres, ya vengo iré a por otra bata—

Te zafaste del agarre de Hibari y corriste hasta tu habitación tomaste una bata de Hibari y regresaste corriendo.

—Ya, estas contento Hibari—

—Kyoya—

—CUÑADO!—

—Kyoya!—

—Hibari—

—Que molestos—

Abrazaste a Kyoya pegando tus pechos a su musculatura, este solo un leve suspiro y se calmo, no podía enojarse si hacías eso.

—Bien me ganaste el bollo (T/N)… para la próxima no la tendrás tan fácil—

—Hahaha la próxima también ganare—

—Lo dudo niña tonta—

—Hermano idiota— dijiste sacándole la lengua

—Uh… Death que hora son?—

—Hora de que te vayas—

—Tan rápido… vale, chicos tomen sus cosas—

Los 3 vongola tomaron sus cosas y caminaron a los establos, junto con todos los presentes, Tsuna alcanzo a Night y le tomo del hombro.

—Tsuna, que pasa?—

—Que a pasado?—

—Ya han echo sus peticiones, y eh accedido—

—Night no es necesario, nosotros podemos…—

—Tsuna, no debes preocuparte por mi, hazlo por mis hermanos y por tus guardianes, yo…—

—YA PARA NIGHT!—

Dijo Tsuna enojado y en voz alta lo que llamo la atención de los presentes, tu miraste a ambos con sorpresa, Tsuna podía gritarle a Night?… cuando ocurrió?…

—T…Tsuna…—

—Night, no lo hagas—

—No es algo en lo que el jefe Vongola pueda opinar, mi decisión a sido tomada y aceptada, por favor entiendelo—

—No lo haré—

—Puedo vivir con eso—

—Ya basta, que pasa con ustedes dos?— dijo Reborn

—No tiene importancia… Nubecita quiero darte un regalo—

—Un regalo?—

—Si idiota, ven—

Hibari siguió a Night hasta los establos y pararon enfrente de donde estaba su caballo, Night lo saludo con cariño, después de todo era su mascota.

—El es Lucky, hermano gemelo de Black, el caballo de (T/N)—

—Ya lo e montado—

—Bien, eso quiere decir que el te a aceptado, ahora es tuyo—

—Mio?—

—Si idiota, cuida bien de el y nunca le separes de Black—

—Bien, pero porque?—

—Por que yo ya no le montare mas—

—Por?—

—Por que me e cansado de el, ademas me iré 3 meses—

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no regreses—

—Regresare, pero después volveré a irme—

—No lo entiendo Night—

—Cuida a mi hermana y cumple todos sus caprichos en la boda—

—Hmmm…—

—Bien, ahora regresemos—

Cuando estos regresaron estaban ahora mas personas.

—H…Haru?—

—Night, es verdad que te iras-desu?—

—Si—

—Entonces yo ire—

—Porque?—

—Quiero ser mas fuerte y tu puedes entrenarme—

—Es difícil y pesado, incluso a (T/N) le costo trabajo adaptarse a mi entrenamiento—

—No importa—

—No aceptaras un no como respuesta cierto?—

—Así es—

—Bien, ve por tus…—

Haru saco sus cosas y dejo a Night un tanto sorprendido pues esta ya estaba preparada.

—Hahahaha bien bien, alguien mas quiere venir?—

—YO!—

—Oh! la mujer idiota— dijo Night

—NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA, IDIOTA!— respondió Lal

—Hahahaha, entonces podrás probarme si no lo eres en el entrenamiento—

—Bien—

—Entonces nos vamos—

—NIGHT!—

—Uh?—

Night volteo a donde estaba Death, y este tenia un aura negra a su alrededor, estaba enojado, pero esta vez Night no sabia porque…

—Quiero la revancha—

—Justo ahora?—

—Si—

—Lo lamento Death, no lo haré, la ultima vez…—

—LA ULTIMA VEZ YA ES PASADO!—

—Lo mismo te digo Death…—

—Soy mas fuerte que tu ahora y mas hábil—

—Death no peleare contigo—

Este le dio la espalda y abrió un portal los chicos lanzaron sus cosas, pero justo cuando Hayato iba a cruzar el portal se cerro…

—Master que pasa?—

Todos voltearon a ver a Night y este estaba en el piso de rodillas.

—L…Leo… por que?—

—Por… por que… yo te odio—

Night se levanto y todos quedaron sorprendidos, este tenia una daga en su costado izquierdo, cayo al piso inconsciente, antes de que cualquiera pudiera alcanzar a Night para ayudarle, aparecieron 4 figuras impidiendo su paso, todas llevaban una gran capucha negra, que impedía la visibilidad de sus rostros.

—Q…Quienes son!— dijiste

Entonces estas 4 figuras se quitaron la capucha dejando ver sus rostros.

—Hola (T/N)— hablo

—Estamos aquí para confirmar la muerte de Alonzo—

—NO! NO SE LO PUEDEN LLEVAR!—

—Lo lamento (T/N), tu hermano pidió por esto—

—P…pero no esta muerto, aun respira—

3 de las figuras voltearon a ver al que estaba agachado revisando el cuerpo.

—Tiene razón, aun respira—

—Si dejamos que pierda mas sangre entonces será nuestro—

—Eso seria muy descorazonado Mefistófeles—

—Pero nos pertenece—

—Aun no Belial—

—Dejaremos que le curen, será mejor irnos—

—Espera Semyazza, solo tengo que decirles una cosa a todos ellos—

—Que sea rapid Lucifer—

—Bien bien…—

Este se volteo y todos le miraban con miedo, a excepción de ustedes.

—Leonardo a cometido el peor pecado de todos y no puedo permitirlo, reclamare el alma de Leonardo como una en pena, después de todo lo que tu hermano hizo por ti y tu le pagas de esta forma, es una pena que seas el poseedor del mas fiel de mis hermanos, Mefisto, el resto del castigo dependerá de ti—

—Bien—

Mefisto tomo por el cuello a Death y estos desaparecieron, todos estaban en shock, habían conocido a los ángeles caídos, no era algo que se viera todos los días, tu corriste a sanar la herida de Night, esa era una de tus habilidades principales, pero el costo era alto, pues tu podías sentir todo el dolor de la herida.

—P…porque te hizo esto Death… Night… despierta—

Comenzaste a sanarlo, pero mientras lo hacías gritabas con dolor, era un dolor insoportable, te dolía mas de lo que a Night, Hibari iba a impedirlo pero Shadow le detuvo.

—Shadow, haste a un lado!—

—No! si la interrumpes ambos podrían morir—

—PERO ESTA SUFRIENDO!—

—Y CREES QUE YO NO! JODER KYOYA! Si ella a decidido curarle entonces no podemos hacer nada—

Tus llamas comenzaron a rodearles, comenzaste a sudar y a gritar aun mas fuerte, podías sentir como la daga te atravesaba, como te cortaba…

—NIGHT! DESPIERTA! NIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTT!—

Hibari solo podía apretar sus puños al igual que los demás, verte hacer ese sacrificio por tu hermano era algo único y que esperaban jamas se volviera a repetir…

Todos veían como comenzaba a caer sangre de tu costado izquierdo, Hibari volvió a correr hacia ti, esta vez Shadow no pudo detenerle, entro al circulo de tus llamas y te abrazo fuertemente, sentiste sus brazos y como caían gotas en tu espalda, Hibari estaba sufriendo contigo…

—Kyo… alejate—

—No—

—Sufrirás lo mismo que yo—

—Entonces estaré bien—

—Kyo—

Ambos comenzaron a gritar, Hibari sentía lo que tu, como esa daga cruzaba por su costado izquierdo, pero no con la misma intensidad de lo que tu lo hacías, entonces Night abrió los ojos y dio una gran bocanada de aire, lo miraste con una gran sonrisa, este estiro su mano y limpio tus lagrimas…

—(T/N), no tenias porque salvarme—

—Eres mi hermano idiota… Alonzo idiota… idiota…—

Tus llamas se apagaron, estabas jadeando al igual que Hibari, soltaste a tu hermano y este se levanto ayudando a Hibari y después a ti.

—Y Death?—

—Se lo llevo Mefistófeles—

—Dios… ese niño… cuando aprenderá—

Night volvió a abrir el portal y les pidió a todos que querian entrenar con el que cruzaran, estos se quedaron sorprendidos, como había recuperado su fuerza y su animo tan rápido?…

—C…como… hace un segundo estabas casi muerto—

—Yo puedo responder eso— dijo Shadow

—Bien?—

—Cada que (T/N) cura a alguien ella le da su fuerza vital, es por eso que Night esta como si nada y (T/N)… esta tan cansada y sin fuerzas, por cierto cuñado deberías cargarle, ahora ella con trabajo y puede mantenerse de pie—

Hibari te tomo en brazos y tu ni siquiera pudiste pelear o renegar, ahora si eras sumisa y no pongas resistencia.

—Crucen rapido— dijo Night

—Y tu?— dijo Takeshi

—Yo tengo que ir a otra parte ahora, pero mas tarde los alcanzo, armen el campamento, se los encargo— dijo con una sonrisa

Una vez cruzo el ultimo este cerro el portal y abril otro.

—N…Night… trae de vuelta a Death— dijiste antes de desmayarte

—Lo haré (T/N), porque tus deseos son los míos—

Hibari recargo tu cabeza en su pecho y decidió que ya era suficiente para esta mañana así que te llevo directo al cuarto, estaba molesto con Death por orillar a (T/N) a curar de la herida de muerte de Night…

—Night a donde iras?— dijo Tsuna

—Al infierno— dijo con una sonrisa

Y sin mas cruzo el portal, dejando a los que quedaban perplejos…

CON NIGHT

—Luzbel, donde esta Leonardo—

—Cumpliendo su castigo—

—Supongo que con Mefistófeles—

—Supones bien Alonzo—

—Vengo a pedir por su perdón—

—QUE! TODABIA QUE INTENTA MATARTE, VIENES A SUPLICAR POR EL?—

Dijo Belial apareciendo.

—Es mi hermano y le amo, haría cualquier cosa por el—

—Si que eres raro…— dijo Belial

—Digno heredero de mi llama, me enorgulleces Alonzo—

Dijo Semyazza apareciendo.

—Que debo hacer para ganar su perdón—

—Arrodillarte y humillarte—

Dijo Mefistófeles apareciendo con Death aun agarrado del cuello.

—Ay vamos Mefisto, no seas tan exagerado, no debes hacer eso Alonzo, pero tendrás que darnos otra cosa—

—Y que es eso Luzbel?—

—Tu voluntad—

—P…pero si les doy mi voluntad… ya no tendré manera de invocar mi llama—

—Es la unica opción—

Death volteo a ver a Night con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lagrimas, no soportaba ver a Leo de esta forma, porque tenia que complicar las cosas… así era Death después de todo, complicando siempre mas las cosas…

—Bien, lo haré, pero antes quiero que le cuentes a mi hermano toda la verdad, Luzbel—

—SERA UN PLACER!—

Este se volteo y pidió a Mefistófeles que le soltara, este obedeció y le tomo del hombro dirigiéndolo hacia donde estaba Night…

—Si tu hermano quisiera matarte no hubiera venido por ti, ahora lo entiendes—

—Alonzo…—

—Leo… puedes perdonarme?—

—A…A…lonzo…—

Este comienzo a llorar, el estaba tan equivocado, todo este tiempo odiando a su hermano y para nada, el estaba en un error y tuvo que enterarse de la verdad a la mala… correo hacia donde estaba Night y le abrazo…

—Perdoname tu a mi Alonzo, hice que perdieras tu voluntad—

—No importa Leo, lo volvería hacer—

—Bien… toma esto como mi regalo—

Hablo Semyazza, tomando del hombro a Night

—Tu regalo?—

—Luzbel te quitara tu voluntad, pero yo te regalare una nueva, esta vez será mas intensa, así que espero puedas resistirlo—

—Semyazza… yo…—

—Vamos, que pronto me la devolverás no?—

—Hahaha tienes razón—

Soltó del abrazo a Death y Luzbel atravesó con su mano su pecho y saco de ahí una llama en blanco y después Semyazza hizo que naciera de su palma una llama mas pura y mas blanca, la coloco dentro del pecho de Night, este podía sentir el cambio, en definitiva era mas poderosa de lo que la anterior, se sentía genial!

—Y Leo! no vuelvas a cometer de nuevo el mismo error— dijo Luzbel con una sonrisa

—No lo haré— dijo decidido

—Volvamos a casa Leo— hablo Night

—Volvamos… hermano—

Night sonrío ante esto, jamas pienso volver a escuchar un "hermano" honesto de parte de Death, se sentía feliz ahora, abrió el portal y cruzaron, ya era tarde, el tiempo en el infierno no existía, podías pasar 5 minutos ahí y afuera podían pasar horas.

—Huy! ya es tarde jajaja mejor será que me vaya—

—Night—

—Que pasa Death?—

—En verdad yo no…—

—Vamos, no pasa nada, ahora regresa a la mansión—

—Night… no estas enfadado?—

—Hahaha no, fue mi culpa por nunca aclararlo—

—A que se refería Semyazza con "Pronto me la devolvieras?"—

—Oh… bueno que pronto morire—

—Night…—

—Ya nada, nos vemos!—

Este abrió nuevamente un portal y cruzo, Death se quedo ahí parado, sumergido entre sus pensamientos, cuando salió Shadow…

—Por tu culpa mi hermana esta inconsciente—

—Pero esta estable?—

—Si… eres un maldito Death, sabias que si le hacías eso a Night, (T/N) iría a curarle, tu intención era que ambos murieran?—

—No… yo no quería que ninguno muriera—

—Pues por primera vez dudo de tu coeficiente Death—

—Shadow… perdón—

—Yo no necesito tus disculpas, ve y pídeselas a (T/N) y a nuestro cuñado, que el es el mas afectado de esto, pues también se metió en el circulo de curación—

—Porque lo permitiste?—

—Se me escapo—

—Como esta el—

—Aun traumado, pero trata de ocultarlo—

—Hmmm… bien ire con ellos—

—Vamos—

Ambos hermanos fueron a tu habitación y ahí estabas tu en cama aun dormida y Hibari a tu lado en una silla vigilando que no te pasara nada, en cuanto entro Death, Hibari se levanto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, lo cual hizo que Death cayera al suelo, se levanto sobándose de quijada, Shadow ni se inmuto también estaba enojado y ese golpe era mínimo a lo que se merecía realmente

—Maldito… por tu culpa—

—Lo se Kyoya, fue mi error, no pensé que ella le canaria—

—Serás idiota entonces— hablo Shadow

—Callate Shadow—

—El tiene razón— dijo Hibari

—Ya basta, estoy aquí para pedirles perdón, a ti y a mi hermana—

—Yo no las acepto— dijo Hibari

—Me lo temía, Shadow podrías ver que tan mal esta Kyoya?—

—Bien—

Shadow coloco sus manos en la frente de Hibari y pudo sentir que poco a poco este estaba curando su mente, era impresionante, nunca, ni siquiera Death cuando entro al circulo de curación pudo superarlo tan pronto…

—El mismo se esta sanando, después de todo es el prometido digno de mi hermana—

—Hmmm— sonrío

—Menos mal— suspiro Death

—Lo mejor será que te vayas Death, yo la cuidare— dijo Hibari

—Si esta bien—

Este se alejo y cuando justamente iba hacia la puerta tu despertaste y dijiste su nombre lo que hizo que este se detuviera en seco.

—Por que lo hiciste Death— hablaste cansada

—Soy un idiota—

—Eso ya lo se, pero porque?—

—Tenia que aprender por mis errores, Night fue el detonante—

—No vuelvas a atacarle o yo te matare—

Dijiste volviendo a cerrar los ojos y quedándote dormida, Death solo pudo abrir mas los ojos, su hermanita le estaba diciendo eso?… sin duda había cometido un error, el mas grande de todos, que idiota, ahora el ni siquiera sabia ya si podía perdonarse, sin mas siguió con su camino y salió de su habitación, caminando directo hasta la suya, tenia que descansar, había sido un día muy impactante…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, bueno ya no les digo nada, porque luego Gedeon dice que escribo mucho en esta sección, perdón no puedo evitarlo! :(, por cierto sacamos nueva historia… bueno crossover de Durarara! y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y tu eres la protagonista! esta buena… bueno eso digo yo, Gedeon no opina nada, es muy serio con esto, en fin esperamos que disfrutaran de este capitulo.

 _ **LEAN LA HISTORIA "SECRETOS" NO SE ARREPENTIRAN.**_

Esperamos su bellos comentarios en esa y esta historia.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	17. Killing You

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Killing You—**

* * *

—Crees que las disculpas de Death son sinceras cuñado?—

—Yo no puedo opinar, no lo conozco tan bien como tu—

—Es que ya no se en que creer, si sabia que tenias resentimientos pero ¡venga! no a tal grado—

—Lo que me preocupa no son ellos dos—

—Lo se, mi hermana… esta muy débil, mas de lo que la ultima vez—

—Que paso la ultima vez?—

—Yo recibí una flecha en el pecho, justo en el corazón, fue una misión a la que fuimos los 4, ella me quito la flecha y comencé a desangrarme, creí que moriría, pero ella me salvo, Night me contó que cuando me estaba curando ella sangraba por el pecho justo donde yo debería de hacerlo, que sus llamas nos envolvieron, Death corrió hacia nosotros pero después se separo, porque el dolor era insoportable y entonces abrí los ojos y la vi ahí, me tenia abrazado y no paraba de llorar, después de eso Death quedo mal, tardo mucho en recuperar su mente del impacto—

—Y la ultima vez se desmayo?—

—No, esta vez fue mas fuerte—

—No voy a permitir que ella vuelva a sanar a nadie, nunca—

—No podrás evitarlo, ella es voluntariosa, será difícil que acepte lo que le dictas—

—Entonces salvare la vida de todos los vinculados con ella—

—Suerte cuñado—

—Kyoya—

—CUÑADO!—

—Como sea, deberias ir a comer algo—

—Lo mismo te digo cuñado, te ves mas salido de lo normal—

—Bien vamos, pero que sea rápido, no la quiero dejar sola tanto tiempo—

—HI HI!—

Estos dos se pusieron en marcha hacia la cocina, como todo lo que habían eran sobras optaron por preparar algo rápido, a ninguno le gustaban las sobras…

( _N/A: Esto pasa a la misma hora, tu, Night, Death y Shadow)_

 **DEATH**

Este estaba en su habitación, recostado meditando las cosas, tus palabras, las palabras de Shadow y las de Night, porque se sentía tan solo e impotente esta vez, siempre se había sentido apoyado por los 3 y ahora no…

—Dios… que soledad mas negra—

—Te lo haz buscado— hablo una voz

Este cuerpo se sentó en la cama donde estaba Death

—Uh?—

—Vamos Leonardo, no me digas que ya haz olvidado mi voz—

—Mefisto?—

—Haha, sabes que haz cometido un error—

—Si lo se—

—Blake es voluntarioso como Belial, no te perdonara fácilmente en cambio (T/N), es mas noble, ambos tendrán que saber la verdad para perdonarte—

—Porque te apareces justo ahora—

—Por que necesitas una guía, mucho tiempo creí que debías hacerlo tu solo, sin mi guía y así aprenderías—

—Lo iba haciendo bien—

—Bien mal querrás decir, muchas veces Luzbel me lo advirtió, que debía ayudarte o guiarte aunque sea en cosas mínimas así como Semyazza siempre estuvo guiando y ayudando a Alonzo… también fue mi culpa—

—Pero tu eres un ángel, ustedes no cometen errores—

—Mal, todos cometemos errores, sin importar que seamos divinidad o humanos, tontamente crei que dejar solo a mi único heredero era la solución—

—No tienes porque aceptarlo—

—Claro que tengo que aceptarlo, amo a Luzbel con cada fibra de mi ser, si quiero ser honesto con el, entonces debo serlo conmigo—

—Entonces debo ser honesto conmigo?—

—Si quieres que (T/N) te perdone, si—

—También la amo, es mi hermana después de todo… bien tienes razón—

—Yo siempre tengo razón Leo… por cierto—

—Que pasa?—

—Ya que Semyazza le dio una nueva voluntad a Alonzo, estoy en desventaja y jamas podría aceptarlo—

Este atravesó el pecho de Death sacando una llama negra de su interior, este solo podía gritar de dolor, hizo que desapareciera esa pequeña llama, después invoco una nueva, mas grande y pura, se podía sentir su poder latente, Mefistófeles volvió a meter su mano con la nueva llama dentro del pecho de Death, este comienzo a gritar y a moverse, dolía, pero se sentía una gran fuerza correr por su cuerpo, sin duda se sentía bien…

—Que… que es esto?—

—Esto es mi disculpa y un "SI VUELVES A ENSUCIAR MI NOMBRE TE DESTRUIRE"—

—Mas claro no pudo quedarme—

—Menos mal, no volveré a aceptar otro error de tu parte—

—No lo volveré a cometer otro, no esta en mi naturaleza—

—Por eso eres digno de mi llama Leo—

—Es un honor—

—Ambos tenemos el honor, yo de tener a la perfección y tu por poseer mi llama—

—Hmmm— sonrío

—Me voy, si me haces venir por ti nuevamente no te devolveré—

—Ya eh dicho que no volverá a pasar—

—Confio en tu palabra—

Y sin mas Mefistófeles desapareció, dejando a un Death bastante feliz, aun le dolía el pecho pero ni hablar, valía rotundamente la pena…

—DEATH!— entro una pelimorada a la habitación sin tocar

—Uh?… Chrome que pasa?—

—Es que te escuche gritar y yo… etto… me preocupe—

—Duermes conmigo?—

—UH!— sonrojo intensamente

Death se levanto y tomo por las muñecas a Chrome, esta le miro aun con el sonrojo latente, no podía creer que a ella le estuviera pasando esto, después de ser rechazada por Mokuro, se dijo a si misma que el amor no era para ella y lo dejo de lado, y ahora se encontraba con Death, que se había ganado su confianza y su admiración en tan poco tiempo, será que el era el indicado…

—P…pero… crei que—

—Me canse de hacer lo mejor para los demás, quiero hacer las mejores cosas para mi también y tu eres una de ellas—

—Death…—

—Mi nombre es Leonardo… puedes ocuparlo todas las veces que lo desees—

—L…Leo…nardo…—

—Mejor, ahora dime tu verdadero nombre, o prefieres que lo adivine?—

—C…como sabes?—

—Porque no puedes engañarme, soy mas inteligente que Mokuro— sonrío

—Nagi—

—Nagi… es lindo tu nombre—

—Gra…gracias—

—Entonces te quedaras a dormir conmigo?—

—S… si—

Death tomo a Chrome cargándola estilo princesa hasta su cama, no haría nada que ella no quisiera, debía comenzar a decir la verdad y esa era la primera…

—Me gustas… Nagi—

—Pe…pero—

—Desde que te vi por primera vez fuiste la única mujer que pudo cautivarme—

—Pero… yo—

Toco donde estaba su parche y aparto la mirada.

—Eso no me importa, es meramente superficial, a mi me gusta tu mente, porque de haber querido a una mujer superficial hubiese elegido a la pelirroja—

—Hahaha, se llama Kyoko… Leo tu también me gustas—

—No me importa su nombre, ella no es tu—

Sin mas Chrome tomo la iniciativa besándole, sus palabras eran honestas como la primera vez que fueron presentados, jamas creyó que Death seria su complemento… no le importaba los pecados que hubiese cometido, el para ella era honesto y no podía estar fingiendo un sentimiento tan puro…

Death se acostó a su lado y jalo su cuerpo hacia el de el cubriéndola con sus brazos en un fuerte pero al mismo tiempo delicado abrazo, esta solo pego su cabeza a su mandíbula y cerro los ojos, ya no le podía importar menos la gente fuera de esa habitación…

—Duerme conmigo todas las noches—

—Si… Leo—

Este separo su cara, sus miradas se cruzaron, Death sonrío y sin mas la beso, el cual fue correspondido por la pelimorada, sin duda seria un noche diferente a todas las anteriores.

 **NIGHT**

—Que va ya todos están dormidos y yo como idiota aquí despierto lanzando mas madera a la fogata… que pasa conmigo ahora no voy a poder dormir?—

Dijo Night en bajo, pues todos dormían, el solo podía quejarse y renegar de su condición frente al sueño, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde estaba el.

—QUIEN ESTA AHI!— dijo fuerte

—Lo lamento Night, no…no quería causar problemas-desu—

—Oh… perdoname tu a mi Haru, que pasa, tampoco puedes dormir?—

—Algo así… etto… podría preguntar algo?—

—Si—

—Porque esos hombres te dijeron Alonzo—

—Bueno porque es mi nombre real, Night solo es un sobrenombre—

—Porque?—

—Por que es divertido— sonrío

—Pero yo te decía de manera equivocada…— sonrojo

—Hahaha no importa vale—

—Night… perdón Alonzo… gracias por tomarme como aprendiz—

—De nada, ahora deberías dormir, el entrenamiento empieza a la hora que yo despierte—

—B…bien—

La brunette se acerco a Night tratando de besar sus labios, pero Night se lo impidió, sabia que si se enredaba mas con ella, podría lastimarla y no quería.

—Q…que pasa?—

—Ve a dormir ya—

—Pero—

—Intenta besarme una vez mas y te regresare a la mansion Vongola—

—Night—

—Vete ya—

La chica se quedo sorprendida, porque le trataba de esta forma, pensó que Night podía sentir lo mismo que ella, pero al parecer se equivoco, pero no… no lo iba a permitir…

—Pensé que sentías lo mismo—

Se detuvo Haru dandole la espalda y hablando con severidad.

—Haru… no quiero lastimarte—

—PUES ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!— grito

Night se acerco rápido tapándole la boca.

—No grites, ven—

Abrió un portal el cual cruzaron ambos al mismo tiempo, cerro el portal y entonces se quedaron ambos completamente a solas.

—No quiero lastimarte Haru, es que no lo entiendes—

—Y tu no entiendes que tus palabras me lastiman, en la fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes todo estaba tan bien, te veías tan cariñoso conmigo,¡QUE TODO ESO FUE UNA MENTIRA!—

—¡No!, todo a sido real, pero entiende, yo… yo no puedo estar contigo—

—Pretextos… se dice "NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO"—

—Si quiero estar contigo—

Haru se acerco hasta el, dandole un agarre del cuello y acercando su cara con la suya quedando a milímetros uno del otro.

—Entonces si podemos estar juntos—

—Haru, no quiero lastimarte, por favor no me obligues—

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo—

—Haru…—

Night rompio el espacio que les separaba y lo convirtió en un beso, el cual la brunette correspondió sin titubeos… por la cabeza de Night solo podía pasar un "Como vencer a la muerte?" y un "Haru tiene buenos labios"… esa mujer era todo lo que el siempre había querido y justo en esta circunstancias tenia que conocerla, que destino mas hijo de puta…

 **CONTIGO**

—Despierta (T/N)—

Abriste los ojos y viste un rostro viéndote fijamente con una gran sonrisa amistosa.

—Que pasa?—

—Nada, solo quería ver como seguías—

—Luzbel no tenias porque—

—Si tenia, después de todo eres lo que mas amo, por eso te elegí—

—Hahaha siempre me a gustado hablar contigo, me haces reír mucho—

—Y eso es bueno, la sonrisa es la mejor forma de decir "Te quiero"—

—Ya dime porque estas aqui—

—Hahaha bien no puedo engañarte…—

Este borro su expresión de felicidad y la cambio por una de completa seriedad, lo cual te hizo preocuparte…

—Si vuelves a sanar a alguien no solo sufrirás el cuádruple, puede que hasta pierdas la vida—

—Uh?—

—Vuelve a ocupar esa habilidad y morirás—

—Pero y si—

—(T/N)… se que lo volverás a hacer si alguien a quien amas esta en peligro, yo también lo e sufrido, pero solo te estoy pidiendo que lo tomes en cuenta, tienes a gente que te ama, ellos no querrán perderte—

—Si… tienes razón—

—Por cierto, ese Kyoya es todo lo que siempre quise para ti—

—QUE?!—

—Hahahahaha yo no hice nada lo juro, allá arriba hace bien su trabajo—

—Luzbel!—

—(T/N)! suerte con tu boda, a por cierto, te voy a quitar tu voluntad—

—QUE! PORQUE!—

—Porque si Semyazza y Mefisto le dieron nueva voluntad a tus hermanos entonces yo porque no, ademas soy su jefe—

—Hahaha… dolera?—

—Mucho menos de lo que te dolió curar a Night—

—Podre resistirlo entonces—

—ESO!— dijo feliz

Este volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento que los anteriores, definitivamente dolió, pero como dijo, mucho menos de lo que te dolió curar a Night, ahora si estabas agotada.

—Descansa, por cierto, esta llama es mas difícil de controlar, así que por favor ten cuidado, sino podrás salir herida tu misma—

—Bien, tendré cuidado y gracias—

—No hay de que, gracias a ti por soportar tanto—

Este deposito un beso en tu frente y sin mas desapareció, cerraste los ojos y continuaste durmiendo…

 **SHADOW**

—Cuñado me das dos huevos—

—Es muy noche para comer colesterol—

—Hay deja de hablar como doctor y dame dos huevos!—

—Kyoya tiene razón, o acaso quieres morir joven?—

Dijo una tercera voz, la cual dejo helado a Hibari, pero Shadow mostró una sonrisa honesta, el sabia bien de quien se trataba.

—Belial, que haces aqui?—

—Cuidando al idiota de mi heredero—

—Hahaha, no lo necesito gracias—

—Ag! que molesto—

—Ves como si eres molesto Shadow— dijo Hibari

—No soy molesto, lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy amargados—

Ambos miraron con enojo a Shadow, este solo pudo reír y tomarse de la panza pues sus caras eran únicas…

—Bueno, ya, la verdad vine a entregarte una nueva voluntad—

—Hey eso suena bien—

—Y lo es, ya que Luzbel, Mefisto y Semyazza les entregaron a sus herederos su nueva voluntad así que yo no me iba a quedar atrás—

—Bien pues dámela—

—Bien—

Este metió su mano en el pecho de Shadow lo que provoco que este cayera al piso de rodillas por el dolor, Hibari se quedo perplejo, dios ya había visto demasiado por este día y tenia suficiente como para el resto de su vida… Belial saco la llama y invoco una nueva, mas grande y pura como la de los demás y sin mas volvió a éter su mano a su pecho, causando aun mas dolor a Shadow, podía sentir su nueva voluntad, se sentía genial sin duda.

—MALDITO! ESO DUELE!—

—Ya me e cobrado por lo de amargado—

—Osea que podias haberlo echo sin dolor?—

—Claro, pero tenia que vengarme—

—En fin, la llama se siente bien—

—Ocupada mal y morirás, ese es el riesgo—

—Soy el mejor en cuidar mis poderes, aunque gracias por la advertencia—

—Si si… nos vemos—

—Adios Belial—

Y sin mas desapareció, estos siguieron cocinando, aun tenia hambre…

—Dijo que los otros ya les habían entregado sus nuevas voluntades a mis hermanos… eso quiere decir que Luzbel debió de haber estado ya con (T/N)—

Hibari al escuchar esto, tomo solo una manzana y salir corriendo a la habitación preocupado, si a el le había dolido seguro a ti mas… llego hasta la habitación y ahí estabas recostada aun, se acerco hasta a ti y sitio tu pulso, estaba normal, al parecer lo había echo con cuidado, soltó un gran suspiro y como la manzana, con eso bastaría para evitar el hambre hasta el otro día, se quito la ropa y se metió a la cama, ahora el era el cansado, este al recalcar su cabeza en la almohada quedo completamente dormido…

— _Que mujer tan problematica—_

Pensó entre sueños… y tenia razón, cuanta mas adrenalina y emociones podías traerle a su vida, sin duda era algo que estaba seguro de querer seguir experimentando…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, bueno este episodio fue corto, pero creemos que estuvo bueno después de todo, esperamos no se aburrieran de el y si lo hicieron perdonenos! no es nuestra intención hacer que se queden dormidos leyendo! :(

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE


	18. Alerion

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(F/F): Flor Favorita_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Alerion—**

* * *

—AAAAAAAAH! QUE HORAS SON!— dijiste levantándote de golpe

—Las 9… vuelve a dormir— dijo una voz a tu lado

Viste unos cabellos azabaches a tu lado, despeinados y alborotados, se cubría con la sabana intentando volver a dormir, sonreíste, sin querer le habías despertado y parecía cansado… que tonta.

—Perdona Kyo, vuelve a dormir—

Acariciaste sus cabellos suavemente, este solo soltó un bufido y después un largo suspiro, se volteo a verte con ojeras bajo esos hermosos orbes azul metálico, sonreíste y pegaste tu frente con la sien de este.

—Eres una mujer problematica—

—Perdón— no dejaste de sonreír

—No te perdono—

—Hahaha, que malo eres prometido—

Hibari sonrió con tus palabras, se sentía bien ser llamado prometido, podría acostumbrarse, incluso podría acostumbrarse al "esposo" o al "amor"… solo si tu eras quien se lo decía.

—No quiero que vuelvas a sanar a nadie— dijo serio

—No puedes impedirlo—

—Entonces salvare a todo el mundo—

—Todo el mundo?—

—Si es necesario—

—Hahaha eres un exagerado Kyo—

—No lo soy, tu podrías salvar hasta un perro de su muerte—

—Entonces también salvaras a ese perro… no?—

—Si, también lo salvare—

—Y si es un gato?—

—Tambien—

—Una rata?—

—Ajá—

—Tsuna—

—Ahhh… (suspiro)… si—

—Takeshi?—

—Tambien—

—Yo?—

—En especial a ti—

—Dime que me amas—

—No—

—VAMOS!—

—No—

—Bueno, esta bien, ya descansa, tengo que… hacer algo—

—Que haras?—

—Ver lo de la boda, tonto— reíste

—Hmmm y no necesitas ayuda?—

—Claro por eso iré a una agencia que me ayude a preparar todo—

—Bien, que te diviertas—

—Te gusta el pastel?—

—No—

—Bueno entonces yo lo elegiré—

—Como quieras—

—Y elegirías tu traje?—

—Después—

—Y si lo elijo por ti?—

—Tu solo encargate de lo demás, yo me encargare de mi traje—

—Huy que gruñón—

Tomaste la cara de Hibari y le diste un beso, amabas que te respondiera de esa forma, era muy gracioso, como con pocas palabras este lograba expresar sus gustos, su inconformidad, su felicidad y su enojo.

—Ya déjame dormir—

—Ya ya me voy, duerme Kyo—

Te levantaste y tomaste tu ropa interior y fuste directo al baño, tomarías una ducha rápida y después irías a una de esas agencias planificadora de eventos. Una vez saliste del baño, buscaste un vestido rojo, te llegaba hasta media pierna y colocaste unos tacones rojos por igual, dejaste tu cabello (C/C) suelto y saliste de la habitación dejando a un profundo y casi noqueado prometido durmiendo…

En el camino te encontraste con Tsuna, el cual también iba a desayunar, platicaron un poco rumbo al comedor, el era alguien que te agradaba bastante, ademas de que te parecía demasiado tierno, a pesar de ser el jefe Vongola.

—Tsuna, puedo preguntarte algo?—

Este solo pudo sonrojar y asentir a tu petición.

—Quien te gusta?—

—Ammm… bueno… creo que me gusta Kyoko—

—Hahaha harían linda pareja—

—Lo crees?— dijo un poco cabizbajo

—Claro, aunque creo que a ella le gusta mi hermano—

—Hmmm… siempre a sido así, ella siempre pasa de mi—

—Oh vamos, mereces algo mejor que eso—

—Si, pero encontrarla no será sencillo—

—Si yo encontré a mi complemento, OBVIO QUE TU IGUAL!—

—Hahahaha… si creo que es posible—

—Acompañame, hoy a la agencia esa que planifica eventos—

—Hmmm… pero—

—Nada de peros, vamos y después conoceremos chicas lindas para ti—

—(T/N!)!—

—Nada de (T/N)!, no tenemos nada que perder, así quizás pueda encontrar mas damas de honor!—

Ambos rieron ante lo que dijiste, no eras de muchos amigos y tus hermanos no querrían ponerse vestidos y ser tus damos de honor, desayunaron en paz, viste que Death llegaba muy animado a la mesa junto con la pelimorada, jamas habías visto a tu hermano de ese animo, incluso saludo a todos los presentes en la mesa, lo cual te dejo aun mas sorprendida.

—Que energia Death!—

—Si—

—Hay motivos?—

—Solo uno—

Este miro a la pelimorada, la cual solo pudo sonrojar ante eso, comprendiste a la perfección lo que quiso dar a entender, pero dejaste tu sonrisa de lado por un momento…

—Cuando regres tenemos que hablar—

—Estaré esperándote—

—Mas te vale—

Sentenciaste lo cual hizo que Death agachara la cabeza, sabia bien de lo que querías hablarle y esta vez hablaría con toda la verdad.

Entonces llego Shadow bostezando y con una cara de que se había desvelado mas de lo normal.

—Buenos dias— dijo en general

A lo cual todos respondieron.

—Shadow, otra vez en la deep web?—

—Ni te imaginas lo que descubrí—

—No lo imagino, es importante?—

—Todo lo que investigo lo es—

—Que tanto?—

—Volvieron a aparecer—

—Quien?—

—Mas tarde te explico, mi cerebro necesita comida, pescado de preferencia filete asado, nueces 10 gramos, cereal integral de grano entero solo un plato y sin leche, una manzana con cascara, un poco de col pasada unos pocos minutos por agua hirviendo con espinacas crudas en una ensalada sin aderezo y sin ninguna otro complemento, garbanzos tiernos, cebolla roja en un plato de vísceras de res y un huevo cocido, por favor—

Todo lo que pidio Shadow se lo trajeron al instante, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo especifico que era con esa comida, lo cual dejo completamente sorprendidos a los presentes, a ti ni a Death se les hacia nuevo, pues esas eran sus raciones suficientes para nutrir su cerebro cuando este lo utilizaba toda la noche.

—Y para que todo eso?— pregunto Reborn un tanto curioso

—No por favor!— dijiste, pues sabias que este daría la explicación que tu ya conocías al derecho y al revés

—El pescado contiene colina que trabaja al nivel de la memoria, ácidos grasos omega 3 que mejoran mi coeficiente, las nueces también contienen omega 3 y me ayudan a recibir la correcta cantidad de oxigeno y magnesio, los cereales me dan la glucosa necesaria que necesita mi cerebro, la manzana es antioxidante y ayuda a mejorar la función cerebral ademas de que me mantiene alerta, la col ayuda a la retención de memoria, la espinaca contiene acido fólico, los garbanzos es lo mismo que la espinaca, la cebolla roja es igual que la manzana, las vísceras de res contienen hierro para que mi cerebro este bien oxigenado y el huevo contiene colina, la cual es la base de las células del cerebro, por eso—

—Cuidas bien tu cerebro ah!— dijo Reborn

—Claro, tengo el coeficiente mas elevado de todos, es obvio que necesito mantenerlo—

—El coeficiente mas elevado de todos?— dijo Tsuna sorprendido

—En la historia solo se tiene el registro de alguien con mi coeficiente—

—Solo uno?— dijo Chrome sorprendida

—Sip… 600, por lo que soy mas inteligente que muchas personas en el mundo—

—Imposible!— dijo Reborn

—No es imposible, aunque no parezco tener ese nivel de coeficiente… cierto?— dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía lo que había pedido

—No… no lo pareces—

—YA BASTA! Reborn si tienes tanto interés en su coeficiente descubrelo tu mismo mismo, pasa con el un día entero y veras como terminas con dolor de cabeza— dijiste

—Oh! vamos hermana, no seas tan cruel—

—Aggg… como sea— dijiste un poco molesta

—Bien pasare todo el día contigo Shadow, así podré comprobar que tan inteligente eres—

—No te esfuerces tanto Reborn, apuesto que tu coeficiente no pasa de los 190, igual al de mi cuñado— dijo masticando

—No puedes saberlo—

—Si puedo—

—Como?—

—Haciéndote 3 sencillas preguntas—

—A si?—

—Si—

—Tsuna, ya has terminado de desayunar?— dijiste ignorando a estos

—Hmmm… si si ya!—

—Bien vámonos, no tolero que Shadow se ponga a hablar de cosas así—

—Pero es interesante—

—Después de un momento se tornara molesto, créeme—

—Hmmm, creo que tienes razón, vamos—

Y sin mas se levantaron de la mesa dejando a Reborn y a Shadow en su platica del coeficiente y rencillas que solo ellos podían entender, tomaste tu bolso y jalaste a Tsuna hasta los establos.

—UH! QUE PASA!— dijo este un poco sorprendido

—Nos iremos en Black, será mas bonito de esta forma, llamaremos la atención de mas chicas— sonreíste

—Tu en verdad quieres conocer gente verdad?—

—CLARO!—

—Hahaha bien vamos—

Montaste sobre Black, el cual ya traía la montura, Tsuna subió justo después de ti, te agarro de la cintura y sin mas salieron a todo galope, a pesar de que vivías en Italia, nunca habías conocido a fondo Roma y esa era tu oportunidad, llegaron a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos, si bien hubieran ido mas cómodos en coche, ir en caballo tenia una ventaja, no tenían que pagar por el estacionamiento, todos los volteaban a ver con curiosidad, quien en su sano juicio utilizaba un caballo para recorrer Roma?…

—Deberíamos preguntar por algún lugar donde hagan todos esos eventos—

—Hmmm… si sera lo mejor—

Fueron a una tienda de vestidos de novias y preguntaron por un planificador de bodas, la señorita fue muy amable y cortes, tenia una linda sonrisa y era rodeada por un aura sumamente cálida…

—Disculpe algo mas señorita—

—Si, que pasa?—

—Usted es soltera?—

—Uh… hehehe… si porque?—

—Le gustaría conocer a un buen chico?—

—Creo que a cualquier mujer—

—Venga 5 minutos—

Tomaste su mano y la jalaste hasta la entrada, ahí estaba Tsuna acariciando a tu caballo, este se volteo y vio a la chica que te estaba acompañando, era sin dudas muy guapa, con una hermosa sonrisa, ojos azules y cabello rubio como el oro…

—Tsuna! te presento a…—

—Arian— dijo la chica con una sonrisa

—Un gusto Arian, soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna—

—Lindo nombre—

—Tsuna! pídele su teléfono e invitala a una cita!— dijiste feliz

—(T/N)!—

—Hahaha— rio la chica

La chica saco una notita y una pluma, anotando su numero, dándosela a Tsuna, este sonrojo y dio las gracias, después de eso ella se retiro y volvió dentro de la tienda, tenia que seguir haciendo su trabajo, tu le sonreíste y notaste el sonrojo de Tsuna, lo cual te dio mas ternura de lo normal, le diste una palmada en la espalda suave, este te miro con ojos de "gracias" y tu solo le diste una sonrisa de "de nada", sin mas volvieron a subir al caballo y fueron a buscar ese lugar del que pediste informes y te dieron la dirección, llegaron rápido, sabias buscar, después de todo era una cazadora, bajaron y amarraron al caballo fuera de este lugar, era un edificio grande y se veía lujoso, entraron y pidieron hablar con la planificadora de eventos, la secretaria asintió, la mujer les autorizo la entrada, viendo a una mujer de unos 42 con una sonrisa.

—Que les trae por aquí?— dijo la señora

—Me casare en 3 meses, necesito un buen lugar para esto—

—Tienes presupuesto?—

—No, lo que sea esta bien—

—Puede ser algo sencillo o algo grande—

—Bueno… será grande al parecer, muchas familias después de todo, pero no quiero un lugar donde festejar después de la ceremonia, esa será en la mansión Vongola, verdad Tsuna!—

Dijiste viéndolo con una mirada divertida y picando sus costillas, este rasco su nuca y asintió.

—Oh… son… son… Vongola?—

—El si, yo no, yo solo me casare con uno de ellos—

—El?— señalo a Tsuna

—Hahahaha no, el mío no es tan adorable y tierno, el mío es mas como… amargado y con cara de pocos amigos—

Esto le causo mucha risa a Tsuna, sin duda era la mejor forma de describir a Hibari, si el estuviera viendo esto seguro ya lo hubiera golpeado o algo…

—Bien, entonces lo que quiere es una iglesia y que acoplemos todo en la mansión para que sea la recepción?—

—SI! ESO!—

—Quiere alguna banda invitada?—

—Uh… bueno no conozco de eso, pero seria bueno que me dijera las bandas y podría pensarlo y buscar sus canciones o algo…—

—Bien—

La mujer saco una carpeta donde estaban las bandas que podía invitar, le pediste una copia a lo que la mujer accedió sin problemas, te la dio y la guardaste en tu bolso.

—Algún tipo de flores en especial?—

Pensaste por un momento, no sabias de flores tampoco… no sabias de nada de eso… como era posible…

—Quiere que les diga las flores que tenemos?—

—No espere, estoy recordando el nombre—

Pensaste un poco, recordaste que una vez Night trajo unas flores a la casa, puesto que eran las favoritas de mamá…

—A YA SE! Quiero (F/F)!—

—Bien, lo querrá en la recepción y en la iglesia?—

—Si!—

—Ya tiene su vestido?—

—Hmmm… no—

La mujer saco una tarjeta del mejor lugar para comprar vestidos de novia, la tomaste gustosa, sin duda irías…

—Que color serán los vestidos de las damas de honor?—

—Morados!—

—Bien, ahora necesito su numero telefónico para mantenerme en contacto con usted—

Miraste a Tsuna y le dijiste con la mirada que no tenias móvil, que si el podía dar el suyo, a lo que el entendido perfecto y dio su numero telefónico, la mujer lo anoto en su teléfono y sonrío feliz.

—Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes, para que me lleven a la mansión y pueda ver las dimensiones del lugar… por cierto se me olvidaba cuantos invitados serán?—

—Uhmmm… —

No tenias la menor idea, por lo que volviste a mirar a Tsuna, este saco su móvil y le marco a Reborn, este tampoco tenia la menor idea, Reborn contesto y le dijo que eran como 700 invitados, Tsuna sonrío y le dio el numero a la mujer, la cual quedo un tanto sorprendida, eran muchos invitados.

—El banquete y el pastel los iremos eligiendo poco a poco, como le dije me mantendré en contacto con ustedes—

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron.

—Bien nos veremos pronto…—

—A perdón soy (T/N) Demone—

—También tenemos que ver lo de las invitaciones—

—Vale—

La mujer los acompaño hasta la salida y sin mas se fueron, ambos soltaron un suspiro cansado, eran muchas cosas… demasiadas y tu no conocías de nada de eso, pues ese era un nuevo mundo.

—Que lio— dijiste

—Opino lo mismo—

—Por cierto Tsuna, le llamaras a la chica!— dijiste sonriente

—Hmmm… etto… no… no lo se—

—LLAMALE! Ella podría ayudarme con todo esto, podría salir con nosotros y así conocerse mas!—

—Oh! (T/N)! que… que dices!—

—La verdad hombre!—

—Bien le llamare—

—GENIAL! marcale—

—Ahora?—

—CLARO!—

—Bieeeeeen!— dijo

Este saco el papelito y marco su numero, este se puso nervioso, pero tu le diste ánimos, querías verlo feliz.

—HI!?— dijo

—Que pasa Tsunayoshi?— respondo la mujer del otro lado de la bocina

—Queria saber cuando… podíamos salir?—

—El vienes es mi día libre… si tu quisieras… podríamos…—

—SI! EL VIERNES ES PERFECTO!—

—A que hora?—

Le hiciste una señal de que dijera a las 8

—A las 8?—

—Perfecto—

—Donde nos vemos?—

Este se quedo pensando, a lo que entendiste enseguida, un lugar… un lugar para conocerse, claro un restaurante, buscaste a tu alrededor y viste un buen restaurante justo a unas cuadras de donde estaban…

—Dile que en el restaurante que esta por la planificadora de eventos!—

—En el restaurante donde esta la planificadora de eventos… conoces?—

—Si, vivo a unas cuadras de ahí—

—Fantastico! entonces nos vemos—

—Nos vemos… Tsunayoshi—

Colgaron y tu le diste u fuerte abrazo a Tsuna, estabas feliz por el y que mejor que conociera a una chica para el, después de que Kyoko no le notara o lo tratara de mejor amigo…

—GENIAL TSUNA!—

—Hahaha gracias a ti (T/N)!—

—Lo se, soy genial, ahora vamos a ese restaurante a ver como se llama y pedir reservaciones para dos el viernes a las 8 de la noche! HUUUY HUYYY!—

Dijiste picando sus costillas y haciendo que este sonrojara mas, fueron de inmediato al restaurante se aprendieron el nombre y pidieron reservaciones para el viernes, justamente no había tantas reservaciones por lo que no fue un problema, pagaron el lugar por adelantado y se retiraron, ya había sido mucho ajetreo por el día de hoy… estuvieron de vuelta en la mansión a las 5 de la tarde, pues todavía pasaron a comer un helado, a recorrer un poco mas la bella Roma, comieron pizza y tomaron un delicioso cafe al típico estilo Italiano, todo un día lleno de diversión…

—Tsuna me encanta estar contigo—

Dijiste bajando del caballo ya estando en los establos.

—A mi también me gusta estar contigo—

—Sin duda de hoy en adelante saldremos juntos siempre—

—Es una promesa—

—SIII! Y también me acompañaras en esto de la boda no?—

—Claro que si, también quiero probar el pastel y la comida que elegirás para que sirvan—

—Claro! hay Tsuna donde estuviste toda mi vida!—

Dijiste abrazándolo fuerte del cuello, este te abrazo de la cintura, pero no se habían percatado de que cierto azabache les estaba mirando de cerca, con un ceño fruncido visible y marcado y un aura completamente negra, con ganas de matar a Tsuna… pero vamos que el no tenia ni derecho a decir nada, pues dijo que tu te hicieras cargo de todo eso…

—Que idiota— dijo para si pasando una mano por su cabello

Este se retiro del lugar y regreso a su habitación, molesto y aun con el aura negra a su alrededor.

—Oh! me envío un texto Arian!—

—RESPONDE RESPONDE!— dijiste animada

—YA VOY! YA VOY!— dijo nervioso

Sonreíste aun mas, querías que todos a tu alrededor fueran igual de felices que tu y en especial Tsuna, caminaron juntos hasta la mansión este preguntándote que responderle y tu con una sonrisa notoria…

—Tsuna, aquí nos separamos tengo que hablar con Death—

—Bien, suerte con eso—

—Gracias…—

Este se acerco a ti y te dio un beso en la frente, lo cual te hizo sonrojar y sonreír, saliste corriendo directo a buscar a Death, Tsuna se fue a su habitación aun mandando textos a la guapa Arian, el beso también sin querer lo vio Hibari, lo cual provoco que se enojara mas, ahora si quería cometer una muerte sanguinaria… aunque fuese Tsuna… no le importaba, como se atreva a besar tu frente, solo el podía hacerlo…

Corriste al cuarto de Death, no estaba, fuiste a la biblioteca y justo ahí estaba, porque no empezaste por ahí? te recriminaste mentalmente.

—Death… tenemos que hablar—

—Toma asiento (T/N)—

—Bien—

Tomaste asiento y este comenzó a contarte todo lo que había pasado y como accidentalmente había escuchado a death hablar con un anciano sabio, tu no podías creer todo lo que el te decía, siempre estuvo cargando con todos esos sentimientos el solo y nunca los confeso, pero continuaba explicando como fue su error, Night no quería hacerles daño, el solo quería liberarles de esa carga tan pesada que implicaban sus llamas, el sabio le dijo que la muerte de ustedes era la única solución pero que Night se negó por lo que tuvo que cometer tantas muertes sadicas sin piedad por nadie, ni niños, ni mujeres, todo para cometer los suficientes pecados que el único requerido seria el, dándoles a ustedes la oportunidad de hacer una vida fuera de todas esas ataduras, tu solo podías llorar por la tristeza que ambos pasaban, la preocupación, el odio, el amor, tantas cosas y tu no tenias la menor idea, abrazaste a Death, el cual también correspondió el abrazo y ambos lloraron un poco, secaron sus lagrimas después de ese abrazo.

—Death… —

—Me perdonas?—

—Claro que si hermano idiota—

—Gracias—

—Ni lo digas, los amo tanto, podría dar mi vida por ustedes—

—No es necesario (T/N)—

—Si llegara a serlo, lo haría—

—Pero no lo sera—

—Mas te vale—

—Hahahaha… si si—

—Por cierto… que con la chica pelimorada eh?!—

—Se llama Chrome—

—Ah! Que con Chrome?—

—Me gusta—

—Y porque estabas tan animado en la mañana?—

—Porque pasamos la noche juntos—

—Osea que… ustedes dos… ya…—

—Hahahaha, no, solo dormimos, en cuanto ella me lo permita la haré mi mujer… quizás en todos los aspectos—

—Con anillo y todo?—

—Posiblemente—

—YAYA! QUIEN LO DIRIA! El amargado de Leonardo se enamoraria a tal grado y tu decias que los Vongola y bla bla bla…—

—Es de sabios cambiar de opinión—

—Para la próxima no habrás la boca antes de tiempo, hermano idiota!—

Le diste un golpe en la cabeza, el cual solo pudo reír por tu forma de expresarte, te sentía mas feliz, sin duda esta nueva tu le gustaba mas, eras mas alegre y mas espontánea.

—Bien me voy, no e visto a Kyo y quizás este algo molesto—

—Molesto?—

—Recuerda que es como un macho alfa, necesita que le este reportando mi paradero cada 5 segundos—

Death río un poco y después regreso a su postura normal.

—Bien, entonces no le hagas esperar mas—

—Te amo hermano—

—También te amo hermana—

Saliste de la biblioteca y fuiste directo a tu habitación, esperando a que estuviera ahí… pero antes de entrar a la habitación recordaste lo que Shadow dijo… quienes habían regresado?, no se le notaba la cara de preocupación pero su tono era alarmante, sin duda había descubierto algo y no tenias un buen presentimiento… Ni hablar Hibari tendría que esperar un poco mas, ahora tenias que ir con Shadow.

Tocaste a lo que escuchaste un "Adelante" por parte de Shadow, ahí estaba en su computador como siempre y alado de el un Reborn muy concentrado y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que Shadow le había dicho algo que no le gusto…

—Reborn que paso?—

—Tu hermano es demasiado inteligente—

—Lo se, es mi hermano después de todo—

—No entiendo como?—

—Nosotros tampoco, pero es bueno tenerlo—

—Si… y será mejor tenerlo para Vongola—

—Si si, les ayudare cuando me interese lo que investiguen o las misiones sean intrigantes y me resulten un reto—

—Podrías convencerlo (T/N)?— dijo Reborn

—Tratare—

—Bien me voy, tenias razón después de todo (T/N), pasar tanto tiempo con el hace que te duela el cerebro—

—Yo te lo adverti—

—La próxima vez no hare caso omiso—

—Hahaha vale adiós Reborn—

Reborn se fue de la habitación dejándolos completamente solos, entonces Shadow te miro con unos ojos preocupantes, algo pasaba y al parecer grave…

—Shadow?—

—Han vuelto—

—Quien?—

—Los Ghiandaia—

—Esos idiotas?—

—Si—

—Y?—

—Acabo de descubrir algo mas—

—Que!? ya dime todo!—

—Descubrí que es lo que hacen con los anillos que les dimos a excepción de los Vongola—

Este movió la pantalla de su computador, tu te acercaste a la pantalla no podías creerlo… que… que era eso?

—No… no puede ser… eso es…—

—Me temo que si hermana…—

—Estamos en aprietos…—

—Sin duda…—

Que era lo que te había enseñado Shadow… que era lo que pasaba porque justo ahora…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, bueno primero que nada, lo que Shadow dijo de las comidas para el cerebro es cierto, esas comidas son muy buenas y recomendadas al 100% para mantener bien a tu cerebro, así que pueden ocupar la información para cuidarse el cerebro, también lo de la única persona registrada con el coeficiente mas grande es verdad su nombre era William James Sidis, aunque claro el coeficiente de Shadow es mas grande pero claro es un FF, todo eso me lo dijo Gedeon hoy y yo me quede con cara de WTF! este hombre sabe mucho, haha espero les haya servido la información, esperamos les gusta el capitulo.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	19. Right Now

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(F/F): Flor Favorita_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **—Right Now—**

* * *

—Demonios Shadow porque no lo dijiste antes—

—Porque te dije que te lo diría mas tarde—

—Ya como sea y que haremos—

—Alertar a Night y a tu hermano—

—También es tu hermano Death—

—No—

—Ay no puede ser— (facepalm)

—Como sea, debemos resolver esto antes de tu boda—

—Y porque justo ahora mañana tengo que ir a ver muchas cosas—

—Bien nos encargaremos Death y yo, tu arregla todo eso—

—Seguro?—

—Si venga, dame las gracias antes de que me arrepienta—

—GRACIAS!—

—Si ya que…—

Le diste un fuerte abrazo a tu hermano el cual correspondió, se sentía cansado y molesto, pero entendía que tu tenias cosas que hacer y el solo perdía el tiempo al igual que Death y aunque aun no lo hubiese perdonado, ni hablar, tu seguridad era antes que la comodidad de el.

—Mañana me pondré en movimiento al igual que Death—

—Entonces hablaras con el hoy?—

—No tengo opción—

—Vale, tienes razón—

—Por favor mantenme informada de la situación—

—Lo haré—

—Bien iré a dormir estoy cansada—

—Descansa—

—Y tu deberías de dormir hermano tonto—

—Aquí la única tonta eres tu—

—Claro que no—

—Claro que si, tu nos condenaste—

Tragaste saliva con dificultad, Shadow tenia razón, de no ser por ti y tu sentido de conciencia lo hubieras dejado pasar, hubieran entregado los anillos sin tener que hacer acto de presencia como siempre hacia al cumplir con alguna pedido.

—Estoy cansada, buenas noches Shadow—

—Buenas noches (T/N)—

Este frunció el ceño un poco, tronando la lengua en modo de inconformidad, tendría que hablar con Death y salir con el de misión una vez mas y no estaba tan feliz por eso, para ser honestos le desagradaba mucho la idea de pasar tiempo con Death, después de lo que hizo aun no le perdonaba y no estaba seguro de que fuera pronto.

—Porque con Death…—

Se levanto de golpe y fue directo a la biblioteca.

—Death—

—Shadow—

—Sígueme—

— Para que?—

—Solo obedece maldita sea—

Death se levanto, no tenia derecho a enojarse en este momento, tenia que ganarse el perdón de su hermano y gritándole o contestándole no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Shadow y le mostró lo mismo que a ti en su pantalla.

—Que es esto?—

—Los Ghiandaia y como utilizan los anillos—

Las fotos eran perturbantes, estos estaban haciendo experimentos con los anillos en personas humanas, querian ver su alcance y el poder de todos los anillos juntos, los "conejillos de indias" no soportaban tanta fuerza y terminaban por explotar sin dejar nada de sus restos, esos eran los mas suertudos, los mas desafortunados eran ocupados para mas pruebas con resultados fatídicos…

—Porque lo hacen?—

—Quieren alcanzar el poder de nuestras llamas, su plan era obtener los anillos vongola para poder asimilar nuestras llamas, pero como solo son ilusiones—

—Claro, no pueden controlarlos—

—Así es—

—Y pensar que les ayudamos—

—De cierta forma nosotros… tuvimos toda la culpa o y también mira esto—

Shadow le mostró un post de un blog en la deep web, el cual solo accedían los mejores hackers del mundo, asesinos de todas partes del mundo y en muchas ocaciones militares trastornados, la peor gente reunida en un solo lugar.

—Que?—

—Abrieron un tema de nosotros, el poder de nuestros anillos y una recompensa por nuestras cabezas y nuestros anillos, esta vez han triplicado la recompensa—

—Pero no saben donde estamos—

—Error, el usuario Ruthin006 a escrito que estamos en Roma—

—Mierda…—

—Si, nuestra situación es alarmante—

—Tendremos que salir de nuevo a hacer de perros cazadores—

—Desgraciadamente si—

—No podemos salir heridos—

—No, no podemos—

—Y todos esos malditos están ya en Roma?—

—No lo se, supongo que si, aunque como ya lo e dicho, son buenos ocultando su ubicación, por algo están aquí sin ser detectados—

—Sera mejor salir cuanto antes—

—Concuerdo, pero no podemos ocupar los caballos o las ilusiones de (T/N)—

—No, tendremos que ocupar tu habilidad Shadow—

—Si creo es la unica alternativa—

—Bien es tiempo de movernos—

Death salió lo mas rápido de la habitación de Shadow, rumbo a su habitación, ahí se cambio de ropa por un traje de combate, en negro total, coloco sus espadas gemelas a su espalda y coloco su anillo, antes de salir tomo su gabardina casi capa negra, apago las luces y se fue nuevamente a la habitación de Shadow, este también ya estaba listo, amarro su cabello en una coleta y salieron, pero antes de salir una pelimorada apareció…

—Leo—

—Nagi—

—A donde vas?—

—A una misión de urgencia—

—Yo ire—

—No, no te pondré en riesgo—

—Leo yo… yo—

—Te quiero—

Dijo Death tomando con delicadeza su rostro y besándola, Chrome comenzó a llorar, sabia que no podía impedirlo y que no la llevaría…

—Promete que regresaras—

—Lo prometo—

—Death, debemos irnos ya—

—Si, Nagi por favor necesito que guardes silencio con esto y si preguntan por nosotros no respondas, (T/N) se hará cargo de eso—

—Bien—

Este volvió a besarla en forma de despedida y sin mas partieron los hermanos, tenia cosas que hacer…

 **NIGHT**

Este sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho, algo estaba pasando, tenia que averiguarlo, ademas todos dormían tranquilos, si se iba nadie se daría cuenta…

Este abrió un portal, pero antes de que lo cruzara, le detuvo una mano en su hombro, Night se volteo a verlo y era Yamamoto, que hacia despierto a esta hora?…

—Takeshi?—

—A donde vas?—

—Con mis hermanos, siento que algo pasa—

—Yo ire contigo—

—Porque?—

—Tengo que proteger a Shadow—

—Pero Shadow puede cuidarse solo—

Takeshi rasco su nuca, no sabia como explicarle… que tal vez… sentía un poco de atracción por Shadow, pues de los 3 hermanos Shadow era el mas lindo, con ojos grandes y pestañas largas en un color rojo sangre al igual que su cabello, con nariz fina y respingada, cabello alborotado y largo hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, piel blanca como la leche, no podía evitarlo, ademas era muy divertido…

—Solo quiero verlo—

—Takeshi… te gusta mi hermano?—

—Hmmm…— sonrojo un poco

—Hahahaha, no sabemos cual sea la orientación sexual de Shadow, el nunca a mostrado interés por alguna mujer o alguna hombre, pero tu le agradas bastante—

—E… eso es bueno—

—Hahaha vale vamos—

Ambos cruzaron el portal, quedando frente de Death y Shadow.

—A si que algo esta pasando hermanos idiotas!—

—Hahaha NIGHT! TAKESHI!—

Dijo muy animado Shadow corriendo a abrazar a Night al igual que a Takeshi, lo cual se dio cuenta era poco ortodoxo de su parte, así que sonrojo y después de abrazar a Takeshi, este estiro su mano y la ofreció a Takeshi, este solo pudo reír y alborotar su copete, pues era lo único suelto de su cabello.

—Te queda bien ese estilo Shadow—

Shadow sonrojo mas, no podía creer que estuviera sonrojando ante las palabras de un hombre, que le estaba pasando…

—Como sea, Night no traes tu ropa de caza—

—A cierto… a donde vamos?—

—A Roma, nos están buscando—

—Ira (T/N)?—

—No—

—Hmmm… no vamos a contar con ilusiones entonces—

—No—

—Eso es malo—

—Si, pero aun tenemos la habilidad de Shadow—

—Si creo que no es tan malo después de todo, lastima que aun no la controle—

—Controlar que?— dijo Takeshi

—Su habilidad mas genial de todas— dijo Night

—Y cual es?—

—Desvanecerme en la nada— dijo sonrojado

—Enserio que genial!— dijo sorprendido Takeshi

—Lo es, pero Shadow por nunca querer practicar no sabe controlarla, por lo cual solo dura unos minutos—

—CALLATE DEATH! TU NI HABLES—

—Lo lamento Shadow, no quería ser descortés, pero es la verdad y Night me apoya—

—Lo lamento hermanito, pero Death tiene razón—

—LES DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY EL MEJOR Y NO NECESITO DE PRACTICAS ESPARTANAS PARA LOGRAR MI MAXIMO POTENCIAL!—

—Bien, eso ya lo veremos, Night nos llevas?—

—Con gusto Death, a que lugar exactamente?—

—Al coliseo—

Este chasqueo los dedos y de pronto se abrió un portal, los 4 cruzaron y se encontraban justamente en el Coliseo para mas exactos estaban en una de las paredes de esta, podían ver toda la ciudad de Roma desde esa altura, Shadow se inclino y sin titubeos salto, a lo que Death también lo siguió, Takeshi se sorprendió un poco, Night al notar esto sonrío.

—Sube— dijo dandole la espalda

—Uh?—

—Si saltas desde aquí morirás, aun no eres tan fuerte, así que sube—

—Bien…—

Takeshi se agarro de la espalda de Night, este le dijo que se agarrara fuerte y después salto, quedando a la par con sus hermanos.

—Y ahora que Shadow?— dijo Night

—Esperar, los asesinos asistirán a la cita que les dije—

—Uh?— dijeron los 3

—Si, antes de irnos mande un aviso a todos los que querian la recompensa que los Hellfire, ósea nosotros, estaríamos en las afueras del coliseo, así que no deben tardar, Takeshi será mejor que te vayas— Dijo Shadow serio

—No me ire, quiero ayudarles—

—Death?— dijo Shadow volteando a ver

—Si se quiere quedar por mi esta bien, le protegeremos—

—Night?— dijo como ultima esperanza Shadow

—Yo que te puedo decir, apoyo a Death—

—BIEN! Le protegeremos—

Night se sentó en el piso en forma de flor de loto y cerro los ojos cruzando los brazos, estaba cansado, así que dormiría al menos 5 minutos.

—Death tu intuición funciona aun?— dijo Shadow

—Si, se a amplificado mas después del regalo de Mefisto—

—Genial, puedes ver donde están?—

—Dame un momento—

Cerro los ojos y se concentro, visualizando a varias personas que se acercaban eran demasiadas… mas de lo que imaginaron…

—Night!— dijo preocupado Death

—Lo se, ya lo senti—

Night abrió un portal debajo de el, lo cual hizo que este desapareciera, Death por lo mientras abrió su caja arma dejando salir a su águila Elan, esta alzo en vuelo mientras Death se sostenía de su garra, el se encargaria de los que estuvieran en lugares altos, mientras que Night aparecía entre todos los matones que se dirigían hasta ahí, poniendo su vida en mas riesgo…

—Shadow que pasa?—

—Nos están cazando, después de todo quieren nuestras cabezas—

—Porque?—

—Porque aberraciones como nosotros no debemos existir—

—Hey no hables de esa forma—

—Es lo que somos, sentenciados a ser odiados y perseguidos por nuestro poder, que tan desdichados debemos ser para complacer a los humanos…—

Takeshi se enfado y le tomo por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos negros como el carbon, que le envolvían, esas pestañas rojas como la sangre que resaltaban mas sus ojos y su cabello, sin duda sentía algo por el, como? en que momento?…

—Takeshi…—

—Shadow, no… no son una aberración, eres hermoso y cualquiera estaría dispuesto a…—

Takeshi comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, pero de repente Shadow le empujo, le había rechazado?… no… era algo mucho peor, Shadow le había empujado para el recibir el disparo, Shadow se comenzó a recriminar su falta de atención, pero es que cuando estaba a lado de Takeshi no podía concentrase.

—SHADOW!— dijo Takeshi en el suelo

—A… acaso me ibas a besar?— dijo Shadow un poco tembloroso

La bala le había dado en el hombro.

—S…Shadow—

—Por un momento lo crei… quizás si te hubiera correspondido—

—Shadow… déjame protegerte—

Shadow volvió a distraerse por la culpa de esas palabras, lo cual provoco que recibiera otro balazo en la pierna.

—Deja ya de distraerme Takeshi…—

—Shadow—

—Esta bien—

—Uh?—

—Puedes cuidarme, ahora empieza!—

Takeshi sonrió y saco su katana, con una gran sonrisa, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabia lo que realmente sentían, pero se sentían bien estando juntos, Shadow sonrío y cayo de rodillas, la pierna ya no soportaba el peso de su cuerpo, después de unos momentos Night y Death aparecieron con heridas y agitados al parecer eran mas de los normales…

—Shadow! de nosotros tu eres el mas dañado— dijo Night burlón

—Hahaha callate Night, fue tu culpa por traer a Takeshi—

—Te vez mal—

—Claro tengo dos malditas balas en mi cuerpo, como te sentirías tu con eso?—

—Buen punto, que mala suerte que estemos rodeados…— dijo Death

—Night ya sabes que hacer— dijo Shadow

—Bien—

Night abrió un portal atrás de Takeshi, este se acerco y le empujo.

—Cuídate Takeshi— dijo Night antes de cerrar el portal

Takeshi se quedo atónito, porque hicieron eso si los 3 están tan mal y con trabajos si pueden pelear, Shadow… que pasaría con el… tenia que volver a Roma, tenia que ayudarles… pero estaba tan lejos pues Night le regreso al campamento…

Sin mas remedio este apreto sus puños con fuerza y su mirada reflejaba desesperación y coraje…

—Night imbecil no me refería a eso— dijo Shadow

—Entonces?—

—Me refería a que sacaras tu puta caja arma!—

—Oh… bueno me disculpare después con Takeshi— dijo con una sonrisa

—Night si que eres idiota— dijo death haciendo un facepalm

Los 3 hermanos convocaron a sus caja arma, no iban a morir por causa de idiotas mercenarios y sicarios de quinta que buscan trabajos por internet, no ellos eran mejor que eso, se mostraron los animales, atacando con ellos, golpearon y mataron a todos los que estaban ahí, no dejarían a ninguno vivo, todos ellos eran escoria de la humanidad, así que les estaban haciendo un bien a la humanidad…

—Ahh… estos malditos eran buenos…—

—Night tienes un cuchillo clavado en tu pierna— dijo Death serio

—Oh! es verdad hehehe ni lo sentí— dijo rascando su nuca

—Como estas Shadow?—

—Sacame las balas Death y callate—

—Bien—

Este lo recorto y sin nada de sutileza le metio los dedos a sus heridas buscando la bala, Shadow solo podía gritar de dolor, porque dolía tanto diablos…

—HAAAAAAAAAAAY! MALDITO DEATH RAPIDO SACALO SACALO!—

—Ya voy, es con paciencia—

—A LA MIERDA LA PACIENCIA! DUELE DUELEEEEEE MUCHO!—

—Eres un gritón, Death no crees que deberías ocupar el cuchillo?—

—Eso le dolerá mas—

—Pero es mas rapido—

—Si ademas es muy pequeño aquí, necesito mas espacio—

Death tomo el cuchillo que Night le estaba ofreciendo, este abrió las la herida de Shadow lo que provoco que gritara mas, saco la bala con éxito de su hombro y después fue a la pierna.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MALDITA SEA DEATH DUELEEEEEEEEE!—

—Nadie a dicho lo contrario, fue tu culpa por distraerte—

—YAAAAAA MALDITA SEA SACALO!—

—Ya voy y no me grites que mi trabajo es mera paciencia—

—AAAAAAAAAAAH!—

Este gritaba y se mordía el ante brazo, era la única forma de que podía resistirlo.

—Night puedes llevarte todos los cuerpos, no falta mucho por que comiencen a despertar las personas—

—Si, préstenme a sus animales, así será mas rápido—

Death asintió, por lo que el Aguila se fue directo con Night a limpiar las calles de los cuerpos, mientras que Shadow seguía gritando y quejándose, le dolía y también ay que agregar que era un chillón con eso, hasta que por fin saco la ultima bala.

—AAAAH! AL FIN MALDITA SEA!—

—Deja de ser tan chillón—

—PUES DUELE!—

—No e dicho lo contrario… por cierto—

—Que?—

—Porque recibiste dos disparos?—

—P…pues… porque tenia que proteger a Takeshi no?—

—Si claro… me gusta la pareja que hacen—

—QUEEEEE!—

—hahaha nada Shadow, por cierto… puedes perdonarme?—

—Death… no lo se, sigo aun enojado por lo que hiciste y no entiendo tus motivos—

—Bien te explicare por que—

Este se sentó alado de donde estaba acostado Shadow, comenzó a explicarle, lo cual dejo un poco boquiabierto a Shadow, no tenia la menor idea, después de que Death terminara de hablar, este comienzo a entender y que su intención no era esa, solo acto por instinto, que provoco su mismo odio y coraje guardados por tantos años, pero si Night y (T/N) ya le habían perdonado, el también podía… no?…

—Lo pensare— respondió

—Con eso me conformo por ahora—

—HEY YA ESTA LIIIIIIISTO!—

—Nos puedes llevar de regreso a la mansión?—

—Sip—

Death se levanto y cargo en modo princesa a Shadow, este solo sonrojo y se enojo por como lo trataban, pero no se quejo, sus hermanos habían recibido mas heridas y aun seguían de pie…

—Esta bien si los dejo a ambos en mi habitación?—

—Si no te preocupes—

—Bien crucen, yo tengo que regresar al campamento—

—Espera— dijo Death

Cruzo a toda velocidad el portal dejando a Shadow en la cama, este tomo un botiquín de primeros auxilios que habían en todos los baños de la casa.

—Toma y curate, te ves horrible—

—YA TE DIJE QUE SOY EL MAS GUAPO!—

—Lo que digas hermano idiota, ahora si largate—

—Hahahaha bien, cuídense—

—Estas diciéndome eso a mi Night?—

—Si Death—

—Como sea—

Night cerro el portal y volvió a abrir otro hacia el campamento, comenzó a curarse las heridas, estaba cansado… alto… donde estaba Takeshi?…

—HEY! TAKESHI!— Dijo en voz alta

—NIGHT!— dijo abriendo los ojos y viéndolo

—A aqui estas, te quedaste dormido, perdón por despertarte—

—No te preocupes, como están?—

—Deja de mencionarnos a nosotros, tu quieres saber como esta Shadow nada mas!—

—También me preocupan ustedes dos—

—Pero mas Shadow, o me equivoco?—

—No…—

—Lo sabia, y esta bien, Death le saco las balas que recibió por ti—

—Diablos, lo lamento—

—No tienes porque lamentarlo, Shadow es un imbecil, eso le servirá como experiencia, para que no se deje guiar por sus sentimientos en una pelea—

—Igual… si yo no hubiera insistido—

—Ni digas, en verdad nos ayudaste bastante y te lo agradezco ahora duerme, el entrenamiento empieza cuando yo despierte recuerdas—

—Si…—

Este volvió a acomodarse y quedarse dormido, que era lo que sentía por Shadow… porque sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando le escuchaba decir "Esta bien, puedes cuidarme"… sin duda era un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

 **DEATH Y SHADOW**

—MALDITA SEA DUELE!— grito

—No duele, ni siquiera te e echo nada—

—Ese maldito liquido duele—

—Claro te estoy desinfectando—

—Pero duele—

—Y dolera mas si no te quedas quieto—

—MALDITA SEA LEONARDO DUELEEEEEE!—

—Ya callate Blake, despertaras a todos—

—Es que…—

—CALLATE! YA CALLATE!—dijo serio

—Bien…—

Death comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Shadow, este solo podía morder la almohada del dolor que eso le provocaba… una vez que estuvieron limpias, Death le coció las heridas, eso dolía menos, así que se calmo y dejo que Death continuara, este termino y se levanto, tenia una expresión cansada…

—Death estas bien?—

—No—

Este se quito su gabardina y entonces pudo notarlo, Death tenia una herida bastante profunda en su abdomen y cada vez perdida mas sangre, solo era un navajazo, pero era profundo…

—Death! imbecil!—

—No queria preocuparlos—

—Y ahora si quieres preocuparme?—

—No—

—Imbecil—

—Hahaha perdón—

—Y todavía me cargaste—

—No importa—

—Si importa maldita sea—

—Ya solo curarme—

—Haz perdido mucha sangre—

—Pero estoy bien, solo cierra la herida y déjame descansar—

—Ah… será mi primera vez cociendo—

—Confio en ti Shadow—

—Bien… pues al ataque!—

Shadow limpio a profundidad la herida, Death solo ponía gestos de dolor, pero en ningún momento grito o se altero así como el lo había echo, sin duda era fuerte, entonces comenzó a cocerle, había perdido mucha sangre, pero seguía consciente lo que quería decir que iba a estar bien, después de cocerle, Shadow le paso un vendaje por todo el abdomen y le ayudo a ir hasta su habitación, ahí podría descansar, entro a la habitación y lo recostó, Death le dio las gracias y le dijo que saliera con sigilo pues ahí estaba durmiendo Chrome, Shadow asintió y salió en silencio como un gato, cerro la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación, ya había sido mucho por esa noche, necesitaba descansar…

 **CONTIGO**

No te habías ido a dormir de la mejor manera, Kyoya estaba enojado y no quería ni hablarte, tu no le ibas a suplicar por que te hablase, así que decidiste ignorarlo así como el te ignoraba, dormiste un poco, pero te sentías preocupada… por tus hermanos, así que te levantaste a las 5 de la mañana y corriste a donde estaba Shadow… Entraste a su habitación y lo viste durmiendo tranquilamente, sabias que estaba herido, podías sentirlo, pero estaba bien después de todo, después corriste hasta la habitación de Death, solo te asomaste un poco y viste que dormir también tranquilo, podías sentir su llama arder, también tenia heridas pero nada de gravedad, decidiste salir y dejarlo dormir, estabas feliz por ellos, pero ya habías perdido todo interés de dormir, así que saliste al patio trasero e invocaste a tu caja arma…

—Karoo, acompañame si—

Tu león asintió y camino a tu lado, tu lo acariciabas suavemente, no sabias porque te sentías de esa forma, era como si algo estuviera mal, como si esa pelea solo fuera para distraerlos, porque se sentía de esta forma…

—Karoo puedes abrir un portal—

El animal se quedo viéndote, sabia a donde querías ir, pero no entendía el para que… pero sin mas el animal accedió, llevándote a donde había sido esa batalla que tuvieron tus hermanos, el simple echo de estar ahí, podías sentir cuantos hombres eran y como cayeron todos, te sentías nostálgica, no querías que nadie muriera…

—Que horrible es esto—

Apareció una figura a figura a tu lado, el león no se movió a atacarlo también le conocía.

—Lo se, yo también me siento de la misma forma—

—No quiero esto—

—Yo tampoco—

—Luzbel… debe haber algo que pueda hacer—

—Nada por ahora, borra los recuerdos de estas calles que vieron tanta sangre derramar, haz que vuelva su felicidad y después desaparece en las sombras—

—Solo eso puedo hacer…?—

—Solo eso podemos hacer—

—Es tan triste—

—Lo es, deberías regresar a casa, yo me encargare—

—Pero es mi deber—

—Por hoy no, yo cargare con este pecado—

—Gracias—

—De nada—

Tu león volvió a abrir un portal, el cual cruzaron ambos, estabas triste, tanta sangre derramada no era lo que tu querías o esperabas, creíste que solo iban a localizar a los matones y evitarlos, caíste ante eso y tu león te ayudo a levantarte, llorabas inconscientemente, entonces viste a un hombre que venia directo a ti…

—(T/N)!—

—Tsuna…—

—Que pasa?—

—Me siento débil—

—pero que sientes?—

—Una tristeza enorme y profunda en mi corazón—

Este te dio un fuerte abrazo, sabia lo que se sentía, no quería verte sufrir, eras su mejor amiga casi su hermana.

—Eres como un cuarto hermano Tsuna— dijiste

—También siento lo mismo—

—Vamos por un té si?—

—Claro (T/N), vamos—

Los 3 caminaron hasta la cocina, Tsuna preparo el té y te lo sirvió, mientras que tu león se convertía en un cuerpo humano para tomar ese té que olía tan bien, Tsuna se quedo sorprendido y con un poco de miedo, en verdad podían convertirse en personas, Karoo eran un león imponente y con forma humana también lo era, traía ropas negras u una bufanda, una gabardina larga hasta abajo de las rodillas, tenia las uñas largas y en negro, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello era largo le llegaba a media espalda, todo lo tenia echo hacia atrás.

—A… aqui tienes K…Karoo—

—Gracias Vongola decimo—

—TAMBIEN HABLA!—

—Claro que si Tsuna, después de todo es un humano—

—Un humano?—

—Bueno era un humano… ahora es un demonio—

—Un demonio?—

—Sip, aunque no es malo, de echo es muy bueno y siempre me cuida—

Tsuna miro a los ojos de este animal/demonio/hombre, eran rojos como la sangre pero en ellos había algo mas, una estrella de David sin invertir, como era posible…

—Se que le causo una intriga inimaginable Vongola Décimo, pero no le hace daño, pronto regresare a mi caja y podrá estar tranquilo—

—No… no es eso si no… tus ojos tienen—

—Una estrella de David, lo que me hace divino protector de mi ama (T/N)—

—Pero porque son personas?—

—Porque usted es el jefe de la Vongola?—

— Porque fui elegido—

—Al igual que nosotros—

—Osea que también los otros?—

—Si, siendo yo su jefe—

Karoo tenia un aura relajada y apacible, no se veía afectado por eso, incluso por las miradas de Tsuna de miedo y asombro, estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando su té.

—Cuando lo desees, Karoo, estas invitado a tomar el té conmigo—

—Agradezco su oferta pero todo depende de mi ama—

—(T/N)?—

—Eh?… a si Karoo puedes tomar té con el cada que lo apetezcas—

—Gracias ama—

—De nada Karoo—

Disfrutaron un poco mas de esos momentos antes de que todos bajaran y Karoo volviera a su caja.

—Por cierto Karoo, eres muy intimidante— dijo Tsuna

—Me lo han dicho, pero no debe temer, jamas le haría daño a alguien—

—Karoo es un amor, ademas de ser uno de los hombres mas guapos que e conocido en mi vida jajaja bueno… demonio—

—Ya le e dicho que no soy un demonio, soy mitad ángel y mitad demonio—

—Eres el único que no se considera demonio, pero también el único que es hijo de un ángel y un demonio—

—Porque?—

—Los demás son hijos de humanos y demonios—

—Hmmm… que interesante es todo esto (T/N)— dijo Tsuna

—Hahaha si un poco—

—Bien, me retiro, por el día de hoy, Vongola Décimo, acepte mi presencia todas las mañanas, por favor—

—Sera un placer Karoo—

—Gracias—

—Te veo después Karoo— dijiste feliz

—Es bueno verla sonreír ama—

Y sin mas regreso a la caja, dejando a Tsuna y a ti completamente solos.

—Ire a cambiarme— dijiste

—Vamos también quiero cambiarme—

Caminaron juntos hasta que llegaste a tu habitación.

—Paso por ti para desayunar?— dijo Tsuna

—Vale, dejare descansar a Kyo—

—Eres buena—

—Hahaha a veces, hoy nos vamos a las 9 quiero seguir conociendo mas de Roma—

—Vale, después de nuestro desayuno—

—Bien—

El se retiro y tu entraste te cambiarías para desayunar y después salir, querías seguir descubriendo cosas, junto a Tsuna que era casi tu hermano… trataste de hacer el menor ruido posible, no querías que Kyoya se enojara, debía descansar bien.

—Ya son las 6:30… mas vale que me apure— dijiste en voz bajita

Te puisiste los zapatos y escuchaste un pequeño "Toc toc" casi inaudible, ya estabas lista así que saliste y volviste a cerrar la puerta, Hibari lo había escuchado todo desde que estaban afuera hasta que entraste, estaba enojado, porque Tsuna te estaba acaparando, estaba celoso, si y mucho, pero jamas lo aceptaría, no ya se desquitaría…

— **CONTINUARA—**

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—Hola personitas, bueno Gedeon ya pronto podrá empezar a escribir, no les llena de emoción! pero yo seguiré ayudándole no se preocupen… hahaha ok creo que le dejare a el las historias, ya que escribí dos dandole mis ideas a Gedeon y no les agradaron del todo eso me pone un poquito triste :(… ni hablar, esperamos les gustara este capitulo… y perdón si hicimos a Shadow gay, pero creemos que seria lindo, ya que Yamamoto es como bisexual o algo así… en fin.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	20. Break Down The Walls

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Break Down The Walls—**

* * *

Sin perder tiempo salieron a las 9 de la mansión, no querías perder mas tiempo, ese día Tsuna tendría su cita, con la guapa Arian, estaban ambos emocionados, tu mas pues no eras tan mala de casamentera, si pudieras regresar tu tiempo y cambiar de profesión definitivamente seria esa, te gustaba ver a las parejas felices y que mejor por el amor.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti Tsuna—

—Hahaha gracias (T/N)—

—En verdad lo único que quiero es que todos encuentren el amor, la humanidad es tan hermosa, viven vidas tan sencillas pero al mismo tiempo tan complicadas, desearía poder haberme relacionado mas con ellos…— sonreíste melancólicamente

—Hey pero ya nos tienes a nosotros—

—Si y eso me alegra mucho, pero a veces creo que me falto mas…—

—Bueno… puedo recompensarlo! VEN!—

Este te jalo y te llevo directo a la fontana de Trevi, tu quedaste maravillada por esa hermosa fuente había tanta gente, parejas, turistas, todos se veían felices, era algo nuevo…

—Tsuna que hermoso lugar!—

—Si, aquí venia siempre las primeros días que llegue, me dijeron que si pides un deseo con todas tus fuerzas y lanzas una moneda, este se hace realidad—

—DAME UNA MONEDA TSUNA!—

—Hahaha vale vale!—

Este te dio una moneda, cerraste tus ojos y pediste un deseo con todas tus fuerzas, te sentías como niña pequeña ahora, todo te parecía tan mágico y lleno de ilusión… Lanzaste la moneda y embozaste una gran sonrisa, Tsuna te tomo del hombro y continuaron su camino.

—Sabes mi deseo se va a hacer realidad—

—Como estas tan segura—

—Pues porque yo lo se!—

—Hahaha vale, será mejor que vayamos con la planificadora de eventos—

—SI VAMOS!—

Fueron hasta la oficina de esta y los recibió con una calurosa sonrisa, que ambos correspondieron, ella les enseño los posibles diseños de las invitaciones, diste por echo que tenían que tener un poco de morado por Hibari y quizás pequeños detalles en rojo vino o carmesí, para incluirte tu también, era un diseño minimalista, que no era tan tosco ni tan llamativo, elegante. Después les mando a la casa de vestidos de novia y partieron en seguida, querías elegir el mejor.

—VAMOS TSUNA!—

—Hahaha ya voy ya voy—

Fuiste la primera en entrar y estabas embelesada por todos esos hermosos vestidos, querías probarte todos, entonces una señorita se acerco.

—Puedo ayudarla?—

—SI! Quiero ver los mejores vestidos que tiene—

Esta sonrío, pero vio a Tsuna a tu lado y se sorprendió…

—Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido puesto—

—El no es mi prometido, es mi… hermano—

Dijiste tomando a Tsuna de la mano, este sonrojo y asintió, por lo que la señorita volvió a sonreír y los hizo pasar, ahí te enseño los vestidos mas bonitos que tenían, pero sin embargo uno llamo tu atención, era un vestido con caída de cola de sirena, con encaje en la parte del pecho y piedreria, sin mangas, era elegante y podías jurar que le gustaría a Hibari.

—TSUNA ES ESE!— dijiste señalando el vestido

—Entonces pruébatelo—

Asentiste y lo tomaste corriste a los probadores y lo colocaste después de unos minutos, saliste con el y Tsuna se quedo sorprendido, no sabia si eras tu o el vestido lo que hacia que radiaras un aura blanca…

—T…T…Te ves hermosa…— dijo sonrojado

—EN VERDAD! Y crees que le guste a Kyoya?—

—Claro que si, le encantara—

—Que emoción—

—Entonces quiere que hagamos algunos arreglos al vestido?— dijo la señorita

—Hmmm… solo que me quede mas justo, porque así como esta me queda muy grande—

La señorita asintió y tomo medidas de tu cuerpo, coloco alfileres en donde sobraba tela y después te pidió que te lo quitaras, a lo que asentiste y regresaste a los probadores, te lo quitaste con delicadeza para no picarte, te colocaste tu ropa y regresaste con Tsuna con el vestido. Salieron y dejaron pagado la mitad del vestido, siguieron con su recorrido, cuando recibió Tsuna una llamada de la mujer de los eventos, que les pedía que fueran a su oficina y sin mas tiempo que perder salieron para allá.

 **DEATH 9:00 a.m**

—LEONARDO!—

—Hmmm?— dijo sin abrir los ojos

—P… porque tienes vendado el abdomen?—

—Me lastimaron—

—Leo… eres un tonto!—

Chrome cerro su puño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza un tanto fuerte, lo cual hizo que Death sonriera y jalara a esta.

—Estoy feliz—

—Y yo molesta—

—Te preocupas por mi—

—Claro que si Leo—

—En verdad soy tan feliz—

—L…Leo! no debes estar feliz!—

—Lo estoy y no puedes evitarlo… podemos volver a dormir?—

—Estas cansado?—

—Mucho—

—Oh pobre… PUES NO! YA LEVANTATE!—

—Hahahaha hi hi!—

Chrome se levanto y fue directo al baño, a darse una ducha, Death por su parte sonrío mas, se sentía dichoso por haber encontrado a una mujer como ella, aunque el golpe en verdad le había dolido, no importaba, sin duda se cuidaría mas para no preocupar a Chrome.

 **NIGHT**

Este como de costumbre despierto 5 horas después de haber dormido, despierto a todos y con pesar se levantaron hoy les tocaba un día pesado y de eso se encargaba el.

—MUY BIEN IDIOTAS Y HARU, DESPIERTEN YA!—

Respondieron cansados a excepción de Lal que estaba acostumbrada, tallaron sus ojos aun adormilados.

—10 KILOMETROS EN 20 MINUTOS O LOS REGRESARE A CASA NENAS—

—HIIIII!— respondieron todos

—Uh… Night… porque tienes tantos bandejas?—

—20 KILOMETROS EN 15 MINUTOS—

—CALLATE ESTUPIDA MUJER!— dijo Gokudera

—30 KILOMETROS EN 10 MINUTOS—

—Ya ya! estamos bien!— dijo Yamamoto cubriendo la boca de Hayato y de Haru

Todos salieron corriendo ahora tenían que hacer 30 kilómetros en 10 minutos era casi imposible, pero ni hablar tenían que lograrlo oh serian devueltos a casa.

—HAHAHAHA! ES TAN DIVERTIDO SER EL ENTRENADOR!— dijo para si

Su caja arma se abrió dejando salir a su animal, este se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos dorados, cortos hasta el hombro y lacios, tenia vendajes en todas sus manos hasta la mitad de su brazo, con pechos grandes y utilizaba un uniforme blanco de licra, con hombreras y un faldón de metal al igual que sus botas por separado y ojos plata.

—Antrille… porque saliste de tu caja?—

—Porque debo pedirle permiso para estar fuera—

—Ya estas fuera y no me haz pedido permiso— dijo serio

—Lo lamento amo, pero déjeme permanecer de esta forma, para protegerle—

—Antrille… para que?—

—Porque… no deseo que muera—

—Sabes que es inevitable—

—No si yo le protejo!—

—Mi hermosa Antrille… bien puedes quedarte de esta forma si lo deseas—

—Gracias amo—

Esta hizo una reverencia y después de unos minutos Night le pidió que se levantara y esperaron juntos a que los chicos llegaran…

—Por cierto Antrille—

—Que pasa amo?—

—Como saliste?—

—Quizás no soy la mas fuerte como mi jefe Karoo, pero tengo mas voluntad que los demás—

—En pocas palabras buscaste una forma para salir desobedeciendo el sello—

—Algo así…—

—Hahahahahahah eres una rebelde—

—Solo quiero protegerlo—

—Hahahaha hi hi—

Este revolvió su cabello despeinándola bastante y haciendo que esta se enojara.

—Ya no debe tardar… no se como les voy a explicar tu llegada…—

—Yo se los explicare—

—Bien encargate entonces—

Los chicos llegaron y todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues la mujer que estaba a lado de Night era sin duda muy hermosa y con un cuerpo sumamente deseable, toda una afrodita o una Venus…

—Chicos les presento a Antrille—

Esta saludo, lo que hizo que todos sonrojaran incluso las dos chicas presentes, esto sin duda iba a estar muy bueno…

—Yo soy Antrille la caja arma de mi amo Night—

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, como que una caja arma… una humana?… como!

—Un… un humano?— dijo Lal

—No soy un humano, soy un demonio— dijo seria y sin inmutarse

—Un… un… demonio-desu?— dijo escondiéndose detrás de Yamamoto

—Así es mujer humana, mi padre fue un demonio de suma importancia y un rango alto entre ellos, mi madre es una simple humana, pero desde que yo nací mi padre decidido criarme por lo tanto soy mas demonio que humana—

—HAHI! QUE MIEDO!—

—No debes tener miedo, si mi amo no me pide atacar no lo hago—

—Ya basta Antrille, asustas a los chicos—

—No era mi intención amo—

Esta volvió a arrodillarse para pedirle disculpas.

—Bueno ya Antrille, IDIOTAS Y HARU! ELLA SERA LA MUÑECA DE PRUEBAS, ASI QUE QUIEN LA PUEDA DERROTAR PODRA SEGUIR CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO—

—Amo?—

—No los mates Antrille—

—Bien—

—ENTONCES ATAQUENLA!—

—Entre todos?—

—Si así lo desean— dijo Night con una gran sonrisa

Los chicos atacaron, esto se estaba volviendo divertido.

 **CONTIGO**

—Hoy si que a sido un día agitado ah!?— dijiste sentándote en una banca

—Si un poco—

—Y tu cita ya casi es—

—Deberías volver a casa—

—Lo haré lo haré, pero seguro que estarás bien solo?—

—Sin duda, descuida—

—Bien… me voy ya.., suerte Tsuna—

—Gracias (T/N)—

Comenzaste a caminar, cuando de repente salió tu animal caja arma, convirtiéndose en su figura humana…

—Karoo… porque has salido?—

—Lo lamento ama, no puedo permitir que vuelva a casa sola—

—Hahahaha ni que me fuera a pasar algo—

—No pienso arriesgarme—

—Bien—

—Entonces llévame a casa—

Este golpeo el piso con su pie, abriendo un portal directo a su casa…

—Gracias Karoo, amo tu habilidad—

—Hehe… es muy amable ama—

—¡(T/N)!—

Ambos voltearon y viste a Hibari bastante molesto que venia hacia ti.

—Kyo!— dijiste feliz

—Amo!— dijo Karoo con una sonrisa

—Y tu quien demonios eres, no me importa no hables, tu— dijo señalándote

—Kyo…? que pasa?—

Este te tomo por los hombros fuertemente lastimándote.

—No estas conforme ya con Tsuna que ahora traes a alguien mas?—

—Kyo de que hablas… el es…—

—El es por el que me has cambiado al parecer—

—Hahaha Kyo el es…—

—Ya no hables, tus acciones dicen todo—

—HIBARI! EL ES KAROO!— dijiste molesta y alzando tu voz

—Karoo?—

—Si hombre idiota! es mi león, Karoo le haces el favor a Hibari!—

—Con gusto ama—

Este se transformo en el león negro de ojos rojos, por lo que Hibari se sintió el hombre mas idiota del mundo, como pudo lastimarte…

—Y Tsuna… tu…—

—CALLATE! TSUNA ESTA EN UNA CITA CON UNA CHICA QUE CONOCIO!—

—Eso… eso es verdad?—

—Si… osh… hoy dormiré en el cuarto de Night, ni se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí, oh le diré a Karoo que te ataque—

—Hmmm—

—Vamos Karoo—

Este volvió a tomar figura de humano, antes de ir tras de ti este se quedo con un aura tranquila delante de Hibari.

—Lamento el mal entendido amo, por favor le pido que no se aparezca en el cuarto de mi ama por esta noche—

—Porque me llamas amo?—

—Por que en el momento que usted se case con mi ama, también podría mandarme y yo tendré que estar a su merced—

—Es una norma?—

—Si, usted mantiene ese… como dicen los japoneses, ese lazo rojo con ella—

—Uh?—

—Mis ojos ven cosas que los humanos no y poder ver ese lazo rojo es una de mis tantas habilidades—

—Wao…—

—KAROOOOOO!— gritaste

—YA VOY AMA!—

—En verdad lo lamento, si puede levantarse a las 5 a.m hoy para acompañarme a tomar té estaría mas que complacido amo—

—Quizas…—

—Esperare por su aparición en la cocina—

Y sin mas este salir corriendo tras tuyo, Hibari tenia una gran sonrisa, se sentía bien que le dieran amo, se sentía imponente y poderoso, podría acostumbrarse a ese trato. Se fue directo a su habitación, tenia que levantarse a las 5 para tomar té con su nuevo sirviente? ciervo? como le podía llamar?… bueno con el, quería conocer mas de sus ventajas como tu futuro esposo…

—Interesante—

Dijo mientras caminaba un poco tranquilo por los pasillos. Mientras que por tu parte ibas maldiciendo a Hibari por creer que podías engañarlo, como si fueras de ese tipo de mujeres, tu tenias algo que a esas mujeres les faltaba "DIGNIDAD"…

—Estupido, estupido estupido Hibari… le iba a decir que ya había conseguido el vestido, pero no, tuvo que arruinarme el día entero… es un imbecil, un idiota… a veces desearía poder darle un golpe fuerte en la cara—

—Ama… tranquila por favor—

—Si tienes razón, ademas… no es como que todo este arruinado no?—

—Siempre hay un lado positivo—

—Si… PERO ES QUE HIBARI LO COMPLICA MUCHO!—

—Si fuera fácil no seria divertido—

—Buen punto…—

De repente Karoo se levanto de golpe, dejándote un poco aturdida, que había pasado?.

—Karoo?—

—Ama… puedo salir un momento?—

—Mm… primero dime que pasa—

—Le contare mas tarde, puedo?—

—Hi hi… si cuando vuelves estoy dormida evita hacer ruido—

—Como usted lo ordene—

Este volvió a golpear el piso, abrió un portal y desapareció, tu lo ignoraste y decidiste tomar una ducha, para relajarte, mucho estrés por el día de hoy y te dolían los pies…

 **POV KAROO**

Que mierda fue esa sensación… debo saber si las otras cajas arma pudieron sentirlo, primero iré con Antrille…

—Antrille—

—Jefe! que pasa?—

—Lo sentiste?—

—Si—

—Vamos tenemos que ir por Elan y Caspian—

—Como usted lo ordene—

Volví a abrir el portal, si Antrille podía sentirlo era obvio que los otros dos igual. Me encontré en la habitación del amo de Elan, este estaba pidiendo permiso para retirarse un momento, su amo se porto accesible, este al verme asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente lo había sentido, ahora faltaba Caspian, no tardo mucho en aparecer por la puerta de la habitación del amo de Elan, me vio con ojos llenos de preocupación, mas que obvia fue su respuesta, mierda, lo habrían logrado?… Abrí el portal que nos llevaría directo a donde hablamos sentido esto.

—Karoo crees que?—Dijo Caspian uno de los mas fieles subordinados que jamas podría tener.

—Al parecer han logrado controlar las llamas sin la ayuda de los anillos vongola—

—JODER ESTO NO ES BUENO!— hablo Elan, el mas inteligente y hábil de ellos

—Gracias por corroborar lo que ya sabíamos Elan idiota— Refuto mi mano derecha Antrille

—Basta, cambien formas por alguno de esos científicos—

Que era lo que estaban haciendo, a este ritmo podrían no solo acabar con nuestros amos sino con cualquiera en su camino…

—Esto se lo tendremos que reportar a los ángeles—

—Como usted mande jefe—

Esto va mas allá de nosotros y de nuestros amos…

—Karoo, podemos matarlos y ya!— como siempre Caspian hacia lucir sus brillantes ideas

por favor noten mi sarcasmo

—Caspian no podemos matar sin el consentimiento de nuestros amos—

—Oh… es verdad, perdón lo había olvidado—

—Si nos dimos cuenta idiota— el bello lenguaje de Elan nunca falta

Y bien lo mejor 3… 2… 1…

—YA BASTA! USTEDES DOS IDIOTAS COMPORTENSE!— le salió su lado militar a Antrille

Me levante sin decir una palabra, fui el primero en salir y copiar la imagen de alguno de esos científicos, pude leer un poco de sus recuerdos, bastante tétricos para un ser humano, sin querer había dado con el que estaba llevando acabo todo esto, esto iba a ser una tarea larga.

—JEFE ESPERE!— dijeron los 3 chillones

Si… sin duda seria una noche bastante larga…

 **NIGHT**

—Night… puedo hablar contigo?— hablo Haru

—Si claro que pasa?—

—Te… te gusta Antrille?— dijo seria

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!— comenzó a reir sin poder parar

—NO… NO TE RIAS! Es enserio— dijo lo ultimo un poco mas bajo

—Perdón Haru, pero Antrille solo es una… hmmm como un sirviente, no siento nada por ella, mas que cariño como el de un amo a una mascota—

—No… no la trates tan mal!—

—Es un demonio Haru, ellos no pueden ser tratados de otra forma, por favor recuérdalo—

—Pero aun así… no deberías decirle que es tu mascota—

—Es lo que es Haru, Semyazza me dijo que jamas emparentara o les tomara cariño pues ellos solo son herramientas en nuestro motivo—

—Es cruel—

—Los pecados que cometieron son los que los condenaron—

—Entonces?—

—Hahahaha Haru porque crees que son mitad demonio mitad humano?—

—Hahi?—

—A eso no lo sabias… hahahaha perdón, bueno el punto es que no te preocupes, si ella muere volverá al infierno y la cambiaran por otro que ocupe su lugar—

—Hmmm… y todos ustedes… tienen a un demonio en sus cajas arma-desu?—

—Hmmm solo Death, Shadow y yo, (T/N) tiene a uno mitad ángel—

—Un ángel?—

—No, un mitad ángel mitad demonio, sin duda es una novedad, ademas de fuerte quizás algún día le conozcas—

—Espero… y ya me dirás porque estas tan lastimado y vendado?—

—Hehehe… no quieres mejor darme un beso?— rasco su nuca nervioso

—Night!—

De repente un aura negra rodeo a Haru, estaba enojada y Night pudo sentirlo lo que hizo que se encogiera de hombros… sabia que estaba en problemas…

—Ha…Haru… te…te juro… que…—

—N…I…G…H…T…!—

—KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!— grito Night

Mientras Haru le atacaba para que le contara la verdad, sin duda era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba… pobre Night…

 **CONTIGO**

Quedaste dormida en cuanto saliste de la ducha, estabas mas fresca y te sentías mas ligera sin duda podías dormir plácidamente, te tiraste en la cama y te metiste en las sabanas, podías sentir el olor de Night en esa cama, te tranquilizaba…

—Buenas noches Night, Death, Shadow—

Dijiste en un susurro, sabias que no te podían escuchar pero aun así no te importaba… te sentías tranquila.

 **1 MES DESPUES**

—KYAAAAAAAAAAA! YA SON NOVIOS! NO LO PUEDO CREER!— gritaste a todo pulmón

—Si ya… y no grites sabes que lo odio— dijo

—Lo lamento Death… pero es que estoy tan feliz por ustedes, ahora dime que odias a los Vongola— Dijiste burlonamente a Death lo que provoco un sonrojo y que se le saltara una vena de la frente.

No habías echo el mejor comentario del mundo y no sabia como responder a eso, definitivamente ya no odiaba a los Vongola, no señor, ya no…

—Ya es cosa del pasado—

—HAHAHAHAHA! LO TIENES!— dijiste a Shadow

Este salió con una cámara en mano, lo que sorprendió a Death.

—Q… QUE!—

—Teníamos que grabar y guardar este momento para después, queremos recordar cada una de estas palabras para después decirte en frente de todos "TE LO DIJIMOS!"—

—Son tan molestos— dijo desviando la mirada

—Kufufufu… te tienen Sempai—

Así es después de tanta insistencia de Mokuro a que le entrenara Death por fin accedió, ya no podía negarle a alguien quien le salvo la vida a su amada Nagi, Mokuro estaba mas que feliz, podría aprender mucho de Death siendo el mas hábil y ágil de ellos, ademas de que poseía una fuerza increíble y una habilidad para no ser detectado por nadie, incluso los ilusionistas y este ni siquiera podía hacer dichas ilusiones.

—Callate Mokuro, debemos seguir practicando, Nagi nos acompañas—

—Si Leo—

Esta sonrío y los 3 se fueron dejándoles a ustedes solos.

—HAHAHAHAHA NO LO PUEDO CREER TENEMOS ORO PURO EN NUESTRAS MANOS!— dijiste feliz

—SIN DUDA! TENEMOS QUE MOSTRARSELOS A TODOS!—

—VAMOS!—

Eran terribles juntos, pero vamos la verdad es que si tenían oro en sus manos, mira que tener grabado a Death aceptando su culpa y su idiotez era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, por otro lado Tsuna también se encontraba muy feliz con Arian, que aun no eran formalmente novios, pero vamos siempre estaban juntos y ella había accedido a ser tu dama de honor al igual que Chrome, también se lo habías pedido a I-pin que ahora conocías un poco mejor y a Kyoko, aun creas que era un tanto rara por su tan extraño animo, pero así era ella y no podías culparla, tenias 3 damas de honor y ya con eso era suficiente, ya tenias las habitaciones y le hablas pedido de favor a Reborn que te ayudara a repartirlas este asintió sin problema, le gustaba hacer eso después de todo, reparto las 700 invitación en una semana, parecía increíble, pero vamos es Reborn de quien hablamos, para el eso es pan comido, Hibari ya no estaba enojado por idioteces, se ponía celoso porque pasabas mucho tiempo con Tsuna pero ya le hablas explicado que el lo estaba intentando con una chica que se llama Arian y que ella siempre los terminaba acompañando, por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo y resignarse, después de todo el no se iba a hacer cargo de todo eso de la boda, aun creía que eran cosas de Herbívoros, pero lo que si tenia claro era que tu jamas podrías engañarlo y de eso te encargabas en demostrárselo todas las noches, faltaban 2 meses para tu boda y tu aun sentías que faltaba mucho por lo que decidiste no preocuparte y dejárselo a la planificadora de eventos que hacia un trabajo increíble sin duda.

Las cosas iban bien, aunque Karoo salir todas las noches, algo se traía entre manos pero dejaste pasarlo, ademas ya la mayoría de esa casa conocía la forma humana de Karoo y ya no se sorprendían por eso, las cosas estaban cambiando y muchas para bien lo que te hacia feliz.

—Sabes Shadow—

—Uh?—

—Se me antojo un helado—

—A mi también—

—VAMOS PRIMERO POR UNO! y después les enseñamos esta cinta a los demás—

—Me parece esplendida tu idea!—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—HOLA PERSONITAS! necesito su ayuda! Díganle a Gedeon que no me corra de su pagina de Fanfiction, dice que solo arruino sus historias y termino escribiéndolas como yo quiero… ne es malo! por cierto Gedeon a estado trabajando en una historia a escondidas de mi, y me encargo en decirles que muy pronto la subira, por lo que se viene con cosas buenas después de todo… no me la a dejado leer TT_TT es cruel… esperamos les gustara el capitulo.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	21. White Line Fever

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **W** **hite Line Fever—**

* * *

 **HIBARI Y KAROO**

—Karoo—

—Amo que pasa?—

El mitad ángel mitad demonio se encontraba sentado en el jardín, leyendo un libro.

—Por que sales todas las noches?—

—Debo decirle?—

—Hmmm— asintió

—Bien, lo que pasa es que hace un mes sentimos una explosión de llamas, demasiado fuerte, teníamos que saber de que era o de que se trataba, por lo que fuimos a investigar, robamos las apariencias de los científicos con mayor importancia en ese experimento, hemos tratado de sabotearlo, pero han sido inútiles todos nuestros intentos—

—Explosión de llamas?—

—Si, tratan de asimilar el poder de nuestros amos, ya que tienen casi todos los anillos de las familias que sellaron el poder de los anillos hellfire—

—Como?—

—Hace cientos de años, aparecieron los primeros guardianes de las llamas del infierno, ellos fueron corrompidos por el poder de los anillos por lo que hicieron estragos en todo el mundo, corrompieron almas de mártires y masacraron pueblos enteros, nosotros tuvimos que ayudarles en cada una de sus genocidios, pues en su tiempo fueron nuestros amos, las primeras generaciones de las familias lograron contenerlas, haciendo que los anillos perdieran su forma original, quitando poder de estos y guardándolos en sus anillos, por eso es que los anillos Vongola, poseen una fuerza increíble, fueron los únicos que pudieron contener las llamas del infierno en grandes cantidades… y ahora los Ghiandaia saben el secreto y quieren lograr con los anillos de esas 4 familias el poder de los Hellfire—

—No le digas a (T/N)—

—No lo haré amo—

—Bien, quiero que lo resuelvas lo antes posible y matalos si es necesario—

—Amo, usted aun no puede ordenarme con respecto a eso—

—Que molesto—

—Lo lamento—

Este se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo en forma de disculpa hacia Hibari.

—No importa—

Hibari se retiro del lugar volviendo a lo que en un principio estaba haciendo…

—CUÑADO!—

—Kyoya—

—Cuñado, ya han llegado los trajes quieres probarteos?—

—Que molesto… vamos—

—Hahaha que hacías con Karoo?—

—No te incumbe—

—Claro que si, ademas ya se que te estaba contando—

—Si lo sabes para que me preguntas—

—Solo quería que tu me lo dijeras—

—Hmmm— solto un bufido molesto

 **1 MES DESPUES**

El tiempo ya había pasado, Ya todo con respecto a la boda estaba listo, la lista de invitados, los anillos, los padrinos, la iglesia , el pastel, la comida, las flores, los adornos, todo, pero tu seguías igual, creyendo que aun faltaba mucho como para empezar a preocuparte.

—KAROO!—

—Ama que pasa?—

—Quiero que me lleves por un cafe—

—Un cafe?—

—Si—

—Bien como usted mande—

Este abrió un portal y cruzaron los dos, estaban en frente de una cafetería, sin duda era genial, en definitiva amabas que Karoo pudiera abrir portales.

—Eres genial Karoo—

—Es un placer servirle—

—Hahaha ya basta vamos por un cafe, te invito uno—

Este sonrojo levemente, nunca le habían tratado tan bien, como lo hacías tu.

—Ama, puedo preguntar algo—

—Lo que quieras Karoo—

—Porque no ma trata igual que a los demás?—

—Te refieres a mis hermanos con sus cajas armas?—

—Si—

—Bueno, porque yo no soy como mis hermanos, creo que todos deben ser tratados bien y de la mejor forma, aunque sean demonios—

—Aun así, siento que no lo merezco—

—Karoo idiota, claro que lo mereces—

—Solo soy un demonio—

—No lo eres, tu eres mi guardaespaldas y un amigo—

—Amigo?—

—Sip, toma tu cafe—

Le pasaste su cafe y este sonrío, le gustaba que lo trataras de esa forma, se sentía bien.

—Oye por cierto que hay de tu madre?—

—Mi madre… bueno hace milenios que no la veo, pero siempre esta presente ayudándome con sus concejos en la batalla y todo eso—

—Como es?—

—Bueno a diferencia de mi padre, ella es de cabellos dorados como el oro, ojos azules y labios rosas, es tan hermosa, buena, amable, a pesar de ser mitad demonio ella nunca me dejo solo—

—Y tu padre?—

—El es la mano derecha de Luzbel, soy casi idéntico a el, a excepción de mi forma de ser—

—Porque?—

—El es un militar después de todo, es sanguinario, sadico, le importa poco la gente y siempre busca su bienestar—

—Y porque tu no eres así?—

—Porque a diferencia de los demás yo siempre fui guiado por un ángel—

—Tu madre—

—Justamente—

—Como es que te tuvieron?—

—Bueno hehe… eso es mas que obvio ama—

—Bueno hahaha si si, pero me refiero a como un ángel como tu madre pudo enamorarse de un demonio como tu padre?—

—Pues, se conocieron en una de las tantas guerras, mi madre había derrotado a mi padre, pero al verlo quedo enamorada de ella y lo mismo paso con mi padre, ambos quedaron enamorados a primera vista, sabian que solo podrían verse a escondidas, así que corrieron el riesgo, después me tuvieron, el arcángel Uriel se entero y le dijo que no iban a aceptar al hijo de un demonio en el cielo, por lo que me entrego a mi padre y esa fue la ultima vez que se vieron—

*Te limpias las lagrimas*—Eso es tan triste y romantico—

—Hahaha ama, eso paso hace miles de años—

—Pero se siguen amando!—

—Quizas—

—Eso es hermoso—

—Si lo es—

—Fuiste producto de un amor eterno Karoo, no todos tienen esa dicha, deberías sentirte feliz—

—Y estoy feliz, a pesar de que ambos sabían que su amor no podía ser, aun así lo intentaron, rompiendo normas y leyes, desafiando todo… creo que nunca lo había pensado de esa forma—

—Vez, te sirve estar a mi lado—

Ambos sonrieron por lo antes dicho y terminaron su cafe, pagaron y se retiraron del establecimiento, caminaron por las calles, tranquilos platicando mas cosas del pasado de Karoo, como fue que este se convirtió en un ser de poder infinito, como en las batallas este ayudaba a su padre, luchando hombro a hombro, eran un duo increíble, también fueron atacados por varias chicas que se quedaron sorprendidas por la belleza de Karoo, creyendo que este era un modelo o alguna actor famoso, pedían por fotos con el, a lo que tu solo sonreías y veías el leve sonrojo de Karoo, jamas se sintió tan avergonzado en su vida… continuaron su camino, hasta que te cansaste de caminar, Karoo abrió un portal y en un santiamén estaban ya en la mansión.

—Gracias Karoo—

—Lo hago con gusto ama—

—Lo se y por eso te lo agradezco, si le hubiera dicho a Kyoya este hubiera solo bufado y negado hahaha es un amargadito mi prometido—

—Hahaha el amo Kyoya detesta a las multitudes, debe entender—

—Y lo entiendo, por eso no le molesto con estas cosas—

—Es considerada—

—Lo soy y debería agradecer por eso—

Ambos volvieron a reír, sin duda quien estuviera a tu lado se la pasaba riendo por tus ocurrencias o tu buen humor, Karoo podía sentirse dichoso con un ama como tu.

—Bien Karoo por el día de hoy eres libre de mi, puedes hacer lo que te plazca—

—Es muy amable ama, gracias—

—De nada—

Karoo se fue, tenia cosas que hacer después de todo.

 **DEATH**

—Amo!—

Dijo saliendo de su caja Elan y tomando la forma humana, era un hombre alto, cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia una pequeña coleta para mantener junto su cabello, que era color plata, uñas largas y un atuendo negro, estilo del siglo XVII, elegante y refinado, detalles en color oro.

—Que pasa Elan—

—Puedo pedirle por el resto del día libre?—

—Hmmm… últimamente has pedido por eso mucho, que pasa—

—No pasa nada amo, pero Karoo nos a citado—

—Que es lo que quiere Karoo con ustedes?—

—No sabia decirle—

—Bien entonces trae a Karoo, quiero que ese león me lo explique—

—Ya mismo amo—

Death de los 4 hermanos era el mas estricto de todos, el trataba a Elan como una simple mascota, trataba de entenderlo pero a veces le molestaba que se diera muchos privilegios, sin su consentimiento, después de todo solo era un demonio, su sirviente para ser exacto. Elan salir corriendo en busca de Karoo, pero en su camino se encontró con Caspian, este estaba haciendo el vago por la mansión, Shadow era el mas tranquilo y no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera Caspian con su tiempo, mientras no se metiera en sus asuntos.

—Caspian, has visto al jefe—

—No no e visto a Karoo y también necesito hablar con el—

—Hmmm entonces busquemos juntos—

—Vale vamos—

Caspian era un hombre de ojos verde limón, con cabello gris Oxford, le llegaba al ras de la cara su cabello, este siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, con ropas de un caballero medieval, ambos se dedicaron a buscar a Karoo, pero este no aparecía en ningún lado, hasta que regresaron a donde estaba Death, ahí estaba Karoo.

—Jefe!— dijo Elan

—Hmmm Elan, tu amo ya sabe la verdad, ahora te dará mas libertad—

—Ya hemos echo un trato león—

—Descuide, será como usted lo pida—

—Bien, ahora váyanse, tantos demonios en mi habitación me molestan—

—Como usted mande—

Karoo se poso en medio de Caspian y Elan , abriendo un portal frente de ellos, cruzaron y se encontraron en el campamento de Night.

—Lamento el inconveniente amo Night— dijo Karoo

—Uh? a Karoo que haces aquí… Elan? Caspian?—

—Pedimos su permiso para llevarnos a Antrille—

—Ella esta practicando por aya, si desean esperarla—

—Como usted mande— respondo estoico Karoo

—Hahahahaha me encanta que sean los perros así de fieles—

Night por su parte solo les consideraba perros a los demonios que tenían en las cajas armas, eran obedientes y nunca hacían lo contrario, eran fieles y si les desobedecían podían matarles, cosa que no podían hacer con un simple animal.

—Por cierto Karoo, que tanto hacen?—

—Protegerles—

—Ah… que interesante, bueno y de que?—

—De…ammm… nada en especial—

—Enserio…hmmm—

—No debe preocuparse—

—Entonces el enemigo es Ghiandaia—

—¡!— Karoo se sorprendió bastante por lo hábil que podía ser Night

—Hahahaha vale vale, dejare que sigas haciendo tu trabajo—

—Gracias—

—Vale vale tranquilo—

—Le pido una disculpa—

—No la necesito y también no es como que valiera mucho—

—Tiene razón—

—Como sea, trae completa a Antrille o mis alumnos se quedaran sin un muñeco de practica—

—La traeré completa—

—Espero—

Después de unos minutos Antrille y los demás chicos regresaron, al parecer ya podían ganarle, todos eran mas fuertes y su resistencia había aumentado mas, incluso Haru, que Night ya temía por su vida, pues sus golpes dolían mas y no era como que pudiera devolver el golpe, después de todo la quería.

—Jefe— dijo Antrille

—Tenemos que movernos—

—Como usted mande—

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia de los 3 hombres con atuendos antiguos y mas que nada por Karoo, que era el mas imponente de todos, ojos rojos y todo su atuendo era negro como el carbon al igual que su cabello que era largo hasta media espalda, parecía la melena de un león.

—Night?— hablo Haru

—Oh Haru que pasa?—

—Quienes son esos hombres?—

—Ah, bueno ellos son el de negro es Karoo, el de cabellos plata es Elan y el de ojos verde limón es Caspian—

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei se quedaron pensativos, esos nombres ya los habían escuchado antes, pero exactamente donde…

—Son las cajas armas de mis hermanos—

—CLARO! KAROO ES EL LEÓN NEGRO DE (T/N)!— Dijo Yamamoto

—Así es Takeshi, Elan el águila gigante de Death y Caspian el tigre de Shadow—

—Genial—

—Night! Karoo es el ángel del que hablamos una vez-desu?—

—Uh?… a si, pero te dije que no es un ángel—

—Un placer señorita— dijo Karoo haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de esta

—E…Es un placer también Karoo-desu— respondió con un leve sonrojo

—Si si ya ahora larguense mascotas, a sus asuntos— dijo Night un poco molesto

—Lamentamos las molestias amo, ya nos marchamos— dijo Antrille

Karoo abrió un portal y cruzaron, tomaron sus imágenes de científicos y se colaron entre ellos, tenían que lograr algo, aunque fuera mínimo…

—Todos vayan por sus lados, ya saben cual es la señal— hablo

—HI— respondieron todos al unisono

Se dividieron y buscaron mas información, cuando de repente le hablaron al jefe que en este caso era Karoo con apariencia de este.

—Cientifico Wilmer—

—Que pasa—

—Lo solicita el jefe Ghiandaia—

—Ah dicho lo que quiere?—

—No claramente, al parecer es un asunto aparte de esto, de alta confidencialidad y usted es el único que puede saberlo—

—Bien, esta en mi oficina—

—Si—

Karoo se limito a asentir y a dirigirse a la que era su oficina, para saber que era eso tan confidencial.

—Líder Ghiandaia— saludo

—Oh Wilmer, viejo amigo—

—Ricardo, que pasa—

—Que no puedo visitar a mi amigo?—

—Me han dicho que querías hablar de un asunto confidencial, pero si no es así me retiro, tengo que seguir con las pruebas—

—Siempre con trabajo, es por eso que te elegí para esto, hahaha y si e venido a eso también—

—Explicate—

—La boda de la única mujer Hellfire—

—Que?—

Karoo estaba desconcertado, pero no lo demostró, era bueno ocultando emociones o sentimientos que pudieran delatar su identidad.

—Si, se casa dentro de 1 mes, sabes lo molesto que es eso…—

—Porque?—

—Ay una leyenda…"Mata a un Hellfire y poseerás su poder durante lo que pueda durar tu vida, cásate con uno y obtendrás el mismo poder que este, durante 10 generaciones"… crees que sea verdad?—

—No lo creo las leyendas solo son eso… "Leyendas"—

—Hmmm… igual seria bueno averiguarlo—

—Y que planeas hacer?—

Ricardo sonrío tétricamente, Karoo sabia que lo que planeaba no era bueno en lo mas mínimo y también sabia que no se lo contaría…

—Muy pronto lo sabrás amigo mío, muy pronto lo sabrás—

El jefe salir de la oficina aun con la sonrisa, dejando a un Karoo visiblemente preocupado, quería saber que es lo que planeaba, para evitarlo y mas si le quería hacer daño a su ama, porque odian hacerle cualquier cosa a el, menos a ella y a su nuevo amo… los protegería con su vida.

—Esto no es bueno— dijo en la soledad de esa oficina

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GAMBIT Y GEDEON RESPONDEN:**

—HOLA PERSONITAS! bueno… al parecer es mi ultimo episodio escrito, porque Gedeon ya esta mas recuperado y dice que yo solo le arruino el estilo, gomen! Gedeon-nii! espero es haya gustado y no me hayan odiado hehehe, en el siguiente capitulo ya tendrán de nuevo a Gedeon con ustedes, así que nos leeremos algún día…

 **Por cierto Gedeon les tiene una historia que creo en su tiempo libre de mi :(... así que puede subirla tanto hoy o mas tarde o mañana, esperenla pronto :3**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	22. Reckless & Relentless

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(F/F): Flor Favorita_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Reckless & Relentless—**

* * *

 **2 Días antes de la Boda**

—FALTAN DOS DIAS! P…PERO! SI APENAS AYER FALTABA UN MES!— dijiste un tanto alterada a Death

—Ya te dije que no grites, es molesto—

—P…pero!—

—Faltan dos días, entre hoy y mañana tiene que quedar todo arreglado, ya sabes donde te maquillaras o el peinado?—

—No…—

—Bueno pues es necesario que lo busques—

—DEATH! AYUDAME!—

—NO!—

—Por favor!— *mirada de perrito triste*

—Sabes que eso solo funciona con Night—

—DEATH!—*llora un rio*

—Si te ayudo, dejaras de ser tan ruidosa?—

—SI!— pusiste una gran sonrisa de par a par

Death sabia que tendría que hacerme cargo el solo, porque tu no pensabas en buscar a la maquillista ni a la peinadora, dio un gran suspiro y se retiro de tu habitaron, tenia trabajo que hacer, ni hablar, no le dabas muchas opciones y tampoco era que no quisiera ayudarte pero había prometido a Chrome ayudarla a elegir su vestido y ahora tu sales con esto…

—Nagi—

—Que pasa Leo?—

—Te importa si antes pasamos a dos lugares y después vamos por tu vestido?—

—Haha no hay problema Leo, es para (T/N)?—

—Si—

—Lo que sea relacionado con tu hermana esta bien por mi, ademas ella es la que se casa—

—En cierta parte tienes razón—

—Es lindo ver como ayudas a tu hermana—

—Pero lo mas lindo de ver esta justamente frente mío—

Dijo mirándola fijamente y abrazándola por la espalda, lo que hizo que Chrome sonrojada, definitivamente tener a Leo en su vida era algo que la hacia feliz y sabia que a el igual le llenaba de felicidad.

—Bien entonces vamos—

—Vamos—

Ambos partieron, tenia cosas que hacer, ademas de que tenia que conseguir el color del vestido de las damas de honor, sabia que el color morado no era tan difícil de encontrar, pero siempre cuando vas solo a buscar una cosa nunca la encuentras, esperemos que esta vez no sea el caso…

 **NIGHT**

—La boda de mi hermanita es en 2 días… y aun no alcanzan la resistencia máxima… joder—

—Pero siempre podemos volver no Night-desu—

—Hehehe… si… podemos…—

—No creo que estés muy convencido—

—Si lo estoy!—

—Night…—

—Haru en verdad, ahora deberíamos regresar todos, tu necesitas un vestido y los otros un traje y Lal un vestido igual—

—Night…—

—Haru vamos—

—Hmm… bien vamos—

Night les aviso a todos que regresaría a la mansión por lo que todos asintieron gustosos, eso era algo bueno después de todo, todos empacaron sus cosas, Night abrió un portar y todos cruzaron mas fiados, no era la primera vez que cruzaban uno, Night fue el primero en separarse del grupo corriendo a tu habitación….

—HERMANA TONTA!—

—HERMANO IDIOTA!—

Ambos se abrazaron, lo habías extrañado mucho, tanto que al verlo te emocionaste tanto que no pudiste ni querías evitar las lagrimas de felicidad, Night te abrazo muy fuerte, no quería soltarte, quería abrazar a su hermanita mas tiempo, lo merecía después de todo, casi 3 meses fuera y ni una sola vez pudo verte… hasta ahora.

—Como estas—

—Bien Night y tu que tal les fue en el entrenamiento a los chicos?—

—Hmmm… al principio eran unos completos idiotas, pero ahora puedo decir que han pasado por todo con una calificación aprobatoria—

—No excelente?—

—No… no alcanzaron a lograr el 100% de resistencia—

—Esta bien, después les podrás terminar de enseñar—

—Si… espero—

—Como que esperas, Night! obvio lo harás—

—HI HI!—

—Eso! así me gusta hahaha, vamos a comer algo—

—Me comere toda la comida—

—NO SI YO TE GANO!—

Saliste corriendo a lo que Night abrió un portal y en menos de unos cuantos segundos ya estaba en la cocina, llegando tu después, sacándole la lengua y diciendo que era un tramposo, ambos se pusieron a comer, esta vez verían quien resistía mas, si tu o el pozo sin fondo de tu hermano…

—NO ME GANARAS HERMANA TONTA!—

—YA LO VEREMOS HERMANO IDIOTA!—

Entonces antes de que empezaran su riña estupida, entro un azabache de ojos azul metálicos y se paro alado de ti tomándote por el cuello de la camisa que traías ese día.

—No, o engordaras y no te quedara el vestido—

—NO VOY A ENGORDAR KYOYA!—

—Lo haras—

—Q…que cruel—

Un aura deprimente apareció alrededor tuyo, tu prometido te había dicho gorda y tu estabas tan deprimida que decidiste dejar pasar por esta vez la riña, Hibari te cargo de vuelta a la habitación, mientras Night reía por como Hibari te controlaba…

—PERDEDORA!— grito Night a lo lejos

—Callate Night— respondió Hibari por ti y sin voltear a verlo

Hibari te llevo hasta su habitación y ahí te dejo en la cama.

—No te gustan las gordas…— dijiste aun con el aura depresiva y sin verlo

—No es eso, pero el vestido esta a tu talla y ya no hay tiempo de cambiarlo—

—NO TE GUSTO MAS!— dijiste ignorando lo que había dicho antes

—No… no es eso—

—Y NO ME LO NIEGAS! ERES TAN CRUEL!—

—(T/N) Deja de hacer un berrinche por esto—

—WAAAA! YA NO HABRA BODA! SE CANCELA! SE CANCELA TODO!—

Dijiste mientras llorabas dramáticamente en la cama t pataleabas y golpeabas la cama, lo que irrito mas a Hibari, este se sentó alado de ti y te tomo por las muñecas, jalo tu cuerpo y te beso, abriste los ojos y sentiste sus labios cálidos…

—Me gustarías gorda, delgada o flaca, tu me gustas mas que una simple apariencia física—

—Kyo…—

Otra vez se te llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, era tan bonito que el te dijera eso, ya que nunca decir cosas lindas y cuando lo hacia siempre te hacia llorar, lo abrazaste y se quedaron unos minutos así, amabas a ese hombre sin duda…

—Te amo…— dijiste

Hibari se sorprendió de tus palabras, lo cual le hizo sonrojar y sonreír, no podías verlo, pero sabias que estaba feliz, un silencio inundo la habitación, no era incomodo, era su opuesto, amabas esos silencios en los que ustedes estaban así, eran perfectos en su totalidad.

—También te amo—

Respondió Hibari rompiendo el silencio, ya sabias que te amaba hace mucho te habías dado cuenta, pero no le obligarías a decírtelo, dejarías que el te lo dijera cuando estuviera listo y justo ese momento fue el adecuado… Hibari te soltó y se levanto, tenia cosas que hacer y tu algo que comer.

—No te excedas comiendo y no hagas riñas estupidas con Night, sabes que el come mas que tu—

—Esta bien… sere moderada—

—Bien, te veo en la noche—

—Si Kyo—

Te despediste de el y cada quien salió para su lado, tu a la cocina a comer algo y el a… a donde iba Hibari?…

 **OFICINA DE TSUNA**

—Aquí estoy Sawada— dijo Hibari entrando

Estaban todos los guardianes presentes, Reborn y Karoo…

—Bien ya que esta mi amo por fin aquí, quiero contarles lo que hemos averiguado este tiempo y quiero prevenirles de lo que se avecina— dijo Karoo

—De que hablas león?— dijo Ryohei

—Hablo de esto—

Karoo saco de su gabardina un papel con información detallada de un plan que los Ghiandaia y como su objetivo había cambiado completamente, ya no necesitaban todos los anillos Hellfire, solo necesitaban dos cosas, a la guardiana de la llama del infierno y su anillo.

—Para que necesitan a mi mujer?— dijo Hibari molesto

—Se han enterado de la sucesión—

—Sucesión?— pregunto Tsuna

—Si, permitame explicarle, mi ama es la mas poderosa de los Hellfire, su poder es superior al de sus hermanos a grandes escalas, ella a sido la única en rebelar la forma original del anillo sin ser corrompida, por lo tanto es considerada la guardiana mas fuerte de toda la historia Hellfire, los Ghiandaia se han enterado de eso y han averiguado también, que la persona que se case con ella, obtendrá no solo un poder impresionante, sino también 10 futuras generaciones—

—Tan…Tanto poder tiene (T/N)?— dijo Tsuna

—Si y el único que puede casarse con mi ama es mi amo Hibari, solo el podría controlar tanto poder, ademas de ser digno—

—¡!…*Que genial, definitivamente hechos el uno para el otro*— pensó Hibari

—Entonces que es lo que planean los idiotas esos?— dijo Gokudera

—Matar a mi amo, robarse a la novia, que el jefe Ricardo se case con ella y obtenga su poder—

—Es un plan muy sencillo… demasiado…— dijo Yamamoto

—Pienso lo mismo al extremo chicos… no creo que ese sea su plan—

—Puede que no, pero es lo único que tengo, el amo Shadow y el amo Death ya están al tanto de la situación, solo me falta avisarle al amo Night— dijo Karoo

—Será mejor advertirle— dijo una voz fuera del lugar

Todos voltearon y vieron a Night recargado en el librero.

—A…amo Night— dijo Karoo

—Karoo, ya no eres un perro fiel después de todo, ahora resulta que yo soy el ultimo en enterarme… que va que mal— dijo

Poso sus manos detrás de su nuca, para poder recargar su cabeza, solo un "Tsk" de molestia, no le gustaba ser el ultimo en enterarse de las cosas, por eso decidió asistir a esa reunión sin ser notado.

—Lo lamento amo Night—

Este se arrodillo frente de el pidiendo por su perdón, Night solo le ignoro y paso de el, como si no estuviera ahí, todos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, como era posible que una persona pudiera humillarse tanto a tal grado de hacer lo que Karoo a Night y que este ultimo pasara de el como si su existencia no valiera ni cinco centavos…

—Bien, entonces solo debemos estar mas atentos de lo normal, 3 de los Vongola fueron mis aprendices y son mas perceptivos y están mas atentos a lo que hace 3 meses, podrán contra 1000 hombres ellos solos y también me eh enterado que ay un cuatro guardián Vongola que a entrenado con Death, por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos, pero si mantener los ojos bien abiertos y no confiarnos 100% a la información que ese perro (señala a Karoo), nos ha brindado—

—N…Night… no puedes tratar tan mal a Karoo— dijo Tsuna

—Tsuna, como se lo dije una vez a Haru, te lo digo a ti y de una vez a los presentes, ellos (vuelve a señalar a Karoo) son solo perros del infierno, demonios si una pizca de decencia, no matan porque se les a impedido, pero de poder, no estaría de nuestro lado, recuérdalo Tsuna SON DEMONIOS!— dijo serio Night

—Aunque sean demonios…—

—No jefe Vongola, el amo Night tiene razón, nosotros solo somos unos demonios condenados a una eternidad a servirles a los guardianes de dichas llamas, de no ser por eso seguiríamos atormentando humanos o matándolos, por favor, no cuestione nunca a un demonio— dijo un tanto cabizbajo Karoo

—K…Karoo… nadie es tan malo— dijo Tsuna

—Nosotros si, no somos humanos, somos demonios—

Todos guardaron silencio, en cierta parte tenia razón Night y Karoo, pero por otra también tenía razón Tsuna, pero ni hablar, no podían comenzar a discutir un tema que a los Vongola no les concernía por el momento…

—El plan de Night es mejor— dijo Yamamoto

—Si concuerdo—

—Pues yo no— hablo una voz que iba entrando a la oficina

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y era Shadow, con una cara de pocos amigos mientras le seguía Caspian…

—SHADOW!— dijo Yamamoto

—Ahora no Takeshi, primero debemos resolver esto—

—Hmmm… hermano— dijo Night sintiendo la pesadez de Shadow

—Hermano idiota… como siempre tus planes son completamente estupidos y faltos de estrategia, por eso siempre terminas matando a tanta gente y no lo permitiré—

—Entonces cual es tu plan—

—Ve por Death debimos estar desde el principio los 3 Hellfire, después de todo es nuestro problema—

—Pero también es nuestro, en el momento en que ellos quieren matar a mi guardián de la nube— dijo Tsuna

—Pero es mas nuestro que suyo… vale no entrare en discusión Night ve rápido—

—Bien—

Abrió un portal y cruzo, justo ahí estaban Death y Chrome eligiendo el vestido de esta.

—Death—

—Night—

—Necesitamos que este presente en la reunion—

—No puedo estoy ocupado—

—Esto es mas importante que la seguridad de tu hermana?—

—No, pero tampoco voy a anteponer sus beneficios a los míos—

—Eres un imbecil—

—No lo soy—

—Si lo eres—

Night se acerco a Chrome y le dijo unas palabras al oído que dejaron molesto a Death, Chrome miro al aludido y sonrojo.

—V…vete Leo— dijo

—Ah? porque?—

—PORQUE SI! AHORA VETE!—

Que le dijo Night para que reaccionara de esta forma?… ni hablar tendría que irse y asistir a esa junta, Death fue el primero en cruzar el portal, Night antes de cruzar saco a su caja arma y se manifestó Antrille en forma humana, esta se quedaría a cargo de Chrome.

—Suerte cuñada— dijo Night con una sonrisa

—g…gracias Night—

Night cruzo y desaparecio, ahora si estaban todos presentes y debían resolver ese problema ya, para saber como es que lo evitarían y como identificaran a los atacantes… sin duda estarían ahí un largo rato…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Espero les gustara el capitulo, en la siguiente será la boda y veremos como atacan… huy y si en el siguiente capitulo se morirá un personaje desgraciadamente… o igual puede que no, a verdad no se de que animo este mañana como para matar a uno de los personajes… haha en fin eso es todo.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CIAOSSU


	23. Nobody Don't Dance no More

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(F/F): Flor Favorita_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Nobody Don't Dance no More—**

* * *

 **DIA DE LA BODA POR LA MAÑANA 8:00 a.m**

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

Se escucho un grito terrible por toda la mansión Vongola, era de una mujer, por lo que todos se alertaron y corrieron en dirección de donde provenía ese terrible grito que altero a todos los habitantes de ese lugar.

—QUE PASA!— Dijo Tsuna preocupado

—Ni idea Sawada, pero ese grito a sido en extremo petrificante!—

—Estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de césped—

—Viene de la habitación de Hibari y (T/N)—

—Hmmm… será mejor que nos demos prisa, por hoy no debemos dejar de investigar cualquier ruido por mínimo que sea—

—Kufufufu… jamas creí decirlo pero la alondra tiene razón—

Entonces se volvió a escuchar un grito.

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEE!—

Eso altero mas a todos y corrieron derecho a la habitación, entraron sin pedir permiso al entrar, eras tu, la maquillista y la peinadora, estabas en ropa interior, ni siquiera notaste cuando estos hablan entrado, todos los presentes sonrojaron.

—KYAAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAA POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR!—

Volviste a gritar, pero esta vez todos entendieron porque, la peinadora te estaba jalando el cabello y tu no soportabas que te jalaran el cabello, era la única parte que podía hacerte llorar, y después la maquillista te estaba poniendo tantas cosas en la cara…

—Señorita (T/N), por favor resista—

—NO PUEDO! ES MUY DOLOROSO!—

—Se puede saber porque estas semi desnuda?— dijo Hibari enojado y con un aura negra a su alrededor

—Uh?… Oh Kyo, chicos, que tal, a estoy semi desnuda porque el vestido estorbaría para que me hicieran todo esto, tonto— dijiste con una sonrisa burlona

—Chicos…¿?—

Hibari ignoro por completo lo que habías dicho después del "chicos", volteo entonces a sus lados y ahí estaban los demás, viéndote con un sonrojo y un derrame nasal muy notorio, tu ni te inmutaste, estabas acostumbrada a la presencia de los hombres, puesto que eras la única fémina entre tus hermanos, pero Hibari estaba que echaba rabia por la boca.

—Bien por cierto, ya te quiero ver con el smoking futuro esposo—

Dijiste con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo sacar a Hibari de sus pensamientos de asesinato a los demás.

—Uh… si, recuerda es a las 11, no llegues tarde—

Dijo con un sonrojo invisible y saco por la fuerza a los demás, dejándolas solas.

—Que mujer te haz conseguido alondra… kufufufu—

—Callate estudia cabeza de piña—

—Apoyo a Mokuro, tu mujer tiene un cuerpo que haría pecar hasta al mas santo—

—Debo admitir que el cabeza de pulpo tiene razón, ni siquiera Hanna me hizo tener estos pensamientos la primera vez que la vi en ropa interior—

—Ni… ni hablar Hibari-san, eres muy afortunado—

—Y tu no dirás nada Yamamoto?— dijo Hibari

—Hmmm… que te digo, tanto como ella como su hermano son hermosos, atractivos y por no decir que me gustan los dos, pero descuida Hibari-san, yo no podría estar con (T/N) después de todo—

—Hmmm…—

A Hibari en algún momento dejo de importarle los comentarios pues tenia razón, eras una mujer de belleza increíble e inigualable y lo que le hizo sentir aun mejor de esos comentarios es que estaba a horas de que fueras solo de el, suya, al fin.

Hibari y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a ponerse los trajes e irse a la iglesia en la que seria todo eso… 700 invitados…

—Odios las multitudes—

Dijo en la soledad de la habitación en la que se estaba cambiando… o eso creía el…

—Si yo igual las odio—

—Death—

—Kyoya—

—Que pasa?—

—Vengo a darte un regalo—

—Un regalo?—

—Hi… muestrame tu anillo Vongola—

Hibari le mostré su anillo, entonces vio como del anillo de Death salía una llama tan negra como el carbon, entonces un pedazo de esa llama se posaba sobre su anillo, era solo una pequeñísima parte de lo que en realidad era la llama de Death, pero sin duda pudo sentir un poder increíble.

—Tu llama?—

—Hi, puedes ocuparla 3 veces, tu poder aumentara con mi llama, ademas de poder invocar a Elan en el momento que tu quieras y claro podrás ver con anticipo 3 muertes—

—De cuanto es el anticipo?—

—10 minutos—

—Bien—

—Con respecto al plan, creo que podrás con el—

—Claro que podré—

—Bien—

—Bien—

—Sal de mi habitación, necesito terminar de cambiarme—

—Bien, te esperamos en la limo—

—Si—

Los hombres se adelantarían a la iglesia al igual que algunas chicas, Haru y Chrome se querian quedar contigo, después de todo, eras la hermana de los hombres de los que se habían enamorado…

—Que tal eh quedado?— dijiste

—ES HERMOSA-DESU!—

—Gracias Haru y tu Chrome?—

—E…espero… alguna día verme como tu—

—Ya veras que si—

Le guiñaste un ojo lo cual la puso roja de la vergüenza, el vestido se veía hermoso y con ese cuerpo tan hermoso que tenias resaltaba aun mas el vestido, eran las 10:30 cuando terminaron de por fin arreglarte, sabían que tenían media hora para llegar y eso te ponía de nervios, sentías que no llegabas ya eran las 10:48 y aun no veías la iglesia, entonces salió de tu caja arma Karoo.

—Karoo que pasa?—

—Quería verla de blanco—

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por lo guapo que era, si bien ya lo habían visto antes, Karoo no dejaba de sorprenderlas, su belleza era casi insuperable.

—Karoo, aun no puedo creerlo—

Dijiste con una sonrisa melancólica mientras veías por la ventana.

—Pues debería empezar a creerlo—

—Me gustaría que mamá y papá estuvieran aquí—

—Y lo están ama, quizás no en cuerpo pero si en alma—

—Lo dices porque puedes ver sus almas?—

—Así es—

—Entonces ya no estoy tan deprimida—

—No debe estarlo—

—Perdón Karoo, pero siento que algo malo pasara—

—No pasara—

—Si lo se, pero aun así… bueno ya no importa—

 **11:00 EN PUNTO**

Llegaron justo, Hibari se veía alterado ahí frente a la iglesia porque no llegabas y solo podía bufar y caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, pero al verte bajar de esa limo, se tranquilizo y se le llenaron los ojos de ilusión, un sonrojo visible apareció, jamas creyó que te verías perfecta con ese vestido.

—Kyo— dijiste tomando su mano

—Te vez hermosa— sonrío

—Oh por dios mi prometido a sonreído! y visiblemente! no me la creo!—

—Deja de ser tan molesta—

Este se acerco con intensiones de darte un beso, pero tu pusiste antes tu mano en su boca para evitarlo, no te arruinaría el maquillaje, ya se besarían cuando el padre dijera "PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA", antes no…

—Que pasa?—

—No nos vamos a besar Hibari, hasta que el padre lo permita—

—Hmmm…—

Este solo pudo volver a bufar molesto, esta bien, podría soportar unos minutos mas, todos estaban presentes, la mayoría ya estaban en sus lugares, las damas de honor ya estaban esperando en el altar al igual que los "amigos" por no decir los "Herbívoros" de Hibari, tu estabas fuera con bastantes nervios, con tus 3 hermanos ahí afuera, estabas nerviosa y ni siquiera sabias si podías soportar la presión de entrar y que todos se te quedaran viendo…

—Que nervios!—

—VAMOS HERMANA TOOONTA! No me digas que 700 personas te ponen nerviosa?—

—Uhm… si?—

—HAHAHAHAHA PATETICA!—

—Night callate, solo la pones mas tensa—

—Nee… nunca me dejas divertirme Death—

—Ahora debemos discutir por quien la llevara al altar—

—Ese debe ser el mas inteligente ósea yo!— dijo Shadow

—Ni hablar seré yo, por ser el mayor—

Mientras que Night y Shadow discutían por eso Death se acerco a ti.

—(T/N)—

—Death—

—Que pasa?—

—S…solo estoy nerviosa—

—A quien de nosotros elegirás para que te lleve al altar?—

—Pueden ser los 3?—

—Claro… hermanos idiotas ya escucharon?—

—UH?— respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

—Ella quiere que los 3 la entreguemos—

—BIEEEEN!— volvieron a responder los 2

Se colocaron en el frente, empiezo a sonar la música y caminaron los 4 al paso, te veías feliz, pero porque tenias ese presentimiento, todo lucia bien, se veían felices… porque sentías que algo malo estaba por ocurrir…

Estos te entregaron a Hibari, el cual se veía también feliz, la misa dio comienzo, dijeron sus botos se dieron los anillos e hicieron todo lo que se hace en una boda, entonces vino la parte final…

—SI ALGUIEN SE OPONE QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE—

Te tensaste un poco, pero estabas comenzando a tranquilizarte cuando…

—ALTO!—

se escucho una voz no era de una mujer era de un hombre, todos los presentes voltearon, incluso tu.

—Yo tengo algo importante que decir— hablo el hombre

—Y TU QUIEN ERES!— dijo bastante enojado Hibari

—Oh, que mal educado e sido, me llamo Ricardo Ghiandaia y eh venido a darle mis felicitaciones a la novia—

Tus hermanos y los demonios de las cajas arma se quedaron perplejos, ese no era Ricardo, entonces porque se hacia pasar por el, o… el que conocieron no era el real?

—LARGATE!— dijo Death enojado

—Lo lamento Leonardo no puedo irme, no sin antes…—

Este saco un arma, dirigiéndola a ustedes, porque nadie podía hacer nada, porque los invitados no se veían sorprendidos, al parecer los únicos que podían ver lo que pasaba eran tus hermanos, Hibari y los demonios caja arma…

—Po… porque nadie hace nada…!—

—Porque mi ilusionista esta entre los invitados, el esta cubriendo a la perfección lo que pasa dentro de esta área—

—Porque!— dijiste

—Por que eh venido por mi premio—

Se escucho un disparo, cerraste los ojos y después volviste a abrirlos, viste a Hibari el estaba intacto, le abrazaste fuertemente, no lo ibas a perder… pero entonces quien había recibido el disparo?…

—A…así que ese era el plan—

Dijo Night y después callo al suelo, viste a Night con lagrimas en los ojos, corriste hasta el y lo abrazaste.

—H…hermano!—

—Estas bien—

—P…pero!—

—Promete que jamas me olvidaras—

—No tu no!—

—Lo…lamento—

Buscaste donde se encontraba la bala que había recibido Night y justo en el corazón, imposible, si lo curabas morirías y el dolor seria el causante, tus hermanos y Hibari corrieron hasta donde estabas, pero tu comenzaste a enojarte, tanto que tus llamas se descontrolaron, por lo que impidieron que se acercaran a ti, tus ojos (C/O) cambiaron a un tono rojo sangre intenso y brillante, tu peinado se deshizo, por lo que ahora tenias el cabello suelto, tus llamas se hacían cada vez mas intensas podían sentirlo los que estaban dentro de esa ilusión, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, porque tu apariencia era diferente?…

—Ah… ah… liberado su máximo poder, vean su anillo!— dijo Karoo anonadado

El anillo se había vuelto en la forma de un dragón que mordía tu dedo anular y su cola bajaba dando la vuelta por tu mano y parte de tu muñeca hasta llegar a la mitad de tu ante brazo, era en color rojo sangre el anillo y en la cabeza del dragón anillo tenia una piedra preciosa que tenia en la forma anterior…

—C…como!— dijo Death

—Su atributo es infierno, por lo tanto se libera el máximo poder con un detonante único… "Desesperación"—

De tus ojos caían lagrimas, tenias tanta ira y rabia que no escuchabas a nadie fuera de tu mente, no existía nadie…

—AL FIN! MI DAMA DEL INFIERNO!— dijo Ricardo

—TU LO SABIAS!— dijo Karoo

—Claro que lo sabia, después de todo quiero destruir la Vongola y todas las familias aliadas—

—Pero porque!—

—Por que si y porque puedo…—

Sonrío y se acerco a ti peligrosamente, tus pupilas reflejaban dolor, no tenían brillo habían perdido toda esperanza, te habías vuelto sorda al mundo exterior, tu corazón por fin había muerto…

—Ven conmigo— dijo Ricardo extendiendo su mano

Lo miraste unos segundos, seguían cayendo lagrimas de tus ojos, tomaste su mano y te levantaste dejando caer el cádaver de Night al suelo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque te ibas con el?…

—(T/N)! NO TE VAYAS CON EL!— grito Hibari

Lo miraste fijamente con tus ojos en tono sangre y con tus llamas al máximo, el te miro y no pudo reconocerte, donde estaba ese brillo especial que tenias al mirarlo, tu mirada se había vuelto desolada, triste, llena de dolor, ira, rabia, no había mas que un abismo dentro de ellos…

—Karoo, es momento de irnos— hablaste

—A…ama!— dijo preocupado

—Es una orden—

—L…lo lamento amo!— dijo alejándose del lado de Hibari

—Karoo!— hablo

—HAHAHAHAHA! YA EH GANADO!—

Dijo Ricardo, abrazándote por la espalda, quitándote el velo y lanzándolo a los pies de Hibari para que este se enojara aun mas.

—Llevanos a…—

Ricardo susurro un lugar a Karoo, este se asombro de sus palabras, pero tenia que obedecer.

—Ya mismo—

Abrió un portal y desaparecieron los 3, después de unos minutos la ilusión que los envolvía desaparecio, Hibari reacciono y corro a lado de Night, no podía morir, no podía… los Vongola restantes se percataron de esto junto con los arcobalenos y algunos mas…

—NIGHT!— grito Tsuna

—Jefe Vongola! por favor saque a todos los invitados de este lugar—

—Pero!—

—RAPIDO!— dijo Death alterado

Tsuna entendido sus palabras, el también sufría, pero necesitaban sacar a todos, incluida Haru, no podía ver tal escena y morir por el sufrimiento, al menos no en este momento… Los demás Vongolas hicieron lo que Tsuna al igual que los ex Arcobalenos, la gente salió y se fueron a la recepción de donde iba a ser la boda, al igual que Haru, gracias al cielo ella no había visto el cuerpo de Night… una vez que acabaron corrieron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Night.

—Que a pasado!—

—Ricardo Ghiandaia… eso a pasado— dijo Death con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos grises tan claros como la luna

—P…pero!—

—No sabemos en que momento pudieron engañarnos con sus ilusiones, pero lo hicieron y logro sacar el 100% del poder de mi hermana liberando la verdadera forma del anillo, el dolor y el poder del anillo y de ver la muerte de Night la cegaron…—

—Y Karoo?—

—Se ah ido con ellos— dijo Shadow llorando como magdalena sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mientras Takeshi lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Es un traidor?— hablo Gokudera

—NO! NO ES UN TRAIDOR!— respondio Hibari

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Hibari había alzado la voz por primera vez?…

—Pero se ah ido con ellos—

—Serás idiota… es como si acusaras a (T/N) de ser una traidora—

—Buen punto la alondra tiene razón, Karoo hace lo que su ama le dice—

Hibari escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos, para que nadie pudiera notar sus lagrimas de impotencia y tristeza al no poder hacer nada, tomo la cabeza del cádaver de Night acercándola hasta sus labios y recitando un…

—Te vengare y salvare a tu hermana… lo juro—

Nadie mas que el y el cádaver supieron de esas palabras llenas de dolor, acomodo despacio la cabeza de este y sin mas se levanto, camino directo a la salida sin voltear.

—Kyoya!— grito Death

—La traeré de regreso—

—Entonces llévate a Elan—

Salió de su caja, en forma de águila y después tomo forma de humano.

—También será mejor que te lleves a Caspian—

Hizo lo mismo que Death y saco a Caspian de su caja.

—También será bueno que te lleves a Antrille— hablo Death

—Pero como?… Night esta muerto y solo el puede abrir la caja— respondio Shadow

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, aun tienes el regalo que te hizo mi hermano?—

—Uh?… hablas de la llama?—

—Si—

—Si aun la tengo sin ocupar—

—Necesito que la invoque para llamar a Antrille—

—HI!— respondio de inmediato

Recordó como le había dicho Night que invocara la llama y lo logro una llama blanca apareció en el anillo de Tsuna y sin mas agrio la caja arma, salió antrille con lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas del dolor que sentía al perder a su amo…

—Antrille, vete ahora mismo— dijo Death

—HI! AMO!—

Y sin mas los 4 partieron, tenia que encontrarte sin importar nada, por ahora Los demás tendrían que hacerse cargo del cuerpo de Night y de decirles a los demás…

—Alonzo… ojalá pudiera yo haber muerto en tu lugar… perdón— Dijo Death tomando el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos y cargándolo en estilo princesa, mientras sus lagrimas no cesaban.

 **NIGHT**

—Joder… ese maldito me mato y se llevo a mi hermana… menuda suerte—

—Pero Kyoya la rescatara—

—Aun así, ahora soy solo un problema, y solo hago sufrir a mis hermanos…—

—Recuerdas que te dije que te daría un regalo?—

—Uh… si creo… porque?—

—Hahaha porque este es mi regalo…—

Una luz rodeo el alma de Night, dejando sorprendido a este… que… que estaba pasando?

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Huy se a muerto Night… o quizás no… haha la verdad quien sabe, ya se enteraran pronto… por cierto que mala suerte tienen eh! nos las dejan casar a gusto con Hibari y ahora son secuestradas… que mal, espero pronto se resuelva esto…

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CIAOSSU


	24. Breathless

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(F/F): Flor Favorita_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Breathless—**

* * *

 **SEDE GHIANDAIA DESCONOCIDA**

—Jefe ya a regresado— hablo un hombre

—Así es, llévense al tipo de cabello negro y enciérrenlo… mi hermosa dama dile que si escapa le podremos asesinar—

—Karoo ya haz escuchado—

—Hi ama—

—Y no le traten mal, que nos servirá—

—Muy bien cariño, eres obediente estando en ese estado, dime quieres matar o destruir algo?—

—Matar… destruir…—

Tu o razonabas y solo podías limitarte a dar pocos señales de vida

—Veo que estas cansada, descuida cariño, te cuidare bien, mientras tu mates a nuestros enemigos—

Tenias una mirada perdida, ni siquiera te importaba lo que te pudiera pasar a ti, estabas sin ánimos de vivir…

—Me gustan las mujeres calladas y obedientes, sin duda serás buena esposa… Abel llévatela a su hermosa y acogedora habitación y cambia sus ropas por algo que le quede…mejor para combinar con su habitación—

Este sonrío tétricamente, pero no te importaba, Abel jalo de tu brazo y te llevaba a rastras prácticamente, veras que abría la boca pero no entendías lo que decía… después de eso cerraste los ojos, cuando los volviste a abrir estabas en una celda con un camisón color hueso y sin zapatos, tu cabello seguía suelto y este estaba por toda tu cara, solo dejaba ver uno de tus ojos color sangre que había cambiado por liberar al 100% tus llamas…

Había una pequeña ventana con barrotes y sin vidrio, donde podías ver al exterior, estaban en un lugar lejos al parecer, ahí nevaba, sacaste la mano para poder sentir la nieve sobre tu piel…

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Nieve… la nieve me recuerda a sus cabellos blancos, Night… hermano… el destino esta empeñado en hacernos pagar con un sufrimiento interminable los pecados de los primeros herederos de nuestras llamas… no merezco ser feliz…

—Night…—

Los protegeré… alejando de ustedes…

 **NARRADOR—**

(T/N) se sentía sola y triste, la desesperación le había hecho creer que ella era la culpable de lo que había pasado, se miro la mano donde tenia su anillo y trato de quitarlo, este no salió por mas que tiraba de el y mientras mas tiraba de el este se aferraba mas a su brazo, llegando un momento en que comenzó a salir sangre de so ante brazo…

—Así que me e convertido en el primer heredero de esta llama… ahora solo esperare por mi muerte…—

Te dejaste caer al piso, no querías ser un monstruo sediento de sangre como el heredero de la primera generación de los Hellfire…

—Así que ya te pusiste comida cariño, me alegra, veo que Abel corrió con suerte al poderte ver desnuda… ya lo haré en algún otro momento…—

Este entro a tu celda y tu ni te inmutaste, te coloco un collar, no te importo seguiste en la misma posición.

—Muy pronto saldremos cariño, le diré esta vez a Gemma que te vista con algo que te pueda dar movilidad—

—Porque el collar— hablaste por fin

—Porque tu solo serás mi mascota, hasta que consiga lo que deseo—

—Después me mataras—

—Me casare contigo, necesito ese poder para mis próximas generaciones—

—Que idiota—

—Mira quien habla… hahaha—

Este se acerco a ti, tomándote del collar para después darte una fuerte bofetada, el dolor era mínimo a comparación de lo que sentías por dentro…

—Me gustas mas cuando no hablas, quédate así para siempre—

—…—

Este se retiro de la celda y tocaste tu mejilla en donde habías recibido el golpe, se había quedado rojo y estaba caliente, volvieron las lagrimas, no querías matar y tampoco querías estar así toda la vida…

—Donde estas Night…—

Buscabas con desesperación a tu hermano, un consuelo, un apoyo, pero no existía, no mas y no podías ni querías aceptarlo, porque no hablas muerto tu en lugar de tu hermano?…

—Fue mi culpa Night… yo te mate…—

 **HIBARI**

—Amo Hibari! como encontraremos a la ama—

—Si la encontré una vez, esta también lo haré—

—El que creo el portal fue el jefe Karoo, cierto?— hablo Antrille

—Si—

—Entonces Elan, busca si a dejado alguna pista o indicio en algún momento—

—HI HI!—

Elan cerro los ojos y por un momento se desconecto del mundo, parecía estar muerto con los ojos abiertos, Hibari se preocupo un poco pero antes de que este pudiera tocar a Elan, Antrille le detuvo.

—El es un rastreador entre mundos, solo el puede ver si Karoo dejo algún mensaje de donde podrían encontrarse, sin poder ser visto por otros—

Entonces regreso en si, se veía relajado.

—Que paso?— pregunto Hibari

—Ya se donde están—

—Y?—

—Tardaremos en llegar—

—DONDE ESTAN!— grito Antrille

—HIIII! Están en los alpes suizos—

—Faldas?—

—No, en una cueva bien escondida y ambientada…—

—Tardaremos al menos 2 días en llegar—

—No! no tardaremos—

Entonces los demás Vongolas aparecieron, lo cual desconcertó un tanto a Hibari.

—Porque?—

—Night me dio un regalo muy bueno y puedo ocuparlo 3 veces, me quedan dos, vamos por (T/N), Karoo y a destruir a esos malditos— dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

—Vamos—

Tsuna abrió un portal, el cual cruzaron todos sin demora, se quedaron por un lugar cerca, para no ser detectados, necesitaban un plan y rápido…

—Sawada, por que no han venido Death y Shadow?— pregunto Hibari

—Ellos al parecer aun están mal por lo ocurrido, en cuanto puedan ellos nos alcanzaran—

—Bien—

 **DEATH Y SHADOW**

—Night es un imbecil…— dijo Shadow

—Hey Blake, por favor no es momento…—

—LO ES! ES UN IMBECIL! PORQUE PORQUE NOS DEJO MALDITA SEA!—

—Blake, por favor—

Shadow tomo por la camisa al cádaver de Night, lo cual hizo que Death perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba y le diera una bofetada a Shadow.

—YA CALMATE! A MI TAMBIEN ME DUELE! Pero debemos ser fuertes… a el no le gustaría que nos quedáramos sin hacer nada—

—No quiero que Night se vaya…— dijo Shadow ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos rojos

—Yo tampoco… pero debemos dejarlo ir… es lo mas sensato…—

—S…si… e…es…l…lo…mas… sen…sensato… Sha… Shadow…—

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver al cuerpo y se asustaron… había hablado un cádaver?

—N…Night?—

—Si?—

—No estabas muerto?—

—Me han dado un plazo para estar en la tierra… alguno de ustedes podría sacarme la bala del pecho?—

Ambos hermanos no podían creerlo Night estaba vivo? pero como que le habían dado un plazo para estar en la tierra?… ósea que tenia que volver a irse? y quien le iba a sacar la bala del pecho?

—Yo lo haré— dijo Death

Este medio sus dedos a la herida de Night lo que le hizo gritar de dolor, esta vez si dolía y mucho… una vez la pudo sacar se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su hermano no sangraba mas, en verdad estaba muerto?…

—P…porque no sangras?—

—Porque los demonios no sangramos… ahora será mejor que vayamos con los demás—

—Pero no sabemos donde están— dijo Shadow

—Yo si, Karoo es inteligente así que vamos—

—Tu herida se infectara—

—No lo hará, vamos rápido, necesitamos sacar a (T/N) antes de que sea tarde—

—Tarde?—

—Si no la sacamos y hacemos que disminuya su poder, la perderemos para siempre—

—Como?—

—Justo como paso con el primer heredero de su llama, era tanto el poder que perdió la cabeza y el control, volviendo cruel y despiadado… se que (T/N) aun esta en tiempo de repetirlo—

—Entonces vamos— dijo Death

Night abrió un portal y quedaron al lado contrario de donde estaban los demás, tendrían que planear ellos un plan y si los vean tratar de quedar en que harían juntos, pero por ahora no tenían tiempo que perder.

 **CONTIGO**

—Quiero ver a mis hermanos…—

Dijiste mientras caía una lagrima por tu mejilla, en verdad no te gustaba estar sola, podías soportarlo sabiendo que podías regresar a verlos… pero sabiendo que jamas los volverías a ver, sin duda no tolerabas la idea…

Por otro lado en la oficina de Ghiandaia ahí se encontraban todos sus subordinados y guardianes presentes.

—Jefe, seguro ya están aqui—

—Si eso es mas que obvio, pero les daremos una calurosa bienvenida—

—Y como aremos eso jefe?—

—Utilizaremos tus ilusiones Damien—

—Contra que?—

—Contra mi hermosa dama del infierno, claro esta—

—Pero se dará cuenta de la ilusión—

—No lo hará, su corazón y su mente están tan desordenados, tan desorientados que caerá con cualquier ilusión por mas patética y débil que sea—

—Y que haremos?—

—TU! Y TU Y TU! VENGAN—

Señalo a 3 subordinados, los cuales dieron un paso al frente.

—Hazles una ilusión y haz que sean idénticos a los 2 hermanos que le quedan y a su prometido Vongola—

—Y para que sera?—

—Muy fácil mi querido Abel, haremos que entre en una desesperación total, que su mente jamas podrá liberarse y no le quedara mas remedio que obedecerme ciegamente—

—Y si… no resulta?—

—Entonces su poder la consumirá y morirá—

El jefe Ghiandaia embozo una gran y tétrica sonrisa, lo que le helo la sangre a muchos, por no decir a todos, en verdad querian creer que su jefe aun estaba cuerdo…

Después de terminar los detalles de la ilusión, los 3 subordinados, el jefe Ghiandaia y dos guardianes de este, fueron hasta tu celda.

—Mira mi hermosa dama del infierno lo que te eh traído como regalo de bodas—

Te paraste y miraste a quienes los acompañaban, Shadow, Death y… ese era…

—K…Kyoya…—

Tus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y de lagrimas, estaban ahí, contigo, corriste para abrazarles, pero una cadena te detuvo en tu carrera…

—Es linda la cadena no crees, especial para ti amor, ahora que salgamos, te la pondré siempre para no perderte de vista, no es estupendo—

—Suéltame… me… me… lastimas—

—Ese es el punto mi amor—

Jalo aun mas de la cadena que ahora estaba en esa cadena de metal que tenias en tu cuello, este rozaba con tu piel y comenzaba a arder, dejaste de moverte, no te harías daño…

—P… porque están aqui?—

—Son tus héroes… y sabes lo que se le hace a los héroes?—

—Q…que planeas…!—

—Nada mi amor…—

Este saco su arma y la apunto a la ilusión de Death y sin mas disparo, sin poder importarle menos la vida del subordinado dentro de la ilusión, el tiro había sido limpio, entre ceja y ceja, lo viste horrorizada, comenzaste a moverte aun mas, ya no te importaba si sangrabas por la culpa de ese maldito collar, tenias que salvar a Death…

—NOOO! LEONARDO! NOOOO!—

—Y LOS QUE FALTAN AMOR!—

Este disparo a los otros dos, cayendo muertos a un metro de tus pies, su sangre corrían por el suelo, llegando hasta la planta de tus pies, el olor era fuerte, a hierro, era mucha sangre, tus lagrimas volvieron a caer, estabas desesperada, habías perdido todo tan rápido, porque no podías regresar el tiempo… porque…

Comenzaste a enfadarte, el jefe Ghiandaia te soltó de la cadena y con sus otros dos subordinados salieron de tu celda, el ilusionista seguía cerca, pues no podía estar tan lejos, de lo contrario las ilusiones perderían su efecto…

—Leo… Blake… K… Kyo… Kyoya… mi amado…—

Abrazaste tu cuerpo, manchándote de su sangre.

—Fue mi culpa, lo fue, lo fue… si… si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida… Kyoya… perdoname…—

Tus llamas volvieron a mostrarse, esta vez mas intensas que la vez pasada, tus ojos que se habían vuelto rojo sangre, esta vez habían cambiado por un tono aun mas brillante y lúgubre, el poder que emanaba de ti era tanto que incluso la tierra tembló ante tu poder, alertando a los vivos que estaban fuera de ese lugar…

—YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA…Yo… yo… matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino… KAROO!— gritaste

En otra celda, este pudo sentir como le llamabas, el poder de Karoo aumentaba con forme al tuyo, por lo que le fue sumamente fácil llegar a donde estabas…

—Ama—

—Sacame de aquí… este lugar quedara impregnado con el aroma a venganza—

—Ama!—

—OBEDECE!—

—…Si…—

Abrió la celda, dejándote fuera, sin planearlo el jefe Ghiandaia había desatado al mismo infierno en su escondite y nadie podría detenerlo…

—Esto sera divertido…—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Huy pues que les digo, son de temer, sin duda ni yo quisiera meterme con ustedes… ya pronto haré que finalice esta historia, unos 4 capítulos mas y ya serán libres jajaja… espero les gustara.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CIAOSSU


	25. Poison

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Poison—**

* * *

—Puedo preguntar que es lo que trama?—

—Que harías si lo que mas amas fuera destruido frente a tus ojos, Karoo?—

—Asesinar al bastardo que me quito lo que amaba—

—Ahi tienes tu respuesta—

—Pero ama, podemos simplemente irnos y desaparecer, no es necesario que usted manche sus manos con la sangre de gente tan inferior a usted—

—Después de acabar con ellos, nos iremos y jamas volveremos—

—Siempre estaré a su lado—

—No espero menos de ti—

A tu paso los subordinados y asesinos iban cayendo decapitados, unos trataban de huir pero les era imposible, te movías tan rápido que era imposible que pudieran ver tus movimientos, a tu paso solo dejabas ríos de sangre y ni siquiera cambiabas tu expresión, era fría y sin emoción, tus llamas les transmitían un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación y miedo, esto quizás era mil veces peor al infierno…

 **HIBARI**

—Carajo que a sido eso?— dijo Gokudera

—El temblor a sido fuerte a pesar de que estamos tan lejos del suelo— hablo Reborn

Hibari también pensaba lo mismo, pero algo interrumpido sus pensamientos, el ver las expresiones de terror de los demonio caja arma, podían notar su pánico, su terror, que sabían ellos que los demás podían ignorar?…

—Que pasa demonios?— hablo por fin Hibari

—A…amo Kyoya… no debemos entrar—

—Porque demonio?—

—El jefe Karoo nos a lanzado una advertencia, que si entran podrán ser asesinados y no por los Ghiandaia—

—Entonces por quien?— hablo Tsuna

—Por nuestra ama (T/N)—

—Por (T/N)?—

—Si, ella a perdido el juicio y a sido cegada por la desesperación, la rabia y el odio, por eso se a suscitado tal temblor, no a sido la tierra, a sido nuestra ama—

—Que poder tan terrible— dijo Gokudera

Estas palabras hicieron enojar a Hibari, el cual lo tomo por el cuello y lo miro con ira.

—Ella no tuvo elección… idiota—

Lo soltó y al momento Gokudera dio una gran bocanada de aire, en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero pensándolo mejor, sus palabras quizás no fueron las mejores, pero lo que quería decir es que era un poder genial pero de temer, jamas quizo que los demás mal interpretaran.

—P…perdón— dijo Gokudera

—Como sea, debemos entrar—

—A…AMO KYOYA! SI ENTRAN LOS ASESINARAN!—

—Entonces valdrá la pena morir peleando frente de ella—

Dicho esto Tsuna asintió, el pensaba igual que Hibari, si moría en manos de alguien que no fuera (T/N), lo lamentaría, pero este no era el caso.

—Este es el ultimo pedazo de la llama de Night, ahora entremos—

Abrió el portal y todos cruzaron, Hibari entendió el pensamiento de Tsuna, sabia que el pensaba de la misma forma, podía sentirse tranquilo.

Una vez dentro comenzaron a ver sangre por todos lados a los que volteaban, cuerpos sin cabeza y otros con los órganos de fuera, sin duda era una masacre, escucharon unos pasos, mas bien estos corrían justo hacia donde ellos estaban, se pusieron en guardia y ya iban a atacar cuando escucharon una voz familiar…

—YA LES DIJE QUE NO ESTOY PERDIDO MALDITA SEA!—

—Si claro… porque decidimos seguirlo Shadow?—

—Porque el es el demonio Death—

—YA CALLENSE MALDITOS! SOLO ME HACEN PERDER LA CONCENTRACION!—

—Night?— dijo Hibari

—Uh?… hey maldita nubecita, Tsuna, Antrille!—

—No estabas muerto?— dijo Hibari

—A si y sigo muerto, pero tengo que salvar a mi hermana—

—Entonces que eres Night?— pregunto Tsuna

—Soy hmmm… buena pregunta que soy… no soy un demonio pero tampoco un ángel, soy… un residente del infierno supongo… porque ademas e venido por mi cuerpo—

—Entonces regresaras?—

—HI! así que aprovechen en verme todo el tiempo que deseen, y ya dejemos de hablar si no hacemos que (T/N) regrese, será consumida por su poder—

—No crees que es demasiado tarde Night?—

—No! aun podemos salvarla, pero no será fácil—

—Pero su poder a sobrepasado todos los estándares, si regresa a ser como era antes, puede que tenga severos daños no solo físicos sino también mentales—

—Podrá superarlos, después de todo es (T/N) de la que hablamos—

Night sonrió y sin detenerse volvió a continuar con el paso, todos estaban reunidos y seguían a los 3 hermanos, todos estaban asqueados del olor a sangre, era fuerte y tantos cadaveres destrozados daban cierto asco y miedo…

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

escucharon un grito a lo lejos, todos se alteraron y corrieron en dirección del grito, esto los llevo a la sala principal, era enorme y los cadaveres hacían una combinación tétrica, miraron a todos los lados de la habitación, eran cuerpos sin vida y en medio estaban 3 cuerpos, dos de pie y el otro de rodillas, Hibari abrió mas los ojos y se sorprendió eran tu y Karoo y el tercero era…

—Ricardo Ghiandaia— dijo Death

—¿?—

—Debemos interferir— dijo Tsuna

—No—

—Que?—

—Les pido que no interfieran—

Dijo Karoo frente de ellos, en que momento se había movido, los iría a asesinar?…

—K…Karoo, porque?— dijo Tsuna

—De interferir, los asesinaría—

—No me importa— dijo Hibari

Este saco sus tonfas y corrió en tu dirección, Karoo trato de alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible.

—HAHAHAHA TUS ILUSIONES NO FUNCIONAN RICARDO!—

Dijiste volteando a ver a Hibari, creías que eran ilusiones todos aquellos presentes…

—Lo lamento amor, pero esta vez no son ilusión, haha…haha—

—Primero morirás tu y después ellos—

—Hahaha…haha eres y siempre serás un demonio, la dama del infierno, sola te quedaras y ni siquiera yo podré estar a tu lado—

—Me das pena Ricardo—

Sacaste tu guadaña y cortaste su cabeza, embozaste una sonrisa, estabas feliz por al fin vengarte y ahora faltaban los nuevos que habían llegado… Hibari por fin te alcanzo y te golpeo con sus tonfas en el estomago, lo cual te saco volando hasta la pared, seguías aun con tu sonrisa, pero esta vez caían lagrimas de tus ojos.

—No volveré a caer—

—Siempre caerás ante mi— respondio Hibari

—Maldita ilusión…—

Tus llamas aumentaron, los espectadores solamente pudieron sucumbir al temor que les causaba tu poder, todos menos Night y Hibari… Atacaste y este evadió el golpe, sabias que a pesar de tu poder, las ilusiones de la persona que amabas, te hacían flaquear, pero lo que no entendías es que el no era una ilusión…

—Ya deja de contener a tu razón, entiende que e venido por ti—

—Tu no eres Kyoya, solo son una maldita ilusión—

Al decir esto te desconcentraste y Hibari pudo atacar, tirando lejos tu arma, te tomo del cuello y te azoto contra el piso, tomaste tu muñeca con tus dos manos, tus lagrimas salían con desesperación, el verlo te hacia añicos el corazón, no podías soportarlo, cerraste los ojos…

—Mirame (T/N)—

—Tu no eres Kyoya… pero aun así soy tan débil ante su ilusión—

—NO SOY UNA MALDITA ILUSION!—

Te beso, esos labios, ese sabor tan característico de el no podía ser una ilusión, continuaste con el beso, tus llamas desaparecieron poco a poco, tu poder fue disminuyendo hasta el normal, tus ojos regresaron a ser de su tono original (C/O), tu razón y tu mente por fin había regresado…

—Kyoya…—

—Te extrañe—

—KAWAII! Amo cuando dices cosas así!—

—Que molesta—

—Que amargado—

Le volviste a jalar de la camisa y sus labios se juntaron, te sentías feliz y al mismo tiempo nostalgia, no recordabas lo que había pasado con claridad y tampoco querías saberlo, al menos no por ahora…

—Digno de ser el esposo de mi ama después de todo—

—No hay duda—

—Hibari-san es asombroso—

—Seguro es un demonio—

—Lo que sea Shadow, es el único que podía calmarla, demonio o no, se a ganado mi completa admiración—

—Hahahaha jamas creo que escucharía esas palabras viniendo de ti Death—

—Siempre ay una segunda vez Night—

—Y la primera vez cual fue?—

—Para ti, hermano idiota—

—Hahahaha deberíamos volver—

—Antes de volver Night, podrías explicarnos que haces aquí?— pregunta Tsuna

—Oh… bueno, Luzbel me regalo tiempo…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

—Q…que es esta luz?—

—Mi regalo Alonzo—

—Tu regalo?—

—Si, regresaras a la tierra, arregla todos tus asuntos y después regresa—

—Entonces en cuanto tenga arreglado todos mis asuntos regresare?—

—Así es—

—Y cuanto tiempo tengo de plazo?—

—Hmmm… no lo se… dímelo tu—

El ángel embozo una gran y sincera sonrisa, a lo que Night no podía entender, podía tardar horas? días? años?…

—Gracias—

—Ni lo menciones Alonzo, enserio no lo menciones o Mefisto me regañara nuevamente—

—Hahaha bien—

—Nos vemos—

—Nos vemos—

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y entonces eso fue lo que paso, al parecer no tengo fecha para regresar, pero supongo que quieren que no me demore y para arreglar todo debo hablar con Haru—

—Y crees que lo acepte así de fácil Night?— pregunto Death

—No lo se, pero debo hablar con ella—

—Si deberias—

—Pues entonces regresemos—

—Deberíamos avisarle a los tórtolos— dijo Shadow

—Bien, que vaya Karoo el es después de todo el perro de ellos dos— dijo Night

—Ya mismo— dijo Karoo

Karoo se acerco a ustedes dos y lo voltearon a ver, Hibari un poco molesto por irrumpir en su privacidad y tu solo lo veias con ojos de lamento, después de todo lo habías obligado a matar y sabias de antemano que el detestaba matar…

—Amos, sera mejor regresar—

—Si…—

—Uhm… Kyo… puedes cargarme? es que no siento mi cuerpo—

Hibari se levanto y después te levanto para cargarte en estilo princesa, sonrojaste, pero no había opción, no podías mover tus piernas y tus otras extremidades estaban con un dolor intenso, tanto ajetreo y movimientos lo habían dejado rendido.

—Me gusta cuando no puedes moverte—

—Callate Hibari— sonrojaste

—Por cierto que haremos con la boda?—

—Algo sencillo donde solo seamos nosotros en el jardín trasero—

—Sera mejor—

—Si lo será… que mal que nos quedáramos a minutos de ser marido y mujer—

—Lo fue—

—Y ahora en cuanto tiempo nos casaremos?—

—Una semana—

—Tan pronto?—

—Si—

—Bien—

Acomodaste tu cabeza en su pecho, no estabas sola, no con el, el podía darte fuerza y quitártela cuando el lo dispusiera, el tenia poder sobre ti, mas de lo que tu tenias sobre ti misma, ahora el era tu "dueño".

—Tienes todo de mi Kyo… todo—

—Tu también—

Sonrojaste y cerraste tus ojos, restregando tu cara en su pecho, mas feliz no podías estar, te quedaste dormida cuando menos lo pensaste.

—Nubecita—

—Night—

—Déjame cargarla—

—No—

—QUE! PORQUE!—

—No quiero y callate o la despertaras—

—NO ME CALLES MALDITA NUBECITA!—

—Callate Night—

—TAMPOCO ME CALLES DEATH!—

—Hehehe por favor chicos, despertaran a (T/N)— dijo Tsuna tratando de calmar a Night

—Bien… como sea—

Night abrió un portal el cual cruzaron todos, quedandose el y Tsuna al final.

—Night que pasa?—

—Tsuna deja de ocupar tu super intuición conmigo—

—Lo lamento—

—Hahaha no pasa nada, pero si tienes razón algo pasa—

—Que?—

—No me siento listo para alejarme de esta vida—

—Entonces no te vayas—

—Tengo que—

—No tienes, simplemente no completes tus pendientes hasta que te sientas listo—

—Pero…—

—Nada, simplemente hazlo… si quieres—

—Hahaha parece tan fácil—

—Lo es Night, no compliques las cosas—

—Quizás tengas razón—

—La tengo Night hahaha, ahora volvamos a casa amigo mío—

—Volvamos Tsuna—

Night era mas alto que Tsuna, por lo que pudo despenarlo un poco en señal de cariño y amistad. Cruzaron por el portal, por gil el olor a metal y a putrefacción se había acabado.

—Llevare a (T/N) a su cuarto—

—Tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que va a pasar ahora—

—Bien—

—En mi oficina, nos vemos—

—Hmm— asintió

Todos los presentes ahí fuero a la oficina de Tsuna, comenzaron sin Hibari, sabían que demoraría, así que lo mejor era saber que pasaría con Night, después de unos minutos llego Hibari…

—Que me perdi— dijo serio

—No mucho, planeábamos que es lo que haría Night con su asunto—

—Que asunto?—

—Lo de estar vivo después de que lo mataran—

—Hmmm… es verdad que lo mataron—

—MALDITA NUBECITA!—

Night lo agarro del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo, Hibari no cambiaba su expresión de seriedad, en verdad estaba feliz de que Night estuviera vivo, pero no se lo diría o lo demostraría, todos los observaban con una gotita en la sien , en verdad era una escena cómica pero al mismo tiempo tenebrosa, Night tenia un aura negra y estaba enojado, mientras Hibari simplemente le ignoraba…

—Hehehe… va…vamos chicos—

—Un dia te matare Hibari—

—No lo harás y cierto que harás con tu mujer estupida?— dijo Hibari sin cambiar su expresión

—NO ES UNA MUJER ESTUPIDA—

—Da igual, de todas formas es muy sentimental—

—TE LO ESTAS GANANDO NUBECITA—

—YA BASTA!— dijo Tsuna

A lo que ambos voltearon a verlo fijamente, esto le helo la sangre a Tsuna un poco, pero no lo iban a derrotar con una simple mirada.

—Será mejor concentrarnos— dijo un poco nervioso pero sin demostrarlo

—Bien— respondieron ambos

Siguieron hablando de lo que podía hacer Night, pero todo cambio a la boda de Hibari contigo, Hibari solamente dijo que seria algo pequeño en el jardín trasero de la mansión Vongola, todos aceptaron la opción…

—Será en una semana, así que tienen tiempo de volver a invitar a quienes ustedes deseen—

Culmino y después se retiro a su habitación, todos también regresaron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Night, que tenia que hablar con Haru…

Fue a su cuarto y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre…

—Haru—

—Night… tengo algo que decirte—

—Es malo?—

—Hehehe… no lo se, quizás no te guste-desu—

—Bueno, entonces dilo—

Haru lo abrazo fuertemente, lo que saco un poco de conciencia a Night, que era ese abrazo cálido, era acompañado con una sensación, pero cual… que le tenia que decir Haru a Night?…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Night es mi personaje favorito, por eso decidí devolverle la vida y ustedes, al fin aceptaron que Hibari es el único que las puede domar, hahaha diciendo eso sentí que Hibari era un cowboy… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y cada vez falta menos para el final.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	26. I was Once, Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps a

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **I was Once, Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps a Cowboy King—**

* * *

—Hey si me abrazas así daré por entendido que algo malo pasa!—

—Quizás no es tan malo Night—

—Entonces dime que pasa—

—Recuerdas… hace un mes… después de un entrenamiento que te estabas duchando en el río cercano?—

—Ah… si si lo recuerdo—

—Bueno recuerdas que lo que paso después?— sonroja

—Hahaha si me dijiste que era tu primera vez que fuera amable—

—Aja bueno… recuerdas que estaba comiendo mas de lo normal?—

—A… si creo que lo recuerdo—

—Bueno, desde que regresamos fui al medico porque me estaba sintiendo rara y comiendo de más y bueno…—

—Que te dijo? que tienes? es grave? tiene cura?—

—Hahaha Night relajate, etto… bueno… serás papá— sonrojo

Haru volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Night, este se sorprendió mas de lo normal, se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nostálgico, iba a ser padre y … y alto ese era un motivo para no regresar al infierno…

—SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA HARU!—

—Ah si… creo-desu?—

—TENGO DOS GRANDES MOTIVOS PARA QUEDARME!—

—Como? es que acaso pensabas dejarme?—

—Jamas Haru jamas… casate conmigo!—

—Uh? Night! que apresurado!—

—NO IMPORTA CASATE CONMIGO!—

—ESTA BIEN CASEMONOS!—

—Soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y del infierno y del cielo y de todo el maldito universo!—

—Hahaha me haces tan feliz Night—

—Y tu ami Haru—

Night la beso con pasión, en verdad le había dado un gran motivo para no regresar al infiero, se golpeaba mentalmente por pensar en irse y dejar a la mujer que lo cautivo desde la primera vez, que gran imbecil por pensar que la salida mas fácil seria contarle la verdad de que tenia que irse al infierno y que jamas se volverían a ver…

—Te amo Night—

—También te amo Haru—

Abrazarla se había convertido en su mas grande adicción, el oler sus cabellos, tocar su piel, sentirla suya, era la sensación mas increíble del mundo, sin duda había encontrado a la mujer que quería proteger y vivir solo para ver su sonrisa nuevamente…

—TENGO QUE CONTARLES A MIS HERMANOS! YA VENGO—

Night salió de lo mas rápido, solo pudo dejar un rastro de polvo y a una Haru con cara de ok? y con una sonrisa tranquila, pensaba que reaccionaria de alguna manera extraña o que se enojaría con ella, pero no, al parecer la idea de ser papá le había encantado.

 **DEATH**

—DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH!—

Se abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, este estaba en su cama leyendo y con el estaba Chrome, sonrojo un poco al verla, pero trata pijama entonces no le importo tanto.

—Ahora que quieres hermano idiota—

—VAS A SER TIO!—

—Eh?—

—SI! YO SERE PADRE!—

—Tu padre?—

—HI HI! Que no estas feliz?—

Death se levanto de su cama, Chrome tenia una gran sonrisa, pues ella ya sabia que Haru estaba embarazada, ella misma la había acompañado al doctor para hacerse estudios. Dete se quedo frente de Night y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual dejo un tanto impactado a Night.

—Claro que estoy feliz hermano idiota, hahaha mas feliz que de costumbre—

—Death… gracias hermano—

—Lo celebraremos pronto, después de la boda de (T/N) con Kyoya—

—Claro que si!—

—Bien tengo que ir a decirle a Shadow—

—Eh… será mejor que esperes a mañana—

—Porque?—

—Esta con Takeshi—

—Oh… si será mejor esperar a mañana hahaha—

—Quiero ser el padrino de esa hijo tuyo—

—Hahahahaha claro que si Death y Chrome la madrina—

—N…Night! gracias!—

—No hay de que cuñada, bueno los dejo dormir, debo regresar con mi futura esposa—

—Ya hablaremos de eso mañana hermano idiota—

—HI HI! HERMANO ENOJON!—

Night salió de su habitación, dejando a un Death con una gran sonrisa y a una Chrome igual de feliz, al parecer serian padrinos del primer hijo de uno de los Hellfire en años…

—Quien diría que los Hellfire podrían tener una familia— dijo un tanto melancólico

—Porque no! son buenas personas después de todo y muy guapos—

—Hahahaha Nagi, que estas insinuando?—

—Que… que… eres guapo…— sonrojo

—A si?… bueno entonces porque nosotros no intentamos tener un hijo guapo?— *guiña el ojo*

—L…Leo!—

—Si no quieres esta bien—

—Bueno… quizás…—

—Hahahaha descuida, no necesitamos de un hijo para ser felices —

—L…Leo…—

—Nagi—

Death volvió a retomar su lugar y se acostó, Chrome se volvió a recargar en su pecho desnudo, aun no estaba lista para tener un hijo, pero quizás en algún futuro lo estaría y definitivamente Death seria el padre…

 **CONTIGO Y HIBARI**

—Kyo… estas despierto?—

—No—

—Me traes algo de comer?—

—Porque?—

—Por favor!—

—No, eso no, porque quieres comer a esta hora?—

—Porque no e comido desde que Ricardo me secuestro—

—Hmmm, es verdad—

—Enonces si me traeras comida?—

—Que quieres?—

—UN PASTEL Y CHOCOLATES Y MUCHAS COSAS DULCES!—

—Hmmm… que molesta—

—Por favor Kyo!— pones ojos de perrito

—Conmigo no funciona esa cara—

—Bueno entonces ve— pones cara de seriedad

—Y porque no mandas a Karoo?—

—Porque el esta durmiendo—

—Yo también estaba durmiendo—

—Pero tu seras mi esposo—

—Y Karoo es tu esclavo—

—NO ES UN ESCLAVO! El es un amigo—

—Entonces le dije a "Tu Amigo" que vaya por mi—

—NO! VE TU!—

—Aggg… bien!—

Hibari se levanto un tanto molesto, disfrutabas verlo semi desnudo, tenia una espalda fornida y delgada y ni hablar de su abdomen y su pecho, tenia un cuerpo que solo tu podías tener, ya habías recobrado un poco la movilidad de tus brazos así que con mucho esfuerzo te moviste y alcanzaste a empujar a Hibari para que se apurara, este te vio con enojo, pero prefirió no decir nada… Una vez que Hibari salir del cuarto Karoo salir de su caja…

—Ama cuando le dirá lo de su embarazo?—

—Hmmm… cuando mm… ya haya nacido el niño?—

—Ama…—

—YA LO SE KAROO! Pero no se como decir eso… ósea no es tan fácil!—

—Ya se que no es fácil pero debe de saberlo y sus hermanos también—

—TAMBIEN LO SE! pero es que como decirles, me da un poco de pena—

—Ama, tener una vida dentro de usted no es de dar pena—

—Ay ya Karoo, solo porque sabes lo que me pasa y lo que pienso y lo que siento y prácticamente sabes todo de mi, no te da derecho a pedirme que se los diga ya!—

—Tiene casi 3 meses ama, en algún momento comenzaran a notarlo—

—Aggg… ya suficiente, se los diré pronto ok!—

—Esta bien, con su permiso regresare a mi caja—

—Si si como quieras—

Karoo regreso a su caja y tu te quedaste pensando, después de unos minutos regreso Hibari con todo tu pedido o al menos con la mayoría, te alegraste mucho, Hibari te ayudo a acomodarte, pues sabia que aun mas de la mitad del cuerpo te dolía, comiste todo lo que trajo y no dejaste migaja alguna, en verdad tenias hambre, ya que ahora comas por dos…

—(T/N)—

—Que pasa Kyo?—

—Porque tienes tanta hambre?—

—Ya te lo dije, no había comido nada—

—Pero no comes tanto como ahora—

—AY YA! Deja de contarme la comida y sabes que mejor duérmete—

—Que molesta—

—Pues que preguntón!—

Hibari se acosto y se acomodo, tu hiciste lo mismo aunque con dificultad, ambos se quedaron dormidos después de unos minutos…

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Todos se levantaron, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, tu aun no podías bajar a desayunar pero lo hacías en tu habitación y Hibari se quedo para acompañarte, su mujer no desayunaría sola, después de una hora apareció Night, Death y Shadow…

—Hermanos— dijiste alegre

—Hermana tonta/ (T/N)/ Hermana!— respondieron a su forma

—No estabas muerto Night?—

—Estaba, tu lo haz dicho—

—Hahaha, vale me alegra que estés vivo y que hacen aquí?—

—Bueno Night tiene una noticia muy importante para darte—

—A si? y cual es Night?—

—ME VOY A CASAR CON HARU! Y TENDREMOS UN BEBÉ!—

—KAWAII! Voy a ser tía! que hermoso! Kyo no te parece hermoso—

—Me da igual, aunque me da un poco de pena—

—Pena? porque Kyo?—

—Tendrán un hijo—

—O… ósea que… no te gustan los niños?—

—No—

—Oh… ya veo—

Te entristeciste al escuchar esas palabras, en verdad creías que al menos le gustaría la idea de que iba a ser padre, ya no podías abortarlo tenias ya casi 3 meses de embarazo, demasiado tarde…

—Que pasa hermana?— pregunto Shadow

—Oh… no es nada recorde algo triste—

—Que es eso que recordaste?—

—Nada nada, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que NIGHT SERA PADRE!—

—SI VOY A SER EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO!—

—Lo serás hermano idiota—

—Lo se, lo se Death, en verdad a sido la mejor noticia que pudieron darme en la vida—

—Eso es bueno Night, ahora piensa en un buen nombre para niño y niña junto con Haru—

—Ya también lo se, cuando ella este en el cuarto mes lo empezaremos a ver y por cierto la boda será dentro de 1 mes—

—Bien es bueno saberlo—

—Porque Kyo?—

—Para no asistir—

—MALDITA NUBECITA! AHORA SI TE MATO!—

Night saco su arma y Hibari también, comenzaron a pelear, estaban haciendo mucho ruido así que pediste que se retiraran y estos lo hicieron mientras peleaban, Shadow y Death los siguieron, ahora tenia que aprovechar para apostar quien seria el ganador… una vez sola la habitación Karoo salir de su caja, tu volviste a tener esa expresión de tristeza, en verdad te habían dolido esas palabras.

—Ama—

—Karoo… ya no quiero ser mamá—

—No diga eso—

—Si Kyoya no quiere un hijo entonces porque debería dárselo, no es justo para la criatura—

—Ama, pero usted lo quiere—

—Claro que lo quiero, después de todo esta dentro de mi y lleva mi sangre y la de Kyo y AY MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO QUIERE TENER UN HIJO!—

—Ama, el no a dicho que no quiere tener un hijo—

—Pero dijo que no le gustaban, QUE ES PRACTICAMENTE LO MISMO—

—No lo es—

—SI LO ES… y ya mejor llévame a comprar un cafe, quiero distraerme—

—Sera un Té—

—Esta bien un té—

—Pero le costara trabajo levantarse y vestirse—

—Una ilusión bastara y tu serás mi soporte—

—Bien—

Hiciste una ilusión en ti, Karoo te cargo y abril un portal el cual cruzaron, caminaron un poco hasta la cafetería, en verdad no querías amargarte el día con lo que había dicho Hibari, así que saldrías con Karoo y te distraerías, quizás cuando se te empezara a notar la panza le dirías, sino simplemente lo ocultarías con una ilusión…

 **UN DIA ANTES DE TU BODA**

—Ama, hoy cumple su tercer mes—

—Ya lo se Karoo—

—Vamos al ginecologo—

—Aggg… parecer tu mi esposo Karoo—

—Hahaha lo tomare como un cumplido, ahora vamos—

—Bien—

El dolor ya no estaba, ya podías hacer tus actividades normalmente, te vestiste y antes de irte con Karoo, apareció Hibari…

—A donde van?—

—A donde no te importa Hibari—

—¡?—

Este se quedo sorprendido, que había sido esa contestación, había echo algo que te molestara? o porque estabas enojada con el?…

—Iremos a comprar un cafe amo—

—Hmmm… yo voy—

—NO! TU NO VAS!— dijiste impidiéndole el paso con tu mano

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso—

—Pues vete por tu parte, Karoo y yo nos vamos, abre el portal—

—Ama pero…—

—ABRE EL MALDITO PORTAL!—

—Si—

Karoo abrió el portal y ambos cruzaron, Hibari se quedo un poco atónito pero ma que nada sorprendido, porque lo tratabas así, es que había echo algo malo?… la cita con la ginecóloga fue de lo mas rápido, tu bebe estaba bien y tu también, te alimentabas bien y hacías ejercicio el cual le beneficiaba también a tu criatura, estabas feliz sin dudar, una vez que saliste, ahora si fueron por ese té que tanto querías, no podías tomar cafe, pero el olor era suficiente para llenar tus ansias de cafe, el día paso rápido y cuando menos lo esperaron ya era tarde, regresaron y tu te veías feliz, pasar la tarde con Karoo siempre te animaba, te contaba historias increíbles de todas las batallas en las que había estado, incluso cuando fue un demonio de clase alta en la antigua Japón y era temido por todos, amabas escuchar esas historias que parecían hacerle feliz, pues en ese entonces el era libre y no estaba atado a una caja arma…

—Oye Karoo—

—Que pasa ama?—

—No quisieras volver a ser libre?—

—No—

—Enserio?—

—Si, me gusta estar a su lado protegiéndola y cuidando, creo que mi vida tiene mas sentido así que como un demonio que solo causa estragos en el mundo—

—OW! KAROO!—

Le diste un abrazo sin pensar, en verdad prefería estar a tu lado aunque fuera un esclavo, a ser libre, sin duda era lo mas bonito que te habían dicho hasta ahora, te separaste del abrazo y fueron al comedor, Karoo y los demás caja arma, también los acompañaban a cenar, comer y desayunar, pues Tsuna se los había pedido como favor, con trabajo tus hermanos aceptaron, no se les hacia buena idea invitar a los demonios a la mesa o a unirse en esa clase de cosas, pero al final accedieron, tu no tenias problemas, la verdad amabas que Karoo estuviera fuera de su caja, así que el aceptarlo no fue un problema para ti.

La cena paso y después de un rato todos regresaron a su habitación, una vez estando Hibari y tu solos, este te tomo de los brazos y te acorralo contra la pared y su fuerte pecho.

—Porque me tratas así?—

—Como?—

—Así, de indiferente y como te pusiste hoy solo porque quería acompañarlos—

—No queria que nos acompañaras—

—Porque?—

—Porque no—

Comenzaste a forcejear, pero no duro mucho, sabias que hacer eso solo iba a lastimar al bebé así que te detuviste, Hibari te miro con ojos suplicantes, quería saber que era lo que te pasaba…

—Dime—

—Bien, quieres saberlo señor, odio a los niños, pues te lo diré… VAS A SER PADRE!—

Este te solo en cuanto terminaste de decir eso, ahora entendía porque estabas así de enojada, pero porque no lo dijiste antes?…

—E…embarazada?—

—SI! Y NO LO VOY A ABORTAR NI A DAR EN ADOPCCION!—

—No, yo…—

—No me importa, si quieres cancelamos la boda, pero yo voy a tener a este niño o niña que esta en mi vientre y si estas de acuerdo o no ya no me importa tampoco—

—Pero yo no quiero que lo des en adopción—

—Pues tampoco lo abortare, ya es muy tarde para eso—

—Entonces si lo pensaste?—

—Si, pero fue demasiado tarde, quería ser mamá —

—Pero porque no me dijiste nada?—

—Lo iba a hacer, pero cada que te lo iba a contar algo pasaba, entonces me di por vencida y preferí a decírtelo después cuando hubiera oportunidad, y cuando uno oportunidad tu dices que odias a los niños, imaginate como me sentí, en esos momentos, yo embarazada de ti y con este sentimiento de culpa por no haberme cuidado mas, sentía que era mi culpa…—

Tu voz termino por quebrarse y rompiste en llanto, en verdad querías tener a ese niño o niña, aunque Hibari no lo aceptara, de un de repente sentiste unos brazos cálidos rodearte y un beso en la coronilla de tu cabeza, que era lo que acaba de pasar…

—No me gustan los niños de las parejas, pero si es mi hijo es obvio que lo amare y mas sabiendo que es nuestro… que acaso me crees tan desalmado para pedirte que hicieras cualquiera de esas cosas que mencionaste?—

—Yo… entonces?—

—Claro que quiero que tengamos a ese niño o niña—

—Oh Kyo! me haces tan feliz!—

Le abrazaste, volviste a llorar, pero esta vez era de felicidad, no esperabas que Hibari diera esa respuesta, sin duda podías decir que ese era un regalo de bodas anticipado y ya estabas lista para casarte feliz y contenta y tu pequeño o pequeña iba a estar presente en esa boda.

 **DIA DE LA BODA**

Esta vez la boda fue con pocos invitados, solo el jefe de la familia y su pareja estaban invitados, sin subordinados, ni sus familias de estos y si el jefe no tenia pareja entonces podía invitar a uno de sus subordinados, ya todo estaba listo, tu vestido que tanto hablas amado, por desgracia se perdió, pero la Arian la chica de Tsuna, sabia de eso te ayudo a conseguir un vestido elegante y parecido al que tenias, te había gustado y decidiste tomarlo sin mas, la ceremonia comenzó, ahora si pudieron llegar hasta la parte final dando un "SI, ACEPTO" como respuesta, todos dieron un gran suspiro de alivio, al fin estaban casados y ya eran oficialmente esposos, todos pasaron a la recepción que estaba en el jardín también, Hibari parecía pavo real, caminando con la cabeza en alto a todos lados y con un aura de orgullo y dicha, tu solo podías verlo y sentirte feliz por tenerlo a tu lado, en verdad era, algo que agradecías.

—Hey Night— dijo Hibari

—Que quieres maldita nubecita—

—(T/N) también esta embarazada y mi hijo nacerá antes que el tuyo, por lo tanto te sigo ganando en todo—

—MALDITO TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAR!—

Night dejo su comida y salir tras de Hibari, tu solo hiciste *rolleyes* y sonreíste, Death se acerco a donde estabas y te invito a bailar, tu aceptaste gustosa, en verdad te sentías feliz, por fin un poco de paz, claro exceptuando la guerra que tenían Night y Hibari en otra parte, pero a fin de cuentas era mas paz que guerra…

—Entonces también tu me harás tío—

—Hahaha si Death—

—Eso es bueno—

—En verdad?—

—Claro, siempre quise que al menos tu pudieras hacer tu vida normal y míranos ahora, estamos rodeados de gente que nos quiere y aprecia, tu ya estas casada, Night pronto se casara, quizás yo también me case con Nagi, Shadow esta feliz de la vida con Takeshi y no dudo que también pronto se casen, creo que lo mejor que nos a pasado a sido que no quisieras entregar los anillos Vongola—

—Oh Leo… me haces llorar—

—No es mi intención, pero en verdad gracias (T/N), gracias a ti, todos nosotros encontramos algo por lo que pedimos a gritos desde que paso esa tragedia—

—A si y que era eso?—

—Amor—

—Te amo hermano—

—Haha ya no te pongas sentimental o me haras llorar—

—Oh perdón!—

—Si vale no importa—

Siguieron bailando, después de que Night y Hibari terminaran su disputa, también se unieron al baile, llego la hora de la comida y todos parecían felices y tranquilos, el aura al rededor de todo el lugar era apacible y lleno de alegría, llego la hora de cortar el pastel y lo hicieron, pero tu sabias que a Hibari no le gustaba lo dulce así que en vez de comerte tu pedazo de pastel, con todo el dolor de tu corazón se lo lanzaste a la cara, Night comenzó a reír y Hibari te lanzo un pedazo de pastel, pero te moviste y este le cayo a Night, el pastel solo sirvio para comenzar una guerra, en verdad era mejor que comerse el pastel, la boda termino y la mayoría de los invitados partieron a sus casas, tu y Hibari fueron a su habitación y se bañaron para quitarse lo dulce del pastel, le ayudaste a quitar pedazos de pastel de su cabello y el hizo lo mismo, le tallabas el cuerpo suavemente, lo cual relajaba a Hibari, tus manos eran suaves y gentiles y tus pechos la mejor almohada para recargar su cabeza (N/A: tengan en cuenta que están en una bañera), después de que Hibari quedara sin rastros de pastel por su cabello o su cuerpo, fue tu turno, este tallaba suavemente en tu vientre y un poco mas fuerte en la parte de tus senos, lo miraste con un sonrojo y el te vio con ojos lascivos, sin detenerse te beso, te abrazo y tu solo pudiste aferrarte a sus brazos que rodeaban tus senos.

—Kyo no podemos hacerlo—

—Si podemos—

—Pero el bebé—

—Leí que es bueno hacer el amor durante el embarazo—

—A si?—

—Si—

—Y si lo lastimas?—

—No lo haré, jamas lastimaría a mi hijo—

Sonreíste y asentiste con la cabeza, si el lo decía era porque era verdad y tenias que creer en el, después de que tu cabello (C/C) quedara completamente limpio y libre de pastel, Hibari salió de la bañera y te saco, te tomo en brazos cargando hasta la cama, te recostó suavemente pero con intensidad, tu solo podías mirar esos ojos azul metálico y esos cabellos tan negros como el carbón, te besaba con delicadeza y tocaba tus senos con prudencia, también agarraba tus caderas fuerte y con firmeza, jugaba con tus pezones y los mordisqueaba o los lamia, era algo que te encantaba que el hiciera, bajo una de sus manos hasta tu zona intima y comenzó a tocar y jugar con sus dedos en tu cavidad, tratabas intensamente de reprimir esos gemidos que pedían claramente mas y por el, Hibari no era tonto y pudo notar lo que tratabas de hacer, así que sonrío pícaramente y comenzó a frotar mas tu zona intima, lo cual claramente te encantaba y tu cuerpo disfrutaba al máximo, pues se movía al compas de la mano de Hibari, el podía sentir que tenia el completo control de tu cuerpo y le agradaba esa sensación, tanto que de solo pensarlo y ver tus reacciones el se ponía cada vez mas duro, tu cuerpo no podía soportar tanto placer que solo era causado por sus manos, en verdad este hombre era así de increíble?…

—Yo soy tu dueño (T/N)— dijo con una voz ronca

—Solo tu Kyo— dijiste

Hibari volvió a sonreír, sin duda al fin había logrado lo que se propuso, hacerte suya y que solo lo necesitaras a el, detuvo sus manos y se coloco en la cabecera de la cabeza, recargando su espalda en esta, te tomo de la muñeca y te obligo a que te sentaras en sus piernas, sonrojaste, jamas habían intentado esa posición.

—Mueve tus caderas—

Ordeno con voz ronca, tu obedeciste, podías sentir como su hombría iba en aumento cada vez mas, lo cual te excitaba, la expresión de Hibari era lasciva, tenia una sonrisa, coloco una mano en tu mejilla, lo cual te hizo sonrojar aun mas, el tacto de Hibari era gentil, con la otra mano agarro con fuerza tu cadera y te ayudaba a moverte un poco mas rápido, sabias que estaba listo para entrar en ti y tu también lo estabas, te dijo que le abrazaras con tus piernas así sentada, y tu obedeciste, estaban frente a frente, ambos podían notar sus expresiones al máximo, Hibari te levanto un poco y puso su miembro en la entrada de tu cavidad, este rozaba y tu morías lento por hacerte sufrir de esa manera, comenzó a meterlo y le abrazaste del cuello, en esa pose la penetración era mas profunda, hace cuanto que no estabas así con el, por ahora era algo que no te importaba recordar, solo podías pensar en el y en sus manos fuertes agarrando tu espalda, para sostenerte, te movías a tu ritmo, aunque en algún punto este comenzó a embestir mas fuerte y rápido, te sacaba los gemidos como si de esto dependiera su vida, acallo tus labios con un beso profundo, largo, pasional, después de unos momentos sentiste su semen dentro de ti, este saco su miembro de ti, pero no dejaba de abrazarte ni de mirarte, pegaste tu frente con la de el, ambas cubiertas con sudor, te gustaba estar en los brazos de Hibari y el amaba tenerte en sus brazos…

—Kyo, espero que no hayas lastimado a nuestro hijo—

—Aun es el tercer mes, comenzare a preocuparme por lastimarlo en el el sexto mes—

—Hahaha creí que no estabas informado—

—Desde que me dijiste que seria padre, investigue un poco—

—Pero si apenas te lo dije ayer—

—Fue suficiente para investigar lo suficiente—

—Me sorprende señor Hibari—

—Y lo que falta señora de Hibari—

—Oficialmente soy una alondra—

—Que…?—

—Hehehe, es que así te dice Mokuro haha y se me hace lindo—

—Hmmm…— bufo

—No te enojes, es que en verdad es lindo— sonrojaste

—Como sea—

Trataste de no reír por la reacción de Hibari y lo conseguiste, después de hablar y evitar una gran carcajada se acostaron, Hibari boca arriba y tu de lado abrazada a el, así se quedaron dormidos, sabias que no debías decirle alondra a Hibari pero no podías evitarlo, en verdad te daba risa y siendo honesta, eso significaba su apellido, pero ni hablar a el no le gustaba, porque a si era Hibari, muy pocas cosas le gustaban…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Lamento si no puse una escena de sexo en la bañera, pero vamos que es muy incomodo y lo digo por experiencia propia, así que si creen que tener sexo en la bañera o en un jacuzzi es muy sensual y cómodo pues se equivocan, ya casi llegamos al fin y Hibari y tu también serán padres, felicidades!, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	27. When Everyday's the Weekend

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **When Everyday's the Weekend—**

* * *

El tiempo paso, todo volvió a la normalidad al menos para Hibari y para ti, a veces, porque el embarazo no siempre era tranquilo, pero lo llevabas bien y no vomitabas o sentías que se te hinchaba el cuerpo como a muchas de las otras embarazadas, solo comas mas de lo normal, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era normal, por otra parte Night y Haru estaba preparando su boda, Karoo siempre te acompañaba a caminar o a ver que era lo que hacían todos, te gustaba verlos en su habitad natural e imaginar como seria tu vida en su lugar, así eran todos los días, Hibari trataba de que cuando tu estuvieras presente no hubiera tanto alboroto, así que estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera quien perturbara tu paz…

—Oye nubecita—

—Que quieres Night—

—Ya pensaron en algún nombre para su hijo o hija?—

—No—

—Y que esperan?—

—A que un idiota nos dijera que hacer—

—MALDITA NUBECITA!—

Nuevamente Hibari y Night discutiendo de cosas tontas, al parecer a Hibari se le había hecho un pasatiempo el molestar a Night, pues era divertido molestarlo y de paso le servia que practicaba mas su velocidad y la fuerza de sus ataques.

—Por cierto Night—

—Que—

—Quieres a tu caballo de vuelta?—

—No—

—Porque?—

—Es un regalo de mi parte para ti, así que ya es tuyo—

—Hmmm… bien—

—Si de nada—

 **1 MES DESPUES**

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo esperado y la boda de Night llego, Haru lucia un hermoso vestido que la hacia parecer una princesa, su boda pudo ser en grande, ya que fue idea de Reborn, para compensar la primera boda e invitar a todos los miembros de las familias aliadas, fue un gran evento, tu ya habías cumplido 4 meses y ya era mas notoria tu pancita, Hibari lucia feliz, aunque no lo demostraba por fuera, pues tenia la misma mirada seria y filosa que siempre, pero sabias que le gustaba la idea de ser padre…

La ceremonia paso y todos fueron a la recepción de la fiesta, esta vez lo hicieron en otro lugar, así que el lugar era grande y muy hermoso, toda la fiesta fue divertida, y no solo porque Hibari no perdió oportunidad de molestar a Night y Death y Shadow tampoco perdieron oportunidad de apostar a ver quien ganaba, Tsuna ya se había echo oficialmente novio de Arian y eso te hacia feliz, el verlo tan alegre y tan lleno de vida a lado de una chica tan linda y buena como lo era ella sin duda habías echo un trabajo estupendo…

—Tsuna, Arian! como están— dijiste

—Oh! (T/N)! bien gracias y que tal vas tu con tu embarazo?— pregunto la chica

—Hahaha no se te escapa ni una Arian y estoy bien, mi bebe mas grande y yo solo me siento mas obesa que de costumbre, hahaha—

—No digas eso (T/N), el embarazo te sienta de maravilla, te vez mas hermosa—

Tsuna tomo tu mano y le dio un beso, sonrojaste y le sonreíste, lo que decía te ponía feliz, ya que Hibari nunca lo decía solo hacia comentarios de "Comes mucho" o "Ya? o te doy mas comida?" y eso de cierta forma te hacia sentirte obesa, te quedaste unos minutos mas platicando con ellos, su mesa se lleno de risas y buenos momentos sin duda recordar lo que había pasado era bueno, después de un buen rato regresaste a tu lugar pues ya iban a servir la comida, comiste normal, esta vez no tenias el hambre de siempre, incluso Hibari se quedo sorprendido por eso…

—Segura que no quieres comer mas?—

—No, estoy bien con esta porción, hoy tu hijo no tiene tanta hambre— sonreíste

—Debes alimentarlo bien—

Este te pico el vientre con su dedo y tu solo pudiste reír, su expresión era seria pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación pura, pero no quería demostrarlo, así que no dirías mas.

—Ya lo se Kyo, no te preocupes— dijiste tranquila

—No me parece, come mas—

—Hahahaha Kyo serás un padre preocupón, espero que no sea niña—

—Porque?—

—La pobre se morirá virgen y sola, con un padre así—

—Si no es digno entonces, prefiero que se quede sola—

—Hahahaha pobre de mi hijo o hija—

—Hmmm…—

Sin duda Hibari seria un padre celoso y sobreprotector, pero ni hablar así era y no iba a cambiar, ojalá pudieras verlo en el futuro y saber como es de padre… La boda continuo y Haru lanzo el ramo, el cual atrapo por mera coincidencia Chrome, sonrojando y viendo con ojos llenos de ilusión a Death, el cual también sonrojo pero mas discretamente, sabia lo que eso significaba así que ya después ellos platicaran de lo que pasaría después… La boda finalizo y cada quien regreso a sus hogares, el tiempo siguió pasando y una semana después de la boda, un día inesperado…

—Hibari-san—

—Que pasa Sawada?—

—Giannini me a dicho que ya tiene la mejora de tu arma—

—Bien ya mismo voy—

Hibari se dirigió al laboratorio de Giannini para recoger sus armas, cuando llego se encontró con Lambo.

—Que haces aqui herbívoro?—

—Oh es que mi bazooka también la arreglo Giannini y hoy la vine a recoger y tu que haces aquí Hibari?—

—No te importa—

Lambo se enojo por la forma en la que le respondio pero no haría nada, ya buscaría una forma de regresarle la cortesía…

—Aqui esta tu arma Lambo—

—Gracias Giannini—

—De nada—

Entonces antes de salir a Lambo se le ocurrió que 5 minutos en el futuro no le harían daño, así que sin esperar un momento le disparo, transportando 10 años en el futuro al Hibari actual y trayendo al Hibari viejo al presente…

—Hahahahaha de nada Hibari—

Dijo Lambo antes de salir corriendo, un hombre se levanto del humo rosado que se esparcía por todo el lugar…

—Ese herbívoro me las pagara— dijo sin un tono de voz diferente al de siempre

Hibari camino por todo el lugar buscando a Lambo y dandole una lección que no olvidaría en todos esos 10 años, pero en el camino se encontró contigo, lo cual le distrajo completamente de su objetivo principal.

—(T/N)?—

—Que pasa Kyo?— dijiste volteando a ver

—E…estas acaso embarazada?—

—Vaya que deductivo Sherlock… jamas lo hubiera imaginado— dijiste irónicamente

Hibari te abrazo y te beso como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Hahaha que cariñoso Hibari—

—Hmmm… aun no me reconoces?—

—Pues eres Kyoya Hibari no?—

—Si, pero no el actual—

—A que te refieres con eso?—

—Lambo ocupo su bazooka de los 10 años con el Hibari de este presente—

—Entonces tu eres del futuro?—

—Si—

—HAHAHAHAHAHA KYOYA NO SABIA QUE ERAS BUENO CONTANDO CHISTES!—

—No es un chiste—

—A no? entonces es verdad?—

—Si—

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO PUEDO CREERTE!—

—Hmmm… que molesta—

—Hahahahahahaha perdoname Kyo pero es que como que 10 años en el futuro y no te vez ni siquiera viejo—

—Porque me cuido—

—HAHAHAHAHA! Y DICES QUE NO ERES BUENO CONTANDO CHISTES! HAHAHAHA YA POR FAVOR NUESTRO HIJO NO PUEDE RESISTIR TANTA RISA!—

—Hmmmm… —

—Bien bien haré como que te creo, porque estas tan cariñoso?—

—Porque hace mucho que no te veía—

—Exactamente cuanto?—

—Sawada te envío a una misión hace 3 meses y aun no vuelves, fuiste con Karoo y Death, Sawada dijo que seria una misión corta, pero se complicaron las cosas y están tardando mas de lo normal—

—Descuida mi yo del futuro no morirá tan fácil—

—No me preocupa que mueras, conozco tu fuerza en el futuro y eres imparable, pero siendo honesto extraño tenerte a mi lado todas las noches—

—OW! KYO! ESO ES TAN KAWAII!—

Le diste un gran abrazo, pero comenzabas a medio aceptar eso del futuro, pues no era tan común que Hibari dijera cosas así.

—Y por cierto como se llama nuestro hijo o hija?—

—Es niñ…—

Los 5 minutos habían pasado y una nube de humo rosa apareció cubriendo a Hibari, entonces apareció el Hibari de ese tiempo y te quedaste sorprendida…

—Kyo?—

—(T/N)?—

—Hahaha si, porque la nube rosita?—

—Lambo ocupo su bazooka de los 10 años en mi—

—Oh… entonces si estaba hablando con tu yo del futuro… que por cierto que lindo con sus palabras, creo que me enamoro—

Pusiste ojos de corazón y apareció un gran sonrojo, el cual molesto por sobremanera a Hibari.

—Te beso…— dijo molesto

—Claro, después de todo es mi esposo—

—El no es tu esposo, yo soy tu esposo—

—Hahaha es lo mismo tu eres el en el futuro—

—NO!—

—Que pasa Kyo… celoso?—

—Hmmm…—

Se cruzo de brazos y te dio la espalda, tu solo reíste y le abrazaste por la cintura, si estaba celoso pero no lo aceptaría, después de todo es Hibari del que estamos hablando…

—Descuida Kyo, yo solo amo a tu yo presente—

—Mas te vale hacerlo—

—Hahaha y conociste a nuestro hijo o hija?—

—Si—

—Y que es?—

—No te lo dire—

—AL MENOS SU NOMBRE KYO! POR FAVOR!—

—No—

—POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR!—

—No—

—A SI! Pues entonces le diré a Lambo que me dispare con su bazooka esa para conocerlo yo misma—

—No, no lo hagas—

Hibari te tomo de la muñeca deteniendo tu paso y jalándote hasta su cuerpo, apresando tu cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Porque no Kyo?—

—No seas desesperada, después de todo falta menos tiempo para que nazca—

—Pero quiero saber su nombre…—

—Elegirás el correcto—

—Hmm… eso espero Kyo…—

A Hibari se le olvido por completo lo de Lambo y te acompaño a caminar, para mantenerte ejercitada y no estar de floja en la cama o en el sofá…

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo después de 2 meses, Death por fin le pido matrimonio a Chrome, la cual acepto de lo mas feliz, Shadow y Takeshi por fin habían formalizado y Tsuna y Arian cada vez se veían mas seguido, pues ella no quería vivir ahí todavía y Tsuna aunque no le gustaba que fuera tan liberal e independiente lo aceptaba, pues la quería y no haría nada que a ella le molestara, la boda de Chrome y Death seria dentro de dos meses, pero a comparación de Night y Haru su boda seria pequeña e intima, solo los de la familia Vongola estarían invitados… Te levantaste y Hibari se retiro contigo, estabas cansada al menos por ese día y querías dormir…

—No puedo creer que Death se case—

—También me parece algo inconcebible, creo que Death era mas liberal—

—Bueno el amor lo cambio—

—Así parece—

—Nee… Kyo, ya haz pensado en nombres para nuestro hijo o hija?—

—No—

—Entonces yo los tengo que buscar…—

—Si—

—Y si no te gusta?—

—Me gustara—

—Bien, después no quiero que te estés quejando, no aceptare ninguna de ellas—

—No las tendras—

—Ya te lo adverti—

Cuando fuiste al ginecólogo con Karoo, la doctora te digo que podían darte el sexo del niño, pero tu preferiste mantenerlo en secreto, querías que fuera una sorpresa, de igual forma, niño o niña lo amarías por igual, aunque ahora que lo pensabas mejor hubiera sido bueno saber el sexo del bebé para solo buscar nombres de niño o de niña…

—Ugg… porque no se quedo mas tiempo el Kyoya del futuro…—

—Que dijiste…— dijo un tanto molesto

—AY DIABLOS! Lo dije fuerte verdad…— rascaste tu nuca

—Si—

—Hehehe… eh bueno… solo bromeaba—

—Porque justamente hoy le mencionas?—

—Por nada en especial, vamos vamos Kyo, regresemos a la habitación—

—Hmmm…—

No le quedo de otra mas que aceptar eso, aunque sabia el motivo de que lo mencionaras, después de todo el podría decirte si tiene un hijo o una hija en el futuro y el nombre de ella o de el…

—Como se llamaba tu padre?—

—Uh?—

—Cual era su nombre?—

—Uhm… no recuerdo bien el que sabe su nombre es Night y Death, porque?—

—Simple curiosidad, nunca hablas de tus padres—

—Tu tampoco hablas de los tuyos—

—Mi hermano y mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico—

—Kyo yo… porque me lo dices?—

—Porque a pesar de que estamos casados no se mucho de tu pasado y tu menos del mío—

—Hmmm… y porque justo ahora—

—Si quieres puede ser después—

—Hahaha esta bien…—

Ahora que lo piensas cual era el nombre de tu padre y tu madre… no los recordabas, Night y Death no hablaban de ellos mucho y cuando lo hacían solo decían "Nuestros padres", les tenias que preguntar seguro, quizás Hibari te estaba dando un indicio del nombre de su hijo o simplemente era curiosidad que tenia, igual querías saber…

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

—Night—

—Uh?… a hermana tonta que pasa?—

—Como se llamaban nuestros padres?—

—Aaron y Sarah—

—Oh… vaya y como eran?—

—Hmmm, nuestro padre era alto, tenia tu mismo tono de cabello, el mismo color de ojos que Shadow y piel blanca, era divertido y siempre tenia tiempo de jugar con nosotros, era como de la altura de Death y nuestra madre, ella tenia ojos color carmín igual a los míos y el cabello azabache igual al de Death, ella tenia un caracter similar al de Shadow, era muy inteligente y siempre detestaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, claro a excepción de nosotros que siempre tenia tiempo para pasar con cada uno de nosotros, mientras que nuestro padre era mas con tu caracter, siempre se preocupaba por todos y todos a su alrededor siempre tenia una sonrisa, estar a su alrededor siempre provocaba eso, lo mismo que pasa contigo cuando estas a nuestro alrededor—

—Hmmm ya veo… y porque tu y Shadow tienen el cabello de color diferente?—

—Bueno eso es porque yo saque el cabello del hermano de nuestro padre mientras que Shadow es adoptado…—

—En serio?—

—HAHAHAHAHAHA NO! El saco el cabello de la mamá de nuestra madre ósea nuestra abuela—

—Oh… hehehe por un segundo lo crei—

—Hahaha no descuida ninguno de nosotros somos adoptados—

—Y que llama tenia nuestros padres?—

—Bueno ellos no tenían nuestras llamas, así que el tenia la llama del cielo y nuestra madre la del trueno—

—Oh… ya veo—

—Porque nunca hablamos de ellos?—

—Porque Death me lo tenia prohibido—

—Y tu obediente le hiciste caso!—

—Claro, es mi hermano después de todo—

—Pero tu eres el mayor—

—Y eso que tu eres la de en medio y aun así eres la que posee la llama del infierno—

—Hmmm… y eso que tiene que ver?—

—No lo se, quería darte un ejemplo—

—Hahahaha vale ya mejor te dejo seguir haciendo tus cosas—

—HEY QUE INSINUAS!—

—Nada nada… solo que ya me voy, por cierto como va Haru con el embarazo?—

—Pues… es horrible hahahaha pero estamos juntos en eso—

—Así se habla hermano—

—Y tu que tal con mi sobrino/sobrina?—

—Bueno… se porta bien cuando quiere y cuando no se mueve o se estira y a veces es molesto, pero por lo demás es muy bien portado, nunca me ah echo sentir bochornos o mareos, así que es buen niño/niña—

—Hahahaha menos mal, corriste con suerte—

—Soy la mejor, lo se—

—Ya callate y mejor ve con tu nubecita—

—A si buena idea, nos vemos Night—

—Si si… nos vemos—

Saliste de la habitación de Night y fuiste con Hibari tenias que decirle el nombre de tu padre, ya que te lo había preguntado.

—Kyo?—

—Hmm—

—Ya se como se llama mi padre—

—Y bien?—

—Aaron—

—Hmmm… me gusta—

—Si a mi igual, pero si es niña aun no se si ponerle Sarah como mi madre o Veronica—

—Veronica me gusta mas—

—Bien bien—

Tomaste tu vientre y lo frotaste, al parecer eran buenos nombres, ya pronto descubrirías que seria y lo o la tendrías en tus brazos, sin duda una sensación nueva estaba por llegar y era conocida como "Amor de madre"…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Ya falta menos para el final y perdón por este extraño capitulo, pero hoy estuve haciendo una investigación prácticamente todo el día acerca de la cultura nórdica y me libere hasta las 12 de la noche pero descuiden, que siempre cumplo con los capitulo, tarde pero están, espero les gustara el capitulo.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	28. Hey There Mr Brooks

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Hey There Mr. Brooks—**

* * *

—AY! TU HIJO NO ME DJA DORMIR HIBARI!—

—También es tu hijo—

—SI PERO ES MAS TUYO QUE MIO!—

—Quien lo tiene en la panza?—

—YO… PERO ESO QUE!—

—Es mas tuyo—

—Kyo… no te duermas… andale platicame algo—

—No, duérmete mujer—

—AH! AHORA SI SOY MUJER NO! Porque otras veces soy "TU MUJER"—

—Es lo mismo, solo duérmete…—

—Vete al carajo Hibari—

Te levantaste de la cama y saliste al balcón, en verdad no podías dormir y todo por culpa del condenado bebé, ni hablar…

—Que quieres que te cuente?—

Hibari estaba parado tras tuyo, sentiste un escalofrío cuando este hablo, creías que seguía en la cama, pero no… ahí estaba atrás de ti viéndote fijamente…

—No se… cuéntame mas de tu pasado…—

—Bien—

Hibari se sentó en el camastro que había en el balcón y te indico que te sentaras entre sus piernas, recargaste tu cabeza en su pecho, Hibari comenzo a acariciar tu cabello (C/C), lo cual te relajaba y al parecer también al bebé. Así se mantuvieron un buen rato el te estaba contando prácticamente toda su vida y tu cada vez estabas mas tranquila, tanto que podías jurar que su voz era mejor que una canción de cuna y al parecer el bebé pensaba igual pues este dejo de moverse y patear…

—Tu voz tranquiliza al bebé Kyo—

—Hmmm— sonrío triunfante

—Sin duda serás un padre increíble—

Tomaste la mano de Hibari y le diste un beso en la palma de la mano, este comenzo a acariciar tu vientre, cuando menos te diste cuenta ya estabas dormida y al parecer Hibari también se quedo dormido, Karoo pudo sentirlo y fue el quien se encargo de cubrirlos del frío con una manta cálida y así permanecieron hasta que el sol los despertó…

La vida se volvía cada vez mas calmada, a tu parecer, y eso era algo que no te gustaba, estabas acostumbrada a salir a misiones, robar, matar, salir corriendo, escapar, esquivar balas o espadas… la vida de embarazada sin duda no era para ti…

—Kyo…—

—Hmmm—

—Cuando nazca tu hijo, no quiero tener mas niños—

—Por mi esta bien—

—Que bueno, porque en verdad no soporto la vida de embarazada, necesito acción—

—Me pasa lo mismo—

—Salgamos a una misión juntos—

—No—

—Porque?—

—Mañana es la boda de tu hermano recuerdas?—

—Oh… si es verdad…—

—Lo habías olvidado?—

—Ammm… no… —

—Ya tienes el vestido?—

—NO! NO ME QUEDA NINGUNO CON ESTA PANZA!—

—Es normal ya tienes 8 meses de embarazo—

—Waaaaa! solo 1 mes mas para que este pequeño engendro me deje libre!—

—No le digas así a mi hijo—

—Engendro—

—…Ya basta—

—Después de todo es tu hijo, es obvio que es un engendrito, igualito al padre—

—Te mordere hasta la muerte—

—KYAAAAA NO KYOYA! ESPERA ESTOY EMBARAZADA RECUERDA!—

—No me importa—

—A MI SI! A MI SI!—

—Bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero cuando estés libre de mi hijo, tendrás que correr mucho para librarte de mi—

—Ay si lo que diga señor Alondra—

—QUE!—

—NADA NADA! YA NO DIJE NADAAAAAA… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—

Hibari no iba a hacerte nada pero realmente le molestaba que te escudaras detrás de tu embarazo, pero tampoco le podía hacer daño a su hijo, tanto había esperado y resistido por el o ella como para mandarlo todo al carajo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ya habían pasado dos meses y justo mañana era la boda de Death con Chrome y aun no lo podías creer Haru ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo y Night cada vez odiaba la idea de soportarla, pues era muy delicada y se enojaba por todo, ademas que sudaba mucho y sus vomitos eran frecuentes y eso le estaba molestando a Night, Hibari no perdía oportunidad de echarle en cara que hasta en eso tu eras mejor, pues el no sufría tanto como el… pero si claro que sufría Hibari, pero no lo iba a decir, tenia que superar a Night en todo. El día tan esperado llego, Chrome y Death dijeron sus botos y sellaron su compromiso con el beso, su boda fue intima, discreta, nada de cosas ostentosas, pues ambos lo detestaban, esta vez a la hora de lanzar el ramo lo atrapo Arian, miro con un gran y notable sonrojo a Tsuna el cual estaba igual o peor que ella…

—Arian felicidades! y que harás ahora— dijiste

—Yo… no… no… lo se…?—

—Si sabes… anda ve la cara de tomate de Tsuna, es obvio que anhela casarse contigo—

—P…pero—

—Eres una mujer dulce, amable, cariñosa, atenta, no te importa la postura económica, eres independiente y fuerte… quien no quisiera tenerte como mujer?—

—P…pero… no soy todo eso—

—Si lo eres ahora callate y ve a donde esta Tsuna… nunca hagas enojar a una embarazada!—

—Hahaha ya voy ya voy—

Arian se reunió con Tsuna y este la abrazo, lo demás no escuchaste bien, pero si sabias por la boca de Shadow y Takeshi que Tsuna planeaba pedirle pronto matrimonio a Arian pero que este no se animaba porque le daba pena y sentía miedo al rechazo… La boda y la fiesta finalizo, tu estas harta de los tacones, pues a pesar de que muchas embarazadas no pueden ocupar tacones cuando tienen 8 meses de embarazo, tu no lo sentías un reto, al contrario, caminar era de lo mas normal para ti…

—Ya quiero que tu hijo nazca—

—Ya falta menos—

—Ya lo se, por quien me tomas! por Night?—

—HEEEEEEY!—

Se escucho fuera de su puerta y después entro Night molesto por tu comentario.

—Hermano idiota que haces aqui?—

—Pasaba tranquilamente y entonces escuche lo que decían—

—Mejor di que estabas espiando—

—CALLATE MALDITA NUBECITA!—

—Que necesitas Night?—

—Nada solo quería escapar un rato de Haru—

—Y?—

—Y también quería pedirte prestado a Karoo?—

—Para?—

—Practicar, ya que tu no puedes el si—

—Bueno—

Dejaste salir a Karoo y este hizo una reverencia ante ustedes 3.

—Ve con Night y muelelo a golpes para que jamas quiera volver a practicar—

—Lo que usted mande ama—

—Bien, entonces nos vemos hermana tonta, nubecita—

Salió Night y Karoo de la habitación dejándoles solos, no podían hacer el amor, pero si podían dormir y mira que con el embarazo el cansancio les venia como un "Knock out"…

El tiempo paso y el tan esperado noveno mes llego…

—ME SIENTO TAN OBESA!—

—Ya pasara, solo un poco mas—

—AY ME JODE! PORQUE LOS HOMBRES NO PUEDEN EMBARAZARSE! PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE!—

—Por que nuestro cuerpo no lo quiso de esa forma—

—Pues debió…maldita naturaleza estupida… y malditos hombres con sus palos esos entre las piernas ellos pueden dejarnos embarazadas pero nosotras no a ellos… Y ESO ES IGUALDAD! MALDITA SEAS NATURALEZA CABRONA!—

Comenzaste a enojarte y a replicar de todo echándole la culpa en esta ocasión a la naturaleza…

—Que pasa Kyoya?—

—Lo de siempre, quiere que el bebe nazca ya—

—Oh… me lo imagino—

—Sabes que no lo haces Death—

—Tienes razón no lo hago… porque no entrenas conmigo y Mokuro?—

—Cualquier cosa es mejor a soportar sus enojos por nada—

—Vale entonces vamos—

Death y Hibari salieron del cuarto dejándote ahí renegando de tu condición y como desearías que los hombres pudieran parir y sufrir todo lo que tu tenias que sufrir…

—Y APARTE ME SIENTO TAN OBESA! MALDITA SEA!… —

Volteaste a ver a Hibari y este ya no estaba, lo que te hizo enojar aun mas…

—MALDITO BASTARDO Y TODABIA SE VA EL HIJO DE PUTA Y ME DEJA HABLANDO SOLA, COMO ESTUPIDA, QUE LE PASA… PERO ME VA A OIR ESE MALDITO! ME VA A OIR!—

Saliste de tu cuarto decidida a regañar a Hibari y también al que se lo había llevado y a quien estuviera con el en ese momento… pero no llegaste muy lejos cuando sentiste un golpe en tu vientre…

—Ay carajo, hijo que pasa contigo…—

Dijiste apoyándote con una mano en la pared mientras con la otra agarrabas tu vientre, entonces viste el piso… eso… eso era…

—HIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIII!— gritaste desesperada

Por lo que alertaste no solo al antes nombrado sino a muchos mas, el primero en llegar fue tu fiel compañero Karoo y después un Night con cara de preocupación ¡EXTREMA!…

—Ama al parecer su bebe, ya quiere salir—

—MALDITA SEA Y JUSTO AHORA… Ya que había creado el mejor discurso de la vida para regañar a Kyoya…—

—Puede regañarlo en otro momento, ahora debemos ir al hospital—

—WAKALA! EL PISO ESTA RESBALOSO!—

—CALLATE ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO NIGHT!—

—Bien bien… Karoo encargate de llevarla al hospital, yo llevare a la nubecita y a todo aquel que quiera—

—Como usted ordene amo Night—

—HOLAAAAA! AQUI LA DE LAS CONTRACCIONES SOY YO POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO!.—

—Será mejor que me vaya, con su permiso amo Night—

—Si si ahora corre—

Night te tomo en brazos cargandote en estilo princesa, abrió un portal y lo cruzo de inmediato, estaban ya en la recepción del hospital y Karoo se acerco a la señorita.

—Hola, ya había pagado por una habitación para una embarazada—

—Si a que nombre?—

—Kyoya Hibari—

—Oh si claro, por favor pase es la 405, esta en la sección de partos—

—Gracias—

Karoo siguió caminando y entro a la habitación que les habían asignado y te coloco en la cama.

—A nombre de Kyoya?— dijiste

—Después de todo el me pidió hacerlo—

—Es precavido—

—Lo es, ademas de que aunque usted no lo note, le cuida—

—Es lindo… PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO LO ODIO! POR HABERSE IDO Y DEJARME HABLANDO SOLA—

—Vale ire por el doctor—

Karoo salió de la habitación y fue en busca del doctor o de alguna enfermera, pero en cuanto salió una enfermera entro.

—Señora… Hibari?—

—Si si… que!—

—Hehehe… debemos retirarle esas ropas, ahora por favor le voy a pedir se acueste y nosotras haremos el trabajo—

—SI RAPIDO… POR FAVOR!—

Trataste de ser linda, pero esas malditas contracciones te lo impedían, las enfermeras te quitaron la ropa y te pusieron una bata y ya estabas mas cómoda, pero el dolor era igual de insoportable.

—Ahora puede decirme cual es su grado de dolor, del 1 al 10?—

—Definitivamente un 6—

—Bien, querrá que le apliquemos la epidural?—

—Es esa inyección de anestesia para que no sienta tanto dolor?—

—Justamente—

—Y YO QUE PENSE QUE JAMAS LA OFRECERIAN!—

—Hahaha lo tomare como un si, ya mismo mando al anestesiólogo—

—RAPIDO! Por favor—

—Hahaha ya mismo señora—

La enfermera salió y entonces entro Karoo junto con Hibari…

—Ama no pude encontrar a algún doctor pero… creo que no hizo falta—

—No, la enfermera llego después de que te fuiste—

—Lo lamento—

—No importa Karoo—

—Hey como estas?— dijo Hibari

—Es enserio?… la pregunta… VA EN SERIO?—

—Ammm… si?—

—Porque no cambiamos cuerpos por unos minutos y lo descubres por ti mismo… maldito Hibari… —

—Hmmm…—

—NO EH! SI VAS A ESTAR CON ESA ACTITUD VETE Y DEJAME SOLA CON KAROO!—

—Bien ya no dire nada—

—Amo por favor—

—Bien bien—

Hibari camino hasta donde estabas y te tomo de la mano y con la otra mano limpio el sudor de tu frente y después acaricio tu cabeza…

—Ya estoy aquí… shhh… todo va a salir bien—

—Kyo…—

Le sonreíste, pero después tu cara cambio a una de dolor, ahí iba otra dolorosa contracción, lo que provoco que apretaras mas la mano de Hibari y este sintiera un poco el dolor que tu tenias en ese momento, por fin llego el doctor y te aplico la epidural, tus contracciones ya no dolían tanto y por fin podías estar tranquila… al menos un poco…

—Perdón Kyo… se que últimamente e estado de muy mal humor y tu no tienes la culpa—

—No te preocupes, se que el embarazo no a sido fácil para ti, así como tampoco para mi, ambos somos nuevos en esto, pero estamos juntos…¿no?—

—Ow… Kyo… si no estuviera a punto de nacer tu hijo, seguro podría abrazarte y darte muchos besos…—

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso—

—Si…—

Tus contracciones se hacían cada vez mas presentes, la epidural ayudaba a que no lo sintieras tanto, pero igual lo sentías, no con la misma intensidad, pero lo hacías, entonces apareció la doctora que ayudaría a tu parto…

—Por favor solo uno se puede quedar, si es que lo desean—

—Bueno me retiro amo, suerte—

—Gracias Karoo—

Este salió y se encontró con todos los Vongola ahí y claro los Hellfire… después de todo su hermana era la que estaba ahí adentro…

—Amos…— dijo dando una reverencia

—Que tal esta (T/N)?—

—Bien, ya esta con mi amo, así que estara tranquila, al menos por ahora—

—Pff… pobre de mi hermana…— dijo Shadow

Entonces Takeshi le abrazo y este sonrío…

—Bueno al menos ya pronto nacerá mi sobrino—

—Nuestro—

—Hahahaha ya basta Takeshi… no me avergüences—

Todos rieron por el comentario de Shadow, que pareciera que no le gustaban la pruebas de afecto en publico, el tiempo parecía pasar lento, el bebe estaba a punto de salir y tu ahora lo sentías mas, lo cual te provocaba un dolor intenso y agudo, sin duda no podías parar de gritar, Hibari se sorprendía de como podías gritar tanto y no quedarte sin voz…

—Solo un poco mas y ya estará completamente fuera su hijo—

—MALDITA SEA QUE SALGA YA!—

Pujaste por ultima vez y por fin salió, el doctor lo recibió y se lo llevo para limpiarlo y pesarlo.

—Buen trabajo… (T/N)—

—Hahaha… callate Hibari… no quiero escuchar tu voz hasta que traigan a nuestro bebe—

—Hmmm—

Asintió, aun estabas irritada y cansada, pues tu habías echo todo el trabajo prácticamente, mientras Hibari solo estaba ahí agarrando tu mano y poniendo caras raras de sorpresa… La doctora regreso con un pequeño bulto cubierto en una manta azul, sabias lo que significaba…

—Felicidades señores Hibari, es un fuerte varón de 52 cm y peso 3.900 gramos—

Se los entrego y tu lo recibiste, era un niño, no podías creerlo, lo viste y podías sentir que te habías enamorado a primera vista, era pequeño y frágil, era todo por lo que habías esperado.

—Aaron… el gruñón de ahí es tu papá… dile hola papá—

Hibari sonrió y tomo su pequeña mano, el bebé tomo fuerte su pulgar, lo cual le hizo sonreír aun mas…

—Mi hijo será el mas fuerte de todos—

—Claro que lo será, te tiene a ti como su padre… Kyo tonto—

Este te paso su brazo atrás de tu espalda y te dio un beso en la frente, sin duda valió la pena… la doctora se volvió a llevar al bebé y salir Hibari con la frente en alto y lleno de orgullo y felicidad, aunque con su típica cara seria de siempre…

—Y bien nubecita?—

—Fue un niño—

—MI SOBRINO! QUIERO VERLO!— dijo Shadow

—Shadow, calma tus impetuos, estamos en un hospital, pero si yo igual quiero verlo—

—Tendrán que ir al cunero para verlo—

—Vamos! por favor vamos Takeshi!—

—Vale que igual quiero conocer a mi sobrino—

—Por cierto como se llana la pequeña nubecita?— pregunto Night

—Aaron—

—Igual que nuestro padre ah… Night…—

—Ella me pregunto yo solo respondí…—

—Esta bien, después de todo nuestro padre siempre nos amo—

—Eso ni dudar hermanos, pero podemos ir a verlo YA!—

—Vamos—

Todos los ahí presentes fueron al cunero a ver al hijo del guardián mas fuerte de la nube, Kyoya Hibari… en verdad que era lindo y cautivador, piel blanca como la de Hibari y su cabello era de tu tono (C/C), estaba dormido así que no pudieron ver el color de sus ojos, pero era muy hermoso y podían afirmarlo pues su madre eras tu. Por fin te dieron de alta y te entregaron a tu bebé, regresaron a casa y Hibari no quería soltar al pequeño ni por un segundo… ahora si vendría lo verdaderamente difícil… "PATERNIDAD"…

El tiempo siguió pasando, el bebé era bien portado y no lloraba si no estaba enfermo, el bebe usualmente solo se quejaba o ponía caras idénticas a las de Hibari para decir que quería algo, a final de cuentas era su hijo, de tal palo tal astilla, después llego el tiempo de Night de pasar lo mismo que Hibari, pero el en lugar de tener un varón tuvo a una hermosa niña con el cabello igual al de Haru y los ojos iguales a los de Night , era tan hermosa y cautivadora, idéntica a su madre así que en honor a ella le puso Sarah…

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES…**

—Kyo… pronto será el cumpleaños de Aaron—

—Ya lo se—

—Y que le darás—

—Unas tonfas es obvio—

—Porque unas tonfas y no una guadaña?—

—Las tonfas son mejores—

—NO! NO LO SON!—

—Si—

—No—

—PAPÁ! Le puedes explicar a mi prima la omnívora que tu eres mil veces mejor que su papá!—

Aaron era la viva imagen de Hibari de pequeño, los mismos ojos afilados de un azul metálico, solo que con tu tono de cabello (C/C), incluso la misma manía de llamar a todos herbívoros, sin duda era un mini Hibari…

—Aaron, tu tío Night también es muy fuerte, con decirte que tu papá no a podido ganarle y siempre terminan empatados— dijiste feliz

—NO! Mi papá es el mejor—

—Obviamente no primo, hahahaha gracias Tia!—

La pequeña Sarah salió corriendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa mientras iba gritando "MI PAPÁ ES MEJOR" y Aaron salió tras de ella gritando "TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE OMNÍVORA", sin duda eran divertidos…

—Porque le tenias que decir eso (T/N)?—

—Por que es la verdad, ademas Aaron ya tiene muchos ademanes tuyos, debe aprender a ser menos como tu y mas como… yo— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Hmmmm…—

—Hahaha ya ya ahora si, le regalaremos una guadaña—

—Unas tonfas—

—AY QUE NECIO!—

—Que sean ambas y que el elija—

—Bueno… es justo—

Compraron las armas para que Aaron pudiera elegir y al llegar a la mansión las escondieron bien para que el pequeño no las descubriera…

—(T/N)!—

—Death… que pasa?—

—Quiero decirte que… bueno—

—Que pasa?—

—Bueno este… Nagi esta…—

—VAS A SER PAPÁ!?—

—S…si—

—QUE HERMOSO! Y desde hace cuanto que esta embarazada?—

—3 meses—

—Hermoso! ya quiero ver a su hijo, si si si si! espero que se parezca a Chrome—

—Y a mi no?—

—Si también—

—Hmmm…—

—Hahahaha ya que hermosa noticia… KYO! TENDRAS OTRO SOBRINO!—

—Hmmm?—

—Death va a ser papá después de tanto tiempo al fin se animo a tener un hijo!—

—Ya veo… suerte Death—

—Gracias Kyoya, por cierto cuando es el cumpleaños del pequeño Aaron?—

—Dentro de 2 dias—

—Bien buscare un buen regalo, nos vemos—

Estabas feliz, sin duda la vida se había vuelto tranquila y pacifica en algunas ocaciones aburría pero Tsuna siempre les mandaba a misiones (a ti y a Hibari) y hacían un equipo imparable, eran la pareja mas fuerte de todas, a demás de la mas temida. El cumpleaños de Aaron llego y justo estaba abriendo sus regalos cuando, ustedes les dieron sus regalos…

—Que son?—

—Abrelos y elige la que mas te guste—

Aaron abrió los regalos y pudo ver que eran armas…

—Mamá… papá… son geniales pero el tío Dino ya me había regalado un látigo y me gusta mas… pero las guardare por si acaso—

Aaron embozo una gran sonrisa y ustedes solo voltearon a ver a Dino con un aura asesina, dispuestos y listos a atacar…

—Dino… necesito hablar contigo…— dijiste

—Estupido Bronco salvaje… te morderé hasta la muerte…—

—E… etto… (T/N)-chan…. Kyo-chan… yo… a… CARAJO!—

Dino salió corriendo y ustedes detrás de el, lo matarían, eso era seguro…

—Mira omnívora, no es genial mi látigo!—

—Kawaii! si lo es primo, te pareces al de una película—

—Indiana Jones, tonta, por eso mi tío Dino me lo regalo, dijo que a el también le gustan los látigos y siempre que voy a su casa, me deja ver esas películas con el… es el mejor—

—Ya lo creo, juguemos Aari-chan—

—Ya te dije que no me digas así omnívora—

—Deja de ser tan chillón y juguemos—

Aaron agito su látigo y termino pegandose en la cara…

—Ite… duele—

—Que tonto Aari-chan—

—QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!—

—Hi hi… lo que digas Aari-chan—

—TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE SARAH!—

—Al fin ocupas mi nombre… hahahahaha—

La pequeña niña salió corriendo mientras el pequeño Aaron corría tras de ella, al igual que sus padres corrían detrás de Dino, sin duda eran una familia única… y algo afectiva por la violencia…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y será algo, bastante corto, pero sin duda bueno, ademas les diré si fue niña o niño el hijo de Death y Shadow también tendrá una pequeña sorpresa, bueno espero les gustara este y perdonen los saltos de tiempo tan drásticos…

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	29. Closure

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Closure—**

* * *

El tiempo paso y con ello avanzo el embarazo de Chrome, Death fue el que menos sufrió de los embarazos, pues Chrome lo tomaba muy tranquila, incluso estaba muy tranquila, como si no estuviera embarazada, lo cual causo la envidia de Night y Hibari…

—Aaron, como estas pequeño?—

—Tío Shadow… estoy bien hace mucho que no te veía—

—Bueno eso es porque tu tío Takeshi y yo estábamos de misión por una pequeña ciudad al norte de Ucrania—

—Hace frio?—

—Si, a veces, no es la gran cosa—

—Tío… yo quiero ir de misiones con ustedes—

—Hahaha aun eres pequeño Aaron, pero cuando mejores tus técnicas y seas tan bueno como tu mamá o tu papá seguro iremos los 3 de misión—

—Bien…—

—Por cierto Aaron-chan, te tenemos una sorpresa—

—Una sorpresa… tio?—

Aaron miro con curiosidad a Shadow y a Takeshi, de que estaban hablando, por ser hijo de Hibari este no se confiaba mucho de las sorpresas… su padre le había enseñado bien…

—Si, ella es Leiva—

Una niña de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos grandes y de un color violeta brillante, salió detrás de Takeshi, Aaron se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, la niña era linda, y le había robado el corazón, el primer amor de Aaron…

—Ella es… como nuestra hija, así que te pedimos que la trates como a tu prima Sarah—

—No, ella seguro no es igual de insoportable que la omnívora—

—Omnívora?—

—Después de todo sabe pelear y a veces me gana…— dijo avergonzado

—A ya entiendo…— dijo Shadow

Shadow miro a Takeshi y ambos entendieron, después de todo era hijo de Hibari que podían esperar…

—Entonces la cuidaras como a tu prima?—

—Hmmm… bueno—

—No te siento convencido Aaron, pasa algo?—

—N…no! no es nada tío Shadow, en verdad…. VAMOS LEIVA!—

Aaron tomo la mano de la niña que era un año menor que el y se la llevo a buscar a su omnívora prima, para presentársela y jugar con ella, mientras que Takeshi y Shadow se veían complacidos por la actitud de Aaron hacia una desconocida, quizás era la viva imagen de Hibari y tenia muchos ademanes y expresiones de este, pero sin duda tenia un corazón tan grande como el tuyo…

—Ahora debemos decirle a mi hermana y a los otros dos idiotas— dijo Shadow

—Hahaha vamos tus hermanos no son idiotas—

—Porque no haz vivido todo lo que yo Takeshi—

—Vale vale, hahahaha mejor dame un beso—

—Mmmm… bueno….—

Shadow sonrojo pero accedió a la petición de su amado, el beso fue corto, pues aun a Shadow no le gustaban las pruebas de afecto publicas, así que las evitaba por sobremanera, aunque a veces terminaba cediendo ante los encantos de Takeshi, como esta vez, después del beso caminaron hasta la oficina de Tsuna, primero tendrían que avisar y porque no dar la noticia en ese lugar…

—Tsuna!—

—Yamamoto, Shadow, que tal les fue?—

—Bien, aunque tenemos algo que decirte—

—Y que es?—

—Pudimos salvar a varias personas, pero no a la familia de una niña, entonces, se encariño con Shadow y no dejaba de abrazarlo, tuvimos que traerla a casa, espero que no te moleste—

—No me molesta, al contrario, es lindo que ahora ustedes también sean padres—

—Hahahaha lo es ciertamente—

—Iré por Leiva para que la conozcas, podrías llamar a los demás para decirles Tsuna?—

—Claro Shadow—

El pelirrojo salir de la oficina y fue a donde siempre estaba su sobrino jugando, el jardín trasero…

—Aaron, Sarah, Leiva… necesito que vengan los 3—

—TIO SHADOW!—

Grito con energía la pequeña Sarah, molestando a Aaron y un poco a Leiva por su grito, la niña le abrazo fuertemente y le lleno de besos, la niña era muy amorosa con todos y cuando se iban de misión, esta les extrañaba…

—Vamos niños, Leiva, hoy conocerás a todos los integrantes de esta familia rara, ven—

La pequeña Leiva tomo la mano de Shadow y la de Aaron y fueron a la oficina, cuando entro ahí estaban ya todos los que vivían en ese lugar presentes…

—SHADOW ERES PAPÁ! — gritaste dandole un fuerte abrazo

—Hahahaha si hermana, soy papá, mira ella es la pequeña Leiva—

Te pusiste en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

—Hola Leiva, yo soy la mamá de Aaron y puedes decirme tía y ese señor que es idéntico a Aaron es su papá, parece amargado y malo, pero es muy bueno, sino preguntale a Aaron, verdad cariño?—

—Si, mi papá es genial y mas fuerte que el papa de la omnívora—

Aaron respondio y señalo a Sarah, Night se enojo y cruzo miradas con Hibari, este tenia una mirada burlona y una sonrisa ladina.

—Mi hijo solo dice la verdad—

—AHORA SI TE MATOOOOOOO!—

Night comenzo a perseguir a Hibari, este solo lo esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques, la pequeña Leiva se asusto, lo que tu notaste y te levantaste, invocando tus llamas y frenando la pelea de esos dos.

—YA! Asustan a la pequeña Leiva, ahora por favor, se tranquilizan, no quiero dañarlos—

—PRONTO NUBECITA! TENDRE MI VENGANZA!—

—Lo que digas Night—

—YA! Perdón pequeña, pero así son ellos dos siempre—

La niña te sonrío, en verdad eras alguien en quien ella podía confiar, así que te dio un abrazo, al cual correspondiste, Hibari vio tal acto con un poco de celos, la niña no te soltaba y eso le empezó a molestar…

—Ya suficiente de abrazos—

Te jalo, rompiendo el abrazo y dándote el un abrazo grande, todos lo miraron con una gotita en la sien, sin duda era Hibari…

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, Leiva ya se sentía mas en casa y todo gracias a Aaron y a Sarah, después de un tiempo mas nació el hijo de Death, este era un niño, por fin Aaron tenia un primo con quien pudiera jugar pesado… aunque para eso tendría que esperar mucho tiempo…

—KAWAII! El bebe es idéntico a Chrome! es hermoso, sus ojos violetas y tu cabello negro, no puede ser mas idéntico a Chrome…— dijiste feliz

—Hmmm… felicidades Death, Chrome—

—Gracias Kyoya—

Le dieron por nombre Declan, a comparación del embarazo tranquilo que tuvo Chrome, su pequeño era aun mas ruidoso fuera, este lloraba por todo y despertaba a casi medio mundo por las madrugadas…

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Aaron ya sabia manejar mejor el látigo que le regalo su tío Dino y todo gracias a el, pues Dino ademas de ser su tío, también se convirtió en su maestro y como buen hijo de Hibari este tenia una disciplina extraordinaria y una constancia para lograr sus objetivos, en poco tiempo se volvió ágil con el látigo…

—Tio Dino, jamas te agradeci por tomarme como tu alumno—

—Hahahaha no hay de que sobrino, por cierto a pesar de tus casi 11 años eres muy bueno con esta arma, sabes manejar otras?—

—Hehehe… si, mi papá me esta enseñando a utilizar las tonfas a escondidas de mi mamá y mi mamá me esta enseñando a usar la guadaña a espaldas de mi papá—

—HAHAHAHAHAHA! Entonces serás muy hábil con 3 armas cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda serás el mejor—

—Gracias tio—

—AARI-CHAN! VAMOS A COMER ALGO!—

—QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI OMNÍVORA!—

—Vamos Aaron, que también tengo hambre— dijo Leiva

Las palabras de la chica lo tranquilizaron, lo cual Dino pudo notar y antes de que se fuera, le detuvo del hombro…

—Recuerda que Leiva es tu prima Aaron—

—Ya lo se tío, no te preocupes—

—AARI-CHAN! EL PEQUEÑO DECLAN TAMBIEN TIENE HAMBRE!—

—TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE OMNÍVORA!—

—LO QUE SEA SOLO APURATE!—

Aaron se enamoro de Leiva cuando solo tenia 5 años, pero ya había entendido que después de todo era su prima y eso no cambiaría nada, la quería y mucho pero solo como prima… pues eso era a todo lo que podía aspirar…

 **HIBARI**

—Papá?—

—Que pasa Aaron?—

—Cuando volverá mamá de la misión?—

—Pronto—

—Papá…—

—Que pasa?—

—M…me… puedes dar un abrazo…?—

El niño sonrojo y trato de ocultar sus lagrimas, extrañaba a su mamá, Hibari era duro y severo con la gente, pero no con su hijo, el sabia lo que se siente extrañar a una persona amada y así como su hijo necesitaba un abrazo, el igual, tomo a su hijo en brazos y le dio un abrazo grande, el aun pequeño Aaron rompió en llanto, uno no fuerte, solo podía escucharlo Hibari, lo que le enterneció y comenzo a acariciar sus cabellos, que eran del mismo tono (C/C) que el tuyo.

—No pasa nada Aaron, tu mamá volverá—

—Pero ya se tardo mucho…—

—A veces las misiones no pueden ser rápidas, como uno lo desearía—

—Quiero que regrese mamá… y que me vuelva a abrazar—

—Yo también extraño a mamá, Aaron, pero no debemos preocuparla—

—Lo se… por eso ya quiero salir de misión para protegerla…—

—Pronto lo haras Aaron, descuida—

Padre e hijo, en un abrazo, por primera vez Hibari había demostrado sus sentimientos y se había permitido el abrazar, sin duda era un padre espléndido, sabia cuando tenia que dejar de ser un insensible y cuando serlo…

 **5 MESES DESPUES…**

—KYO! AARON! YA VOLVI!—

Gritaste a todo pulmón entrando en tu habitación, te ibas a mover pero dos cuerpos te lo impidieron, Hibari y Aaron se movieron a velocidad de la luz para correr a abrazarte, lo cual te dejo sorprendida, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara…

—Al parecer mis dos mas grandes amores me entrañaron tanto como yo a ellos— dijiste

—Claro que te extrañamos mujer…—

Te dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, tu solo te sobaste y reíste ante la expresión y la actitud de Hibari.

—Mamá no te vuelvas a ir…—

Mientras Aaron solo podía aferrarse a tu cintura y restregar su cara contigo, cosa que el nunca hacia, hasta ese día, te sentiste feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste por haberlos echo sufrir tanto.

—Perdón, no volveré a tardar tanto—

—Mas te vale— amenazo Hibari

—No te dejare ir nuevamente— también amenazo Aaron

—Hahahaha esperen… pero es mi trabajo!—

—No mas— dijo serio Hibari

—Oigan un momento—

—Papá y yo ya lo decidimos, lo mejor para ti es quedarte aquí—

—Oigan no pueden…—

—Si podemos— respondio Hibari

—Ahhh… que difícil es lidiar con ustedes…—

Sonreíste, pues ambos estabas preocupados, pero el mayor no lo iba a aceptar nunca y el menor menos, así que solo quedaba reír y aceptar sus exigencias y mandatos, si volverías a salir a misiones eso era seguro, pero tratarías de que fueran fáciles para regresar rápido y que no volvieras a abandonarlos 5 meses…

—También los amo mis adoradas Alondras— dijiste feliz

—Que…— respondieron al unisono

Ambos pusieron la misma cara de enojo y a ti te salió una gotita en la sien, pues sabias que a los dos les llamaban alondras y estos lo odiaban, pero solo así te soltarían…

—TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE—

Volvieron a hablar al unísono, tu solo saliste corriendo y ellos detrás de ti… extrañabas esto, sin duda, tu esposo y tu hijos unidos por una causa… "Morderte hasta la muerte".

— _*Sin duda, amo mi vida con ellos dos*—_

Dijiste como ultimo pensamiento antes de seguir corriendo por tu vida, de el demonio padre y el demonio hijo de la mansión Vongola… que mejor que una bienvenida de esa magnitud, solo podría ser brindada a ti, por ellos dos.

* * *

— **FIN—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Bueno gracias por seguir la historia hasta este ultimo capitulo, es mi primera historia terminada, así que me siento complacido, quería que el final fuera trágico, pero siendo honesto, no podía, así que decidí darle un final "Feliz" bueno… no tanto pues ustedes corren por su vida, pero es divertido… creo… bueno un besaso a ustedes que leyeron esta historia y nuevamente gracias por leer.

NOS LEEMOS EN MIS FUTURAS HISTORIAS.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
